Made From Broken Parts
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Are memories truly lost? Or are they just forgotten? Can someone truly regain who they once were, even if the memories forgotten, are more painful then actually remembering? Elphaba awakens after a violent attack, with no memory as to who she is. Now its up to Fiyero and Galinda, to restore Elphaba's memories, before someone else, finds out. Slight Gelphie, Fiyeraba Some M chapters
1. Who Are You!

A crack of thunder, a splendor of golden light, the world of Shiz University become a symphony of light and darkness, followed by a down tempo of a heavy bass of thunder. And once again, the ebony velvet of the night once again plunges into darkness.

For anyone, the rain would have brought out a gaggle of giggles, as bodies slick with ice water, danced amongst the crystal raindrops. But for the resident green girl, the rain was like acid to her skin, burning and melting her flesh, causing the skin to literally slough away, revealing muscles and tendons, crimson waterfall to spill to the ground, staining the floor beneath her feet in violent red gore.

Elphaba stood by the antiquated glass doors to the dusty ruins of Shiz's prestigious library, old leather bound tomes pressed protectively to her chest. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, before the light fall breeze swept past her, picking up the ebony strands to dance gracefully in the night breeze.

Her dark chocolate eyes almost glared at the rain, as if her glare would be strong enough to make the rain dissipate, allowing her to run to the safety of her dorm, before the serenade of rain, thunder and lightning continued.

Small sparkling drops of rain splattered against her glasses, distorting her vision. Angrily, Elphaba snatches her glasses off her face. Gathering up a small piece of her rumpled skirts, untouched by the rain up between her fingers, she angrily wipes away the drops of rain, before placing the thin gold frames back on her small, pointed nose.

Sighing, Elphaba presses her back against the cool of the sandstone walls that made up half of the Library's structure. Her dark chocolate eyes having lost their anger glisten in frustration as they stare absently at the small splatter of rain hitting the pavement, beneath her feet.

"Galinda's going to kill me" growls Elphaba.

She was, regrettably late for a "girly" night with her roommate, who ironically, utterly loathed her from the start. Yet somehow, they had broken through their hatred for each other, and became the best of friends.

It had become an unspoken promise to her blonde, bubbly roommate, that on certain nights, the two would sit together, gossip, do each other's hair, nails, and make up. A fun night, as Galinda called it. For Elphaba, it was torture. Yet she endured it, for Galinda had become the only friend the emerald witch, ever had.

Sighing, Elphaba slowly raised her eyes back up to the ebony sky. Hope, and despair, glistened deep within the warm depths of her chocolate eyes. She was late, she knew it, and if she didn't return to the dorm, Galinda would come and look for her. Getting drenched, and complaining then how her beautiful curls were ruined by the horrendible rain water.

She waited, listening to an invisible tempo as her eyes watched the curtain of crystal rain. For a split second, Elphaba believed the torrents of rain slowed, allowing the rain to turn from a torrential downpour, to small trickles of crystal sparkles.

Deciding to chance it, Elphaba sucks in a deep breath, clenched the books tight against her bosom, before slipping the hood of her cloak over her head. The cloth of her hood was thin, but it would be enough to help protect her from the little fall of rain.

Quickly, Elphaba sprinted through the sparkling field of Shiz green, a sparkling orchestra of raindrops glistening by the light of the fire lamps nearby.

Wincing against the pain, Elphaba bit her lower lip, as she struggled to fight against the agonizing pain and the sickening sound of her flesh, sizzling by the raindrops landing on her uncovered skin.

She was just a few feet away from the lighted doors of Crage Hall, when something hard slammed into her, forcing her to collide hard with the saturated ground.

Biting back a scream of pain, Elphaba forced her eyes to open. What she saw, took her breath away. Eyes, the color of eyes, of death, glared hungrily back at her, chilling her bones, and freezing her blood.

"So it's true…there really is a green woman walking around this fine establishment" laughs the man.

Elphaba unconsciously wrinkled her nose against the foul smell of cigar and vodka, assaulting her senses, and making her world spin before her.

"Get…off…me!" growls Elphaba as she fights to get this hulking beast off of her.

The man, she guessed, lay on top of her, almost forcing all air from her lungs due to his almost obese weight. The foul smell of the man's body, mingled with cigars and heavy ale, made whatever resided in her stomach, to rise quickly up her throat.

"Hmm" moans the man as he lowers his nose towards her heated flesh.

A disgust of vomit ripples through Elphaba's skin, as the man's nose barely touches her skin, as he breathes in her scent. Bile rises within her throat at the feel of the man's tongue, gliding down the slender slope of neck, to the edge of her collar bone.

"Such an exotic scent" moans the man. His long, slippery tongue deathly glides past her collar bone, to the humps of her breasts. "For such an exotic creature of ethereal beauty"

Though she tried to stay strong, she couldn't help, but let a small whimper slip past her clenched lips. The feel of that man's slimy tongue on her flesh, forced the emerald witch to flashback to her forbidden childhood memories. Memories, she had long ago wished to bury.

"I wonder" a throaty moan slipping past his lips. Menacingly, he cocks his head to the side, making his icy blue eyes look almost dead as the rays of the moon casted dark shadows over his face, darkening his appearance.

A hard shudder ran down her back, half masking the burning sensation of the water searing the flesh of her back.

"If you taste" breathes the man in a husky voice. "If you taste…as exotic as you look"

Elphaba's eyes widen in horror as a demon like hiss, slips past the man's curled lips, revealing sharp, ivory fangs.

Before a scream could slip past her lips, the man's lips cover over hers. Hot liquid spills past the sides of her lips. The iron-like metal taste of the liquid, makes Elphaba scream in horror. Sadly, her scream is muffled by the ripples of the dark man's mouth locked over hers.

Footsteps approached, and for a second, hope flooded Elphaba's veins. Perhaps, just this once, someone in Shiz would help her, instead of allowing yet another tormentor, to torture her.

An icy hand, slowly slid down her side, tangling with the small fragments of her skirt; ripped from the fall and struggle. Slowly, the wet fabric slides up her legs, past her thighs, to her stomach, leave red, gruesome burnt flesh in its wake.

Another hand reached up and twisted around the neckline of her dress. The sound of fabric ripping fills Elphaba's ears, as the feel of her drenched dress is ripped away, revealing her well-endowed chest, and taught stomach.

Tears welled deep within her eyes, making the gold dust sprinkled like the stars in the velvety night's sky, to sparkle at the feel of the man's ice cold hands grabbing hard onto her breast, twisting her nipple to the point where, Elphaba dared believe, would twist off.

"Help me…please" whispers Elphaba, her voice hoarse, gurgled by the bubbling blood filling within her mouth.

"Hey, let us get a taste of that" growls a dark voice.

Forcing her eyes open, Elphaba's eyes dart back and forth at the four men, standing before her, their faces hidden by the darkness of the night.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

"Disobedient little freak!" snarls the man.

"She looks feisty" growls another.

"Gentlemen…perhaps this exotic creature…need a little persuasion" smiles the hooded man with dead blue eyes.

"Taming the Shrew" sneered another.

Before Elphaba could utter a single word, a heavy boot, collided with her head. Pain, exploded throughout her entire body, as fists, heavy leather boots, and bats, collided with her head, her chest, her stomach, and legs.

The sickening crack of bones, the white hot pain slicing across her abdomen, the explosion of black, slowly fading back to white flashing before her eyes, followed by the sickening twist and twirl of the world around her made the seduction to fall back into the ever-creeping darkness slowly consuming her body, all the more alluring.

1…2….3…4…5…6 heavy tipped boots beat into her head, before the encompassing darkness, exploded once again before her eyes, before the sweet darkness finally enveloped the green girl in its sweet symphony of peace and hope.

Fiyero Tiggular and Galinda Upland slowly made their way back towards Crage Hall, hand in hand, giggling softly at the secret conversation being held between the two friends.

Many at Shiz University believed the two to be dating, which was the farthest from the truth. They were close, and the two cared for each other greatly, but the feelings they held were nothing more than deep, loving friendship. For the two had known each other as children, when playing together at each other's grand estates, whilst their parents sat around, sipping their expensive wines, and holding conversations regarding wealth, and how to attain more of it.

Galinda's parents at first had joked about arranging a marriage between their daughter, and the Winkie Prince. But for Fiyero's parents, the union between a Gillikinese Noble, and their son, was very appealing. That was, until later when a High Ambassador to the Arjiki tribe, had offered an arranged marriage between Fiyero, and their daughter Sarima.

So it was decided, that once Fiyero graduated from College, that he would return to the Vinkus, and marry his child bride. A most excellent union between the two Houses of Nobility to the Vinkun Tribe.

Fiyero hated the arranged marriage. For years he had pleaded, argued, even shouted and destroyed things, all in an attempt to get out of the arrangement between himself and Sarima. But all his yelling, all the destruction to the fine furniture and antiques did nothing to persuade his parents away from the marriage. He would marry Sarima once he finished College, and that was that.

That, of course, was the start to Fiyero's dancing through life motif. How he saw it was, hey, if he was screwed once he left College, then he might as well enjoy the small amount of freedom he had left, until the suffering commenced.

So, when Fiyero arrived at Shiz, he was most pleased to have reunited with the only girl who wasn't after his crown; unlike the other girls who he had encountered at his many failed attempts at an "education" at other prestigious colleges around Oz.

And, while Galinda enjoyed the Prince's company, she knew that his heart truly belonged to another. A certain girl with skin the color of shimmering emeralds, hair the color of ebony, and eyes so full of life, of love and adventure, yet pure, and innocent, mesmerizing and haunting.

It was Galinda's hope, that Fiyero may find the courage to actually ask her peculiar green roommate out. Regardless of the fact of his pre-arrangement to another, Galinda felt, that the Prince still deserved to have "fun" before he became weighed down with one who he did not desire.

And though she appeared shallow and…clueless, Galinda was actually quite smart. Something that not many, were privileged to know, save for Elphaba and Fiyero. Which made her friendship between the two, that more special, and unique.

"But FiFi…surly there's a way for you to get _out _of this shameful excuse of unification between the two tribes" wails Galinda.

"I wish it were Galinda, but sadly there is not. Once we graduate, I'll be whisked back to the Vinkus, and marry my child bride" sighs Fiyero.

"What if you simply drop out of Shiz…like you did the others. Surly that would buy you more time?"

"Sadly no Glin…my parents warned me, that regardless if I graduate, or am expelled from this place, the marriage would still commence"

"That's so unfair" huffs Galinda in a defeated tone.

"Let's turn too much happier topics of conversation…shall we?" laughs Fiyero. Delicately, Fiyero places finger beneath Galinda's chin. Gently, he tips her chin up, till her dazzling cerulean eyes, stare back at his deep sapphire.

Even if he wasn't in love with the silly blonde, he had always found her eyes so alluring, like shimmering crystals sparkling bright within the darkened abyss.

"Ok" blushes Galinda as she pulls her face free from Fiyero's deep stare.

The strange silence between the two is quickly broken as Galinda rants away about her latest shopping excursion with her two friends, Millie and ShenShen, two girls who Fiyero absolutely despised, for they were exactly the types that his parents would be proud to call daughter.

"Then ShenShen had the nerve to question my knowledge of Louie Fertellin shoes and designer knock offs and…"

But her latest rant dies in the light summer's breeze. Utter annoyance vanishes in the breeze, as her eyes beheld a most gruesome sight, not a yard away, a person, a body, a female body, lying twisted on the ground. The moon above gives way to reveal glistening crimson dripping from multiple laceration wounds, violent bruises blossom across every square inch, of flesh, unhidden by torn pieces of ebony fabric. A curtain of tangled raven, mixed in blood, tangle around the upper torso of the corpse, half shielding the damage done to the persons back.

Delicate fingers cover bubble pink lips, as a simple phrase, slips past the blonde beauties lips.

"Dear Oz" whispers Galinda.

Ignoring the trembling girl next to him, Fiyero slowly made his way towards the half concealed body, lying crumpled and mutilated on the grass.

Instantly, Fiyero's stomach twists, at the sight of blood, and torn pieces of flesh and hair, lay strewn around this lifeless victim of the night.

Slowly, Fiyero falls to his knees, as the dark clouds part around the pearl of the night, allowing the soft rays of the moon to once again shine down upon the darkened Land of Oz

His breath, hitches within his throat, at the sight of emerald flesh stained in blood, almost glows before him. He knew that flesh; he knew who this poor victim of violence was. For who else here at Shiz possessed skin the color of emeralds.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

"What…Elphie…Elphie no!" cries Galinda.

Fiyero's eyes remain locked on the crumpled, lifeless body before him. The green girl, Elphaba Thropp, the girl who made his heart beat fast and slows at the same time whenever she was near, now laid dead, or close to death before him.

Without another thought, Fiyero gently scoops the green girl into his arms. Rising carefully to his full height, Fiyero never takes his eyes off the bruised and bloody face, of the girl, who had captivated him, stole his heart, and held it protectively within the palm of her slender green hands.

The weightless feel of her body against his, was a thought that Fiyero decided, would question later. Right now, Elphaba needed to get out of the cold, and have her wounds tended to, and her soaked clothes, taken off and replaced with dry ones.

"Quick Galinda, to your dorm and don't make a sound" whispers Fiyero.

The whole trip to Crage Hall was filled with silence, for neither Fiyero nor Galinda knew what to say to comfort the other. Both their hearts were breaking at the sight of their best friend.

Galinda, tried hard to bite back the tears threatening to spill from her cerulean eyes, as she forced her body to ascend the long, narrow stairwell leading to the top floor of Crage Hall.

Numbly, she stuck the key into the lock, and opened the door to their shared dorm room.

Fiyero couldn't help, but smile at the sigh before him. On one side of the room was obviously Galinda's, for he had never seen so much pink, and frills ever, in his entire life. Clothes from hours of finding the perfect outfit lay strewn across the floor, and the pink and white comforter. Ozmopolitan Magazines covered the fine Quox wood desk and night stand. At least ten pink and white teddy bears and unicorns covered most of the blonde's bed, some though, had spilled over to her roommates side, which, was a stark contrast, to the bubbly blondes.

Elphaba's side was clean and orderly, with books and papers neatly organized and placed in their appropriate places on the desk and night stand. Simple lavender sheets and an ebony comforter sat perfectly folded on the other bed. A half chewed apple, rested crooked against a heavy leather tome, half cracked open on the table, and a simple green dragon, rested against the white silk pillows with the Shiz colors sewn delicately against the edges.

"Fiyero?"

How much time sped by, Galinda was unsure. To her, time seemed to move slowly, like the great River Jorge near her house in Pertha Hills. How the little blonde used to love to sit at the bank of the shore, her dark cerulean eyes sparkling beneath the last golden rays of the sunset, as she watched the river flow by her.

So lost within the rivers of her childhood memories that Galinda had failed to notice that Fiyero had finished his ministrations to the emerald witch, laying pale beneath lavender sheets. She watched, as Fiyero sat next to the bed, his one hand stroking softly against the apple of her bruised cheek. The other, softly plaiting through her raven locks.

"Fiyero…is she?" asks Galinda, but the words fade beneath a whisper at the sight of tears, brimming along the edges of the scandalicious Winkie Prince.

An ache pulsed deep within Galinda's heart. Yes she cared for Fiyero and Fiyero the same towards her. But the difference was those feelings of caring had slowly changed into feelings of love. And longing, longing to have the handsome Winkie Prince wrap her within the warm embrace of his strong arms, pull her softly against his body, and take her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Yet, no matter how much she longed for such desires she knew that Fiyero's heart yearned for another. One who was blind to the Winkie Prince's affections, though they were practically screaming in her face.

Several times, all Galinda wanted to do was give into her selfishness, and spin her yarn of lies to entrap the Prince within her tangled web. It wouldn't be hard, the Prince trusted her enough, why wouldn't he believe her. A simple twist of the truth and BAM, the scandalicious Winkie Prince was hers!

She was sure that, if Fiyero were to reciprocate her feelings, that his parents would be more than happy to abolish the arranged marriage between Fiyero and Sarima, and allowing her to take the crown, and the title.

Yes that was the old Galinda, the Galinda who would never have given a second thought to the deceiving depravity of such lies. Yet having befriended the green girl truly changed her. Changed her for Good. Though Galinda wouldn't admit it, it was true.

Galinda had to hold back the bile and tears rising within her at the darkness of the water after Fiyero had finished cleaning away the blood from Elphaba's face, body, and hair. Now, with the blood gone, the full extents to her injuries were so easy to see, a person would have had to be blind, not to see them.

Galinda worried, while Fiyero merely tended to as much of the injuries as he could. Many of them, he had treated before, having had to survive in the Thousand Year Grasslands as a boy; a rite of passage as it were from boyhood to manhood.

It was during that time, that Fiyero learned how to tend to injuries, administering first aid using the plants and various herbs growing within the half dried fields.

Many of Elphaba's injuries would heal in time. The broken ribs she suffered would mend, if she took it easy. Her fractured wrist had been splinted and bandaged in a way to reduce much mobility. The lacerations would fade, leaving behind minor scars.

Yes, the majority of her injuries were not something Fiyero fretted about. Though the one he was very concerned of, and was unsure to the full extent as the damage done to her head.

It was something Fiyero did not disclose with Galinda, during his time with tending to Elphaba's injuries, mainly due to not wanting to worry the petite blonde.

So in silence, Fiyero assessed the damage done, to the emerald enchantresses head. It was obvious that she had been kicked in the head several times and punched.

Yet he was unsure whether or not Elphaba's skull had suffered any fractures, or worse damage had been done. And though he worried, he knew that the answers he sought would not come until the green girl awoke.

For hours, Fiyero and Galinda sat by Elphaba's bedside, each silently pleading to the Gods above, for her to awaken, and be alright.

Finally, after six hours, a stir arouse the two from their half slumber. A moan of pain, and Fiyero shot up from the chair, falling to his knees, he automatically grasped onto Elphaba's hand.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero, unconsciously whispering the nickname he had made for her.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, long black lashes flutter, before giving way to dark, chocolate, sprinkled with gold dust.

"Oh Elphie…you're alright!" squeals Galinda.

Unconsciously, Galinda flops down on the bed, her long slender arms wrap tight around Elphaba's neck, bringing her in for a tight hug.

Normally Fiyero would have laughed at the sight of Elphaba wincing as the blonde powder puff engulfed her in yet another suicidal embrace. But the smile would not come, not when his eyes beheld the absolute terror alight, within Elphaba's dark eyes.

Like a wild animal, Elphaba writhed and thrashed, until finally she was able to throw the strange blonde creature down onto the floor.

With a screech of terror, Elphaba flings herself back, slamming hard into the wall. Her dark, chocolate eyes glance wildly around the room.

"Glin…are you alright?" asks Fiyero.

"Yeah…Hey Elphie what's the deal!" Whines Galinda, as she gracefully rises back onto her feet. Her dark cerulean eyes glare menacingly back at the green girl.

Yet the menace, the anger within Galinda's eyes fades, at the sight of absolute terror, screaming back at her, from her roommate's eyes.

"Fiyero?" whispers Galinda confused.

"Elphaba?"

Slowly, Fiyero takes a step towards the bed, his right hand extends out, gesturing to the wild woman that he meant her no harm. Fresh tears swam within his eyes as he neared, for with every step he took, Elphaba would let out a strangled whimper, before slamming herself once again, against the wall.

"Elphaba…Fae…its alright…were not going to hurt you…were your friends" soothes Fiyero.

"Who" stammers Elphaba, her voice hoarse, yet sounding like that of a toddler.

"Fae?"

"Who's Fae…who's Elphaba…who are you, what do you want with me!" cries Elphaba, her voice rising with each syllable.

"Elphie…don't…don't you?" starts Galinda.

"Who in Oz are you!" screams Elphaba.

_Okay, first fic so please don't kill me for grammatical errors or spelling. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next one will be coming soon, if enough people wish to see a next chapter __ Thank you again, and please review! Reviews are love too._


	2. Daddy

_AN: Thank you to all who had sent reviews for the first chapter. It was wonderful reading everyone's comments. To Ravencurls, yes fangs, don't worry, it will all make sense soon ;) Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy the new chapter and, reviews are love, spread the love. Lol_

_Chapter 2_

_Daddy?_

_Has my life finally started…has it finally begun…I've waited…so long…for my life to begin_

_Loathing…I absolutely loathe you! Vile, witch with skin the color of sin!_

_Dancing through life…never caring…never having to worry, taking life without strife!_

_Bestest of the best of friends…I'll make you popular…beautiful…loved…oh yes; I'll make you popular…but not as popular as me!_

_I'll never be…that girl_

_Alone…I walk in the rain, my heart aching for him. On my own, I whisper secretly in the shadows, my love for the one who will never know_

_A dark shadow creeps though the darkness of the night, haunting me, stalking the very air I breath. He watches me, his eyes, the color of death, of ice, chilling my bones, my blood to freeze within my veins. _

_ Who is this man, who stalks my dreams, follows every step I take, always hidden beneath the shadows. I know him, yet I don't. My memories stir, his face, fades in and out of my dreams, my memories. I know him, yet I don't. Who is this man, who walks in shadows, who hides beneath the waves of darkness, who thirsts for my taste, my touch…my blood and my soul._

"Who in Oz are you? Why are you keeping me here?"

Fiyero stood frozen, his body completely numb, paralyzed against the torrents of pain and horror. Was his eyes truly deceiving him, or was his mind just playing tricks on him. For this couldn't be the green girl, the emerald witch so powerful, so strong, never showing any emotion or hints of pain. This woman, trembling before him, shaking, eyes alight with fear, was _not _the woman that he had fallen in love with. That he was deeply, in love with. That he wanted her more than anything else in the world, more than food, more than even air. She was his life, and now he felt like that light, was slowly fading away.

Shaking away the invisible shackles, bounding him in place, Fiyero very carefully, took a timid step, towards the crumpled woman. His sapphire eyes sparkled with unseen tears of pain and agony.

"It's alright…were not going to hurt you" replies Fiyero, his voice so soft, almost like a ghost of a whisper, dancing lithely on the wisps of the wind. It was soothing, yet held an edge of comfort that only one, as fractured as the emerald witch, could have picked up on.

Though his voice was comforting, and held nothing of a threatening tone, the emerald woman still, allowed her fear to overtake her senses. For even as the man took a gentle step towards her, she once again slammed her body against the wall, her long slender fingers digging deep into the dark wood, cracking the nails, and splitting her perfect emerald skin. Rivulets of crimson bubbles, percolated through the cracks of emerald flesh, to pour down her arms before cresting and splattering to the floor.

Slowly, Fiyero kneeled to the floor. His fingers splayed against the deep oak of the floorboards, turning red against holding the weight of his body. He ignored the pain, as he climbed infantile, towards the cowering woman.

"We're not going to hurt you…your safe…I won't hurt you" whispers Fiyero gently.

"Wh…who are you…why have you brought me here…where's my daddy?" quivers the green girl, as she slowly curls herself further against the wall.

"Where do you think you are?" asks Fiyero, his voice calm. Slowly, he falls back on his hunches, as his dark sapphire eyes watch the woman who held the key to his heart, deep within the recesses of her soul.

"Munchkinland" was the short, timid reply.

It broke Fiyero's heart, the child-like voice escaping emerald lips, for her voice, so soft, so weak, and heavy with innocence and pain, so different from the normally strong, defiant woman that he knew mere hours before.

"Fiyero"

So lost in his own thoughts, Fiyero had not realized how long he had stared at the green girl Fiyero had not known how long he had stood there, staring at the quivering woman, cowering in the corner; seconds, minutes, hours perhaps. He was not fully aware, until Glinda's bell-like voice shattered the trance that had fallen over the normally flamboyant prince.

Reluctantly, Fiyero tore his gaze away from the object of his heart's desire. Slowly, ever so slowly, Fiyero turned his gaze back to the normally stoic, bubbly blonde.

What he sees breaks his heart, for the normally perky girl of Shiz, stands shaking, her eyes, sparkle with unshed tears of pain and fear. Though she and the green girl weren't extremely close, the friendship already forged, was apparently growing stronger. Though Fiyero couldn't help but notice, a small twinge of heartache, twinkle within the blonde's eyes, heartache, of a broken heart, belonging to one who lost a piece of themselves, to their one true love.

"Galinda" whispers Fiyero. Slowly, he extends a hand out towards the blonde.

Hesitating only for a second, Galinda's stiletto heel's clank madly against the floorboards, as she scurries over to Fiyero's half hunched over form.

In a flash, oleander white arms wrap fiercely around Fiyero's neck. It took Fiyero a second to process what had happened, for the blonde's Gardenia perfume, was overtaking his senses, and numbing his entire body.

Slowly, with trembling fingers, he reached down, and entwined his thick fingers around Galinda's tiny wrists. Gently, ever so gently, he pulled the blonde away, until her angelic face, stared teary-eyed, back into his own. A small pang, echoed within his heart, at seeing her pink glossed lips, tremble.

"It's alright Glinny" replies Fiyero softly, using the childhood nickname the he had given the blonde, all those years ago, when life was easier, more sane, and less dark.

Instinctively, Galinda's arms tighten around Fiyero, burying her face against his chest, her crystal tears soaking into his dark, silk blue shirt.

The dorm room, the cool of the equinox's crisp, cusps wintery kiss, down to curve slowly into the shadows of the moon, till all of it fades away, leaving just the blonde and the prince, alone, holding each other close, relishing in each other's embrace.

Reluctantly, Galinda pulls away. Her dark cerulean eyes mirrors the same sparkle of confusion held within the dashing Prince's eyes. Yes they were friends, yes his heart beat only for the green girl, yet, there was still a small part of her, a piece of her heart, which yearned for the Prince's heart to belong to her.

"Galinda" whispers Fiyero.

Gently, Galinda places a delicate hand on Fiyero's shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze, a small smile, graces the delicate blonde's slender lips.

Unconsciously, Fiyero's hand rises up, and caresses the apple of Galinda's cheek. At the feel of his touch, small crystals tear slides down her cheek. The tear, so small, echoed the pain, rippling deep within the blonde's heart.

Her heart split in two at the Prince's gentle touch. Oh how she loved to feel his fingers caress her silken flesh, her lips hungered for the taste of his own. She hungered for him, yearned, yet she knew, she could, would never have him.

Pain echoed within Fiyero's eyes at the sight of the petite blonde before him. He loved her yes, but not the way the beautiful Gillikinese Princess deserved. She deserved someone who would love her unconditionally, who would hold her the way she needed to be held, should be held. Someone who could protect her, and make all her dreams come true.

Gently, Galinda reached up, and entwined her fingers with the Prince's. With a gentle tug, she removed both their hands from her face, and brought them to rest at the base of her heart.

"I know Fiyero…I know" whispers Galinda, before bringing their joined hands up to her lips for a gentle kiss.

"What about Elphie?" asks Galinda, after an uncomfortable silence, fell between the two friends. Neither knew, exactly how long they stood like this, hands entwined, staring into each other's eyes.

It must have been quite a while, for when a light snore ripped through the silence, both Galinda and Fiyero turned, to see Elphaba asleep, half slumped against the wall. Her long slender arms wrapped loosely around her torso, and her legs, half tucked against her chest. She looked so vulnerable, and lost.

"I'll put her to bed" sighs Fiyero.

Galinda watched in silence, as Fiyero tenderly scoops the green girl up in his arms.

Unconsciously, Elphaba untangles her arms from herself, and wraps them loosely around Fiyero's neck. Sighing, the emerald beauty snuggles her head against his chest, before drifting back into a silent slumber.

Fiyero's heart fluttered at the feel of the green girls arms wrap almost desperately around his neck, and a strange head, flooded his cheeks, feeling the enchantress snuggle her head against his chest.

Why, why couldn't anyone else see past her emerald skin, to the beauty that she was? She was rigid yes, hard as an emerald, stubborn and overly sarcastic, with a biting tongue. She could be mean, loathsome even, and downright wicked, yet she had another side, a softer side, which only those who were allowed to get close to the emerald beauty, could see.

It took a while, almost the entire semester, for Elphaba to warm up to Galinda, and a decade for her to let down her walls and let the Winkie Prince in.

Elphaba was extremely loyal, and protective to the people she cared about. She would and did everything in her power to protect Galinda, from the atrocities of the world, she protected her from the evils, the darkness that threatened to taint the white witch's soul so pure, it radiated, like the stars in the sky. She made sure no one hurt the beautiful blonde, not even her supposed "friends". She even risked her own academics, to ensure that Galinda passed all her studies.

And then there was Fiyero, the dancing-through-life prince without a care in the world. Elphaba did everything she could, to tutor the Prince, securing his stay in the University. She protected him from those who wished to do him harm, and even defended his actions; which normally would have landed him out of Shiz, to Madame Morrible.

In truth, it was because of Elphaba that both Galinda and Fiyero were not kicked out of Shiz University, one, for the atrocities of grades, the other, due to over partying, and the pranks, which would have sent any other student packing ages ago; though it was funny when Madame Morrible stumbled across the statue of the great founder of Shiz University, dressed in a pink, fluffy tutu, complete with tiara. How Fiyero and his friends ever managed that, Elphaba would never know.

Galinda was torn from her thoughts at the sound of a low, pain filled moan, slipping past torn, emerald lips. Her soft, cerulean eyes fell upon the sight of Fiyero, sitting on the edge of the green girls bed, his right hand gently caressing her bruised, and cut up cheek.

"No…don't…please don't touch me" moans Elphaba in her sleep.

A small tear slides down Fiyero's cheek, hearing the pain entwined within the emerald witches voice. The nightmares of that night, though forgotten from her waking memory, would haunt the beauty in her dreams, where neither Fiyero nor Galinda could venture.

"Fiyero…I" starts Galinda.

But her words fade, once Fiyero's finger rises to his lips, signaling for the blonde to be silent. Shaking her head, Galinda very slowly tiptoes her way out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. A few minutes later, Fiyero joins her.

"Fiyero, I really think her father should be summoned here, as well as her sister" replies Galinda, not even giving Fiyero a chance to close the door to the dorm room.

"Why?" asks Fiyero frowning.

"Perhaps, if Elphie sees her father, her memories would return…plus her father should be notified…about the incident and her current state" replies Galinda, her words slowly fading into a whisper.

"Galinda, you know as well as I do, that her father could give two twigs less regarding Fae's health" replies Fiyero, a hint of anger, tainted within his words.

"Regardless of that, he's still her father, and needs to be notified" argues Galinda.

"And what if seeing her father only frightens her more?" asks Fiyero.

"It wont. Her father loves her; he just doesn't know how to show it"

Sighing, Fiyero steps up next to Galinda. Placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, Fiyero waits, as soft cerulean flickers up to stare teary eyed back into dark sapphire.

"It's hard I know Galinda…but Fae is in a very precarious position right now. If were not careful, then she'll run, and never trust us again. She's lost Galinda, without her memories" replies Fiyero, his voice cracks, making whatever he was about to say, die within his throat.

Galinda watches as the Prince steps away from the blonde. Walking over to the window, Fiyero places one hand on the wall. His head bowed, and his back hunched, stood as the epitome of pain.

It broke the blonde's heart, seeing her best friend in so much pain, conflicted by emotion, and by the emotions of the heart.

"It's like she's lost in the woods and has no way to escape…even if I or you were there, we'd be just mere shadows to her. Terrifying, and evil. There's no way to reach her, to help her…I feel so lost without her, yet she's right here" confessed the prince.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda, tentatively, she takes a step towards Fiyero, but stops, at seeing the Prince tense up.

"Do what you must Galinda" starts Fiyero. Slowly, he turns back to face the blonde. The pain once sparkling within his eyes is gone. Only darkness remains, as he almost glaringly stares back at the blonde, "but know this, I will not stand by…when this plan blows up in your face"

With that, Fiyero walks away, leaving Galinda alone once more in the hallway. Trembling, Galinda wraps her slender arms around her tiny waist. Shivering, Galinda fights to hold back her tears, as she steps back into the silent dorm room.

Taking a seat at her desk, the blonde's dark cerulean eyes fall upon the bedraggled figure, of her best friend, laying half twisted in the sheets. The peace on her face morphs as her dark, slender eyebrows scrunch up, her lips twist into a small grimace, and flashes of pain, flicker across her face. She was dreaming, lost within the swirl of her nightmares. Nightmares that not even the blonde could reach.

A small sob slips past quivering lips, before Galinda turns in her chair. Her hand shakes, as she reaches out to grab a piece of pink tinted paper, and pencil. Stilling her tears, the blonde puts pencil to paper, as silent tears spill from her eyes.

"Forgive me…Elphie"

Time passed slowly for the blonde. Each and every day, Galinda and Fiyero tried their best to help bring back Elphaba's memories. Some days, it seemed that they had broken through the haze, yet once they felt that they had made headway, the green girl would shake away those impractical thoughts, and once again crawl back into her shell.

The hardest part for Fiyero was having the enchantress pull away from his touches. Course it wasn't just his touch that Elphaba would pull away from, it was Galinda's as well.

Elphaba remained hidden in the dorm room, Galinda had lied to Madame Morrible the next day, claiming her roommate had come down with Munchkin pox, and simply couldn't leave the dorm, lest she wanted an epidemic. Which convinced the HeadShiztress, and in fact, the HeadShiztress made it her personal responsibility to not only notify the emerald witch's teachers of her condition, but even went out of her way to collect all of her homework.

No one but Galinda and Fiyero stayed by the emerald enchantress's side, both claimed to have been inflicted with the disease earlier in childhood.

Keeping Morrible and the other students away from Elphaba was easy, keeping her sister Nessa away however, was an entirely different story. Each day, the two had to come up with different reasons to why her sister was not seen around campus, or to why she wasn't allowed to enter the dorm room.

Galinda prayed that they would be able to keep this up long enough, until Elphie's father arrived here at Shiz. She still hoped that the sight of her own father would crack the prison to which the emerald witch's memories were locked within.

Though Fiyero disagreed, he always made sure to slip some kind of snide comment to the blonde, whenever he got the chance.

Finally, the day came when the official carriage to Munchkinland, pulled up to the gilded gates of Shiz University. Regally, the Governor to Munchkinland, Frexspar Thropp descended the steps.

He grumped rather rudely to Galinda, who had waited at the gates to greet the Governor, and walk him to their shared dorm.

"Miss Upland I presume?" grumbled Frex.

"Good day Master Thropp" bowed Galinda.

Even though the title of Governor was below her status, Galinda still bowed to the reigning dictator to the rich, fertile farmland.

"You wrote to me regarding most grievance news about my daughter…might I ask exactly what, this urgency to my visit is for?" asks Frex, the annoyance easy to hear within his voice. It was obvious, even to the blonde that he did not want to be here.

"Yes, but I fear this is not the most appropriate of places to be, regarding such terrible news. If you would, please follow me" replies Galinda.

Nodding, Frex follows the blonde; reluctantly back to her dorm room. Once there, Frex stood frozen at the sight of his daughter, lying writhing in the sheets, sweat dripping from her forehead. His dark blue eyes stared almost horrified at the bruises and gashes, covering almost every piece of uncovered emerald flesh.

"What…what in Oz" replies Frex.

"This…is the reason why I had written to you Master Thropp" replies Galinda.

It took Frex a moment to realize exactly what he was looking at. His daughter, the abomination to his fine family lineage, thrashed in the sheets, having been beaten. The extent to her injuries, Frex was unsure of, nor the damage done. For a moment, a small ache of pain, rippled across his heart, before his hatred for the green abomination, once again steeled his feelings.

"You requested I leave Munchkinland and my duties for this?" hisses Frex, as he points an almost disgusted finger towards Elphaba.

"Master Thropp…this was not a trip of inconvenience…I summoned you here for a reason. Now please, take a seat" replies Galinda, her voice hard, and cold. A part of her, now understood why Fiyero did not want Frex to be brought here. And a small amount of guilt, started to flood her heart.

Huffing in anger, Frex flashed the blonde a warning glare, before taking a seat at the blonde's desk. His eyes, cold as ice, glared back at the blonde, as he awaited her explanation.

"Master Thropp…your daughter had a very traumatic experience, one that has caused her to lose her memories" replies Galinda.

"I…excuse me?" gasps Frex, taken back by the blonde's boldness.

"She was maliciously beaten and raped here, a foot away from our dorm room. My _friend _and I found her and brought her back to the safety of our room. He cleaned your daughter's wounds and dressed them. It was only after she awoke, that we found out that she lost her memories"

"She…has no idea who she is?" whispers Frex.

"No…I'm afraid not…nor any of us. I was hoping, that her seeing you, would help stir her memories…help her remember who she is"

"You…you dared to waste my time by having me come for some mediocre thing!" roars Frex.

Both Galinda and Elphaba jump at the ferocity of Frex's voice. Cowering, Elphaba immediately slams herself against the side of the wall, her dark chocolate eyes stare terrified back at the man now glaring maniacally, back at her.

"You stupid girl!"

"How dare you! Your daughter was attacked and molested, and all you care about is the time spent away from your work? Have you no heart!" screeches Galinda.

"Who…who is this?" asks Elphaba, her voice soft, like a childs.

Galinda turns to face Elphaba the anger boiling within her veins dissipates at the sight of her friend. Fear, sparkles within her eyes, her body, remains tense, as Fiyero protectively wraps his arms around her, holding her. His right hand soothingly rubs her arms, trying yet failing, to rub away the trembles over taking her body.

"Elphie…this is your father" replies Galinda softly.

"Daddy?" whispers Elphaba, in a small voice.

A look of disgust flashes across Frex's face, hearing his aberration of a child's voice, so soft, so weak and child-like, whisper back, with such innocence, and hope.

"Daddy?" repeats Elphaba.

"_I' am_ not your father" growls Frex.

"Daddy" replies Elphaba, recognition laced softly within her words.

Hope echoed deep within Galinda's heart. Hope that perhaps, maybe, her plan had worked, and the sight of her father, her own flesh and blood, the man who raised her, had unlocked her memories.

Timidly, Elphaba untangles herself from Fiyero's embrace. Ignoring his protests, Elphaba very weakly, rises from the bed. Small winces cross her face, as she stumbles towards the Governor of Munchkinland.

With each timid step, Frex's body stiffens. Unconsciously, he takes a step back, as his eyes widen in both horror and fear as the green girl steps closer.

Backed up against the door, Frex automatically holds out his hands, gesturing for the green woman to stop.

Obeying, Elphaba stands but a breath away from Frex, her dark chocolate eyes, stare back into Frex's. Slowly, her hand reaches up, to touch Frex's cheek.

Angrily, Frex smacks the green woman's hand away from his face.

"Don't you dare touch me you abhorrent abomination!" roars Frex.

"Daddy…daddy please" cries Elphaba.

"I' am not your father…I could never be a father to such a monster!"

"Daddy" cries Elphaba. Tenderly, she reaches a hand up to touch Frex's face.

Angrily, Frex grabs a hold of Elphaba's wrist. Squeezing it hard, a small cry of pain slips past Elphaba's lips, before Frex throws her hand away. Blinded by his anger, Frex reaches back, and slaps Elphaba hard across the face with such force, that makes the green girl spin and crash to the ground.

"Daddy!" cries Elphaba, as she half rises up from the floor.

"I'm not your father…get it through your mind. I could never be your father…no one could be your father! No once could love an aberration like you!" roars Frex.

Kicking her, Frex spins around, grabs the handle and throws open the door. Both Fiyero, and Galinda remain frozen, as Frex storms out of dorm and down the hall.

"Daddy…daddy come back…please come back…don't leave me!" cries Elphaba.


	3. Darkness Swirls & Wakes Imagination

Made From Broken Parts

Chapter 3

Darkness Swirls and

Wakes Imagination

AN: thanks to everyone who sent a review for the last chapter, yes Frex can be such a jerk. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please, review, reviews are love, and they help to inspire another chapter

The echoing cries of pain, resound against the half empty room, as its occupants; the witnesses to a silent macabre of violence, and hate, stand frozen, unable to move, to think, just barely managing to breath, after the horrors they had bared witness to just moments before.

It shouldn't have shocked him, not in the slightest, for he knew all too well the fractured relationship between the green girl, and her father. Still, a small part of him had hoped, that the love a father held for their offspring, would offset any hatred that Frex may have held for his child. Especially after hearing the travesty that had befallen his daughter, heir to Munchkinland, flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood.

Still, that didn't matter. All Frex saw, all he felt was indescribable anger, hatred and resentment. Whatever had befallen his daughter, he felt she deserved and more. After all, it was her fault that his precious Nessa was without a mother, that his beloved Melena was not here, standing by his side, loving him, baring more children to the prestigious Thropp line, holding him at night, and comforting his broken heart, soothing away his pain, and chasing away his nightmares.

Frex was alone, physically, mentally, and spiritually. He had Nessa, which gave him some comfort. But still, the love of a daughter was nothing compared to your soul mate, your one true love, the other part of your soul.

Neither Nessa nor Elphaba knew, but late at night, Frex would awaken from the dead of sleep, drenched in cold sweat, breathing heavy, his chest burning, tears stinging his eyes. After a few moments, he would break down, and cry. Cry for the love he had lost, for the life taken way too soon, and for the mother that Nessa would never know.

Galinda was the first to gain control over her rigid body. Slowly, she made her way over to the crumpled mass of green splayed with tangles of raven. The small body, curved into a ball, trembled as violent sobs beset her small frame.

The little blonde's heart, cracked at the sight of her friend, crying brokenly on the ground. Never in her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined, would she bear witness to her friend falling further and further into despair, broken and bleeding on the ground, a fragment of what she once was.

Yet here it was, the unimagined, imagined, her darkest fears, coming true, her nightmares breaking free from the realms of darkness, spilling freely into the cool, icy pool of reality.

Unconsciously, Galinda's body shivered against her wretched reality, as tears sprung to her eyes. Her heart cracked just a little bit more, at hearing the whimpered pleas, escaping quavering lips.

"Daddy…daddy…please…come back…daddy"

Slowly, the blonde turned to once again face the Prince. And whatever reservations she had left within her already splintered soul, shattered more at the sight of her Prince, her beloved friend, standing broken before her. This day, truly was a day of hell. When a person's worst fears seem to spring to life, tormenting its victim, and leaving them a crumpled mess.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

"Glinny…what now?" asks Fiyero, his voice low, yet broken at the same time.

Shaking her head, her bouncy curls sprang like corkscrews against her shoulders, as the tears she had struggled to keep at bay, pour down her face, smearing her make up.

"I…I don't know" replies Galinda, her voice trembling.

Painfully, Galinda tears her eyes away from the broken figure of the once dashing prince, to the crumpled form of her friend and roommate. Slowly, ever so carefully, Galinda kneels beside her. Reaching a hand out towards her, Galinda very slowly, brushes lithe fingers against the green girl's shaking shoulder.

Yelping, Elphaba jumped away from Galinda's touch. Frantic, Elphaba scoots herself against the wall, her slender emerald arms wrap protectively against her knees now curled tight against her heaving chest. Her chocolate eyes hold a myriad of pain, and fear, mirrored by tears that reflect the small glimmers of gold dust, sprinkled like the stars in the sky, within the gentle swirl of her dark orbs.

"It's going to be alright…you'll see…everything will turn out alright" replies Galinda, her voice soft, yet heavy with tears. Painfully, Galinda gives Elphaba a watery smile.

Elphaba's head snaps up, the tears in her eyes hang carelessly along the edges of her eyes as the pain once swimming within her chocolate orbs vanish, and darkness, soon takes its place.

"Fine? Everything is going to be fine?" asks Elphaba, her voice low, icy, and dark.

Gulping, Galinda instinctively backs away as Elphaba gracefully rises back to her feet. Her dark orbs glare maniacally back at the bubbly blonde.

"Fine…fine…fine!" shrieks Elphaba, her voice rising with each punctuation of the phrase.

Fiyero unconsciously grips onto Galinda's tiny hands as his body stiffens at the coldness, the darkness welling within the green woman's normally warm, hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. The darkness alone, swirling like a light feathered mist upon a milk pond, stirs the biting ice of fear, to stab at his heart. Never, had he seen such darkness, in all his time growing up in the Vinkus and beyond. And it scared him, shook him to his very core. Especially, considering such darkness dwelled within Oz's most powerful witch.

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you even know or understand what it's like to wake up and be completely lost, hollow inside? To feel like a piece of you is missing that you may never get back!"

"No" squeaks Galinda.

Like Fiyero, this anger, this darkness inside her friend scared her. Elphaba had a temper, that she knew, but she'd never seen the green girl _this _angry, this enraged. And she hoped to never again.

Cautiously, Galinda let go of Fiyero's arm. Holding out her hand, Galinda very daintily, took a step towards the fuming emerald witch.

Being in-tuned to magick, Galinda alone was able to see the ebony gossamer myst, swirl around her friend, growing darker, and pulsing with each quavering breath the green girl took.

A hard gasp slipped past Galinda's lips, for never had she seen an aura as dark as this. Normally, whenever Galinda looked at the green girl, an aura of pure white mixed with dusts of gold, sparkled around her friend; an aura of pure light, that's what Galinda called it; the darkness encapsulating her friend now, encasing the blonde in a coffin of ice and pain, a symphony of never ending agony.

"Galinda…what?" starts Fiyero, but is immediately silenced, as a wave of dark magick sends him hurtling back.

Galinda turns at the sound of a sickening crack, resounds within the large dorm room. Her dark, cerulean eyes widen in horror, as Fiyero's limp body, slowly slides down the wall, and crumples like a rag doll to the ground.

"Elphie…what in Oz name did you do!" screeches Galinda, whirling around to glare icily back at the emerald witch.

"Stay back!" snarls Elphaba.

With a majestic wave of her hand, Elphaba sends Galinda hurtling back to slam against the very same wall that Fiyero had impacted, but a few seconds ago.

Pain, explodes throughout her body, as her back makes contact with the wall. Bones crack, echoing within her ear, blood rushes to her ears, and the world, slowly starts to tilt before her eyes.

Biting back the darkness, Galinda forces her eyes to remain open. Her entire body screams back at her to give into the darkness, to fall into the sea of ebony lace, and remain, forever in eternity, within its silken warmth.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda weakly.  
A devilish smile, tugs at the sides of the green girl's lips, the smile, sent shivers of ice, to rain down Galinda's back, numbing the pain, temporarily. Her smile, though elegant, was evil, twisted in darkness, icy, and wicked.

"She's no longer here" replies Elphaba, her voice low, almost demonic.

Unable to hold onto consciousness any longer, Galinda's body lurched, before plummeting into the sweet symphony of darkness.

"Galinda…Galinda…wake up…oh Oz please…open your eyes!"

A voice, familiar, filled with worry, echoed within the blonde's head. Pain, pounded within the darkened chambers of her minds prison, making the heavenly feel of slumber, weighs heavily on her consciousness. If this was death, then she'd gladly give in to its hypnotic symphony. For here, in Death, nothing could touch her, no pain, no darkness, just sleep, heavenly sleep, and peace.

A sharp pain to her cheek, made the darkness around her shatter. Instantly, the blonde was once again hurled out of the land of what-might-have-been, and into sweet, depressing reality.

Groaning, Galinda weakly opened her eyes, much against the screaming protests of her mind and body. Her vision blurs, before clearing to reveal a very worried Fiyero, sitting hunched in a chair.

"Fiyero?" croaks Galinda.

"Oh thank Oz you're alright" sighs Fiyero.

"What…what happened?" asks Galinda, her voice was raw, hoarse, from unused. Just how long had she been unconscious?  
"You were knocked unconscious…probably by Elphaba" sighs Fiyero. Though Fiyero knew all too well that it was Elphaba, who had used her magick against them, he still, didn't want to believe it. The same excuse kept circling his head, easing the pain of betrayal. After all, Elphaba wasn't herself, so she really couldn't be held accountable for what she had done…right?  
"Elphie did this?" squeaks Galinda.

"I'm afraid so" whispers Fiyero, his voice cracking a bit.

It broke the blonde's heart, hearing the pain laced deep within the Prince's voice. The love he felt for the green girl ran deep. Deeper than Galinda had ever dared seen. Never, in all her life, had she believed a love as deep, as true as Fiyero's could ever exist. Yet here it was, screaming back in her face. It warmed, yet pained the blonde, simply knowing that such a love would never be reciprocated to her.

"We have to find her Galinda…Oz knows what could happen to her" panics Fiyero.

"We don't even know where she could have gone" replies Galinda softly.

"We won't if we stay here" smiles Fiyero.

Carefully, Galinda slid herself out of the bed. A slight gasp slipped past her lips, as her legs buckled beneath her. Instantly, warm arms snaked towards her, one wrapping around her slender waist, the other, around her arm.

A deep blush plumed across Galinda's cheeks, once the feel of someone's warm body presses against her own, with her head, gently cradled within the crook of a neck. Slowly, Galinda lifted her head up to stare misty-eyed back into soft sapphire. Her lips, a mere breathe away from the Prince's.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

Lithely, Fiyero brushes his lips against Galinda's forehead, before pulling back to stare concerned into dazzling cerulean.

"You alright Glin?" asks Fiyero softly.

"Yes" breathes Galinda. Unconsciously, Galinda brings her hand up to cup around Fiyero's neck, bringing her lips closer to the Prince's. His hot breath fell over her skin, making her shiver.

Absently, Fiyero brings his hand up, and gently cradles the blonde's face, bringing her lips even closer to his own. He could almost taste her lips against his, the heat of her flesh pulsed against his. All he would have to do is lean down just an inch, and his lips would capture hers.

'Yero'

Immediately, Fiyero stiffens at the echoing voice of his beloved, pulses within his head. His eyes, wide with horror, as the full realization of what he and Galinda had almost done slams into his skull. He almost kissed her, oh Oz he almost kissed Galinda! What in Oz's name was wrong with him! He was in love with Elphaba, wasn't he?

Coughing, Fiyero very carefully pulled away from the blonde, leaving her confused, and a bit light-headed.

"We should probably go find Fae" replies Fiyero, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Yeah" replies Galinda confused.

"_Wandering child…so lost…so helpless…yearning for guidance"_

_Whirling around, Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes glare menacingly into the swirl of darkness, encircling around her. An icy mist slowly creeps over Elphaba's body, freezing her in place. _

"_Who's there? Show yourself or by Oz I will!" growls Elphaba, the darkness in her voice crescendos in time with the darkness igniting within her body._

"_You seek solace within the darkness…answers to a quagmire no one can answer…relief from the never-ending pain and agony of your existence" coos the voice, soft as wind chimes, yet haunting._

"_How…how do you?"_

"_I can give you what you seek…I alone can give you the answers…ease the pain, and eradicate the agony"_

"_Who are you?" queries Elphaba._

"_One who can lead you out of the wretched light…and into the sweet serenity of darkness"_

"_How?" whispers Elphaba._

"_Come into the darkness…and I shall show you the way…"_

Neither Fiyero nor Galinda knew exactly how much time had gone by, since leaving the dorm in search of the emerald witch. Minutes, hour's maybe. Neither was sure, but after looking around the entire campus, and beyond, and coming up empty, both stood stumped, by the great statue of the founder of Shiz, contemplating their next move.

"Where in Oz could she have gone" growls Fiyero, frustrated.

"It's almost like she just…disappeared!" cries Galinda.

"She couldn't have…she just couldn't"

"Fiyero…we looked everywhere here on campus and even beyond…into the city…she's not anywhere!" cries Galinda again, rubbing her sore feet. 6 inch stiletto shoes were not the greatest of shoes to wear, when seeking out the emerald witch.

"Not everywhere" replies Fiyero, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Fiyero…everywhere…why, where else haven't we looked?" queries Galinda.

"Nessa" replies Fiyero simply.


	4. Sister Dearest

Fiyero's heart danced wildly within his chest, pounding like a jackhammer against his ribcage, and his breathes came quick, almost desperate. The pounding within his head crescendo's with each furious pounding of his feet against the hard pavement. His dark, sapphire eyes sparkle with determination, and laced intricately within the subtle pool of clear blue, small traces of hope, dance against the edge of the darkened abyss swirling within the center of his eyes.

His back and legs screamed for him to stop, to fall to the ground and allow the darkness to consume him, and fall into complete and utter silence. After all, it was only a mere hour ago, that he had been sent hurtling through the air, before slamming violently into the wall with such force, that the wind was knocked literally, out of his lungs.

When he had regained consciousness, his lungs burned as he desperately fought to force air back down into his body, for he didn't know exactly how long he had gone without air, but for him, it had almost felt like an eternity.

Like the tidal waves crashing against the sandy shore surrounding Kiamo Ko, one thought, kept crashing within his aching skull; this wasn't Elphaba, this wasn't his Fae…Something, was wrong…something dark.

A flash of something gold caught his peripheral vision. Slowly, Fiyero turned and gasped to see Galinda, the petite Gillikinese princess from Pertha Hills, running alongside him, in perfect stride. What surprised him more was the fact that, not only was Galinda keeping up with him, but in six inch stilettos to boot!

Sensing eyes on her, Galinda's dark cerulean eyes turned to stare annoyed back into Fiyero's.

"What?" asked Galinda, frowning.

"Nothing…your just…how in Oz are you able to run in those heels?"

"This is nothing" chuckles Galinda, "you should see me and Pfannee during a shopping spree, and trying to hit every single store before they close"

"Women" mutters Fiyero.

Silence follows as the two reach the main office building where the HeadShiztress resides. The building was old, and antiquated, with old lanterns and twisted veins that snaked across the old brick walls. The windows were cracked slightly, and stained by the years and seasons. The full moon overhead, cast eerie shadows over the building, making it look even more ominous.

Flinging the door open, both Galinda and Fiyero bolt down the hallways half lit by ebony lanterns. Cherry red doors glow beneath the haunting golden glow of the flickering candlelight, making whatever shadows cast by the flames, to dance and leer almost menacingly towards the two.

Skidding to a halt, Galinda curls her perfectly manicured hands into a tight fist, and pounds almost furiously against the antiquated doors.

Silence follows, leaving both Fiyero and Galinda to hold there breathes in baited anticipation, for neither wanted to deal with Morrible, and both, were not ready to tell the HeadShiztress, exactly what had happened to her star pupil.

Irritated, Galinda lets a low growl slip past her pink lips, before raising her fist back up to the door. About to knock, she stops midway, as a soft sob, cracks the silent air.

"Nessa?" quivers Galinda.

"Ga…Galinda? Is that you?" came the soft, broken reply of the girl behind the door.

"Nessa, what's wrong…what happened!"

"Help me…please!" cries Nessa.

Fiyero gently pushes the blonde aside, before ramming his shoulder into the door. The old thing gives a groan of annoyance, before splitting and crashing to the ground.

Both Fiyero and Galinda stare horrified at the room. Everything in the once neat and tidy room is a mess. Clothes ripped and rumpled lay strewn on the floor, bookshelves and a nightstand lay toppled and shattered on the floor, wooden pieces splayed out on the ground. Bed sheets stained in blood lay like a sea of silk on the floor; half tangled and twisted around the young crippled girl's legs.

A low gasp slips past Galinda's lips, as her dark, cerulean eyes stare horrified at the tear stained angel, trembling before them. Rivulets of auburn hair lay tangled around her trembling shoulders, and face, half hiding the large, hideous bruise on her right cheek.

"Oh Nessa!" cries Galinda.

Rushing over to Nessa's side, Galinda very carefully drops to her knees, before reaching out and untangling the sheets from around her legs. Lithe fingers tremble as they twist and tug at the bloodstained sheets.

Once free from the wretched binds, Fiyero; almost heroically, steps up next to Nessa. Gently, he scoops the young girl up in his arms. And with gentle steps, moves the trembling girl over to the half destroyed couch.

Laying her down on the silken cushions Galinda waits for Fiyero to step away, before laying a light blanket over Nessa's shaking form.

"Thank you" whispers Nessa; her voice was low, and broken.

"Nessa, what happened?" asks Galinda softly.

"I…I don't know" chokes out Nessa.

"Try Nessa…please" begs Fiyero.

Closing her eyes, Nessa allows her fractured mind to drift back into the stream of memories. Though it was a mere hour ago, the events which unfolded within this very room, still seemed so fresh, so new, as if the event had just happened, replaying constantly.

"Fabala came here…pounding on the door and calling out to me desperately…her voice…so much pain, so much horror was laced within her voice…it chilled me to my very bones" shivers Nessa at the memories.

Phantom echoes of the past, throb within Nessa's mind, as the haunting pounding on the door, ricochet's within her head, and her sisters desperate cries for help, slice across her heart, splitting open the unseen seems, and allowing a cascading waterfall of crimson to spill before her feet.

"I…I went to the door, and as soon as I had managed to unlock it, the door burst open…as if by magick" chokes out Nessa.

Slowly, Nessa's tear filled eyes rise up to stare absently at the concaved door, splattered in blood. Pieces of wood stick out of the half dilapidated doorframe, the door, misshapen half hangs on its golden hinges.

"My wheelchair was flung back, sending me to topple to the ground a few feet away. When I looked up, Fabala was standing at the threshold. What I saw, chilled me to my very core"

"What did you see Nessa?" whispers Fiyero.

"Her eyes…Oh Oz her eyes…so much darkness…so much pain…and rage" gasps Nessa.

"What did she do?" asks Galinda, her voice trembling, soft as a whisper. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, holding her breath in fear to the catastrophe that had befallen the sister of a fallen angel.

"She looked at me, this wicked smile on her lips. Her eyes…were filled with such darkness…it wasn't her….it wasn't her!" cries Nessa.

"What happened…where's Fae! What did she do?"

"She trembled, brought a hand to her head for a split second, before her knees buckled beneath her. She fell to the ground…when she looked back up at me, the darkness was gone"

_Elphaba lays crumpled on the ground, her body trembles violently as hard gasps split the air. Her dark, raven hair spills around her, like an ebony sea of silk._

_ Nessa watches with baited breath, too afraid to crawl near her sister, for fear that the darkness she had seen, would return. _

_ It was at this moment, that Nessa could get a good look at the injuries marring her sister's once beautiful emerald skin. The sea of bruises, the laceration marks, the gashes, the dried blood. Bile rose within her throat, at the repulsive nightmare that had enveloped her sister within its darkened symphony._

_ She knew the horrors her sister endured, by the students of Shiz University. She was not blind, nor was she numb to the pain that she had endured. Her heart ached for her sister, yet there was nothing she could do. _

_ Even if she pleaded for the students to stop, they would just simply ignore her pleas, and continue in their animalistic brutality._

_ "Elphaba?" whispers Nessa._

_Slowly, Elphaba lifts her head up off the ground. Tears of pain, of agony swim within large chocolate orbs. Trembling, Elphaba's long, slender fingers slowly, desperately, reach out towards her sister._

_ "Please…help me" pleads Elphaba, her voice filled with pain, soft, yet vulnerable._

_ "I can't…but father can…father can help you" cries Nessa._

_ "Father?" _

_ "Yes our father…he'll know what to do…he…" starts Nessa, her mind racing a mile a minute._

_ "He doesn't exits…he can't help me"_

"_What do you mean?" gulps Nessa. _

_It was a surprise, one that Nessa couldn't wait to surprise her sister with, a surprise visit, by their father; Frexspar Thropp, the ruling Governor of Munchkinland. _

_It wasn't planned, but Nessa thought it would do both her father and her sister some good, if he came to visit the two. After all, in all the letters their father had sent, he always sounded anxious, and worried as to how she was doing in school, and whether or not her sister was taking good enough care of her. He warned Nessa in their letters, that if Elphaba was not living up to their expectations, then Frex would come immediately, and remove Elphaba from Shiz University, and send Nanny in her stead._

_So instead of writing a long, almost complicated letter back to her father, assuring him that all her needs were being met, she had decided to have her father ride out, and visit the two. So he could see with his own two eyes, just how well his precious Nessa was being taken care of._

_She didn't know, but Frex had actually arrived a little early, considering he had received a rather disturbing letter from Elphaba's roommate. Still, he had stopped by briefly with Nessa, inquiring to how her studies were doing, and whether or not her sister was living up to her duties._

_He wasn't convinced, when Nessa assured him that Elphaba was taking very good care of her. So, instead of believing his precious Nessa, he told his golden child that he would return shortly, kissed her on the forehead, and boarded his carriage back to Crage Hall; since the building Nessa was living in was quite a distance away from the rest of the others._

_In the back of her mind, Nessa prayed that her father's hatred towards her sister had been negated, considering how much pain, her sister obviously was in. And though she didn't know exactly what in Oz's name was going on, she still hoped their father had done the right thing, and showed a little bit of compassion._

"_A man came…a silly blonde told me he was my father" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking._

"_What do you mean…a man came…didn't you recognize him?" questions Nessa, confused._

"_He denied his parentage to me" whispers Elphaba, ignoring her sister's question._

_Nessa's heart cracked, hearing her sister's voice so broken, and lost._

_ "What?" gasps Nessa._

_ "He denied me…whoever that man was, that I was his daughter…he said a freak like me…could never be his child…then he slapped me, and kicked me to the ground…before spatting on my face and leaving" finishes Elphaba, the darkness slowly returning to her voice once more._

_ Honestly, Elphaba didn't really know what drew her to this particular place, nor this person. All she knew, was that her heart, had mysteriously guided her to this old antiquated building, seeking a girl, she had no memory of. Yet her soul, her mind, hungered to reach her, to sit beside her and be held in her arms. To have the darkness washed away by her warm embrace._

_ "I'm a thing. An aberration…an abomination to the Thropp family heritage…she is not my daughter…she is nothing but dirt beneath my feet" replies Elphaba, her voice low, dark, and gravely._

_ The light swirling within her eyes vanishes, being replaced once more by the darkness and the warmth once wrapping around her dissipates, replaced quickly by ice._

_ "Elphaba?" questions Nessa, as she tries to scoot closer._

_ "Get away!" screeches Elphaba._

_Just like in the dorm room, an unseen reaches out, and grasps onto the crippled girls body. A soft gasp slips past her lips, at the feel of something icy, grab onto her arms. Before she can utter another word, the unseen force throws the crippled girl across the floor._

_ "Elphaba" winces Nessa._

_ Mechanically, Elphaba rises to her feet, the darkness once again flooding her eyes. A strange, ebony myst, slowly dances around the green woman's stiff body, making Nessa shiver in fear._

_ "I' am the Aberration…the Abomination of Mankind…I' am Darkness Incarnate…The Demon to the Dark Side of the Crescent Moon!" howls Elphaba, her voice growing darker with each word._

_ "No…Elphaba what's happened to you?" cries Nessa._

_ "The Demon of Darkness…the Fallen Angel to the Guild of Heaven's Light…the Bringer of Death…I alone Herald the Destruction to all of the Worlds and beyond!" roars Elphaba._

_ "No!" cries Nessa._

_Snapping her head down at the crumpled girl on the floor, Elphaba's eyes darken, as the darkness slowly wraps around her heart, tainting it from the inside out._

_ "Your Elphaba Thropp…Third Descending to the Prestigious Thropp line…daughter to Frexspar and Melena Thropp…and sister and companion to me!" cries Nessa._

_ "Silence infidel!" screams Elphaba._

_ Elphaba raises both her arms up above her head, before throwing them out to the side. As she does, Nessa's body is hurled against the wall._

_ A sickening crack resounds throughout the room, as Nessa's body collides with the hard quoxwood walls. Crumpling to the ground, Nessa struggles to keep her mind from falling into the oblivion of darkness slowly closing in on her._

_ Hard footsteps echo in her ear, flooding out the sound of her blood pulsing hard against her ear drums. In a blink of an eye, the ice cold force grabs onto her waist. Flipping her over, Nessa's dark, chestnut eyes blearily try to focus on the image of her sister, towering over her._

_ In a flash, Elphaba reaches down and wraps her green slender fingers around the young girl's throat. With a growl, Elphaba hoists Nessa high in the air, her dainty feet, dangling a few inches off the ground._

_ "Ell" gasps Nessa._

_ "The Demon has no family" growls Elphaba._

_ "Elph…Elphaba" _

_ "Is no longer amongst us"_

_ Cracking fills Nessa's ears, as Elphaba's grasp on her throat tightens. An insatiable burning pulses within her lungs, as her body desperately cries out for much needed oxygen._

_ Desperate, Nessa claws at her sister's hand, hoping that will be enough to force her sister to release her from her grip._

_ A menacing half laugh, half cackle, fills the air, making Nessa freeze, and her eyes to widen in horror._

_ "Your measly attempts at freedom are worthless now die like the dog you are!" roars Elphaba._

_ "Fff..Fabala!" gasps Nessa._

_ Pain, slices across Elphaba's face, the name, a ghost of a memory from so long ago slowly digging its way back into the green girls subconscious as an agonizing throbbing, pounds within Elphaba's head, forcing the young witch to drop her victim._

_ Hitting the floor, Nessa winces, before her eyes snap back up at the sound of an almost animalistic roar, cracks the stale, frigid air._

_ Elphaba stands, her hands on either side of her head, trembling, the darkness within her eyes flickering. _

_ "Elphaba?" whispers Nessa._

_Crumpling to the ground, Nessa waits with baited breath, as her sister's body twists and contorts in an almost sickening position, as violent trembles rack her frail form._

_ Nessa watches helplessly as her sister's breath comes in short almost gurgled gasps. Her eyes, once filled with darkness, slowly start to roll up into her head. Her slender green fingers involuntarily clench into tight fists, before pounding the ground, splitting the skin._

_ "Elphaba!" screams Nessa. _

_ Weakly, Nessa pulled herself towards her sister's side, oleander elbows scraping against the hard wooden floors, scratching the skin, and leaving small trails of blood. _

_Wincing, Nessa ignored the pain. For her, this little bit of pain, was nothing compared to the torments her sister, was enduring. And come hell or high water, Nessa would not let her sister journey down this path of destruction alone. Even if it killed her, she would remain by her sister's side, aiding her._

"_Fabala" cried Nessa._

_Slowly, the tremors cease, leaving the emerald witch to gasp on the floor, a crumpled angel, drowning in a sea of ebony and crimson._

"_Fabala" whispers Nessa, half fearful that whatever it was that had her sister's body clutched within its grasp, may finally have left._

_Slowly, Elphaba forced her body to turn on its side. Sweat glistened across her face, making her emerald skin almost sparkle within the candlelight. Small strands of raven hair cling to her forehead, framing her face. The light in her eyes returns, but slowly starts to fade with each weak pulse of her heart._

"_N…Nessie" whispers Elphaba, her voice just barely above a whisper._

_Green fingers tremble, as they reach, almost desperately out towards Nessa. Silently screaming, desperately yearning, to grasp tight onto a lifeline to help pull her soul out of darkness, and back into the light._

_Wincing, Nessa reaches her pale fingers out towards her sister. Tears fill her eyes as she tries desperately to latch onto Elphaba, hoping, praying, that whatever has ensnared her sister within its web of darkness, that the touch of a sisters love, would help break the chains binding her soul, and imprisoning her within this hell._

_ Just as their fingers are within mere inches from touching, darkness once again floods Elphaba's chocolate eyes, extinguishing the light once dancing within. _

_ Nessa watches horrified as Elphaba's hands once reaching towards her own touch, clench in a tight fist, before pounding onto the ground, leaving a large hole in its place. Pulling her hands back, Elphaba rises gracefully to her knees before throwing her head back, and releasing roar, animalistic, almost demonic, to rip through her throat._

_ "Fabala!" cries Nessa._

_Snapping her gaze back at the crippled woman lying sprawled on her stomach on the floor, Elphaba, almost sadistically, gives her an evil, acidic smile, before rising to her feet, her gaze never leaving her._

_ "Fabala?" whispers Nessa._

_ "Is no longer here…for I' am Darkness…I' am the bringer of Destruction…Chaos Incarnate!" roars Elphaba._

_ "No!" screams Nessa._

_Her cries go unheard though, for Elphaba, gives Nessa one last acidic smile, before running towards the windows. Jumping in the air, Elphaba crashes through the glass, and once again, disappears into the sweltering darkness of the night._

"Where did she go?" whispers Galinda.

During Nessa's reverie, Galinda had unconsciously taken a seat on the edge of the couch, Fiyero, on the other hand, had unceremoniously, sat down on the ground, a few feet away. His eyes were clouded, his mind reeling from the events that had taken place, a mere hour ago.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" whispers Galinda.

"No…she ran through the window…and disappeared" cries Nessa.

"She's gone…we've lost her…she's gone" gasps Fiyero.

Galinda's head snaps up, at hearing the defeated voice of Fiyero Tiggular, ring throughout the room. Her heart cracks at seeing the despair, flashing across Fiyero's face. He was far away, yet he was right here. No, his body was here, but his mind was millions of miles away.

Galinda silently drank in the broken sight of Fiyero, legs curled up to his chest, his strong arms wrapped protectively around his legs, keeping them pressed against his chest. His dark, sapphire eyes, held nothing, no flickers of life, nothing, they were just blank, silent pools slowly draining away into the endless abyss of despair.

The two people who cared, who loved Elphie the most, were reduced now a crumpled mess, a broken, soulless body, merely living in an existence of darkness and hate.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be the end. This isn't how their lives were supposed to end. Not like this, not with Elphaba falling further beneath the crushing waves of darkness. Not Fiyero; the strong, brave and dashing Winkie Prince, who's heart was stolen the minute he had laid eyes, on the emerald enchantress.

Stilling her own pain, Galinda very calmly, wraps her arms around Nessa's shaking body. Holding her close, Galinda gently wipes the tears from Nessa's eyes as she rocks the girl in her arms.

"It will be alright Nessa…you'll see…it will be alright" whispers Galinda.

"How?"

"I'll take care of it" replies Galinda.

Silently, Galinda rises to her feet. Giving both Nessa and Fiyero one last, silent smile, Galinda very carefully leaves the room, a new purpose, a new hope, pounding furiously within her heart.

Within a few minutes, Galinda finds the one person she hoped, she would not have to invoke help from. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Madame!...Madame Morrible!" calls out Galinda.

Freezing in place, Morrible gives a small shudder, before rearranging her features into a crooked smile. Turning, Morrible gives the blonde her most sincere smile, a smile, which leaves the blonde shivering inside.

"Yes dearie…what may I help you with?"

"I must speak with you regarding urgent urgencies which need to be addressed immediately"

Inwardly, Morrible winces at the blonde's stupidity. Urgent urgencies? Ah, the blubbering fool. Angrily, Morrible curses the Chamber Council of Shiz, for they simply do not pay her enough, to deal with such morons.

"Although I'm quite sure that whatever urgent urgencies are in desperate need of my attention" growls Morrible, before allowing her half twisted smile to slide across her crimson lips, "It is quite late and past curfew. So I must refrain, but please do seek an audience with me in the morning…when I'm in my office"

"But Madame!"

"Enough…to your dormitories" shoos Morrible, before turning and waddling away.

"Madame, this has to do with your star pupil!" screams Galinda.

Stopping, Morrible slowly turns back to face the blonde. A look of intrigue, flashing across her withered, overly powdered face.

"Really?"

Okay, sorry my dear readers for the delay. But I'm on track and eager to get this story moving. Thank you to all who had left reviews for the last chapter. They were all wonderful to read, and put a huge smile on my face. Again, dear readers, please review, reviews equal love, and we could all use a little bit of love right? Next chapter up soon.


	5. Darkness Deep as Hell!

_ An: First I want to thank all who had reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much! Reading those reviews were absolutely wonderful. Also, just an F.Y.I for those of you who had watched the Super Bowl the outfit which Elphaba is wearing is the same outfit which Beyonce wore. Just wanted to give a heads up, just in case if the outfit isn't described very well. Thanks again to those who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A little bit more is going to be revealed here, so, enjoy!_

_The crack of the whip struck the air, splitting emerald skin, causing a surfeit of crimson raindrops to spill to the ground in a cascade of gore. Old rustic chains, twisted metal and broken clatter in a faint whispering kiss to the darkened air, before the crack of lightning once again tears through the ebony darkness, shredding emerald skin once again._

_ Heavy panting echoed in the damp, dank room, mirrored in time to the thundering crash, and bite, of the leather whip. Shadows on the wall, dance to the symphony of pain, for with each violent crack of the whip, the naked figure of a woman, writhes and thrashes against her bonds._

_ A woman, tall, and lean, hangs in the air, her arms bound above her head by the rustic chains, whilst the tip of her toes barely touch the sandy ground; a lake of crimson blood, ripples with each violent beat of the whip, beneath her. _

_The rustic chains dig into her wrists, slicing the emerald skin beneath, all the way to the bone. Her entire body is covered in bruises, gashes, and lacerations deep enough, to reveal the ivory bones, stained in blood. Her raven hair clings to her sweat beaten forehead, caked in blood and other fluids. A bone, half cracked, protrudes from her hip, slowly cutting through the thin layers of skin. Her right arm hangs in a twisted position, dislocated at the shoulder and elbow._

_The poor victim of violent tides writhes before the dancing flames, a perverse interplay of light and darkness. Twisted, and vile to those still touched, and protected by the wretched Light on high._

_ A dark Shadow towers over the beaten, broken woman. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare lifeless as the great hulking beast slithers closer towards her. _

_The Beasts form, faded and blurred, slowly comes into focus. A small gasp, slips past the woman's torn lips, as her eyes reveal at the creatures body massive, with rippling muscles glistening in the firelight. _

_Weakly, the woman's chocolate eyes dip below the creature's waist, to stare awestruck at its mighty hand, where black talons clutch tight to a chain glowing red in the darkness, sizzling the dew drops spilling from the dampened air._

_ With a roar, the Shadow flicks the red-hot chains towards the woman's back, searing and tearing the flesh away. A hiss of pain, slips past her lips as the Shadow draws back, and rakes the red-hot chains a few more times across her back._

_ ''Scream!" roars the Shadow._

_ "Never" growls the woman, her voice straining due to the agonizing pain, seizing her body._

_ The flesh beneath the chains sizzles, as blood starts to bubble to the surface. The woman trembles as the chains once again crash down upon her body._

_ Clenching her teeth, the woman forces her body to remain upright, as another wave of agonizing pain, tears through her beaten form. _

_ "I'll never scream!" roars the woman._

_ 'Give in? Why fight it…your flesh is weak, as is your soul…screams, and all this suffering shall end" growls the Shadow._

_ "I'll never surrender to you! I'll never surrender! I'll never" replies the woman, her teeth and eyes clench as soul-crushing pain, slices through her body once more. _

_ Something, from the pit of her stomach, starts to stir, growing stronger with each violent crash of the chains. A tingling rises within her, before consuming her entire body, filling her with a newfound strength, and determination._

_ Her eyes snap open, as the strange surge ignites within her. Her eyes flash towards the Shadow, the smooth chocolate vanishes, replaced by emptiness, and darkness._

_ "SURRENDER!" roars the woman._

_Instantly, the power building within the woman's body ignites, causing a shockwave of power to explode outward, knocking the creature to the ground, and cutting the chains, binding the woman to the wall._

_ The Shadow watches awestruck, as the woman lithely lands in a graceful pose on the ground, her head bowed low._

_ Smiling, the Shadow rises to his feet once more. Slowly, he steps towards the woman. Reaching down, the Shadow's long, ebony talons lightly glide across the slender slope of the woman's chin, raising her head till her ebony eyes almost glare back into his icy blues._

_ "You…are ready. Take your place by my side. Herald the Darkness…Open the Gates of Darkness…and walk beside Chaos"_

_ "Yes…master" bows the woman._

_The Shadow smiles, revealing large, glistening ebony fangs, dripping with venom. Dropping the chains, the Shadow extends his talons out towards the woman._

_ "The Tyme of Darkness is upon us…go Deliverer…and strike the wretched chains which hold us prisoner…bring forth Chaos!"_

Glinda stared out the double paned glass windows, watching absently as the scenery flew by. The vast emerald fields beheld an ocean of exotic flowers, each blooming in a variety of shades, sparkle within the golden sunlight. As Galinda stares off into the field, her mind, slowly starts to drift within the sea of memories, memories to that horrendible night, when her best friend, disappeared, swallowed into darkness.

The landscape fades blurring the fine lines between fantasy, and desire. The blonde's dark, cerulean eyes clouds over, as the phantom figure to the one both seek and desire, slowly begins to meld before her eyes.

It was her, just as she had remembered her, before that tragic night, when darkness came like a hunter, swooping down, and capturing its prey, before disappearing once again beneath a curtain of ebony silk.

Tears flood her eyes, at seeing the darkness once swirling like violent tides within her eyes, slowly fades giving way to smooth, velvety chocolate. Her long raven hair dances around her. Small strands, lithe like ebony silk, flicker across the emerald witch's face, darkening her features.

"_Oz Galinda when will you grow up" echoes Elphaba's voice within the empty void, of Galinda's mind._

The tears bubbling along the fine edges of the blonde's eye, sparkle, before dancing down her slender cheek, once the ghostly whisper of her friend's voice echo within the emptiness surrounding her. The sarcasm laced deep within her words, still cannot mask the small traces of a teasing tone, hidden deep within.

"Galinda?"

Sniffling, Galinda turns to stare teary-eyed back at Fiyero, looking back at her, eyes filled with worry.

"Galinda…what's wrong?" asks Fiyero. Gently, he cups the blonde's cheek, as his thumb carefully wipes away a few stray tears.

"I miss her" croaks Galinda.

That one statement, so innocent, yet filled with pain, undid the barricade that Fiyero had set up around his heart, protecting it from heartache, from pain, and sorrow.

A pang of pain, sliced across his already broken heart, ripping open the old wound, and inflicting new ones to dart across his heart, making blood spill once more, showering his soul in a crimson waterfall.

Closing his heart off, Fiyero fights to keep the tears pooling within his eyes, from spilling. Chocking back his tears, Fiyero merely nods back at the blonde, as his throat constricts with the threat of his tears.

Seeing the pain reflected deep within Fiyero's eyes, undoes whatever restraints the blonde had successfully built up within her. Bursting into tears, Galinda buries her face into Fiyero's shirt. Her small body trembles violently with each heart wrenching sob, beating in an almost perfect tempo with her breaking heart.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Fiyero's eyes slowly drift towards the window, his mind, a thousand miles away. He simply could not look at the blonde, for if he did, all his self-restraint, would shatter, and he too, would become a sobbing mess. One of them needed to be strong, and that burden fell upon Fiyero's shoulders.

He missed Elphaba, more than he dared even admit to himself. He loved the emerald woman, more than life itself. And regardless of his pre-arrangement in the Vinkus, Fiyero was more than willing to defy his parents, his kingdom, even the throne, in order to spend the rest of his life, with the love of his life.

It was strange, not yet three days ago he and Galinda had stumbled upon a horrendible sight of Elphaba, lying limp, her body contorted in a most gruesome of positions, and bathed in a pool of blood, on the grounds of Shiz University. A mere three days ago, when they had found her, beaten, raped by Oz knows how many men. Three days passed, when Elphaba caved into darkness, attacking those who loved her, before disappearing into the night. Three days passed, when their perfect bubble of existence, shattered.

Fiyero never knew exactly what transpired, after Galinda rushed out of Nessa's dorm room. All he knew was that Galinda had returned hours later, with two tickets to the Emerald City and a _personal _invitation to see the Wizard himself.

Though skeptical, Fiyero still agreed to journey to the City of Emeralds with Galinda, hoping, praying, that whatever the blonde had up her sleeve, it would help lead him towards finding Fae.

Throughout the journey though, Galinda had been seized with horrendible nightmares. Nightmares, which left the blonde screaming, before bursting into tears, sobbing uncontrollably, almost inconsolable, for hours into Fiyero's shirt, before she finally passed out. She never revealed exactly what, her nightmares were of, but Fiyero could easily guess.

Days before boarding the train, Fiyero had locked himself within the musty confines of Shiz's elaborate library, reading everything he could get his hands on regarding Demonic Possessions, and Dark Magick. Galinda, quirked an eyebrow at him, before asking skeptically as to why, he would dare read such dark, twisted subjects.

Fiyero, merely shrugged his shoulders, half ignoring the blonde's glares as he nonchalantly waved her away, and returned to his reading.

A part of her was irritated by Fiyero's behavior, yet a another part of her; a much stronger part, couldn't help but smile, at the way Fiyero's mere wave of the hand, reminded Galinda of the many times the green girl, did the very same thing to her, dismissing her, before returning to the musty old pages of her books.

Galinda had asked many of times to the reasons why, he had chosen _those _particular books. Fiyero, though wanting more than anything to tell the blonde, merely bit his tongue, and returned to his pages. He knew it was killing her, but he simply couldn't reveal to the delicate blonde to the reasons why. For when Fiyero was going over all of Elphaba's injuries, he had negated informing the blonde, about the two strange intricate wounds, carved deep within Elphaba's inner thigh, near her center.

It was strange marking, one that Fiyero had never seen before. At first, he thought they were mere bite marks, another sign to the brutality which _his_ Elphaba had suffered from by these brutes. But, upon closer inspection, the bite marks looked more intricate, as if symbolic to some horrendible cult. So, he searched, desperate to find the answers to the quandaries which encircled his head day and night.

He did find, in many old, dusty tomes, regarding ancient prophecies and rituals for summoning demons, and other such mythical creatures of darkness. One story though, stuck out the most in Fiyero's mind; an ancient prophecy of a Seeker, a servant to the Dark entity known as Chaos, to search out a virgin vessel for its master. Upon marking her with the symbol, Chaos, and its Six Tempests of Darkness, would enter the vessel, consuming it from the inside out, hallowing the person from the inside out, before taking complete control.  
The Vessel though, had to be special, one who was born with exotic blood unknown to this world or the others, with powers unimaginable, and a soul, shattered by the hatred of those who were blind. The Vessel would be the one to herald in the Darkness, plummeting the World into Chaos, enslaving all and beyond.

Course that alone wasn't what chilled Fiyero to the bones. No, what did was what the book foretold in regards to the Vessels soul. For as the demon's took possession over the Vessel, its soul, would slowly start to diminish, fading from this world, casting it into the Shadows of Silence, never to return.

If indeed this was what had happened to Elphaba, then he and Galinda had a limited amount of time to breaking Elphaba free from this Curse, before her soul would be cast into darkness forever.

"Fae where are you" whispers Fiyero, his eyes scanning the vast landscape leading towards the Emerald City.

Fiyero's mind wandered, as the great train heading towards the Emerald City entered into the last ebony tunnel, leading them to the entrance to the city.

There arrival to the Emerald City was no better, especially since Fiyero continued to grump over the attendant in the Box cars, the one who Galinda conveniently reminded Fiyero of her flirtatious behavior.

"Even you can't be that brainless to tell exactly what she wanted" retorts Galinda, fighting with all her might not to burst into giggles.

Fiyero and Galinda were making their way through the city, to the Emerald Palace cast-iron gates. Fiyero was trying yet failing to balance the thousands of personalized bags the blonde felt she needed for this trip, whilst trying not to run into anyone, or anything.

"And that would be?" growled Fiyero, swinging gracefully out of the way of a couple, who refused to part for the Prince.

Suddenly, Galinda stopped in the center of the city, her back rigid, as her eyes stared off into the distance. A light breeze swept past, taking with it a few loose strands of the blonde's hair.

Fiyero stared absently as the straggled pieces almost danced in the wind, like silk on the edge of the breeze, sparkling in the sunlight.

Slowly, Galinda turned back to face Fiyero, the look of calm on her pale, delicate features.

"She wanted to touch you" retorts Galinda, her voice smooth and even.

" . .Me?" repeats Fiyero, in a very low, dark voice.

"Yes" replies Galinda, before whipping back around, only of course to hide the large smile, currently pulling at the sides of her slender lips.

Regaining her composure, the blonde regally stepped down the cobblestone street, towards the large, imposing gates that separated the people of the Emerald City, from the Palace of Emeralds, and the Wizard.

"Again. Woman" repeats Fiyero flatly.

Sighing, Fiyero pulls the strap to one of Galinda's hand bags over his shoulder, before following the blonde towards the gates.

Fiyero stood frozen as the world around him, spun at an increasingly sickening motion, and he was unable to stop it, or speak. It had only been a few minutes past, when he and Galinda had stepped through the gates to the Emerald Palace, led to the great ornate doors which beheld the Wizard of Oz himself.

He had to admit, the great golden head was scary, but what he hadn't expected, was a timid old man stepping out from behind the great giant Oz head.

Fiyero eyed the man, taking in all his features. He was old, that much he could tell. What with the small, yet noticeable wrinkles around his eyes, and at the corners of his lips. His hair was silver; yet looked soft as silk, slicked back and half hidden beneath a large tan colored hat. He wore a tan colored jacked over a dark blue vest and black silk shirt. His pants were the same color, yet cut and shaped very oddly.

Course, that wasn't his only surprise. Not only was the Wizard a man, but he had no magickal powers what so ever. And to top it off, his new Press Secretary turned out to be none other than Madame Morrible herself…the codfish.

Fiyero remained numb, as the voices of the Wizard, and Morrible swirled around him. He listened, frozen, as they explained to the naive Galinda, how they knew that _she _was the talented one, not Elphaba. That the magick the strange emerald girl of Shiz possessed was merely just a mirage, an illusion, that her own magick was what allowed the Artichoke to do all those strange things.

Galinda merely stood there, rigid, with the Wizard on one side, Morrible on the other, both cackling in her ears. She tried with all her might, to shut out their voices, and more importantly, the voice of doubt starting to creep into her mind.

Fiyero watched helplessly, as Morrible placed the rustic tome in the blonde's outstretched arms. With a sneer, and a wave of her hands, the book flew open, the pages flipping Magickally by themselves, before settling on a particular page.

"What funny writing" murmured the blonde.

The pages were almost a golden color, with faint splotches of black. The ink however, was a darker gold color. But that wasn't what intrigued the blonde, for the letters on the page, seemed to swirl and twist on their own accord in a magnificent explosion of gold, purple and green, making deciphering the words, incredibly difficult.

"It's the long lost language of spells…only those talented in magick can read it" smiles Morrible.

"Can you?" squeaks Galinda.

"Only a couple, but that was after hours upon hours of staring down at the pages" frowns Morrible, obviously unhappy at revealing her own inadequacies.

"Oh…and…what does that…have to do with me?" asks Galinda.

"Can you read it?" pipes in the Wizard's voice.

"Can I what?" asks Galinda surprised.

"Can you read it…can you decipher the words?" asks the Wizard, trying hard to keep his patients with the petite blonde.

Galinda's eyes drifted down towards the ancient parchment. Her brow furrowed, as her dark, cerulean eyes followed the dancing letters on the page. She tried with all of her might, to force the letters to move into a coherent sentence, a sentence or word which she could make sense of.

At one point, Galinda had thought a word had appeared. But just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared in a plum of color, receding back into the gossamer myst, swirling around the golden letters.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Galinda turned back to the Wizard and Morrible, both looking anxiously back at her.

"I cannot" replies Galinda simply.

"You can't or wont?" sneers Morrible.

"I can't! The words will not sit still long enough for me to read them" whines Galinda.

"Then sending you here was a waste of time" snarls Morrible, before snapping the book closed.

"But…but Elphie…you promised!" cries Galinda.

"I promised to help you, _if _you could do one easy task for me! Obviously even _that _is too hard for a dim-witted egotistical socialite like yourself" snarls Morrible, before walking away.

Fiyero watched, as Galinda's tiny body began to tremble, her hands once resting placid by her side, fisted and shook with unrequited anger. Tears flooded her eyes and her cheeks began to turn red with rage, and humiliation. This was _not _how you treat a Upland. No one, not even her own servants, talked to her like this.

This concept was new to the blonde, one that she didn't particularly like. She didn't like it when Elphie spoke to her in such tonation, and she definitely didn't like it when Morrible did either.

He was about to take a step towards the former HeadShiztress, when Galinda's small voice, stopped him. Startled, Fiyero turned to stare shocked, at his friend.

The tears were gone, replaced by determination. The redness in her cheeks vanished, revealing her creamy, oleander skin.

"I cannot read the book…yet" quipped Galinda, before turning to face Morrible and the Wizard. A fire burned deep within her eyes, making the blue come alive "but I will"

Smiling, Morrible and the Wizard flash a small, confident smile, before stepping back up to the blonde. Morrible, wraps an around Galinda's shoulder, before gently prodding her to follow her down the long, emerald corridor.

"Excellent my dear…simply excellent"

Fiyero couldn't move, nor could he think. Did he just see what he thought he saw? Did Galinda just cave to the Wizards desire, had he been the only one, who picked up on the hidden meaning behind his words?  
Though he pretended to be brainless, Fiyero actually was, a very smart young man, for he knew all too well what the Wizard and Morrible had planned.

It was simple really, a method he had seen his father use countless of times. To win the allegiance of many, you need only use a scapegoat, a black sheep in order to create fear, and panic. Add a hero with incredible power, and viola! You have the peoples trust, and love.

Unfortunately, Elphaba, was the ace in the hole, the trick up his sleeve that the Wizard needed in order to gain complete control over the people of Oz, by making _her_ the great enemy of the land, forcing the people to come crawling to the Wizard, begging, pleading for his protection. In which, Galinda would rise as the people champion, a White Witch with incredible power, the power of Goodness on her side, to best the evil Wicked one.

Fiyero almost had to laugh at the sheer ludicrously of this whole ploy. Firstly, the Wizard nor Morrible truly knew, nor seemed to care of the circumstances which led the green girl of Shiz, to turn on her friends. Nor were they honestly concerned in helping her. All they were interested in was furthering their own agenda.

At times, Fiyero became suspicious that perhaps, the Wizard and Morrible somehow were a factor in all that had transpired up to this point. But then, why, and how in Oz was Morrible able to summon a demon to take possession over Elphaba's body?

Course, Galinda was quick to add, that it was not a for sure as to it really being a demonic possession, or the crude, ugly truth that their beloved friend back at Shiz, really was Wicked.

Course, what neither Fiyero nor Galinda realized was that once Elphaba was apprehended, Morrible would use the Grimmerie to gain control over her, wielding the greatest Oz had ever seen, to help her ascend to the Throne of Oz.

Morrible had convincingly lied to the blonde, telling her that if she took the position of the Speaker of Oz, then she would help train her in the ways of magick, teaching her spells from the Grimmerie, and then from the Book of Arycetia; a book of spells, even more powerful, then the Grimmerie.

The months turned into years, Galinda continued her training in sorcery, and eventually grew stronger with each passing day. Though her power grew, Morrible still wasn't satisfied, for her powers were still not to the level which Morrible would have liked, not to the level of her star pupil that is. She had finally mastered a Bubble spell, which would allow the blonde to travel throughout the land.

Fiyero, though reluctantly, joined the Gale Force, and eventually moved up to become Captain of the Guards. Which he guessed was largely due to his status as the Vinkun Prince.

Fiyero used his position as the Captain of the Guard, to journey throughout the Land of Oz, unnoticed, and not under the suspicious eyes of Morrible and the Wizard.

Onward, Fiyero pushed his men, hoping, praying to find the mysterious green girl who stole his heart from Shiz, and disappeared silently, into the night. But as always, he came back empty handed, and no closer to finding the emerald sorceress.

When Fiyero wasn't spending time scouring the realms of Oz, he was with Galinda, discussing the goings on in the Emerald Palace. Course, as time went by, Galinda became more and more cautious over what, exactly she told Fiyero, which frustrated him to no end. He needed to know what the Wizard and Morrible were up to, especially if he wanted to stay one step ahead.

As time went by, the blonde became more and more distant from Fiyero, often opting to spend time with the Wizard, or Oz forbid, Morrible. Her nightmares though, were becoming increasingly worse.

At first, she refused to let spill exactly what her nightmares were about. But on one particular day, exhausted and suffering under the stress of a headache, Galinda finally caved.

"I'm standing in a field of corn…a house…I think it's a farm house, sits dilapidated off to the side…and…I think…a person is underneath it" replies Galinda, squirming beneath Fiyero's gaze.

The two had agreed to take tea together in the Solarium, a spot in the Emerald palace that overlooked the exotic gardens and fountains in the courtyard of the palace.

Galinda, wearing a soft, lavender gown, sat across from Fiyero, her little fingers lithely twiddling a piece of her skirt, whilst her cerulean eyes remained downcast to the floor. A silver tiara with crystal gems sat a top of her head, and a silver snow flake necklace adorned her neck.

Fiyero, dressed in his guard uniform, slowly leaned back in his chair, his sapphire eyes never leaving the blonde. Mechanically, Fiyero brings his hand up to rest at the corners of his mouth, as he waits for the blonde to continue.

"Anyways…Elphaba appears and-"

"Fae…she appears! What does she look like…is she alright!" gasps Fiyero, leaning closer towards the blonde.

Snapping her head up, Fiyero stares almost shocked at the tears pooling within her eyes. Obviously this dream has been doing more damage than he had originally thought.

"She's changed" replies Galinda slowly.

"Changed…how so?" asks Fiyero frowning.

"Her skin…no longer is that beautiful shimmering emerald…instead, its pale, and cracked looking…her eyes are black like ebony and theirs a coldness surrounding her. Her voice…her voice isn't even her own…gravely, and dark…demonic. And the fangs…oh Oz the fangs!" cries Galinda.

"What do you mean fangs?" asks Fiyero puzzled.

Unable to stop herself, Galinda dissolves into a fit of sobs. Her shoulders shake as the tears spill from her eyes, smearing her makeup.

Sighing, Fiyero rises from his chair and steps next to the blonde. Kneeling before her, he gently takes the sobbing girl into his arms.

Finally, after a few minutes, the blonde cries slowly diminish, and her breathing very slowly, starts to even back out at the feel of Fiyero's fingers, lightly combing through her blonde locks.

"Galinda…tell me…what else happens in your dream?" asks Fiyero gently, after a few minutes of silence.

"She for something that I cannot give" sniffs the blonde.

"Which is?" asks Fiyero, staring back at Galinda.

"Oz" replies Galinda.

"Fiyero Lirr Tiggular!"

Both Fiyero and Galinda jump at the sound of a high-piercing screech. Both turn wildly towards the sound of the voice. Fiyero freezes in place, at the sight of a tall, slender woman with sandy blonde hair, half pulled back in an elegant bun. Vinkun pearls are intricately strewn around her hair, giving her a regal look. A man, who stood a bit taller than the woman, matching sapphire eyes glared back at the two. He was thin, yet muscular, obviously a warrior in his youth.

"Mom…Pop…what brings you to the Emerald Palace!" chokes out Fiyero.

"Don't you hi us Fiyero…did you honestly think you would get away with this!" roars the woman, obviously the Vinkun Queen, and Fiyero's mother.

" ?…Mother what in Oz are you talking about?" asks Fiyero, thoroughly confused.

"The term for Shiz has long since passed…you been due back to the Vinkus years ago to wed the bride whom we had selected for you" replies the Queen, her voice rising an octave with each statement.

"Think how the people see this. There Prince, hiding away in the Emerald Palace…playing hero!" retorts the Queen, glaring menacingly back at Galinda.

She honestly didn't know who this woman was, but she didn't care. Any woman in her Fiyero's presence was unacceptable, especially since he had a bride waiting for him back home.

"I'm not _playing _hero mother…I've actually become Captain of the Guard…a position I earned" replies Fiyero, though sneering at the last part.

"Whatever you say Fiyero…now come…Sarima awaits!" replies the Queen.

"Mother, I'm not returning to the Vinkus" replies Fiyero, his voice stern.

"I beg your pardon?" growls the Queen, eyeing her son darkly.

"I'm not returning to the Vinkus. I'm staying here. I have a future here"

"And you have a future back at the Vinkus!" quips the Queen.

"With a bride I didn't choose, nor wish to marry!" snarls Fiyero.

"Fiyero…don't be stupid…you know as well as the rest of us that you are more than happy to marry Sarima…ascend the throne and rule over the Arjiki" snorts his mother.

"No mother…I don't"

Galinda meanwhile, having watched the exchange, knew exactly what was coming next. She had seen it many of times with the woman whom her mother entertained. And the best way to avoid a tantrum was to change the subject, abruptly, if possible.

"Your highness…perhaps I can intercede" Gracefully, Galinda strides up towards the fuming Queen.

Angrily, the Queen slams her staff on the emerald marble floors, halting the blonde in her tracks, enraged eyes sizing Galinda up.

"And _who _is this hussy!"

"_I_ your majesty" replies Galinda through clenched teeth. "Am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands…daughter to Layrena Arduenna of Pertha Hills, and Meridian Upland of the Great Gillikin"

Fiyero stood there, silently admiring the blonde. He had to admit, her title alone, was enough to strike fear into the hearts of anyone who dared to cross the blonde. For her heritage was rich in Oz's past. Her father came from a wealthy line, all Dukes or had some ties with royalty. Her mother was technically a Duchess, having family of both royalty and of high nobility in the Gillikin. Not to mention her mother was considered a very powerful witch, and an expert in potions. Too bad none of that talent had went into her daughter.

"_The_ Upland…of the-"

"Upper Uplands yes…and Fiyero's girlfriend and soon to be fiancée" replies Galinda. Absently, she reaches for Fiyero. Grabbing his arm, she pulls him roughly to her side.

"Fiyero…is this true?" quivers his mother.

"Uhm…yes" replies Fiyero, unsure how to answer.

"A marriage between the Gillikin and the Vinkus, would be a much better unification, than that with the Scrow" whispers Fiyero's mother, Queen Icysia.

"Besides that, the Scrow still fear us since the last we went to war with their tribe" grumbles King Meridian. In all honesty, Fiyero's father felt nothing for the Scrow. He regarded the Scrow as savages, beings who were not fit, to stand before or with the tribe of the Arjiki.

The two were whispering again, and Fiyero could only guess what his mother and father were discussing. It was no secret to Fiyero, how many his parents both hated the Scrow, yet they had agreed upon a marriage, between the Elder's daughter, and their son. If only to strengthen their stronghold against the tribe.

"Very well then Fiyero. We approve" replies Queen Icysia at last, turning to once again face her son, a small, forced smile, tugging at the corners of her slender lips.

"You approve what exactly?" asks Fiyero, confused.

"The marriage between you and Lady Arduenna" smiles Queen Icysia.

"Ack! Mother!" cries Fiyero.

Galinda steps in front of Fiyero, silencing his protests.

"How gracious of you your Highness" bows Galinda.

"What a fine wife she shall make for our son" whispers the Queen, to her husband.

"Yes…she already knows her place…most excellent" chuckles King Meridian.

Fiyero tries to suppress a chuckle as Galinda's face darkens in anger. How _dare _his parents speak to her like that!

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Fiyero's parents stayed for afternoon tea, before departing back to the Vinkus, happy and content with abolishing the marriage contract.

Little did Fiyero, or his parents know, that Sarima was secretly rejoicing over the news of her cancelled matrimonial arrangements with the Prince. For, like Fiyero, Sarima too had fallen in love. A pauper, but still a good man, and she knew, that with the marriage dissolved, her parents would have no reason whatsoever, to deny her right to marry the love of her life.

After the King and Queen of the Vinkus departed, a messenger came with urgent news from his superior Ozness.

"Thistle…what is it…what's wrong?" asks Galinda, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"An Ambassador from the West has arrived and seeks an audience with His Ozness, the Press Secretary…you and the Captain" quavers the messenger.

Thistle was a stalky man, slender, and awkward, with gangly limbs, and a small button nose. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and he wore the official emerald uniform of a servant to the Emerald Palace.

Over the course of the years since Galinda and Fiyero had moved into the palace, both had become very well acquainted with Thistle. In fact, they regarded each other not as master and servant, but as friend. Equal that's how Fiyero put it.

"An Ambassador from the West?" questions Fiyero, quirking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is there such a thing?" asks Galinda, watching as Thistle waddles his way back to the throne room.

"No, there hasn't been an Ambassador to the Western lands since my parents took reign over the Vinkus" replies Fiyero.

"Who do you think it could be?" asks Galinda.

"Don't know…but I have a bad feeling about this" replies Fiyero.

Galinda silently follows Fiyero back to the throne room, where Oscar; as both later found out to be the Wizards true name, sitting on the great throne of Oz ,with Madame Morrible by his side.

Galinda, having curtsied, took her place on the other side of the Wizard, whilst Fiyero stood off to the right, his hand hovering above the handle of his sword.

The great doors opened, revealing a figure swathed in an ebony cloak, the hood of the cloak casted a dark shadow over the figures face, hiding their appearance.

Walking beside the figure, a woman with long brunette hair and hazel eyes, a purple lotus blossom weaved within the tight braids in her hair. She wears a gown of lavender, the skirts pleated, and layered, as the ebony bodice of the dress hugged her figure, showing off every seductive curve.

"Welcome Ambassador to the City of Emeralds" greeted the Wizard.

Fiyero and Galinda glanced at each other, hearing the tightness within the Wizard's throat. It was obvious, that the Wizard, like them, were suspicious of this supposed Ambassador to the West. It was no secret, that Fiyero's family had abolished the need for Ambassadors since his family had ruled over the lands of the Vinkus and beyond the Thousand Year Grassland.

"The Ambassador thanks you for the warm welcome, and extends her gratitude, in allowing her entrance to your fine kingdom" replies the woman, standing before the cloaked figure.

"Why does she not speak for herself?" asks the Wizard.

Fiyero watches, as the lady half leans towards the cloaked figure. A ghost of a whisper to a conversation that only the woman and the cloaked figure could hear, took place before the stunned ruler of Oz. Never, had Fiyero, nor the Wizard, Morrible or Galinda, ever seen anyone hold a conversation in complete silence.

"The language my Lord speaks, is not one that you or anyone else can decipher…it is ancient…a forgotten language" replies the woman.

"And…who are you my dear?" asks the Wizard.

"Langwidere your Ozness" bows the woman.

Galinda gasps, at the purplish glint, sparkling within Langwidere's eyes as she bows before the great throne of Oz. Something wasn't right. She could sense powerful magick, dark magick, magick that suffocated the air from your lungs.

"Your Ozness" starts Galinda.

"Silence!" bellows a voice.

Galinda and the others jump, as a loud crack resounds off the walls of the palace. The cloaked figure, in her fury, had slammed her twisted staff onto the marble floor; both her hands are raised high above her head.

Fiyero's eyes widen, at the flash of emerald green, peeking out of the tucked corners of the cloak. Could it be?

Noticing the Prince's stare, the cloaked figure slowly lowers her hands, covering them once again with her cloak.

"How dare you show such disrespect for the Ambassador to the Western lands" snarls Langwidere.

"There is no Ambassador to the Western lands…the King and Queen of the Vinkus abolished such titles once ascending to the throne" growls Fiyero.

Slowly, Fiyero descends the stairs, his eyes staring intently at the cloaked figure. His hand, hovers mere inches from his sword, ready at any moment to unsheathe it, should this cloaked creature or her cohort, put one toe out of line.

Galinda holds her breath, as Fiyero steps in cat like steps of grace, towards the cloaked figure. Her heart beats wildly within her chest, for not only was the darkness she was sensing, growing stronger with each lithe step the Prince took.

"Be careful" whispers Galinda.

Standing toe to toe with the cloaked figure, Fiyero glares back at her, waiting, for her to either her, or her cohort to push him away.

A feeling of utter desire, to grab the hood and push back the veil, overtook his senses, for deep within, a feeling of urgency, beat in time with his heart. Fae, the name kept echoing within his mind, as he stood before the creature.

"Who are you" replies Fiyero, his voice soft, having lost the edge of steel his voice had once possessed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" smirks the cloaked figure.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

In a flash, Fiyero's hand reaches out, and tangles along the edge of the hood. About to pull it back, the Palace, as well as the sky, darkens, casting everyone in shadows.

"What in Oz is going on here!" roars the Wizard.

An icy cackle, echoes throughout the darkened throne room, making both Galinda and Fiyero shiver in both fear, and in realization, for they knew only one person, who's cackle could instill such fear.

"Elphaba!" screams Galinda.

The darkness vanishes, leaving everyone in the room startled and a little shaken. The cloaked figure stands rigid, at the center of the throne room. In her hand, she holds an umbrella, her emerald green hand almost glowing in the half sunlight.

"You wish to know who I' am…very well then" replies the cloaked figure.

The emerald hand reaches up, and tangles with the fabric of the hood. In one graceful motion, the figure pulls the cloak away, revealing her identity to all.

"It…it can't be!" gasps Galinda.

Fiyero stare wide eyed, at the person standing mere inches away from him. It was Elphaba, his Fae; at last, he had found her.

Though relieved, a sense of foreboding, wrapped an icy hand around his heart. She was different, her appearance, and her demeanor had changed. Her skin no longer held the ethereal glow of shimmering emeralds, for now it was lackluster, cracked, and marred with scars. Her long ebony hair was longer, and held a gentle curl at the ends; spilled over her bare shoulders, flying around her in the light breeze. The warm chocolate in her eyes are gone, replaced by darkness.

The outfit she wears, is an ebony leather bodice, at the ends, black silk lace clung to her legs, ending just at her upper thighs. Knee high, steel toed boots adorned her feet, giving her extra height, and pinched her toes.

To Fiyero, she looked menacing, yet beautiful at the same time. A warrior Princess.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Smirking, Elphaba twirls the umbrella in her hands in a graceful motion, before resting it against her bare shoulder.

"I know not that name…for I' am the Wicked Witch…of the West" replies the emerald witch, her voice was icy, and dark.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Opening her eyes, Elphaba smirks, before slamming the tip of her umbrella down onto the marble floor. Leaning against the handle, Elphaba purses her lips seductively.

"I've come for the Grimmerie…bring it here…and I will not vaporize your precious city" laughs Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" growls Fiyero. Angry, Fiyero steps up next to Elphaba.

"Silence!" bellows Elphaba.

Without warning, Elphaba strikes Fiyero hard, across the head with her umbrella, sending him toppling to the ground. Turning on his back, Fiyero almost leaps back to his feet, freezes, as the metal tip of Elphaba's umbrella hovers mere inches from his eye.

"Stay" is all Elphaba says.

Giving him a dark smile, Elphaba once again returns her gaze back to the Wizard and Morrible. Twirling the umbrella once again, she points the metal piece up at the Wizard in a threatening manner.

"The Grimmerie…or I'll kill the Wizard!" threatens Elphaba.

"You wouldn't" starts Galinda.

Surprised, both Fiyero and Elphaba snap their attention towards the blonde, who silently stepped in front of the Wizard, blocking any attack.

"Oh…and how would you know my sweet?" chuckles the green witch.

"Cause I know you Elphaba…you wouldn't hurt anyone…you haven't got it in you" replies Galinda, in a confident tone.

"Oh…wouldn't I?"

"No" replies Galinda.

In a flash, Elphaba spins the umbrella as she gracefully pirouettes on the tips of her shoes. The end of her umbrella swings back, cracking Fiyero hard across the face.

Galinda, Morrible and the Wizard watch, as Fiyero is hurled towards the wall. All wince, as Fiyero's body slams into the wall, before crumpling to the ground.

"Wish to second guess my actions now Princess?" asks Elphaba, sarcastically.

"Elphaba…what happened to you!" cries Galinda.

"The book…or heads will fly next" snarls Elphaba, as she once again points the metal end of her umbrella at the Wizard.

Still not moving, Elphaba, in her rage, clenches her right hand into a fist. Pointing an elegant finger at Galinda, the blonde gives a screech of surprise, as she is hurled into the air.

Smiling, Elphaba motions her fingers, Magickally making the blonde smash into the great ceiling of the Emerald Palace.

Fiyero fights against the pull of darkness, slowly consuming him, beckoning him to fall deep into its silken folds. Wincing, he forces himself upright, his hand, cradles his bruised ribs. Paralyzed, he watches as Galinda's petite body continues to Magickally be slammed against the ceiling, leaving great cracks to spider web their way up the great dome.

"Give me the Grimmerie…or I continue to use your precious Galinda the Good as a wrecking ball!"

"Very well" replies Madame Morrible, silencing Fiyero's retort.

Fiyero and Galinda watch stunned, as Morrible waves her hand in the air. Magickally, the Grimmerie appears before her. Reaching up, the Press Secretary curls her gnarled fingers around the ancient tome.

"Here" is all Morrible says.

Elphaba brings her hand down to her side, as she does; Galinda's body plummets down from the ceiling. Fiyero, wincing against the pain, manages to rise to his feet. Running over to the blonde, Fiyero holds out his arms, catching her just before she would slam into the ground.

Skidding to the floor, Fiyero stares worried, back into Galinda's bruised face.

"Glin…are you alright?"

"Never better"

Holding out her hand, the Grimmerie Magickally floats out of Morrible' hand. Cutting through the air, Elphaba, gracefully snatches the Grimmerie at it hurtles towards her.

Cackling, Elphaba rummages through the pages, a gleam of lust sparkling within her eyes as her eyes dance across the ancient pages.

Reaching the end, Elphaba gives a roar of anger, before throwing the Grimmerie down to the ground. Kicking up the umbrella, she snatches the ebony handle and points it menacingly back at the Wizard.

"Where is it…where is the Ultimate spell!" roars Elphaba.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" gasps Morrible.

Roaring in anger, Elphaba throws a bolt of dark lightning at her former HeadShiztress, knocking her to the ground and writhe in pain as the electricity sears her body.

"Where is the book…the Book of Arycetia!" roars Elphaba, pointing the umbrella now at the Wizard.

"It's not here" replies the Wizard.

"Do not play coy with me Wizard…now give me the Book, or perish" threatens Elphaba.

"I do not possess it!"

Snarling, Elphaba's eyes flicker to the open pages of the Grimmerie. Smiling, Elphaba falls to her knees. Closing her eyes, Elphaba raises both her hands high in the air, before gently pressing the tips of her fingers to the pages.

Fiyero and the others watch horrified, as the ebony spells once locked within the pages of the Grimmerie, absorb into Elphaba's lithe fingers, leaving the pages blank.

_Okay, nice long chapter. Trust me, was not intending for it to be this long. Anywhoo, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you did great, let me know by dropping a review. Even if you didn't, I'd still like to hear your opinion. Reviews are love, and they help to inspire another chapter. A huge thank you to all who had left reviews before, you guys are the greatest!_


	6. The Book of Arycetia

_Hello dear readers, I've decided to leave the outcome of this story entirely up to my readers, so you all, have the honor of deciding on how this story shall continue. What I ask is this, should this story be written as such, or as a series? Please let me know in a review. Thank you, and a big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Absolutely loved reading all of them, they made my day. Big hugs and kisses to you all _

Galinda remained crumpled on the ground, Fiyero's arms wrapped protectively around her, as her body trembles violently, both in pain and horror. This wasn't her Elphie, this wasn't the girl, the woman, whom she remembered, who she befriended back at Shiz. This wasn't the same person who she cared for, and loved deeply.

The voice wasn't hers; her appearance was different, almost demonic like. There was such darkness, such rage, swirling within her, it wasn't her, this was a dream, a nightmare that she could not wake from, and yet here she stood, the woman, the witch, who walked into darkness, forsaking the light.

Tears swam within Galinda's eyes as her heart cracked just a little bit more. This wasn't her Elphie; this wasn't the same person who she had walked side by side, silently guiding her through the shadows, and into Heaven's bliss. The girl, who held the world within the palm of her hands, who possessed the purest light she had ever seen; the purest soul, that's what Galinda had called it, for Elphaba's soul was the purest she had ever seen.

An icy cackle filled the room, chilling not only the blonde's heart, but the other occupants as well. The room grew dark, and a strange, winter's breeze swept through the throne room, making goose pimples rise on everyone's flesh.

Lithe, blonde curls billowed out, making the white witches hair dance around her, making her look more, like an angel from heaven. The soft laces of her dress float on the edge of the phantom breeze, as if seducing an unseen entity.

Instinctively, Fiyero presses the petite blonde against his warm chest, his arm, tightens around her slim waist, and eyes narrowing as he watches, waiting. For what, he wasn't exactly sure. The situation was perilous, if not frustrating beyond words. For if he was dealing with Fae back at Shiz, the threat of an attack against the blonde, would be non-existent. Yet with _this _Elphaba…well he just couldn't quite shake the doubt from his already troubled mind. And that alone, kept the Prince on edge.

Closing his eyes, Fiyero allowed his senses to take over, as the gentle hum of magick, danced within the air. Though he didn't possess any magickal ability, he could still feel her magick, and she was far more powerful then before, made worse, of course, by having absorbed the spells from the Grimmerie, there was no telling to the extent of her power now. And that one simple truth scared the ever loving Shiz, out of Fiyero. She was unstable, like a bomb just ticking away the minutes, before igniting, and decimating everything and everyone, in its destructive path.

Though in his mind, he knew he had to do whatever was necessary, in order to protect the petite blonde shivering uncontrollably in his arms; he still, could not ignore the ache pulsing deep within his heart for the green witch. For Fiyero wanted nothing more, than to run up to his Fae, envelope her in his arms, and hold her close, willing the darkness away.

"Your lies are coming undone Wizard…you may have pulled the veil over the eyes of your fellow Ozian's…but not us…we know all and see all" laughs Elphaba.

Elphaba stands before the great Wizard, the umbrella's tip, half tipped on the floor, slender emerald fingers curl around the ebony handle, as the green witch shifts her weight to the side making her slender body balance pre-carelessly on the edge of her umbrella. Her dark, ebony eyes glare menacingly back at the Wizard, daring him to make a move. Her raven tresses billow around her, almost like angel wings dancing majestically in the light, winter breeze, and the brim to the witch's hat sits slightly slanted on the top of her head, casting a half crescent shadow to falling across her face, darkening her appearance.

"You've taken the spells from the Grimmerie what more could you possibly want!" roars the Wizard. For the first time, since his reign, the Wizard was scared. This power, this darkness, was much stronger than he had anticipated, for it was highly unstable, and very volatile.

The old man's heart pounded within his chest as his tired, eyes stared back into the ebony abyss, swirling like violent tides, within the green witches eyes. The air crackled with unfurled power and rage, the air thinned, making it almost impossible to breathe. One wrong move and all hell would break loose.

A wicked smile, slide across the green sorceresses seductive lips, making her look menacing, yet exotic. "The spells from the Grimmerie don't hold a candle to the power locked within the pages to the Book of Arycetia. Now where is it! Give it to me or else" hisses Elphaba.

"Or else what?" replies the Wizard, trying yet failing to keep his voice tight, and the fear from showing within his eyes.

Fiyero watched from his vantage point, as the tip of Elphaba's boot, smacks the tip of her umbrella, making it flip up towards her outstretched fingers. In a twirl of ebony silk, the metallic point of her umbrella, points menacingly at Thistle, trembling beside the Wizard.

"Do not underestimate my powers Wizard" threatens Elphaba.

"You have no power here" replies the Wizard, his lips tighten as a strange ebony mist, swirls from the tip of the umbrella.

"You wish to test me?" smirks Elphaba, before relaxing her stance. Her eyes flicker to the ground, as she smiles a wicked smile. "Very well then…a demonstration of our power"

Fiyero and the others watch tensely, as Elphaba's lips move in silent invocation. Slowly, her ebony eyes once again flicker up to glare back at Thistle.

"What in Oz is she-" starts Galinda, but her words die as a loud hiss of pain, slips past Thistle's lips.

Horrified, Galinda and the others watch as Thistle lets out a roar of pain, before doubling over, his thin arms wrapping around his trembling torso.

"Thistle!" Screams Galinda.

Thistle light skin shifts, sprouting ebony fur, his face elongates, and his nose smashes against his face. The sound of tearing fabric, bones breaking and snapping into a new formation fills Galinda's ears. Another scream of pain and great ebony wings burst from Thistle's back.

"Oh my Oz!" cries Galinda.

Thistle, the once humble servant to the Wizard stands before them, not as a man, but as a beast, a Monkey, with great wings glistening in blood. The light of recognition fades, leaving a haunted look, to glimmer within his empty orbs.

"What in Oz did you do to him!" screams Galinda.

"He…along with any one else wishing to challenge my power has been changed into my servant…now give me the book…or shall I transform your precious Galinda the Good as well?" threatens Elphaba. Delicately, Elphaba rests the umbrella against her shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare!" roars Fiyero.

Quirking an eyebrow, Elphaba lets out a small chuckle, before lowering her gaze back down to the floor. An icy smile, slides across her face, before her eyes once again flicker up, to glare at the Wizard.

A small gasp, slips past the Wizard's withered lips at the gleam, sparkling within Elphaba's dark, ebony eyes. His hand, which had remained placid by his side, tightens into a fist.

"Elphaba" growls the Wizard.

"Don't tempt me Wizard…the Book…or your precious Galinda suffers"

"I don't have it" replies the Wizard.

"Wrong answer" smiles Elphaba darkly.

A sadistic smile, slides across Elphaba's face, as she points an elegant finger towards Galinda. A spark flashes within her eyes, before Galinda is violently ripped out of Fiyero's arms, and thrown against a far wall.

Fiyero, the Wizard and Morrible flinch at the sound of bones cracking beneath the full force in which Galinda's body connects with the hard emerald walls.

Slowly, Galinda slides down the wall, and crumples to the ground. A small trail of blood smears the wall where her back and head had once touched.

With an icy cackle, Elphaba once again mutters the spell. Fiyero's heart pounds against his chest, as he watches Galinda writhe on the ground in pain.

White, oleander fur slowly rolls over her body, covering her skin, her delicate fingers curl, as her legs shorten and bend. The back of her dress bubbles, as the sound of bones cracking, re-forming and tearing through her flesh echo within Fiyero's ears.

"The Book!" snarls Elphaba, spinning back around to face the Wizard.

"No…Don' . .Her!" pants Galinda

"Surrender the Book of Arycetia, and I stop the spell!" snarls Elphaba, before slamming the tip of her umbrella on the emerald floor. A resorting bang, echoes within the great hall.

Slowly, the Wizard's eyes flicker towards the White Witch writhing on the floor. A small echo of pain ripples across his heart. Galinda's face, was almost completely transformed into that of a primate, the white fur, almost consuming her entire body, the tips of white wings, begin to poke out of the back of her dress, and her body contorts, before trembling again in pain.

"Very well" quivers the Wizard.

Though he didn't want the Book of Arycetia to fall within the hands of such darkness, his heart, couldn't, wouldn't allow such horrors, too befall one so innocent, so pure.

With a heavy heart, he commanded Morrible to summon the Book of Arycetia.

"Your Wizardship!" protests Morrible. Slowly, Morrible's icy blue eyes stare pleadingly, back at the Wizard, small wisps of white powdered hair, fall into her eyes, making her look even more disheveled.

"I said!" roars the Wizard, as he spins around to glare back at his Press Secretary. Seeing the pain, the fear glisten within the old codfishes eyes, softens the Wizard's heart, making the anger once swelling within his chest, to vanish. "Summon the book"

"Very well….your Ozness" whispers Morrible in a defeated tone.

With a flick of her wrist, a book appears before her. The cover, much like the Grimmerie, is ebony colored, with emerald crystals laced in a delicate design on the cover. The pages are a golden white color, and the book all but hummed in the old witch's hands.

"Here, now leave this place and never return!" snarls Morrible, flinging the book towards the emerald witch.

Grabbing it, Elphaba holds the Book of Arycetia to her chest, before tenderly running her fingers over the silken cover.

"Such magick…We can feel it…such power…it sings to us!" moans Elphaba.

"We did our part of the bargain…now you hold up your end" snarls the Wizard, as he gestures towards the half transformed witch.

With a snap of her fingers, the white fur, and the wings disappear, Galinda's body once again returns back, to its normal shape.

Lovingly, Elphaba's green fingers run down the spine of the book. But once her fingers touch the golden bracket, an emerald bolt of electricity zaps her fingers, making her pull away. Her dark, ebony eyes flicker to the bracket.

The bracket was indeed, made of pure gold, but what intrigued yet infuriated the green witch more than anything was the key hole, drilled in the center of the bracket. The cursed book was locked, and she had not the Key to open it.

Spinning around, Elphaba points the end of her umbrella at the Wizard's head.

"Where's the Key!" snarls Elphaba.

"Key what Key?" questions the Wizard.

In the background, Fiyero, having used this moment, crawled towards a sobbing Galinda. Tenderly, he takes her trembling body into his arms, and holds her close. His hand gently traces the slender curvature of her cheek, as his dark, sapphire eyes stare worriedly back into tear filled cerulean.

"Are you alright?" whispers Fiyero.

"Yes" whispers Galinda.

"Do not play games with me Wizard…the Book of Arycetia is locked and _you _are the only one who possesses the Key needed to open it. Now where is the Key?"

"It's not here" replies the Wizard in a cool voice.

"Then you better find it…or else heads will roll!" roars Elphaba.

"The Key is hidden" replies Morrible.

Elphaba's dark eyes flicker towards her former mentor. Weakly, the old witch rises back on her stubby feet. Her large, fat fingers lightly run over her hair, pushing the loose strands behind her ears, before brushing off the dust and dirt from her dress.

Limping, Morrible waddles over to the Wizards side. Unconsciously, the Wizard reaches out, and grasps firmly onto Morrible's hand, stabilizing her, and preventing her from falling over.

"The Book of Arycetia is too powerful…even for you Miss Thropp…the power it holds would consume you…destroying you from the inside out" warns Morrible.

Throwing her head back, a dark laugh escapes out of Elphaba's emerald lips. The laugh, so dark, chills the air, making everyone shiver in both fear and horror.

"Unlike you pathetic mortals…We do not fear this power…it's because of weaklings like you, that the Book had been sealed to begin with"

"Do not underestimate the powers of the Book. Arycetia herself…feared the power which she had instilled within its pages…you know as well as I…the legend of Arycetia"

Whilst distracted, the palace guards, having heard the screams, assemble within the Throne room, both above in the great balcony, and below. Each pointing a spear, cross bow, sword or rifle at the emerald witch, waiting with a hair trigger, for the wicked witch to make a move.

Fiyero's arms tighten around Galinda, both in fear and anticipation. He didn't want, no, he didn't desire to see Elphaba taken down by the guards. Yet he also didn't want to see Galinda hurt any more than she already was. It was a catch 22. Protect a girl whom he cared nothing for, the ruler; albeit a fake ruler to the land of Oz, and his less then desirable Press Secretary, or protect the one who held possession over his heart.

"A child's fairytale made to warn naughty little children to not be selfish, and hunger for power" laughs Elphaba.

"No…Arycetia was real…she was the most powerful of all Sorceresses Oz had ever seen. She became consumed with power…so much so, that she began to steal magick from the creatures of Oz, and seal what she stole, within the pages of a book. The power, became too much and it destroyed her, rotted her from the inside out until there was nothing left. The Elders of Oz, sealed the book with the Crescent Seal, preventing any from opening its pages, and releasing the darkness imprisoned within" recites Morrible, her dark eyes glaring back at Elphaba, daring her to make a move.

"Arycetia was a fool…too weak and foolish to harness its power" snarls Elphaba.

"And you're not?" questions Morrible.

"No…_We_ aren't" laughs Elphaba darkly.

"Then you're just as big a fool as Arycetia"

"Wrong" smiles Elphaba.

Her eyes locked on Morrible, she raises a finger up towards the White Witch. With a flick of her wrist, Galinda is once again ripped out of Fiyero's arms, and slammed against the walls. A dark force presses Galinda's petite body against the wall, making her bones crack. Tides of ebony magick wrap around Galinda's throat, choking the very air from her lungs. Slowly, Elphaba's fingers curl into a loose fist, making the ebony binds slowly tighten.

"The Key…or I asphyxiate your precious _Galinda the Good_"

"Don't do it!" chokes out Galinda.

Snarling, Elphaba clenches her fist, making Galinda gag before loosening her fist, allowing the blonde to suck in small wisps of air.

"The Key!" snarls Elphaba.

"No Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Turning, Elphaba's ebony eyes glare back at Fiyero. Smiling, Elphaba points the end of her umbrella at the Prince. In a flash, a rip tide of dark electricity shoots out of the tip of the umbrella, zapping the Prince, and sending him toppling to the ground, writhing in pain.

"The Key!"

The Wizard, having run out of options, sighs, before quirks a silver eyebrow, silently signaling to his men, to attack, and bring down the emerald witch.

Fiyero and Galinda watch helplessly, as the entire Gale Force, converges on the Emerald Witch, their weapons of death, pointed squarely at the witch's heart.

"Elphaba!" roars Fiyero.

_Alright, so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but a review had left me a bit baffled. In all honesty, this was not the original direction for which this story was supposed to go. Elphaba wasn't supposed to turn out like this, but when writing chapter 3, I was writing a completely different outcome, when whatever inspiration I had, just faded away, leaving me staring at the page. I had deleted it and started again, this time, going in a different direction. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be up soon, and please review. Review is love and I would really love to hear your thoughts on this story, and answers to the question posted above. Thank you._


	7. I Fall Into You

Chapter 7

I Fall Into You

_AN: Hello, so, was going to wait a little bit longer before publishing the next chapter, but just couldn't resist. I hope you all like this chapter, and thank you all for the wonderful responses to the last posting. And to Fae the Queen, a big virtual cookie to you and a major congrats! You're the only one who linked the umbrella to its origin. Though yes, that's where it came from, the idea of the umbrella came from another source, a movie, which is part reference, and also a great influence in this story. Great job! Thanks again, and please review, the more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be posted._

Galinda remained frozen in place, watching, unable to move, to breathe, and too blink. It was almost as if her mind and spirit, separated from her body, astral projected high above, watching as a silent spectator to the horrors below. A hard shiver ran like a river, down her spine, making her quake.

Unsure why, Galinda remained pressed to the wall, no longer struggling to breathe, to wretch herself free, for her mind raced in chaos, as one thought kept crashing through her mind; this wasn't real, this wasn't happening. Any minute now, she was going to wake up, and find herself in the dorm room, her green roommate sitting across from her, on her bed, a book clutched tight within her slender emerald fingers.

"_Elphie" _whispers Galinda in a silent whisper, her dark cerulean eyes lowering to the ground, as a small crystal tear, rolled down her cheek.

_Glinda…help me_

"Elphie?"

Galinda's head snapped up, her dark cerulean eyes stared misty eyed back at the image of her friend, standing rigid before the great Wizard and his Press Secretary. One emerald hand clutched the ebony handle of her umbrella, the other, remained tight fisted against her heaving chest. Her lips curled into a sneer as her jaw remained clenched, trembling in anger. A ghost of a breeze swept past her, making the raven silk of her hair, to billow around her.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda again.

"Galinda!" roars Fiyero.

A flash of white light, before a sonic boom of magick rushed towards the white witch.

Fiyero painfully struggled to rise to his feet. Biting back the pain rippling through his body, Fiyero dashed towards the white witch, and throwing his body against hers, prepared to shield her from the sudden blast of magick.

It took Galinda but a second to realize, exactly what was happening. Magick, dark magick, was rushing towards her like a tidal wave of violence. The rage, the darkness rippling within scared the white witch, for she knew this power, would decimate them all.

Clenching her eyes closed, Galinda gave one great cry of pain before four bubbles Magickally appeared around her and Fiyero, Morrible and the Wizard, seconds before the wave of magick, hit them.

Screams filled the throne room as one by one; the guards fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Once again, bones cracked, reshaping, clothes ripped, followed by screams of agonizing pain. The guards all transform one by one, into the hideous, mutilated Monkey's with wings, servants to the dark witch.

A dark mist consumed the entire throne room, swallowing the light, and casting everyone into darkness. A hard shiver ran down Galinda's spine, hearing the horrifying symphony of the screams of the guards, echo around her, metal clashing to the floor, and fabric ripping.

Slowly, the mist clears, allowing Galinda and the others a firsthand view, to the horrors surrounding them.

A hard sob, slips past the white witches lips, as the Gale Force soldiers writhe on the ground, each transforming one by one, into the hideous Monkey servants to the dark witch.

"FiFi" quavers Galinda as tears pour from her eyes.

"I've got you Glin…it's alright" soothes Fiyero.

Inwardly, Fiyero's heart was ripping in two, watching his friends of the Gale Force, transform before his eyes into mindless beasts, and knowing the woman he loved, was responsible for their suffering.

Unconsciously, Fiyero drew Galinda closer against his body, his arms tightening around her slender waist. Feeling her shiver against him, Fiyero very gently, lowered his lips, and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

The kiss, though soft, still drew the white witch's attention away from the horrors surrounding her. Slowly, her dark cerulean eyes flicker up to stare confused, back into soft sapphire.

A million questions bubbled within her mind. The most prominent, was this strange flicker of emotions, percolating deep from within her heart, whenever Fiyero was near. A shiver of emotions flittered across her skin, making her tremble, and an indescribable heat, to ignite within the pit of her stomach.

Slowly, Galinda's slender hand rises to cup Fiyero's cheek. Slowly, the white witch rose to the tips of her toes, her lips, slowly inching closer to the Prince's. Fiyero, sensing what the blonde was doing, didn't protest, nor did he pull away.

Their lips, mere inches from touching, hovered in the still air, waiting. For what, neither knew, for they were but a breath away from tasting the others lips.

A hunger, a longing to taste the white witch's lips against his own, rippled within Fiyero's mind, almost becoming insatiable. A low growl slipped past Fiyero's lips, as he slowly lowered his lips the rest of the way. Galinda's breath hitched as she waited, watching as Fiyero's lips was nearly touching hers.

A sudden scream, forced both to tear the pairs attention away from each other, and back to the horrors surrounding them, for one of the guards, half transformed rushes painfully towards the green witch, spear still clutched within his clubbed hands. His eyes flicker, between humanity, and absolution. Gritting his teeth, the guard fights against the agonizing pain of his transformation, as he forces his body, to move towards the witch.  
With one last grunt of pain, the guard brings down the spear, piercing the green witch's skin, and stabbing her a few inches below where her heart beats within her chest.  
"No!" screams Galinda.

Elphaba's eyes widen in both horror, and surprise, for never, had anyone been strong enough to fight against her spell. Faltering, the witch's dark eyes glaze over, before a spark flashes within her majestic orbs. Growling, Elphaba swings the umbrella still clutched tight within her hands at the guard, knocking him hard in the head, and sending him toppling to the ground.

The guard gives one small smile of satisfaction at having exacted his revenge against those who could not, before emitting a blood-curdling scream, and transforming completely into a mindless Monkey servant.

Elphaba's stance staggers, her grip on her umbrella loosens, as her eyes stare off absently back at the white witch. Her dark raven hair falls around her face, darkening her appearance, and half masking the pain flickering across her now sharp features.

For a tense moment, both witches stare into each other's eyes, a silent battle of wits, playing out on an invisible battlefield. Fiyero stood there, holding Galinda tight within his arms, his eyes, staring, pleadingly, back at Elphaba.

Her fingers loosen, allowing the umbrella to fall and clatter to the ground. Elphaba staggers again, before almost crumpling to the ground. Falling to her knees, Elphaba's dark eyes remain transfixed, on the blonde angel.

Morrible, the Wizard, even Fiyero dared not breathe, for none knew exactly what would happen now. A part of the Wizard, the foolish part of him, hoped, believed that the danger was over. That the stab wound the guard had managed to give to the wicked witch was enough to not only stop her, but end her existence.  
Yet a small voice, echoed deep within his mind, a voice, forewarning him that although the stab wound was fatal, it still may not be enough to bring down this woman. This witch, who was powerful enough to not only absorb the power of the Grimmerie, but to harness its spells without having to chant the incantations needed.

She was powerful, perhaps even more powerful than the Kumbricia Witch, and Arycetia combined. For no witch there is or was, could harness the Grimmerie's power like this witch could. Not even Morrible, who was a powerful witch in her own right, could perform the spells hidden deep within the pages of the ancient book. Sure she could perform some, but that was after years of studying the pages, of trials and errors, and many many horrendifying mistakes and hiccups.

Slowly, Elphaba raises a bloody hand up to her hair. Her lithe, green fingers tangle in a sea of ebony, before an agonizing shriek of agony, rips out of the green witch's throat, the darkness swirling within her eyes, flicker, revealing soft, chocolate.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda.

Noticing the chocolate flickering within her friends eyes, Galinda begins to struggle and writhe against Fiyero's hold. Her slender fingers curl around Fiyero's arms, allowing her long fingernails to slice into his flesh.

Hissing in pain, Fiyero forcefully turns Galinda around so that she is facing him, dark sapphire glaring angrily into desperate cerulean. Strands of golden hair wisp past the blonde's eyes, making her eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"FiFi, let me go!"

"What in Oz is the matter with you!" roars Fiyero, as he struggles to keep hold of the petite blonde.

"I have to go to her…she needs me!" cries Galinda.

"It's a rouse Galinda…she's still armed!"

"She dropped her umbrella…she's in pain…I have to help her!" cries Galinda. Angrily, Galinda starts to beat her fists against Fiyero's chest, hoping it will be enough to make the Prince release her.

"She's dangerous Galinda…she could be pretending so she can kill you!" growls Fiyero. Though her fists weren't hurting him, it was still incredibly irritating.

"Are you blind! She's in pain!"

"Please…help…me!"

Slowly, both Fiyero and Galinda's eyes flicker towards the trembling form of their friend, writhing in pain on the ground. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare pleadingly back at them. One slender green hand remains tangled in ebony tresses, the other, pushes against the floor, stabilizing the witch, and preventing her from falling to the ground.

"She needs me!" cries Galinda, struggling once again to free herself from Fiyero's grip.

"Don't be foolish…she's only pretending!"

"Fiyero have you misplaced your mind! She's hurt!" screams Galinda.

"No Galinda…I won't let you go to her!" growls Fiyero, struggling to keep a firm hold of the blonde.

"You brainless oaf! .Go!"

"No…I won't let her hurt you!"

"Yero…please…help me…please!" cries Elphaba, her voice laced with pain. Fiyero watches, as Elphaba reaches a trembling hand, covered in blood up towards the Prince.

A ripple of pain, darts across the Prince's heart, at seeing the familiar warm chocolate swirling within his loves eyes, the flame of familiarity, sparking within those majestic orbs.

It pained the Prince tremendously, for all he wanted, all he yearned for, was to run up to his love, wrap his arms around her, and hold her close to his body, kissing away the pain.

Yet he couldn't, wouldn't, fall for it again, for to many times, the brainless Prince had fallen for this rouse, well not again, this time, he would remain strong, and no matter how much his heart broke at hearing her pleas, he would remain steadfast. If only to protect himself, and the fragile blonde, trembling within his arms.

"Fiyero let me go to her! She needs me!" cries Galinda, a new found fervor burning within her to break free and envelope her friend in a warm, and protective embrace.

"Please…help me…before it comes back!"

Galinda's heart ripped hearing those words. For laced deep within the green witches' voice, held fear, heart wrenching fear, the kind of fear that twisted your soul, making your heart clench within your chest, and the very air around you, freeze. The fear of Death, of absolution, of complete and utter hopelessness, yes, that was what dwelled deep within the green woman's eyes, and it was that very thing, which made Galinda's heart lurch for the green witch.

A gut-wrenching scream, filled the throne room, forcing everyone's eyes to turn towards Elphaba. Her body stiffens, before collapsing to the ground, seizures wracking her small, slender frame.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Fiyero watches paralyzed, as Elphaba seizes violently, a few feet away. Slowly, his grip around the white witch loosens. Moving on his own, Fiyero very slowly crawls over to Elphaba's side.

Gently, he takes Elphaba into his arms, cradling her head against his chest, his strong arms wrap protectively around her slender form.

A hard sob, slips past Fiyero's lips, at the feel of Elphaba's body going rigid within his grasp as the seizures continue to attack her making her eyes flicker and fade into a listless state.

A few loose strands of raven hair fall over her eyes. Gently, Fiyero brushes the strands away, and gently tucks them behind an emerald ear. Lovingly, Fiyero's fingers trace the exotic curvature of Elphaba's cheek, and down to her lips, before cupping her cheek once more within his trembling hands.

"Fae…come back to me…please" whispers Fiyero.

_Yero_

Fiyero's eyes snap open, as he stares agape, back into vacant chocolate. Was that her, did she really, just mutter his name? Did he finally reach her?

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero.

Gently, Fiyero caressed Elphaba's cheek, before slowly bringing her pale lips up towards his own. He was just inches away, from claiming those precious lips with his own, when someone suddenly grabs a hold of his shoulder, and pushes him away.

A low growl, before something clatters to the ground.

Slamming into the wall, Fiyero forcefully pushed away the dizzying darkness away from his mind. Slowly, his vision came back into focus. What he saw, made the Prince go rigid in horror.

Galinda kneeled before the green witch. A white oleander hand gripped tight onto pale emerald green, the other clutched onto a silver dagger currently plunged deep, within the green witches' abdomen. And in the green witch's hand, an ebony dagger poised directly at the white witch's heart, the other, clutched loosely onto the blonde's hand, gripped loosely around the handle of the silver dagger.

A pool of crimson bubbled around the two witches, but neither noticed, both glared menacingly into each other's eyes, both panting for air.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.


	8. My Last Goodbye Part 1

My Last Goodbye

Part 1

The world spun, before splitting in two, making the two spheres separate, and then merges into one specter. For Fiyero, this was just too much, and too much to take, too much for his spirit to handle. His heart throbbed, as it struggled to pump within his aching chest. Slowly, Fiyero fell to his knees, his dark sapphire eyes stared absently at the two witches of Oz, glaring, squaring off, neither moving, and staring each other down in some silent showdown of wills.

His vision blurred, before flickering between light and darkness, before something cold, slams into the side of his head. It took Fiyero a moment to realize, that his body had caved beneath the unseen weight of the world, pressing down on the Prince's shoulders. The invisible binds once keeping him steady, finally snapped, allowing his limp form to crumple to the ground.

His eyes remained transfixed at the two witches, waiting, watching, too afraid to breathe. Absently, his mind drifted back through the sea of memories, unconsciously trying to put the events which led to this, back in their proper place. For one moment, he was cradling his Fae, her warm body pressed gently against his, trembling violently within his arms. The smell of her raven hair filling his senses, making his mind spin in sheer ecstasy.

Oh how he had missed the smell of Night Blooming Orchids, the heavenly, alluring scent which always captivated the Prince, in its seductive symphony of lust. For no girl he knew, possessed such an ethereal scent, like the green woman, currently trembling within his arms.

Though his mind screamed for him to let go, to back away from the eminent danger surrounding him, his heart, simply wouldn't allow him. It was almost like an invisible force, a phantom of the wind, had risen within the mysts of time, dancing Magickally against the edge of songs and reality, before twirling up to the Prince's side, wrapping its seductive arms around his body, and holding him in place; a prisoner to the winds of Chance.

Closing his eyes, his mind wandered back to the days of yore, to the glorious days back at Shiz, sitting beneath the Weeping Willows, with Galinda sitting at his right, her slender legs spread, the ruffles of her dress splayed against the stark emerald green of the fields surrounding them, her long, blonde hair fluttering within the light breeze, sparkling within the golden rays of the sun.

And the emerald beauty, sitting to his left, book in hand, golden frames slowly slipping down her slender nose, her dark chocolate eyes scanning the yellow stained pages, long tendrils of raven silk billowing around her, a few loose strands twirling around her face, making the gold within her eyes sparkle. Unconsciously, the emerald beauty presses herself against the Prince's side, seeking warmth, or comfort. Fiyero never minded he actually relished those times, when Elphaba would let down her barricade, and simply slip within the stream of comfort.

Whilst Fiyero immersed himself within the ribbon of the past, Galinda had, at that moment, felt a shift in the magickal stream that those gifted with such talents, could feel. It was at that shift that Galinda's eyes snapped up in time to behold the sight of Elphaba's right hand, hovering a few inches above the Prince's back an ebony dagger clutched tight within slender emerald fingers.

There was nothing to think about, nothing to debate over, she simply just moved, forcing her will against the binds pressing her against the wall. The urge, the desperation to reach the Prince, gave the white witch the strength needed to break through the bonds. And rushing towards them, Galinda merely reached out, grabbed onto the Prince's shoulder, and shoved him away minutes before the ebony dagger would have plunged into his flesh, killing him.

Moving with lightning speed, Galinda spun back, grabbing the ebony dagger before Elphaba could plunge the dagger into the blonde's heart.

She didn't know how, for her magick was nowhere near as powerful as her friends, let alone Morrible's. Yet somehow, she had Magickally summoned the Silver Dagger of Light, to appear within her clenched hands. And though it pained her deeply, she knew deep down, that if she did not strike first, someone; namely her or Fiyero, would end up on the other end of the ebony dagger.

_Elphie…forgive me_

A breathe of a whisper, Galinda took the silver dagger, and plunged it deep to the hilt, into Elphaba's abdomen.  
The realization of what she had done, did not hit the blonde, until the feel of something warm, and sticky gush over her hands, covering them in hot liquid.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes fluttered down to the floor, and widened at the sight of blood, rushing over not only her hand, but Elphaba's as well; still clutched tight to her own small, delicate hand.

A hard sob, escaped Galinda's lips, before her eyes slowly rose back to stare teary-eyed back into swirling ebony. A pang, skipped across her heart, knowing that she had done the deed she had never hoped, to never do. She had killed her friend, stabbed her through with a dagger.

"E…Elphie" whispers Galinda.

An icy sneer, before a heated pain, sliced through the blonde witch's side, making her vision swim, and her body to go rigid. Something warm stained her dress, before spilling to the ground. Slowly, Galinda's eyes darted to the side. What she saw made her breathe hitch within her throat. The ebony dagger still clutched loosely within her friends emerald fingers, now lays imbedded hilt deep, into her side, blood gushing over the handle, and covering her friends hand in crimson gore.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes flicker back to stare horrified back at the creature, the person, who had stolen her beloved friend, tainted her soul and plunged her into the fiery pits of hell.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda. Small flickers of chocolate dart in and out of the darkness, before disappearing within the ebony abyss.

Letting out a small hiss, the emerald witch, let's go of the silver handle, reaches up and grabs a hold of the blonde's dress. Forcefully, she pulls the white witch closer to her face.

"You killed us…we kill you" snarls Elphaba.

Before Galinda can utter another word, Elphaba, using the last of her strength, pushes the blonde away from her. And in doing so, makes the silver daggers till plunged hilt deep into her abdomen, to slice upward, before being violently ripped out of her body, causing a river of crimson blood to pour out of her body.

"Elphaba!" Screams Fiyero.

Galinda hits the floor, and rolls a few feet away, a blood stained hand pressed against her side, stifling the blood flow. Her golden curls and her dress become stained in her and the green witches' blood.

Panting in pain, Galinda very weakly, raises her head up off the floor, her dark cerulean eyes watching painfully as Fiyero runs up to Elphaba's side, his hand presses against the gaping hole in her abdomen, the other, cradles her body against his own.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero tenderly.

"Get away from me!" howls Elphaba as she violently struggles to free herself from Fiyero's hold.

"Let me help you!" cries Fiyero desperately, pain laced deep within his voice.

Howling, Elphaba reaches back and punches Fiyero hard in the face. For a few tense seconds, Galinda, the Wizard, Morrible, and Langwidere stand frozen, watching, waiting, and all unsure to the final outcome. Would the wicked witch allow the dashing Prince to aid her in her injuries, or would she kill him, before allowing someone like him, to touch her.

During this time, Langwidere slowly backs away towards the great doors; the Monkey's following her steps.

"Please Fae…let me help you" whispers Fiyero.

"We do not need your help" growls Elphaba, before spatting in his face.

Knowing he cannot reason with her, Fiyero painfully turns to stare pleadingly back at Morrible. Tears, sparkle within his eyes, as he silently signals to the once HeadShiztress for guidance. And though she was the last person he would have ever asked for help from, he knew, that she was the only one powerful enough, to perform the spell needed.

Nodding, Morrible waved her arms in a graceful motion, as she mutters a silent incantation under her breathe. A strange, green sphere slowly appears before the Press Secretary. With a gentle motion of her stubby hands, the old witch sends the sphere towards the emerald witch writhing within the Prince's arms.

For a second, the emerald sphere hovers above the green witches head, before slowly shattering, sprinkling emerald and gold dust to rain over Elphaba's head.

Shrieking in pain, Elphaba's body jerks violently within Fiyero's arms, before going limp, a small breath slips past emerald lips, before going silent.

Rage fills Galinda's veins at seeing the limp figure of her friend, held tight within the Prince's arms, but, before she can even utter a word of protest, the sound of metal echoing, reverberating off the walls of the great throne room, making the blonde cover her ears with her hands.

Nervous, Langwidere, and the rest of the Monkey's slowly start to back up towards the windows. Galinda silently watches, as Langwidere removes something from her right breast.

"Stop her!" roars Galinda.

Before Morrible or anyone can get to her, Langwidere removes an ebony orb. Holding it above her head, Langwidere gives the blonde an evil sneer, before smashing the orb on the ground. Instantly, an ebony myst swirls around her, and the Monkeys.

Slowly, the myst clears, revealing to all that Langwidere, and the Monkey slaves, have vanished into thin air.

"How" starts Galinda.

The great doors are thrown open, a loud bang resounds within the room as the doors slam against the walls. A small contingent of Gale Force soldiers enters the throne room, each pointing a spear down at the limp figure of the Wicked Witch.

"Take her to Southstairs!" orders the Wizard.

"What…you can't! She's hurt!" screams Galinda.

Wincing in pain, Galinda bites her lip as she forces herself to rise back on her feet. Wobbling, Galinda pushes through the dizziness taking over her mind, as she pushes her way towards the Gale soldiers now roughly tearing Elphaba's body away from Fiyero.

"Stop it…in the name of goodness stop!" shrieks the blonde.

"Galinda…don't interfere" snarls Morrible, as she Magickally appears by the blonde's side.

"She's hurt…you can't send her to Southstairs she'll die!" wails Galinda.

"And you are injured as well" counters Morrible, as her eyes glance down to the blonde's bloody side.

"My injuries are nothing, compared to what Elphie has suffered!"

"Tend to your injuries and let me and the Wizard tend to the affairs of the City" growls Morrible.

"I will do no such thing until you heal my friend!" snarls Galinda.

Sighing, Morrible reaches out and grasps hard, onto the blonde's side. Yelping in pain, Galinda struggles to free herself from Morrible's grasp.

Growling, Morrible quickly mutters an incantation beneath her breath, before letting go of the blonde.

"What in Oz did you do!" wails Galinda, tears pooling within her eyes.

"I healed you…satisfied?" asks Morrible, her voice cold and deadly.

"I didn't want you to heal me…I wanted you to heal my Elphie!"

"Miss Upland…if you would shut up! You would see that Miss Thropp does not require my services!" snaps Morrible, irritated now by the blonde's high pitched wailing.

Giving the old witch an evil glare, Galinda's soft, cerulean eyes drift over to her friend's. A small gasp slips past her lips, for the fatal wound inflicted upon her friend by the silver dagger had indeed stopped bleeding, and was healing slowly, on its own.

"But…how?" whispers Galinda.

"My dear stupid student…surly even _you _could comprehend this!" snarls Morrible. Not getting a response, Morrible simply sighs, before turning back to face the irritating blonde.

"Miss Thropp is already a very powerful sorceress…aided in the fact that she, had absorbed the spells once held within the pages of the Grimmerie-"

"Give Elphie the power to heal herself" Galinda all but whispers the last part.

"Very good Miss Upland…perhaps there is a brain in that empty head of yours"

Deciding not to acknowledge the witches jibe, Galinda merely continues to stare at the deathly pale face, of her best friend as her body is lead away to Southstairs, where unspeakable horrors await.

"Galinda?" whispers a faint voice.

Slowly, Galinda turns to face Fiyero, standing broken, covered in blood but a few feet away. The broken look sparkling within his eyes cracks the blonde's heart even more.

Slowly, Galinda steps into Fiyero's arms. Closing her eyes, she waits, as the feel of Fiyero's arms closing in around her, pressing her gently against his chest, fills her.

The floodgates of her emotions breaks open, and for the first time, since this nightmare started, Galinda allows all her pent up emotions to spill forth. Her legs tremble, before giving beneath her. Slowly, both Fiyero and the blonde fall to the floor, each crying out their pain into the now silent air.

Months past, as Elphaba remained imprisoned within the walls of Southstairs. Every day, Morrible would lift the sleep spell, allowing the guards that remained, to exact their revenge against the emerald witch, for what she had done to their comrades. Each day, Fiyero and Galinda would wince; hearing the blood-curdling screams of their friend, as the guards maliciously beat her.

Only after hours of the abuse, would the guards finally leave, allowing both Fiyero and Galinda to enter the cell, and tend to her injuries; always with the guise of trying to extract information from the witch.

And each time Galinda entered, a piece of her soul, was slowly chipped away. The gruesome lacerations, cut marks, the deep gouges of skin missing in various places, the violent bruises, the blood soaking her flesh, the mutilations done to her back by the vicious bite of the whip, it was almost too much, for the blonde to take.

It was on this day that Fiyero and Galinda witnessed for them, the true horrors to which their friend endured while imprisoned within these hellish walls.

Fiyero and Galinda had come early to Southstairs, hoping to tend and heal as much of her injuries as possible, before the contingent of guards arrived for her daily beatings and torture.

Having been lost in the myriad of violence, both Fiyero and Galinda had failed to the encroaching footsteps of the guards. It was only as they made their way down the last flight of steps, that the blonde heard them.

Panicked, she grabbed Fiyero's hand and forcefully pulled him deep into the shadows of the cell, just before the guards, led by the new Captain, arrived.

Clutched within the Captains hands was a leather bag. Opening it, he took out a small amount of crimson powder. Kneeling before the crumpled form of the witch, the Captain blew the dust over the raven haired witches head. Slowly, she stirred, and awakened.

A snarl escaped her lips, before the Captain viciously back handed the witch in the face, making her head slam into the granite walls.

Two of the guards walked up to her. Reaching down, both grabbed hard onto her wrists. Yanking her to her feet, the two slammed Elphaba hard against the stone wall. Grabbing the chains wrapped around their waists, the two quickly wrapped them around her wrists.

Once done, both stepped to the side, and as they did, the chains wrapped around the witches wrists forced her arms to be pulled to the sides, rendering her useless.

The Captain, smiling wickedly at this, steps up behind the witch. His gloved hand reaches out, and gently brushes a few raven strands of hair off Elphaba's neck.

"I wonder" sneers the Captain, as he brings his lips close to the witch's ear.

"If you're going to live after this?" snarls Elphaba.

Laughing, the Captain grabs a hold of the corners of her dress. The sound of cloth ripping fills Elphaba's ears, as her outfit is torn from her body, leaving her naked before the men.

"If you taste, as good as you smell" laughs the Captain.

Before Elphaba can say another word, the Captain slams his body against hers. Struggling, Elphaba legs are kicked open, allowing the Captain access to her center.

A howl of pain echoes throughout the silent dungeon, as the Captain forces himself into the emerald witch. Elphaba's hand clenches and unclenches in midair, as the Captain violently thrusts within her.

A snarl and Elphaba once again struggles against the Captain, trying with all her might to remove him from her body.

A guard, having watched this, steps up next to her. In his hands, he holds a smoldering poker glowing red in darkness. Smiling darkly, the guard presses the poker against her skin.

A soul-shattering scream, fills the air, as the sound of sizzling flesh fills the room. The guards laugh, as the Captain continues to pound deeper into Elphaba's body.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Captain grunts his release. Laughing, he rests his sweat beaten forehead against her emerald back.

"How does it feel" pants the Captain. "To have your humanity ripped away from you…remember this…for this is what you have done to those innocent men" snarls the Captain.

_Okay, was so going to wait longer before posting another chapter, just too make you guys suffer, but hey, couldn't do it and was anxious myself, to get another chapter posted. So please don't kill me, but this chapter had to be written. Don't worry, the next one will be even better, and Langwidere's purpose will be revealed in the next chapter. Again thanks for staying with this story, and please review, the more reviews, the sooner another chapter will be posted. And, reviews are love. Lol, thanks again!_


	9. Ghost to My Madness

Chapter 9

Ghost to My Madness

_AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry for the delay, but had a hard time deciding how to proceed with this chapter. And, I hope this answers some of your questions posted in the reviews from the last chapter. Keep sending me any questions you may have regarding this story, and review! Review is love, and I like feeling the love. Lol. Thank you again!_

Fiyero stood, rigid within the silent confines of his bedroom, the sickening, twisted sound of flesh smacking violently against flesh still echoed within his ears, hanging like a silent ghost within the swirl of darkness and light. His hand, which had remained placid by his side, fists, and trembles with each heart-wrenching beat of his heart. The images, the ghosts, the phantom figures dance a decadent dance in the sweet symphony of the silver snow of time and mysts, before his eyes, spur the rage burning low within the deep confines of his stomach, ignite, plume upwards into a bravura of roaring orchid flames of anger, to spread and ricochet within his body, and end at the tips of his fingers.

His anger billowed in time with the icy wind, roaring outside; set in tempo to the furious beating of his heart now jackhammering within the solid confines of his chest. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the emerald walls surrounding him. The green hue, beautiful yet haunting, only made the rage dwelling within him to burn brighter, a ferocity which would have scared anyone. For the green was the same ethereal color to the woman who suffered silently, within the dark chambers of Southstairs, a fallen angel, beaten and molested by the flames of vengeance.

A sudden thought, quivered within his mind. If she was as powerful as Morrible claimed, powerful enough to even heal a fatal stab wound given to her by the petite witch, then how, or why, did she not fight the guards? Surly, she would have been able to not only knock the guards away, let alone kill them where they stand, but also been able to free herself from Southstairs. After all, Galinda and Fiyero were not there in the hellish domain all the time, nor were the guards posted by her cell round the clock either.

Unable to find the answer to his quagmire, Fiyero let a roar of anger rip free from his throat, as the images of the beaten green woman flash before his eyes. Her body, lying twisted, mutilated on the cold cement ground of her feces covered cell. Her long raven hair spread out before her, like an ebony hallo. Blood mixed with the men's fluids sparkled, in an almost sadistic pink hue, spread like the great sea of Chorge, over her flesh, covering, and tainting the beauty of her emerald skin. The darkness once flooding her eyes flickered back and forth, allowing small stabs of chocolate to stare hauntingly out at the mold covered walls.

At one point, whilst one guard was having his way with her, Elphaba's eyes flickered towards the darkness. Both Fiyero and Galinda held there breathe, waiting, watching. Fiyero at one point conjectured whether or not Elphaba was able to see them in the pitch darkness. In that infinitesimal moment, Fiyero could have sworn that a small flicker of recognition and fear, had flashed within her eyes, but even that disappeared as the emptiness once again flooded her eyes, drowning out the majestic hue of warm chocolate. Making her look hallow, and haunted.

_Yero_

The sweet, sadistic symphony of his temper finally reached its crescendo. Unable to hold back the violent tide, crashing against his subconscious, Fiyero stormed up to the wall and punched it, as another roar of anger ripped through his throat.

For a few moments Fiyero stood glaring at the wall, his dark sapphire eyes narrowed, as his fist remained almost cradled within the deep concaved dent he had somehow managed to make. After all, the walls as well as the rest of the Palace, was made from solid emeralds.

Slowly, small streams of crimson streaked across his fist; cracking into different fissure lines across the now split flesh. The skin of his knuckles had been ripped away.

_Yero…help me_

Growling, Fiyero stepped away, and spinning around, slammed his back against the wall. A small groan slipped past his lips, before his bleeding, broken fingers clutched the sides of his head, as the last remnants of her voice, echoed within his mind. His dark sapphire eyes lost the flames of his rage, and instead, sparkled with unshed tears of hate, and frustration, as he stood there, back pressed against the wall, the bangs of his hair sweeping gently across his forehead.

A thought, fleeting, like a shooting star streaked across the heavens of night, flickered within his hazy mind. His head snapped up, his dark sapphire eyes stared wide into nothing, as the tips of his fingers, slowly slid down his face.

Slowly, he takes a few tentative steps away from the wall as his mind raced. The look, the warmth in her eyes, the spark, it was _her. _For that brief moment in time, Elphaba, his Fae, had somehow returned!

Somehow, she had clawed her way out of the darkness, reached her fingers out into the endless abyss, praying, crying for someone strong enough to reach her, to pull her out of the ebony waterfall of hell.

He knew it seemed ridiculous, even to himself, as he kept repeating that one simple phrase, and yet, he knew, that it was true, for the warmth, the familiar glow that he had first fallen in love with had returned, silently telling the Prince, pleading with him, to not interfere.

A hard gasp slipped past his lips as his stomach twisted, and bile rose within his chest. Weakly, he stumbled back, his arms instinctively wrapping around his stomach. The world spun as his stomach gave an almost sickening lurch. His legs wobbled, screaming a silent warning in the chilled air to their imminent collapse by gravity's force.

_She knew what she was doing! She returned, somehow, gaining control over her body. That's why she hadn't made an attempt at escaping the hellish confines of Southstairs! She was receiving the punishment she thought she deserved!_

His mind snapped, as he twisted back around to face the wall. His vision spiraled towards the floor as the rage that had dimmed within his fractured soul, ignited once more.

"Fae you stubborn, infuriating bitch!" roars Fiyero. With each syllable escaping his tight lips, he pounds his fist in time with the wall.

"Why…why…why….why!" His voice, loud and full of passion, slowly fades into a soft whisper of the wind as the rage slowly dwindles back into the softness of the night.

Spinning back around, Fiyero's legs finally give, allowing his weakened, broken body to collapse to the ground. Hanging his head, the tears he had fought so hard to keep from spilling, slowly dance down his darkened features, as he silently berates himself.

How, how in Oz could he just stand there, hidden safely within the shadows, as the woman he loved, was being raped and beaten but a few feet away. How could he stand frozen, whilst she silently took the brutality of her sins, alone?

His heart broke just a little bit more, as the answer to his question, continued to echo within his fractured mind. He was a coward, plain and simple. For only a coward, would stand by and allow such horrors to befall the person they loved. Though Fiyero; even in the cell, kept reminding himself, that if he and Galinda were to reveal themselves to the guards, then they too, would have received the same brutal kiss at the ends of the whip.

There simply was too much at stake, to allow emotions to drive their actions, especially now that Fiyero and Galinda was knee deep in the political game of cat and mouse. They needed the Wizard and Morrible's trust, for it was crucial to the plan, set up by both Fiyero and Galinda. It was the _only _reason; or at least Fiyero's, to accepting the Wizards proposal. Galinda's motive was still one that Fiyero had yet to figure out.

Fiyero's plan required complete and utter trust by not only the Wizard, but his Press Secretary as well. So, he had to keep reminding himself, that what he was doing was for the betterment of not only Fae, but for all of Oz as well, he had to bite back his temper, stand back, and be a mere figure in the shadows. A silent spectator to this violent play of blood and guts.

Secretly, Fiyero was quite proud of the blonde witch, for not only was she not afraid to be found out by the guards, but she was willing to do whatever it took, to ensure the safety of her friend. Even if that meant her own life was now being placed in danger.

After hearing the approach, let alone the scene to which the two had stumbled upon when first arriving at the cell, had made something within the docile witch, snap. Course that rage was made worse, whilst standing hidden in the shadows, watching helplessly, as her friend was raped of her humanity.

Galinda was his anchor, his center which kept him grounded, kept his mind cleared and his turbulent emotions to remain under control. If not for the blonde witch by his side, he would have stormed the dungeons of Southstairs when Morrible first demanded her entry, fight and kill as many guards as was possible; dying probably in the process, yet all for a better cause; the freedom of one who was too innocent, too young to experience the horrors of such a place.

Fiyero had wrapped a strong arm around Galinda's small, petite waist, and pulling her flush against his body. His other hand, reached up and covered her mouth, silencing any and all protests the blonde was about to make. It was petty, he knew that, yet he couldn't, wouldn't allow the two of them, let alone Galinda; the purest of them all, to be found. He would not allow her soul to be tainted by such horrors, not as long as he had air in his lungs, and blood pumping through his veins.

Hearing the brutality was hard enough, actually seeing it was something altogether different. It shattered the innocence still residing within Galinda's heart. Her heart split in two, as she watched the guards beat Elphaba. Tears pooled within her eyes, hearing the small, almost inaudible whimpers made by the green woman, every time a guards started to beat her.

Feeling her shiver hard against him, Fiyero gently, turned Galinda's face towards him. Uncovering her mouth, Fiyero's fingers lithely tangled within her blonde curls, as he pressed her face against his shirt, half shielding her from the horrors taking place but a few feet away.

Course, the tears dried away, replaced by an indescribable rage as the Captain plunged himself hard, within the green woman's center.

Her cries drew her towards the horrors surrounding her. Her eyes widened in both horror and surprise.

Inwardly, Galinda flinched as she watched the Captain viciously pound into her emerald friend. She guessed that it had to be as painful as it looked. Galinda's center alone, started to ache in time with each violent thrust, the Captain made.

It was during that moment that a new found determination ignited within the blonde's heart. In that one fleeting moment, the blonde didn't care about social status, the dignity of being a society girl, the impropriety of giving in to her emotions, nor did she care what her actions would do to her status as the Wizard's Speaker. All she cared about, all she desired, was helping her friend, and to hell with her status symbol.

Growling, Galinda started to pull away from Fiyero's hold. Feeling her pull away, the Prince merely wrapped his arm tighter around her small waist. Spinning her around, Fiyero pressed the petite blonde hard, against his chest. Bending over, Fiyero lowered his lips down to hover a mere inch from the blonde's, and whispered a silent warning, for her to settle.

"You can't help her if you're found" warned Fiyero in a dark, even tone.

"I don't _care _what happens to me… what I care about is saving my Elphie" growls Galinda. Clawing, Galinda pressed her delicate hands against Fiyero's chest. Pushing against him, her dark, cerulean eyes glared back into pleading sapphire.

For one second, the anger burning deep within her eyes dimmed, seeing the pain, the torment sparkle within Fiyero's eyes, yet at the sound of the green woman's stifled scream, the rage returned. With newfound fervor, Galinda once again started to thrash and writhe against the Prince's hold.

Feeling his arms tighten around her slender waist, Galinda's dark cerulean eyes all but glared daggers back at the Prince, as a small growl slipped past her slender lips. On normal circumstances, Fiyero would have found the look she was now shooting him, to be adorable, but not this time, this time, the look was quite haunting, and dare he admit, scary and wicked.

A lump rose within Fiyero's throat as the ice forming within Galinda's eyes, cascaded over his body, freezing his heart, and stilling the blood coursing through his veins. Flinching, Fiyero swallowed back the lump, before flashing Galinda a small, awkward smile.

"_Fiyero _let me go now" growls Galinda, her voice low, and menacing.

Regaining his composure, Fiyero merely shook his head, his dark sapphire eyes staring almost pleadingly, back into dark cerulean. Slowly, Fiyero's free hand lithely touched the blonde's cheek, in a soothing motion; he rubbed his finger up and down the gentle slope of her cheek bone, comforting the blonde the only way he knew how.

"You can't" whispers Fiyero. "Not unless you wish to meet the same fate as Fae"

"I'd gladly take that and more, knowing that Elphie will at least be pardoned from such horrors" snarls Galinda in protest.

"Galinda please, I'm already breaking, don't shatter what's left of me by watching you go through the same horrors" pleads Fiyero.

The pain and sincerity laced within his voice, melts the anger from the blonde's heart. Slowly, her thrashing slows, the anger within her eyes dwindles, allowing soft cerulean to stare back into dark sapphire.

She knew, deep down that what Fiyero was saying was true. Even she had to admit it, that if she were in Elphaba's shoes, she would crack within seconds of being on the other end of the whip. Though she pretended to be strong, the blonde was actually quite fragile; an unfortunate side-effect of having been raised sheltered, and as a high society girl back in Pertha Hills. For the blonde, none of these things existed in her world. For her, everything was sun shine and lollipops, not darkness, blood and violence; the eradication of a soul, that was what she bared witness too, and it was slowly killing her inside.

Galinda admired the green girl, in many ways. She admired her fighting spirit, the way she cared not of the opinions of others. She followed her heart, and didn't care if other people told her she was foolish in doing so. She was outspoken, stubborn, passionate and incredibly selfless, for she cared for the safety and preservation of others, and held their lives above her own.

Slowly, Galinda melted into Fiyero's arms, burying her head into Fiyero's shirt; she allowed the floodgates of her tears that she had fought so hard to keep at bay, to break free.

Fiyero's heart cracked a little more, feeling the little blonde's body tremble hard against his own. Slowly, he wound his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer against his body. Slowly, gently, he rested his head on the top of Galinda's. His fingers lightly ran through the blonde's golden curls, comforting her, brushing the pain away from her heart.

Echoing violent slaps of skin smacking against skin, made the blonde flinch, and her heart to ache. A symphony of moans filled her ears, making the blonde tremble even harder against Fiyero's chest.

Finally, the guards having spent hours down beneath the cells of Southstairs, having their way with the green woman, finally left, leaving her a crumpled mess of excrement's, blood and fluids glistening within the fire light; a silent witness to the horrors which had taken place mere moments ago, alone in the semi-darkness, with only the flickering flames of the torches as her only comfort.

Hearing the cell gates creak and slam close, both Fiyero and Galinda, very carefully rose from the floor, each still clinging almost desperately to each other as they waited, listening to the footsteps of the guards as they made their way up the stairs.

Untangling herself, Galinda very slowly, crawled over to Elphaba's side. A small gasp slipped past quivering pink glossed lips as her eye beheld the after affects to the violence of the guards.

Her Elphie's eyes were hallow, unfocused, and clouded. Her beautiful raven hair was a sea of tangles, twisted in blood and fluids; some strands clung to her pale green flesh.

"Oh…Elphie" whispers Galinda, her voice choked as her eyes fell upon the bruises, the deep lacerations which looked like deep, cracked fissures running along deep fault lines across her body.

Gently, Galinda brushed a few raven strands; sticky and still wet with fluids from the green woman's face. Her heart clenched within her chest, as Elphaba remained frozen on the ground, unmoving, almost like the touch of her fingers were like a phantom's embrace, neither felt, never registering within the broken chambers of her mind.

"Fiyero" cries Galinda.

Fiyero remained frozen within the shadows. He couldn't, he just couldn't go to her. His mind, his heart, could not take seeing the travesty which the guards had bestowed upon the green witch. He knew that if he were to see it in its full glory, then he would surly crack, and the sanity, the strength, which he had fought so hard to cling too, would shatter, leaving him a crumpled mess.

The emptiness, the brokenness in Fiyero's eyes was enough for the white witch. Silently, she pulled a white handkerchief from the pocket of her dress, and started to gently clean away the liquid filth, from her friends, body. Once cleaned, Galinda used the small amount of spells which she had mastered, to call upon a dress to appear within her outstretched hand.

It was black, which she knew her Elphie would appreciate, and it was long, which would cover most of her body. It was meager, the cloth thin, making shielding the green woman from the arctic chill of the dungeons, almost non- existent. Still it was something, and something, was better than nothing.

The sound of approaching footsteps jarred Fiyero out of his stupor. Slowly, he rose to his feet and stepped towards the window overlooking the courtyard. A small stringent of soldiers, were marching towards Southstairs.

Galinda's eyes remained focused on the long rows of scarred flesh, marring the emerald witches back. Deep, scars made by a whip, covered her back, making her stomach to twist within her stomach.

"What horrors have you bared witness too?" whispers Galinda.

Panicking, Fiyero lightly strode over towards the blonde. Standing behind her, Fiyero very gently, placed a comforting hand on Galinda's shoulder. Shocked Galinda yelped in surprise, before whipping around to glare menacingly at the one who dared to disturb her thoughts. Her gaze though, softened immediately, once her eyes fell upon the sight of the Prince, standing before her.

"Fiyero?"

"We must go…before they come back" replies Fiyero darkly.

At first, Galinda wanted to protest, she wanted to fight and scream and plead and beg with Fiyero to let her stay, to defend her friend, to protect her from the violent tide rushing towards them. Yet she knew, deep down that no matter how much she pleaded, Fiyero would not allow her too. He would simply pick her up, and slump her against his shoulder, and carry her out of Southstairs.

He cared far too much, for her to suffer such travesties.

Silently, Galinda nodded her acknowledgement to his statement. Turning back to face her friend, Galinda reaches out, and caresses Elphaba's bruised cheek.

"Goodbye for now Elphie…stay strong…hold out if you can my sweet…for I promise, I will break you free from this hell" whispers Galinda, before lowering her lips down to pale emerald flesh, for one last kiss goodbye.

The rest of the day, Galinda remained locked within her room, not allowing servant nor the Wizard or Morrible to enter. She wanted to be alone. When questioned by the Wizard, Galinda merely lied, feigning her ill condition on a splitting headache.

Sighing, the Wizard's old, withered hand reached up and gently touched the dark quoxwood door. The blonde was annoying, and not all together there, but she was still adorable. He supposed that, if he had had a daughter, he would have liked her to be kind of like Galinda; minus the bubbly persona, and the blondeness.

"Very well then Lady Galinda…but be warned…I will be requesting your presence in the throne room later this afternoon" warns the Wizard, his voice soft, yet held an edge that Galinda did not like.

"Wh…what for?" stammers Galinda, her face staring almost pale at the closed door. Her petite fingers clutched tight to her white stuffed unicorn.

"You'll see…just be at the Throne room in four hours from now" was all the Wizard said, before turning and striding down the long hallway.

"What are you up too now Wizard" growls Galinda.

Galinda, seemed strong, was all a ruse. Inwardly, she was breaking inside. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Sighing, Galinda rolled onto her back, her dark cerulean eyes stared absently up at the crystal dome of her ceiling. The crystal chandelier sparkled in the midday sun, casting half crescent rainbows to dance on the walls. Her blonde curls splayed out around her, shimmered like pure gold.

She was the picture of beauty, of perfection, the epitome of what every little girl yearned, dreamed of becoming; a beautiful creature of light, with powers of unimaginable power, working side by side with the Wizard, and dressed to the nines in Oz's finest fashion.

Tears swam within Galinda's eyes, she should be happy, she should be thrillified. After all, was this not what she had always dreamed of, hoped for since she was little? She was getting everything she could have ever wanted. She had power, she had fame, and popularity no one could match, nor take away, the fanciest of dresses, expensive jewelry, and recognition to who she was.

Yet this wasn't who she was, not now anyways. Since befriending the green girl from Shiz, the spoiled little rich girl from Pertha Hills, slowly faded away, leaving a woman who actually _cared _for others, whose main concern wasn't her popularity, nor having the highest of fashions, or having the most handsome and richest boy on her arm disappeared.

Elphie changed her, changed her for the better, and there was no way she could ever re-pay her.

Her vision became hazy, and it was only after feeling something warm and wet sliding down her cheek, that the blonde realized the tears, spilling from her eyes.

This time, instead of holding the tears back, she allowed them to fall. Turning on her side, Galinda curled herself into a tiny ball, her slender arms wrapped loosely around her slender waist as her tears spilled from her eyes, washing away the pain from her broken heart.

"Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

Hours later found Galinda once again sitting beside the Wizard, and his Press Secretary, Fiyero, stood at his usual post, a few feet away, on the steps leading to the great throne.

Galinda's eyes flickered towards her friend. Her eyes roamed over his features. Obviously, he had combed back his hair and washed the filth from Southstairs from his face. He had changed his uniform as well. The top was a deep emerald color, with golden buttons running down the length of his chest. The pants, instead of being matched in color to his top, were a soft, ebony color, matching his polished shoes.

Hearing the trumpets form the guards, Galinda once again turned her attention back to the Wizard. His face was stern, and dark. It scared Galinda, never, had she seen such a look appear on the Wizard's face. Obviously, this was not to be a very happy meeting.

Her heart fluttered within her chest, a feeling of dread, fell over her, making her breathing labored, and her head to spin. A small headache started to pulse within her head, making Galinda silently curse her bad luck.

Absently, Galinda brings her fingers up and starts to massage her temple. The Wizard, having noticed, turned to stare back at the blonde.

"My dear, you have not rid yourself of that headache yet?" frowns the Wizard.

Startled, Galinda turns to face the Wizard, her eyes wide, stare back at the withered face of the man she both admired, and loathed.

"Sadly your Ozness no…but no worries, it's not as bad as it was before" replies Galinda, flashing the Wizard her most sincere, and convincing smile.

Suspicious, the Wizard gives the blonde a knowing look, before nodding and turning away, his eyes once again staring at the great, ornate doors.

"Perhaps after this…your headache will finally go away"

"Perhaps" whispers Galinda, confusion flashing across her delicate features.

Before Fiyero can inquire to what the Wizard meant, the great doors leading to the throne room bang open, revealing a small contingent of guards. Clasped, chain bound in their hands, was a figure, a woman, with pale, emerald skin covered in blood and bruises. Her raven hair fell over her face, hiding her features.

"Elphie" gasps Galinda.

The Wizard, smirks back at the blonde, before turning to greet his guards.

Unceremoniously, the guards drop the emerald witch to the ground. A low grunt of pain slips past Elphaba's lips as her body hits the floor.

Nodding to the guards, the Captain bends down and grabs hard onto Elphaba's arm. Yanking her off the floor, he forces her onto her knees. His free hand reached down and tangles with her raven hair, before pulling back, and forcing Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes to stare cloudy, back at the Wizard.

"So _Witch. _Do you still demand ownership of the Key to the Book of Arycetia?" snarls the Wizard in a teasing tone.

"You _think _these guards or you…can stop me?" growls Elphaba, the darkness once again returning to her eyes.

"You've been beaten, and raped by my guards. I've made sure they make you scream until you've passed out the pain alone…yet you still kneel here…defying me?" growls the Wizard.

"I fear not what you and your pathetic excuse for guards do to this body…I will heal, and soon destroy you all. Taking control of this land and the Lands beyond"

"You speak of the Other worlds…they do not exist Miss Thropp…a legend…that's all they are" sneers Morrible.

"Only a pompous, single-minded fool would believe the legends to be myths…the Other Worlds exist…and I plan to see them all"

"And do what exactly" laughs the Wizard.

"To rule them all" smiles Elphaba.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Palace, a woman with long ebony hair, half tied back by lavender lace strides down the Palace hallways, her honey colored dress sways with each light step made on the emerald floor. She was tall, with a body which held soft, simple curves, ones that were easily missed by her gowns.

This was Mystle, Thistle's little sister, and Lady-In-Waiting to her Goodness. A servant had approached her mere minutes ago, telling her a stranger has an urgent message for her Goodness. Mystle, being Galinda's personal Servant, went to meet the stranger, take the message and deliver it to her Goodness.

Though, like many of the servants around the great Palace of Oz, had not heard the news regarding the first contingent of Gale Force Soldiers, and there rather messy end, nor of the fate which had beheld her brother. It was something Galinda had planned on telling Mystle later this evening. How she was able to keep it from the girl for this long, she didn't know.

Pushing the great doors leading to Galinda's office open, Mystle's soft, emerald eyes scanned the office, stilling only once she saw a woman sitting before the desk.

Rearranging her features into a convincing smile, Mystle, gracefully made her way in.

"Welcome to the Emerald Palace…I'm Mystle…her Goodness's personal Secretary" smiles Mystle.

Her emerald eyes remain transfixed on the woman sitting before her, as she makes her way to the front of the desk. The first thought which crossed Mystle's thoughts was how strangely beautiful this woman was.

Mystle guessed the woman to be quite tall, with a body which held soft curves in all the right places. She wore a lavender dress; the ends were pleated, and layered in an elegant design. Her hair was shimmery and soft, with braids weaved around her head. A simple lotus blossom was weaved gently within her hair.

"Thank you for allowing me an audience with her Goodness" smiles the woman.

"Yes. Sadly though, her Goodness has pressing matters in the Great Throne room. So she has asked me to come in her stead" replies Mystle, as she gracefully walks up to the chair.

"Oh, and what pressing matters must her Goodness attend to that she cannot meet me?" inquires the woman.

"Matters which are far more important" sniffs Mystle.

Though she was a servant, she was still highly respected and held far higher power and prestige then the other servants. After all, she was Galinda's _personal _servant, hence giving her the authority to decide whether or not a visitor or messenger was even worth, her Goodness's time.

"You're a bit cheeky for being a servant"

"And your quite rude for being a mere messenger" bristles Mystle.

"Very well then. I shall deliver my message" laughs the woman, before rising to her feet and approaching the young girl.

"Tell me and then be gone from my sights" snarls Mystle.

Stepping toe to toe with the servant girl, the woman brings her face mere inches away from Mystle's. Smiling, she brings her lips closer to the girl's ear, before whispering.

"Tell her Goodness"

Mystle's breath hitched within her throat. Never, had anyone approached her like this. But that wasn't what scared her, what truly terrified her, was the darkness resonating off of this woman. It chocked her, yet froze her at the same time.

"Yes" quivers Mystle.

"That I'm back" hisses the woman.

Before Mystle can even question the woman by what she meant, the woman reaches up and grabs a hold of Mystle's head. With a sickening crack, the woman, breaks the woman's neck. Severing her head from her body, the woman watches as Mystle's body crumples to the ground, headless.

Laughing, the woman holds Mystle's head high in the palm of her hand.


	10. The Reckoning

Chapter 10

The Reckoning

AN: My deepest apologize for how long this took to be posted, but work this week has just been crazy! Anyways, yeah chapter 10! And yeah, reached 500 views! I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story. Thank you all too for the wonderful reviews and I hope I answered your questions. Keep posting your reviews and any questions you may have in regards to this story. Your reviews help to inspire more chapters! Thank you again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Galinda's breath caught within the thickness of her throat as another bloodcurdling scream, ripped through the air, shattering the peace that had fallen upon the Palace of Emeralds. Her knees wobbled before silently threatening to buckle beneath the white witch's wavering resistance. Her heart raced making her blood pump like a raging river within her veins. Another scream and her eyes took a deadly dive to the endless abyss slowly creeping over the blonde's trembling body. A twist of her heart left her breathlessly panting, her lungs burning for air, and her head to swim within the oceanic rage of her nightmares. And her once shimmering blonde curls, limp from crystal dew, clung to her sweat beaten forehead.

Tears flooded her eyes, as she watched, frozen like the statue of Lurline, at the crumpled mass of raven and lace, writhing, thrashing violently on the emerald floor. Glistening crimson spilled upon the floor; a sick, twisted cacophony of violence and rage, of vengeance and mirth.

Painful, gasping breathes escaped pale, quivering emerald lips tainted in the same crimson gore; struggle to push air into inflamed lungs, assailed with pain, and rage. Dark, ebony eyes stared out, unfocused, and cloudy out into nothingness, tiny pinpricks of pain, sting at the corner of her eyes, as small crystal tears dance along the edge of her eyes.

Three guards dressed in standard Gale Force uniforms tower over her, each pointing a spear or sword at the wretched witch's heart. A long, ebony spear lays impaled deep, into the emerald woman's shoulder, as a waterfall of crimson spills to the ground; mixed in spit and gore.

"Now do you heed me _Witch_" spats the Wizard, an icy smile sliding across his slimy lips.

This torture had been going on for hours, since the guards had dragged Elphaba up from the hellish bowels of Southstairs. The many, having already had their fun with the emerald witch, simply stood back, as the lesser ranked guards exacted their vengeance for their fallen comrades.

At first it had started off simple, with the guards mainly slapping, the witch. Then, it grew darker, and more violent in their vicious beating of vengeance. What once was slaps, turned into full out punches to the face, the chest, and the gut; leaving the witch gasping and vomiting. Kicks soon started to her torso, her legs, and her face.

The beatings became worse with the guards using their lances, and swords to beat the woman, stab, cut and mutilate her flesh. One guard held out her arm, before slamming his swords hilt against the joint where the elbow and the rest of her arm connected, shattering the bones. Her face was marred in bruises and cuts, long lacerations and gashes.

They beat her legs, breaking her ankle and the knee joints with their swords. Two, laid the witch on the ground, before the third took a large mallet. Swinging it above his head, he slammed the large stone mallet down on her legs, shattering the bones. The screams that followed, shattered what was left of Galinda's soul, leaving her a soulless shell.

One guard took his pistol and fired a bullet deep into her shoulder, breaking and cracking the bones. Another, having loved the symphony of screams that followed, stabbed the witch deep into the other shoulder, where the shoulder blade and the bone of the arms connected, leaving her writhing, and seizing uncontrollably on the ground.

Fiyero stood by, a helpless look marring his handsome features. He wanted nothing more, than to run to his Fae, beat the guards away from her, gather her up in his arms, and hold her, soothing away her pain with a gentle kiss. He wanted to, his soul, his heart, yearned, burned to touch her, to wash away all the horrors that had befallen the emerald goddess. And yet, he couldn't…or wouldn't, he wasn't sure which. All he knew was that an internal battle was being played deep within between his heart, and his mind, each equally matched, and neither wishing to step down. And the victor had yet to be determined.

With each scream, with every surge of blood, the Prince clenched and unclenched his fists resting against the side of his leg, his breathes came in short, hot gulps, his teeth and jaw clenched in time with his fists, and his heart, twisted that much more within the heaving confines of his chest.

Slowly, Elphaba lifted her head up, till her dark, ebony eyes all but glared clouded, blinded by pain, back at the Wizard, and Fiyero and Galinda both wondered, whether or not Elphaba actually could see the Wizard, or if she merely directed her gaze to where she had heard his voice.

A low growl slipped past her lips. Weakly, Elphaba slammed her hands down on the blood soaked floor. With a grunt of pain, the emerald witch slowly rose from the ground, her dark eyes never leaving the Wizards face.

Rising to her full height, she teeters, before regaining her balance, her one hand gently cradles her bleeding shoulder, the other rests placidly against her side.

A gasp slipped past Galinda's lips, before clenching them closed into a thin line. She still had to remind herself that her Elphie was different, changed. She was far more powerful then when she first came to the scene at Shiz University. Powerful enough, to mend her broken legs; though it was obvious, that with the rapid healing going on in her body, it was starting to take a toll on her. Yes her legs were healed, but the bones were still cracked beneath the skin, making it incredibly painful to force weight upon them.

"You think We would bow to the likes of you? Ha! Your even more delusional then first expected" snorts Elphaba, the dark edge quickly returning in her voice.

A simple nod by the Wizard and a guard standing behind the witch immediately steps up behind her, takes his rifle, aims it at her now healing shoulder, and pulls the trigger. A splatter of blood, followed by a mirroring echo of screams ricocheted within throne room, shattering the glass within the windows.

Crystal glass rained down upon the floor, slicing Elphaba's skin, and tearing what was left of the dress. Weakly, Elphaba's legs wobble, before giving beneath her, making her fall to her knees. Her dark, ebony eyes remain transfixed on the Wizard.

Trepidation rippled across Fiyero's heart as he watched helplessly, as his Fae was once again being tortured. Only this time, he and Galinda were being forced, to bear witness to the atrocities.

With a snap of his fingers, a guard standing by the door stalks up to the witch, his hands clutch hard onto the sides of a wooden bucket. It took Fiyero a split second to realize exactly what the bucket held, for within a blink of an eye, the guard dumped the crystal clear liquid on Elphaba's head, drenching her hair, and burning her flesh.

Fiyero had to look away, and cover his ears as the raw, gut twisting smell and sound of flesh sizzling filled the room, making his stomach twist and his heart to clench tight within his chest.

Galinda's legs gave beneath her, her eyes clouded as she stared vacantly at the figure with emerald skin, and swathed in ebony, writhe and thrash on the ground. Heart wrenching screams slipping like ice through the witches pale, quivering lips.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Outside the Throne room, a figure swathed in a lavender cloak, almost glides across the floor made of emerald marble; the tips of her toes seemed to almost skim the surface of the floor. Her figure was hidden beneath the soft fabric of her cloak, though if one was to venture a guess to who was beneath, they would have guessed right. The hood of the figures cloak bathed her face in complete and utter darkness, concealing the person's identity.

Dark eyes narrowed at the sight of the two guards standing on either ride of the majestic emerald doors. The one on the right was tall, with a hulking figure, piercing emerald eyes, and a chiseled physique; quite handsome, for being a guard to the great and illustrious Wizard. His long raven hair was slicked back by gel and a small amount of stubble darted across his face. He wore the official Gale Force uniform, but, unlike Fiyero's, his was all green, with ebony buttons running down the length of his muscled chest.

The other man, shorter than the first had wheat gold hair and much softer facial features, and the figured guessed, was young, that much was obvious, one young enough to not have seen the horrors of the real world. He had an angelic look to him, with pixie blue eyes and thin lips. Unlike the other man, this one's facial hair was light, barely seen against the light tan of his skin probably of Gillikin descent, where his partner was more than likely from the Vinkus, what with his warrior's physique and all.

Muscles rippled beneath his gale force uniform, proving that he had at least crossed the fated gateway between boyhood and stepped into the gilded gates of manhood. Small wisps of bangs, swept across his forehead, making him look even younger than he already was.

Both men, held a long ebony spear in their opposite hands, and a sword of silver on the hilt of their waists. These two men were obviously superfluous, not high on the hierarchy of contingent guards. And that thought, made the cloaked figure smirk beneath the shadows.

"Halt!" roars the man with raven hair, before slamming his ebony spear on the ground. A resounding clang echoed within the large, hollow hallway.

'What a brute…having to create such a ruckus just to beef himself up' grumbles the woman beneath her breath.

"Who dares wish to enter the omnipotent Wizard of Oz's throne room" His voice held an edge of both fear, and rage, easily picked up upon by the cloaked figure, which, under normal circumstances, would have scared many to pee their pants, but not her.

"I wish to speak to the Wizard regarding urgent matters" replies the figure; her voice was soft, like wind chimes, seductive and enticing.

"The Wizard is presently occupied. Come back tomorrow!" growls the raven haired man.

"Deverell please" speaks the man on the left.

The figures eyes flickered over to the one who had spoken, the fair-haired boy. A small smirk crossed the figures lavender lips. It knew that look, and it relished such affections, no matter how misguided they may be, or how well intentioned.

"Elryk…have you misplaced your mind…or have you quickly forgotten what happened the last time our comrades allowed a stranger bearing false news to enter the Great Throne of Oz?" growls Deverell.

"I bear no ill-will…I merely wish to warn the Wizard that is all" replies figure, a glint of purple sparkling from its eyes.

"Warn _the _Wizard?" sneers Deverell, quickly shaking away the strange warmth wrapping its seductive arms around his body, entrancing him within a sea of serenity. Something his broken heart and soul, had not felt, since that fated day.

"Yes" growls the figure.

"Of what?" laughs Deverell, throwing his head back as he laughs from deep within his chest.

"Of a danger that not even _he_…can stop" replies the figure, darkness, and ice, laced deep within her voice.

"Oh I doubt that. There's nothing our great Wizard can't do" laughs Deverell.

"Not this…what's coming is bigger than any of you have seen. Nothing can stop it, for all will fall to its great power" replies the figure.

"If this power is so great, then why bother to warn the Wizard?" asks Elryk, a genuine look of confusion and terror sparkling within his eyes.

For a moment, the figures heart lurched within her chest. The look, the spark within his eyes, almost undid the figure, and for a moment, she merely stood there, staring back at the boy, the man, who had just stepped into the realm of manhood.

"That young man…is for me to know…and for you to find out" warns the figure, after regaining her composure, and allowing the ice to once again wrap around her heart.

Angry and annoyed by this figures cryptic remarks, Deverell reaches out, and grasps hard onto the figures wrist. Pulling her flush against his chest, Deverell reaches his other hand up to clench around the tip of her hood.

"Now see here lady…I don't know who you are or where you come from…but you deliver your message to me then get out of my sights!" growls Deverell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" warns the figure, her voice icy, and dark.

"Or you'll what?" laughs Deverell, as he leans his face closer to the darkness hiding the figures face, his eyes all but glare into the ebony abyss, swirling within the tight confines of the figures hood, searching for the face hidden within.

"This" hisses the figure.

Before Deverell can say anything, a sharp pain explodes within his shoulder. Staggering, he drops the figure, before slamming into the great ornate doors. Elryk's eyes widen in horror, at the ebony blade stabbed hilt deep, into his friends shoulder.

Slowly, he turns to face the figure, kneeling in a graceful pose on the ground, the hood of the cloak hung loose around her neck, revealing at last, the figures true identity.

"Mmm" mutters Elryk.

Smiling, the figure shoots a ray of lavender lightning at the young soldier, slamming him against the wall, and knocking him unconscious.

Slowly, the figure rises to her feet, her slender hands grasp tenderly to the soft silken edges of her hood. Seductively, she steps up next to Deverell's shaking body.

"You…you" stammers Deverell.

"Killed you…no sadly not. That wound will only stun you…you'll live…but you'll be in a lot of pain" smirks the figure, as she kneels before Deverell.

Deverell's eyes widen in both anger and horror as he glares back at the woman who had inflicted him with such an injury. Trembling fingers stained in blood, reach out towards the figures face.

"This won't stop me…I will…I will" gasps Deverell, the realms of consciousness were slowly slipping away, as darkness called to him, begging him, seducing his mind and body to fall within the silken folds of sleep.

"Be thankful…I decided to let you keep your pathetic excuse for a life…for next time…you _won't_ be so lucky" growls the woman.

With that, the figure slams the hilt of another dagger against the side of Deverell's head, knocking him unconscious. Smiling, the figure's slender fingers tenderly reach out towards Deverell's face. Lovingly, the figure trails the tips of her fingers, down the hard, masculine edge of Deverell's face.

"Sweet dreams dark prince…may flights of Devil's wing lead you to your eternal resting ground" whispers the figure, before tenderly leaning down and kissing him.

As she pulls away, her fingers once again reach up, and curl along the edge of her hood. With a quick snap of her wrist, the hood once again falls into place, hiding her appearance.

Rising to her feet, the figure stares at the door, almost willing it to open magickally on its own hinges. With an irritated sigh, the figure points a slender finger up at the great Ornate doors. With a flick of a graceful motion, the doors magickally swing open, allowing the cloaked figure entry, into the illustrious Wizard's throne room.

The creek of the doors jars the Wizard's attention away from the writhing witch on the ground. His eyes grow cold, at the sight of a woman, hidden beneath a lavender cloak, stand before him, and her face hidden.

"Who the Devil are you!" roars the Wizard.

"The Bringer of Death" whispers the figure.

"What?"

In an instant, darkness fills the great hall, blinding everyone, and leaving them spellbound, too terrified to move, or to even breathe.

Slowly, the rolling darkness vanishes, revealing a tall, slender woman standing before them, her one arm is lovingly cradles Elphaba's beaten body, the other, clutches tight to her umbrella.

"How the Devil did she acquire that?" mumbles the Wizard. His eyes briefly flicker to the side of his great Throne, where said umbrella, had been resting against but a moment before.

Galinda meanwhile, had slowly risen back to her feet, her silk slippers gently padded down the emerald steps, as her large, cerulean eyes stared wide, back at the figure.

Fiyero stands paralyzed at his position on the steps, his one hand grasping loosely around the hilt of his sword, his eyes following Galinda. His breathes come in short gasps, as fear grips his heart. He, like Galinda's mind was racing, for the woman who stood before them, was one who the two never figured would go against the Wizard, let alone hold any real great power.

"Mystle" whispers Galinda, as she steps down level to the woman.

"Hello Galinda" smiles Mystle wickedly.

"Impossible…why…why would you-"starts Galinda, tears pooling within her eyes.

"Why am I helping the Wicked Witch of the West?" ask Mystle, her voice mocking.

All Galinda can do is nod, not trusting her voice. Her heart pounded furiously within her chest. After all, Mystle was not only her personal servant, but her only friend in the Palace. The two had confided in so many things, during her time here as the Wizard's Speaker.

Mystle was the only one out of all the Servants and guards, to actually help make Galinda feel more at ease about living at the Palace. The two had quickly formed a close friendship, digressing in each other's hopes and dreams of the future.

The young servant girl was friendly as well as bubbly, very smart, and strong. She didn't let anyone walk over her, yet she protected Galinda and her privacy with a fiery passion.

It was actually Mystle who had introduced her brother Thistle, to Galinda. And it was by the both of them, who convinced Fiyero to allow Thistle to become his personal servant as well as Messenger.

Now here she stood, her friend, her confidante of so many years, standing before her, helping the witch who all of Oz wished to tear apart, a maniacal glint, sparkling within her eyes.

"Mystle…why are you doing this!" cries Galinda.

"Mystle is no longer here" laughs the figure.

"I…I don't understand" whispers Galinda, confusion flashing across her face.

"She's dead…I killed her a few hours ago" smirks Mystle.

"But…that can't be…your standing here, before my very eyes" quivers Galinda, too afraid to hear the real reason why, Mystle's body was standing before her. For if what this person was saying is the true…

"I stole her head…after severing it from her body" smiles Mystle maliciously.

Bile rose within Galinda's throat. Quickly she turned away, one dainty hand cupped against her quivering lips. Clenching her eyes, Galinda struggled to not only keep the bile down, but the tears now teetering against the edges of her eyes, from spilling.

When will this nightmare end? When will the end be near? It was bad enough, that the blonde witch had lost her friend to darkness one day, watched her friend be beaten and raped the next, but now, now her only friend in the entire Emerald Palace was dead, and someone else, was now wearing her head.

The zing of a blade draws Galinda's attention back to the horrors standing before her. Fiyero, now stands behind Mystle, sword hovering mere inches from her neck, and both his arms, wrapped tight around her slender waist.

"Who are you?" asks Fiyero, his voice low, and dark.

"Wouldn't you like to know" laughs Mystle.

Angry, Fiyero pushes the blade against Mystle's throat, making a small crimson blood, to bubble to the surface. A low gasp, slips past Mystle's lavender colored lips at the pain made by his sword.

"I'm not asking you again…now tell me…who the hell are you!" growls Fiyero.

Something hard, and cold presses against Fiyero's neck, making him stiffen, and his eyes to widen in surprise. Galinda stands trembling the scene before her. Fiyero stands, holding Mystle tight against him, sword clutched threateningly, against her oleander neck, small droplets of crimson pearls drip down her neck, staining her lavender and blue dress. And standing to the side of Fiyero, is none other than Elphaba, the tip of her umbrella pressed against his neck.

"Fae" starts Fiyero.

Growling in frustration, Elphaba presses the tip of her umbrella against Fiyero's neck, making him wince.

"I said…let her go"

Slowly, Fiyero lowers the blade of the sword from Mystle's neck. His arms remain wrapped tight around her waist. For a few tense moments, Fiyero remains frozen in place; with Mystle smiling evilly back at the white witch. Finally, Fiyero unwinds his arms from Mystle's body, and with a grunt, pushes Mystle away from him.

Elphaba, still pressing the end of her umbrella against Fiyero's neck, cackles before pushing the tip of her umbrella against his neck, before silently leading him towards the center of the throne room, and once again facing the Wizard and Morrible, now glaring back at the emerald witch.

Her slender hand reaches out towards Mystle. Smiling, Mystle tenderly entwines her fingers with the emerald witch's, before following her to the center of the Throne room.

"Now who has the upper hand Wizard" snarls Elphaba.

A heat, flashes against Fiyero's neck. His eyes flicker to the side, what he sees makes his breath hitch within his throat, an ebony flame, dancing along the tip of her umbrella, mere inches from kissing his skin, and setting him ablaze.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.


	11. Kiss Me Goodbye Part 1

Chapter 11

Kiss Me Goodbye

Part 1

_AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I apologize for the last chapter, it was a filler yes, but it was needed to get to this point. Also, I wanted to give a shout out Ravencurls for the great review, it made me laugh, sisterhood of the she devils! Love it!. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep sending me those reviews! I absolutely love reading them! You guys are awesome for sticking with this story, a big thank you to you all!_

Galinda's eyes remain transfixed at the ebony flame, dancing at the edge to the tip of Elphaba's umbrella, the flames, reaching with tangled limbs towards Fiyero's flesh, crackling in desperation to touch, to taste the Prince, all the while, wishing, hoping, and hungry to consume him whole within the violent fires of hell.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes flicker back to the witch the woman, standing behind the man who, just the sight of him, makes her heart beat fast within her chest. One emerald hand clutches tight around his neck, the other curls around the ebony handle to her umbrella. Her onyx eyes glare back at Galinda, making the white witch gasp silently at the darkness swirling within midnight plunged in an abyss of rage.

Feeling the Good witch's eyes upon her, Elphaba lowers her head towards the floor, closing her eyes, and curling her lips into a wicked smile, a small, cackle skips across the frozen air, before she jabs the end of the umbrella against Fiyero's neck, searing the skin beneath.

Raising her head back up, Elphaba all but glares evilly back at the good witch, chuckling at the pained expression flitting across Galinda's face. Her curls bounce against tense shoulders as her entire body shakes in both anger and horror.

"Elphie…why are you doing this!" screams Galinda.

The tears once threatening to spill evaporate within her eyes, replaced by a billowing rage rising from the pit of her stomach, steeling her nerves and quelling the pain radiating deep from within her cracked heart.

Enough was enough. She could only take so much before the anger from within would break free from its gilded chains, and rise, if only to protect the ones she loved. And watching helplessly, as the man she has started of all in love with, be tortured, and broke what was left of the Good Witch's restraints.

"Elphie…Elphie…what a perky nonsensical name to give to a person…though it makes sense…seeing as it was given by a silly, weak little girl" smirks Elphaba.

A low growl slips past Galinda's tense lips. Her eyes narrow as her hands once resting placid by her side's fist and tremble as her rage grows. A light of gossamer blue starts to radiate around the good witch, making the air around her sparkle and crackle in time with her rage. The sight, was quite frightening, for never had anyone seen the Good witch, this angry, and quite frankly, no one ever wanted to again, not even Fiyero.

Smiling, Elphaba slowly lowers the tip of her umbrella from Fiyero's neck. Slowly, she turns her face towards Fiyero's. Leaning closer, she snuggles her nose against his neck, breathing in his exotic scent, making her head swims, as a rush of faded memories crash against her mind, making her already weak body tremble.

A hard shiver ran down her spine, as a phantom outline of a man, stands before her mind's eye. In a gentle voice, the man holds out his hand towards the emerald witch, beckoning her. His voice was a ghost of a whisper, easily shaken by the wintry wind, billowing around him, snatching his words up, and making them fade into the night.

Sensing her Mistress's soul start to falter, Mystle takes a tentative step closer to Elphaba. Gently, she places a gentle hand on her quivering shoulder.

At her touch, Elphaba immediately tenses. Whirling, she glares icily back into wavering emerald, concern sparkling deep within a sea of green and ebony.

"Langwidere" whispers Elphaba; her voice was hoarse, and weak, revealing to the woman just how weak her Mistress really was. If she didn't do something soon, the both of them would once again be captured, and tormented within the hellish confines of Southstairs.

"We must away my Mistress" whispers Mystle.

Though the name had come out no louder than a whisper, the Good witch, was still able to pluck it out of the breeze, and immediately, her body stiffens, as the name swirls around her body, making her heart beat rapidly within her heart and the blood to pound within her ears.

"What…what did you call her?"

Both Mystle and Elphaba's eyes snap towards the good witch, standing but a few feet away. Her small, petite body trembles, making her knees almost knock together beneath her heavy skirts. Both her hands, rise up to her chest in loose fists, her golden curls loosen, and dangle limply against her shoulders. And the light that once was burning bright within her majestic orbs mist over as tears once again pool along the edges, threatening to spill in a cascading waterfall of pain and anger.

"What did you call her!" screams Galinda, her heart cracking more, as the threat of an imminent breakdown, cresting along the horizon of her sanity.

There was only so much, the petite blonde could take. Having lost her best friend to the cataclysmic darkness had already cracked her soul and pierced her heart. Having to bear witness to the atrocities she endured by the hands of vengeance, threatened to shatter what was left of her soul, making her heart crack even more; much like the elegant gilded mirror once hanging within their dorm room, before Elphaba's rage had gotten the better of her, and an emerald fist had gone through it, expelling her anger. And now, now teetering on the horizon, the threat, the horror that her only friend here in the palace, was dead…

A wicked smirk, slid across Elphaba's lips. Slowly, she turned towards Mystle, her dark ebony eyes staring almost lovingly into sparkling emerald. With a hungering glint in her eyes, Elphaba leans forward, and captures Mystle's lips with her own.

Both Fiyero and Galinda stare, mouths agape at the sight before them. Elphaba, the woman who had risen as the Wicked Witch, and Mystle, the soft, yet hard hearted servant to both Galinda and Fiyero, were kissing.

Slowly, Mystle's hand rises up to caress Elphaba's cheek. It was, at that moment, that Galinda noticed it. The lavender colored nails, the matching ring with a pearl of black at the center of the lavender crystal. The hand was not hers!

Shakily, Galinda takes a step back; her eyes still remained glued to the hand caressing soft emerald flesh. Her heart jackhammered against her chest as a plethora of emotions barraged against her mind, making the good witch tremble even harder. Jealousy, pounded against her heart, making it crack all that much more.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda, her voice cracking.

Slowly, Elphaba pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still locked with Mystle's. Tenderly, Elphaba's slender green fingers rise and touch the slender curve of Mystle's cheek; the pads of her fingers lithely dancing against her heated skin, making goose flesh to rise behind the invisible trail her fingers had created by her tender embrace.

"Why my sweet _Good _Witch of the South…are we jealous of such affections being directed at someone other than yourself?" asks Elphaba, her eyes never leaving Mystle's in a mocking tone.

"Jealous…of Mystle! Ha, don't make me laugh!" replies Galinda, hardening her voice, and hoping she had managed to hide the pain laced deep within her words.

Was she jealous? Of course not! After all, she had everything she could have ever hoped for, and more. She had power, she had a title that no one could match, and she had the love of a Prince, a handsome Prince, who would stand by her side…forever. Yet, a small ripple crested across her heart, making her strong stance waver, just briefly.

"She still doesn't get it…does she my sweet" purrs Elphaba. Lovingly, Elphaba's fingers trail along the slender slope of her chin, making Mystle's face rise up, and her lips to hover mere inches from her own.

Tenderly, Elphaba leans down, and captures Mystle's lips in a chaste kiss, before turning once more to stare coldly back at the Good Witch.

"The world of sunshine and lollipops don't exist Princess…darkness…pain…rage…death…those are what this horrendible world beholds to any who are born within its deceitful symphony of empty promises and broken hopes" growls Elphaba.

"What's happened to you Elphie…why are you like this!" cries Galinda.

"Why…why!" roars Elphaba.

Galinda jumps, as Elphaba slams the end of her umbrella hard, against the emerald floor, making it split and cracks beneath the ebony tip. An icy cackle, slips past ebony lips, making the good witch shiver, and her hear to twist within her chest.

Even Fiyero, who had manages to break free from Elphaba's hold, watches paralyzed as the darkness sparkling around her, pulse in time with her fury.

"You try living a life…where all you experience is pain and loneliness…where a once loving father, would rather strike you, beat you to the ground like a mongrel dog…rather than hold you, or soothe away your tears. Where you starve, never knowing whether or not you're going to live to see another day! Where a man's hands touch you in a way a child of five should never be touched…be it a stranger…or be it your own _father_" spats Elphaba, the darkness within her rising.

"No" gasps Galinda in horror.

This revelation, was one that neither Galinda, nor Fiyero were expecting. For during their time at Shiz, Elphaba had never divulged either of them, on her childhood. Whenever the subject was brought up, Elphaba would either change the topic of conversation, or get up or leave, stating she had to go. This, this was almost too, too much to bear. Never, in all her life growing up in the Gillikin, had Galinda ever heard of such atrocities.

Inwardly, Galinda's mind couldn't help, but drift back to her own parents; her loving mother who taught her how to be a proper Lady, how to flirt, how to dress, how to do make-up and to catch the man of your dreams. And her loving Popsicle, a man who would do just about anything, to see his little girl happy.

All her life, her parents had always been there for her, helping her, consoling her when she was hurt, soothing away her tears, and chasing away her nightmares. Her mother was there, when Galinda experienced her first taste of heartache. True, the boy who had "broken her heart" was a boy of ten, and didn't really know nor understand the proper etiquette of being boyfriend girlfriend, the "break-up" still hurt the little blonde none the less.

For her, growing up in nothing but a loving, and caring environment, was all the blonde knew. Never, had she imagined, a parent, let alone a father, would do such atrocities to their own child; a daughter no less!

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Absently, Galinda reaches a tender hand out towards the enraged witch, forgetting that both now stood on two different sides, one, on the side of Light and Goodness, the other, in Darkness and Vengeance.

Snarling, Elphaba batted Galinda's hand away, before the tip of her boot kicked the tip of her umbrella, making it twirl in the air in a graceful motion. Snatching it, Elphaba points the tip back at Galinda; an ebony flame once again dancing at along the edge.

"I don't want your pity!" snarls Elphaba.

Ignoring the silent screams echoing within her mind, Galinda, very slowly, starts to walk tenderly towards a now visibly shaking emerald witch. Her eyes sparkle with unshed tears, as her right hand remains pressed gently against her chest in a loose fist, the other, rests placid by her side, allowing the strip of light blue satin sewn into the pearl bracelet around her wrist to almost dance in the breeze.

"Elphie…please…come back to us" replies Galinda, her voice low, and gentle.

A pain starts to ripple within her dark heart, making her tremble. Roaring, Elphaba jabs the umbrella's tip at Galinda in a threatening manner.

"Stay back!" roars Elphaba.

Weakly, Fiyero rises to his feet, his gentle sapphire eyes watch sadly, as the woman he loves, start to tremble and seize, as the good witch of the light, slowly approaches her. With tentative steps, Fiyero too, starts to walk towards Elphaba, his hands held out in a gesture of peace.

"Fae" replies Fiyero in a gentle voice.

Snarling, Elphaba's eyes snap towards Fiyero, slowly approaching her on her left. Feeling like a cornered animal, Elphaba, starts to back away, the tip of her umbrella darting back and forth between the good witch, and the Prince, the pain rippling within her heart, increasing, slowly churning into an agonizing pain. She knew that at any given moment, her legs would give beneath the pain, making her topple to the floor. She had to get out of here, before she faltered once more.

"Langwidere" whispers Elphaba, her voice strained, due to the agonizing pain, seizing her body.

Nodding, Langwidere raises an elegant hand up towards the crystal skylight. With a glint of her eye, a lavender and purple flame appears in her outstretched fingers. In a silent command, the flame shoots up towards the skylight, shattering the crystals, and making the glass rain down upon the heads of the witches, the Wizard, and the Prince.

"Your Ozness" hisses Morrible, her hands clutch onto the Wizard's arms in desperation.

"I know Madame" whispers the Wizard. Looking up, the Wizard's withered eyes cast one last glance at Elphaba, before turning back to face the guards, posted by the doors.

Nodding, the guards all simultaneously take out their crossbows and arrows. Aiming at the witch's heart, they let their arrows fly, piercing the air.

"Elphaba!" screams Galinda, seeing the arrows.

Turning, Elphaba gasps in pain, as an arrow plunges deep into her stomach, a spray of crimson blood rains down, once again staining the emerald marble beneath her feet. Elphaba staggers, as her breathe come in hard, almost pain filled gasps.

"Mistress!" screams Langwidere.

Holding out her hand to silence her servant, Galinda, Fiyero and Langwidere watch as a trembling green hand reaches up and clutches the shaft of the arrow. Grunting in pain, Elphaba manages to pull the arrow out of her body, making her blood spill like a cascading waterfall, onto the floor.

Silence fills the throne room as everyone watches with baited breath, as the arrow wound slowly starts to close up, the blood spilled turning into light splatters onto the ground.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda, relieved.

"Kill her! Kill the witch! Bring her down now!" roars the Wizard.

Langwidere pulls Elphaba against her chest, as another volley of arrows pierces the air. Holding her tight against her, Langwidere forms a small lavender sphere to surround them both. Lifting off the ground, they slowly start to float towards the shattered skylight.

"Bring her down…kill her!" roars the Wizard.

Another volley of arrows is released, all aimed towards Elphaba, and her evil accomplice.

The throne room becomes covered in a black mass of arrows, soaring threw the sky; a glint of silver sparkles off the silver tip of the arrows, as they fly across the streams of sunlight streaming in through the broken skylight.

"Galinda!" cries Fiyero.

The volley of arrows having missed their mark, soar towards the white witch, standing frozen in place. As the arrows near, Galinda, knowing she can't out run them closes her eyes, as she prepares herself for the pain, which was sure to come.

The air stills, as the arrows near. But, strong arms wrap tight around her waist, before pulling the dainty witch off her feet. The whistle of the wind fills the witch's ears as the breeze whips around her. Snapping her eyes open, Galinda watches as the arrows rain down onto the ground, sticking deep into the emerald floor, splintering it.

It took Galinda a moment to realize what had happened. For just before the arrows were about to pierce her flesh, Fiyero, having skidded towards her, simply picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran as the arrows rained down on them, his feet, just a mere step ahead of the arrows as they fell behind him.

"Fiyero" sighs Galinda.

But her relief is short lived, as an arrow lands into his back. Screaming in pain, Fiyero's legs give beneath him, making him drop Galinda to the ground. Hitting the floor, Galinda's body rolls, as another volley of arrows rain down on her.

Wincing, Galinda weakly raises her head off the ground, as the arrows continue to fall around her. A large bruise mars her cheek, and a long gash, splits across her forehead. Small bubbles of blood drip down her face, staining her once perfect porcelain skin.

"FiFi" whisper Galinda in pain.

Her eyes haze, clearing, before finally falling upon Fiyero, lying sprawled on the ground, two arrows sticking deep into his back, and blood gushing out of the wounds, staining his Gale Force uniform, and spilling onto the floor. He wasn't moving, and the blood was pouring from his wounds.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Galinda's screams caught both Langwidere and Elphaba's attention. Both of their eyes widen in horror at the sight of the handsome Prince, lying unconscious, in a sea of blood, two arrows protruding from his back.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba softly. But her words die the minute they leave her lips, as another volley of arrows rain down from the sky, this time aimed at the pretty blonde, lying paralyzed on the ground.

"Galinda!" screams Elphaba.


	12. This Is My Silent Lullaby

Chapter 12

This is My

Silent Lullaby

_AN: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. And a huge shout out to Coming and Going By Bubble, and Oh yes, I did! Lol. Glad your all enjoying the last chapter. Thank you all for staying with me. Thanks again and another chapter will be coming soon, course, it could come faster with a lot of reviews. Reviews are love! Lol, thanks again and if you have any questions, please ask them, I'll try and answer them. Thanks again_

Galinda didn't think her senses went numb, as the entire world shattered into nothing but beautiful silence. The air stilled, making the dust particles float like crystal snowflakes in the wintery blue sky. The last conscious thought that skipped across her mind, was to protect the man she loved.

Instantly, she covered Fiyero's body with her own, lithe, porcelain arms wrapped around Fiyero's waist, staining her oleander skin in crimson blood. Her beautiful curls hang limp around her, shielding her eyes from the horrors of the arrows soaring towards her, sealing her fate in an explosion of agony and blood.

"I love you" whispers Galinda to an unconscious Fiyero. She wasn't sure if he heard her, yet in her heart, she believed, hoped, that even in adrift in a sea of ebony and bliss, her words, so soft like the summers breeze, had reached him, giving him comfort.

Slowly, she tightened her grip as the whistle from the arrows, grew closer. A small crystal tear slipped down her face, as she held her breath, preparing for Death's claw to reach up, and snatch away her soul, dragging it down to the abysmal pits of Hell. And for a clock tick, her heart stopped…

Time seemed to pass slowly, as images of her childhood flash within her mind. Her days running through the fields of the Gillikin, in a meadow of Golden Orchids, and Fire Blossom's, and scooping a handful up of the exotic flowers with the intent of gifting them to her mother later.

Her days growing up in the Chateau de la, with her Momsie and Popsicle searching for her in the house, her squealing when they found her, and the beautiful dresses that had once belonged to her mother, conveniently hidden in an antiquated chest in the attic, and the fashion shows she put on; a grand display if ever there was.

Her first crush; a simple Gillikin boy whom she befriended at the simple age of nine, their first kiss, than his subsequent betrayal when he left her for another girl who was more "developed" and the drama that followed. She had vowed to her mother, that she would never fall in love again, due to her heart having been shattered, by this heartless boy.

Her memories flashed forward, to the days of finishing school, and the friends she made, and the enemies. That was when the blonde had her first taste of popularity, and it was then, that she vowed she would do whatever it takes, to keep herself in the spotlight.

Her heart ached, when her memories of Shiz, drifted into her mind. Her grand arrival, Morrible "dismissing" her attempts at getting into her sorcery seminar, the green girl. The girl with skin like shimmering emeralds, eyes like warm chocolate, sprinkled with gold star dust, and hair like a raven's; silky and smooth like velvet.

True, the two loathed each other, but secretly, beneath the loathing there was fascination, curiosity, and a small ache of want that throbbed within Galinda's heart.

Galinda never understood why, for she never felt such a flurry of heat ignite within her, whenever her eyes beheld the emerald enchantress. These feelings were new, strange, and unsettling to the blonde. After all, her Momsie always said, that such feelings were to occur, when she laid eyes on the man she loved, not on a woman!

Her heart twisted deep within her chest, when her memories shift once more, to that dreadful night, when she and Fiyero found Elphaba lying unconscious, covered in blood, bruises and gashes, her clothes half torn, her skirt ripped up to the hem, and her beautiful raven hair surrounding her, like a river of ebony silk. The moment when this nightmare started, and for a fleeting moment, Galinda wondered when, this nightmare would end, though it was obvious now, that this violent nightmare riding on the tides of rage and despair was quickly nearing its end, with her and Fiyero's blood, being spilt.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda.

Clenching her eyes, Galinda whispers a silent prayer, before the whistling arrows rain down upon her, tearing her flesh, and plunging deep into her body, severing her arteries, cracking the bones, and spilling her blood upon the vast, emerald sea of shimmering crystal and marble.

Emptiness, followed by silence whispers within the blonde's ear, and for a moment, she believed she was dead. For she felt nothing, no pain, no anguish, she couldn't feel the warmth of her blood spilling from her body, nor the cool of the arrow's silver, plunging into her skin.

The whistling of the arrows dissipated within the silent folds of ice and emptiness, leaving the blonde numb, as an icy wave crashed over her body, making her shiver.

_Is this Death? Have I entered the afterlife already?_

These questions and more, spun within the blonde's brain. At first, she dared not open her eyes, too afraid of the horrors that she would behold.

Slowly, the silence vanished back into the horizon, as a gasping breath, soon flooded her ears. At first, she thought the breathing was her own, but soon she realized, the rhythm was not in tuned to her racing heart. Slowly, Galinda cracked an eye open, and what she saw, made her heart swell with pain.

Elphaba, her Elphie, lay on top of her, shielding her from the arrows. Her face turned away from the blonde, all but glared at the encroaching arrows of silver, as one long slender arm wrapped protectively around the blonde's petite waist, the other, held up high, palm open, fingers splayed. Her eyes flickered up to see the barrage of arrows floating mere inches from impaling her, Fiyero, and Elphaba.

A hard gasp, slipped past Galinda's lips, as her eyes continued to stare in wonder and horror at the arrows, suspended in midair, the tips, barely piercing the tips of Elphaba's fingers.

With a wave, the arrows fall from the sky, clattering to the ground in a rainfall of metal and wood. No one dared move, nor speak, for no one knew exactly what to say, nor think.

One question haunted and hurt the blonde the most. Why, why did Elphaba save her? When mere moments before, she wanted nothing more, than to see them rot in hell, lost forever, within the current of crimson waves and darkness.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes flicker towards the blonde, capturing her eyes in a tide of chocolate velvet. The two remained frozen, each peering into each other's eyes. Neither daring to move, or speak.

A whistling breeze swept through the throne room, tussling raven locks to billow around the emerald witch. For a split second, the breeze heightened, swirling almost violently around the emerald woman. Glitters of gold and white sparks danced around her, slowly melting the hideous mask till Elphaba, her Elphie's face returned. The sharp edges of her face softened, the darkness in her eyes melted away, the lackluster emerald returned to its original ethereal glow, and her raven locks, once again softened, returning to silk.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, oleander fingers stretch towards sparkling emerald, and relishing in the feel of the warmth of her skin against the pads of her fingertips.

Smiling, Galinda's hand gently cradles Elphaba's cheek, and unconsciously, Elphaba nestles her face against the vibrant warmth, only the blonde witch could possess. And for this moment, there was nothing but warmth, of bliss, of happiness and Light. The darkness melted away, breaking the invisible chains once binding her soul to the encapsulating nightmare.

"Glin" whispers Elphaba.

For a moment, for a fleeting moment, Galinda dared hoped that the darkness once imprisoning her friend was finally gone. But even that fleeting moment of hope, could not last, for an ear-piercing scream, shattered the dreamscape, propelling the blonde to rivet back to reality.

Her eyes snap open, beholding the sight of her friend, writhing before her, emerald hands splayed out, trembling in pain, the look of absolute agony flashing across her friends face.

Confused, the blonde's eyes look past her friend, to see a guard stand above her friend, a sword buried hilt deep into her back, the tip of the sword half protruding from just beneath her ribs.

It clicked at that moment, for whilst the two were lost in each other's eyes, a Gale Officer had snuck up behind Elphaba, and had sliced her through with his sword.

Rage and darkness once again flooded her eyes, quelling the Light once radiating from within. The warmth flooding her body melts away, replaced once more by ice.

Letting out a roar of agony, Elphaba whips around; the handle of her umbrella clutched tight within her emerald hand. Swinging it, her umbrella slams hard against the guards face with such force, that he is sent flying towards the wall.

A sickening crunch of bones cracking, shattering, before the guards limp body slowly slides down the wall, and slumps to the floor in twisted mess of metal, limbs and blood.

Elphaba slowly, gracefully rises to her full height, her dark, onyx eyes glare maniacally back at the Sovereign ruler of Oz. The umbrella, still clutched tight within her fingers, rises up, till the tip once again points directly at the Wizard's heart.

"That" growls Elphaba, her voice low, and acidic. "Shall be the last time…you or your guards shall spill my blood. The next time…your blood and those who serve you…shall rain down upon these floors, staining the emeralds red"

"Elphie!" cries Galinda.

Whipping around, Elphaba glares icily back down at the bubbly blonde. Tears sparkle within her dark cerulean eyes, her hands rest placidly against her sides, as her limp blonde curls cascade over bruised and cut shoulders. She looked, so much like a doll, a broken doll dressed to the nines of the night.

"Please don't do this…come back to me" whispers Galinda.

Growling, Elphaba swings her umbrella back, before cracking it hard, across Galinda's cheek, sending her crashing to the ground. Stepping up next to her, Elphaba points the tip mere inches from Galinda's face; an ebony flame once again dancing along the edge of the tip.

"Don' . . " growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Elphie…I love you…please…return to me" pleads Galinda.

Growling, Elphaba steps closer to the blonde. Raising her hand, she slaps Galinda hard across the face, before pointing the end of her umbrella once again, in the blonde's face.

"Don't say that!" screeches Elphaba.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero softly.

Startled, Elphaba's eyes dart away from the blonde's, and rest at the twisted face of Fiyero, lying in a pool of blood. His face was a deathly pale color, and if she closed her eyes and listened, she could hear the Prince's heart, slowly beat its last breath.

A strange presence overcame her, washing away the darkness. Opening her eyes, Elphaba mechanically walks over to the fallen Prince. Kneeling before him, a small, crystal tear dances down her cheek, leaving behind, a trail of red, vicious welts in its wake.

Slowly, she takes her free hand, and trembling, hovers it above the Prince's injuries. Closing her eyes, a strange, emerald glow appears around the two, growing stronger with each weak pulse of her heart.

Galinda watches, as Elphaba's slender lips, slowly move in rhythmic motion as she chants a spell beneath her breath.

The glow disappears, leaving both the Prince and the wicked witch in silence. The blood surrounding him vanishes, the wounds on his back have all but healed, and his skin, has once again taken on a healthy glow.

Relief washes over Galinda, knowing the Goodness within her friend's heart, had helped to win out, over the darkness, allowing her to heal her love.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, long lashes flutter open, revealing magnificent sapphire.

Elphaba's breathe hitches within her throat, as Fiyero gazes back at her, lovingly. Weakly, Fiyero reaches a hand up to cup an emerald cheek.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. "I knew you would return"

"Yero" whispers Elphaba hoarsely.

Closing her eyes, Elphaba's slender fingers intertwine with Fiyero's. Gently, Elphaba turns her head towards Fiyero's touch, kissing his hand.

The moment, though tender, does not last, for once again, the darkness within her takes over. Painfully, Elphaba wrenches herself away from Fiyero, as the last pieces of her light, fold beneath the darkness consuming her.

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero confused.

Taking her umbrella, Elphaba raises it high above her head. Her dark, ebony eyes stare imploringly back at her lover, as her body begins to seize.

An ebony plume of smoke, swirls around her, as the air starts to whip violently around the throne room, making everyone duck for cover.

As the plume of smoke all but consumes her, Elphaba manages to mouth the words "forgive me" before vanishing beneath billowing clouds of ash and smoke.

The smoke clears, Elphaba, and Langwidere have vanished, leaving only the Wizard, Morrible, Galinda, Fiyero and a contingent of Gale Soldiers alone in the emerald throne room.

"She's escaped" whispers Galinda.

"Not for long…Guards, search the perimeter, search all of Oz. I don't care if you have to tear all of Oz apart! Find her, seize her, and bring her to me!" roars the Wizard.

"Yes your Ozness!" replies the guard, as they slam their spears down on the ground, saluting the Wizard, before withdrawing from the Throne Room.

The Wizard and Morrible, lost in their own conversation, slowly disappear behind a heavily ornate door, leaving Galinda and Fiyero, alone in the great throne room.

"This was _not _what had promised me Madame!" snarls the Wizard as he storms through the door.

"Don't worry your Ozness…all will be rectified soon" replies Morrible, scuttling after him.

"_You _have no more control over this situation than _she _did. And now look what's happened! I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to go ahead with this plan!"

"Your Ozness!" Exclaims Morrible, recoiling in both fear and horror.

"No" snarls the Wizard, before stopping in his tracks. Whirling around, the Wizard points a menacing finger in Morrible's face. "_You _either fix this mess…or find someone who can!"

The rest of the conversation fades, as the great doors close, leaving Galinda and Fiyero alone once more in the aftermath the nightmare world the two had been imprisoned within.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda, as she turns to face Fiyero, still half lying on the ground. His arm rests at his side, holding him up. His dark, sapphire eyes stare at the vacant spot where his Fae, once kneeled before him, her breath, a ghost of a touch, tickling his skin, sending rippling sensations of warmth, to skip across his heart.

"She was here Glin…she had returned" replies Fiyero.

"Fiyero" replies Galinda.

"No Glin…she was here…you saw it! If not than why would she heal me! I was almost close to Death's door. She could have let me die, and yet" Fiyero's voice trails, as his mind continues to spin violently.

Unable to say anything more, Galinda merely give the Prince a small, painful smile, before turning her eyes heavenward.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Meanwhile.

The darkest part of Oz, an old iron mountain rises into the ebony sky of night and stars. This mountain, was home to the gnomes, creatures of molten rock, who were long ago forbidden to ever leave their mountain, long ago banished to this barren land by the last ruling Ozma's.

It was here, where two figures materialized along the side of the great Gnome King's Mountain. An emerald hand, felt along the edge of the wall, while dark, onyx eyes scanned the area.

"Mistress…what exactly are you looking for?" asks Mystle.

"The entrance to the Gnome King's realm" growls Elphaba.

"The Gnome King!" squeaks Mystle, fear laced deep within her words.

"Yes you fool the Great Gnome King!" snarls Elphaba.

"But…why seek his help?" asks Mystle confused.

"He hates the Wizard and the people of Oz as much as We…he is the missing piece We need to put Our plan into action" growls Elphaba.

"But" starts Mystle, but her words soon die on her lips, as a great roar echoes around them, shaking the mountain, spilling rock and dust to rain down upon both Elphaba and Mystle's head.

"WHO DARES SEEK TO ENTER THE GREAT GNOME KINGS MOUNTAIN!"

"We do" smirks Elphaba.

Instantly, a face appears out of the rocks. Two blank eyes, stare incredulously back at Elphaba, sizing her up.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?"

"The One who seeks the utter destruction of the Wizard and his people" smiles Elphaba.

"YOU…A MERE MORTAL?" laughs the rock face.

"Not mortal…something much much more" cackles Elphaba.

"THE GREAT KING CARES NOT FOR ANY HELP…HE IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN THE WIZARD!" boasts the rock face.

"Not powerful enough alone. But with our help…he will be" smiles Elphaba.

"HOW EXACTLY" sniffs the face.

"Let me in, and I shall tell him"

A great crack and the side of the mountain that Elphaba and Mystle stand before opens up, allowing them access to the Gnome Kings dwelling. Smiling Elphaba takes Mystle's hand, and leads her deep inside the Mountain.

Following several networks of tunnels, Elphaba and Mystle finally step into an elaborate room made of Limestone and Mica. The walls were a dark, almost shimmering brown with large crystal emeralds poking out of the walls. Several creatures made of stone filled the room, all glaring back at the two. A few foot away, sat a man with long raven hair tied back by a leather strap. His onyx eyes stared bored at a silver chalice held tight within his thick fingers. The man was tall, with rippling muscles. This was the great Gnome King, a fearsome warrior.

"Your highness" bows Elphaba, as she and Mystle stand before the throne.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY HAVE YOU SOUGHT ME AND MY PEOPLE!" roars the Gnome King, as he turns to stare back at Elphaba.

"Great King of the Gnomes, I come with a proposition" smiles Elphaba, as she bows before the King.

"A PROPOSITION? Of what?"

"Vengeance, vengeance against those who have wronged your people, who had banished you to this wretched land and stole your precious emeralds" replies Elphaba.

"AND HOW CAN YOU, A MERE MORTAL, HELP TO GIVE US VICTORY?" laughs the King.

"Chaos…Darkness, and the twisted magick of the most powerful witch in all of Oz" replies Elphaba, as she gracefully gestures towards herself.

"HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"I assure you this is no joke" replies Elphaba, her voice full of anger.

"YOU A PUNY HUMAN CANNOT HELP ME. BEGONE, BEFOR I SEND MY HAREBRINGER HOUNDS TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Angrily, Elphaba spins her ebony umbrella around her in a graceful gesture, before aiming it at the King. With a snarl, she lets out a bolt of ebony electricity, shocking the King, and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Now, do you doubt my power?" asks Elphaba.

All the gnomes stare in awe at the emerald witch, for no one, not even the great witches that came before her, were able to hurt the great King, and yet this witch, this woman with skin the same color and sheen as their precious emeralds, stands before them, toppling their great leader to crumble to the ground in pain and agony.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asks the King.

"Chaos Incarnate" smiles Elphaba.

A wicked smile slides across the Gnome King's lips as his eyes roam over Elphaba's body. Hungrily, he licks his lips, as his eyes trace the elegant curve of her hips, her perfect hourglass figure, and her bustling bust.

"PERHAPS WE CAN COME TO SOME ARRANGMENT…FOLLOW ME" replies the Gnome King, as he rises back to his feet.

Elphaba slams the tip of her umbrella down on the ground, before throwing it towards Mystle. Catching it, Mystle watches as Elphaba steps up next to the Gnome King.

Holding out his hand, Elphaba gracefully slides her hand in his, before following him to his hidden chambers, carved deep into the limestone and granite walls.

Snickers follow, before the sound of clothes ripping, moans and cries of ecstasy, echo within the chamber.

Shivering, Mystle covers her ears, as the moans grow louder.

'What have you done" replies Mystle.


	13. Lost in the Echo

Chapter 13

Lost in the

Echo

_AN: I'm giving this chapter a slightly M rating, just cause I'm paranoid, and I don't want flames later! You have all been warned! A huge shoutout to RavenCurls! Thank you so much for your review! Your awesome! Also, a shoutout to ComingandGoingByBubble! Thank you for the wonderful review and I simply cannot wait to read more of your stories! Keep posting your reviews and any questions you may have. And, sorry for how short this chapter is, but I promise, a new one will be posted tomorrow, with more drama and, more Elphie trouble, yeah! Thank you all for sticking with this story, I love you guys! *Hugs*_

Mystle stood rigid, her slender hands cupped over her ears, vainly attempting to block out the noises from the other room. Her emerald eyes flicker back and forth between the Gnomes of the rocks, and the Gnomes who had taken human form, all jeering at her, laughing, and licking their slimy tongues as their dark, mica eyes scan over her body.

A hard shiver runs down Mystle's body, as her mind recalls the stories of the Gnomes. For way back when, before an Ozma even took over the throne of Oz, the Gnomes had ruled over Oz. They, were the primary builders and sculptures to the vast, elegant landscape, for they built the rolling valley's the vast mountains, the Thousand Years Grasslands, and beyond.

_The majestic emeralds which the City was built on, once belonged to the Gnomes; their prized possession. It made sense; after all, the Vinkus had their exquisite silks, and scarfs, the Gillikin, their pearls, the Glikkus the crystal's, the Quadling's, the ruby mine, and the Munchkin's, their profitable vegetables. _

_ So each realm of Oz, had something that was valuable, sought after by all of Oz, and their main source of money and trade to the other kingdoms. The other countries, Munchkinland, Quadling, Glikkus, Gillikin, and the Vinkus all lived in peace, happy to trade their goods for the others services. _

_ However, the Gnomes from the Mountains grew selfish, and started keeping their emeralds, yet still demanded goods from their neighboring countries. And because of this, the Gnomes grew dark, and powerful, harnessing the power of the emeralds for their own dastardly deeds._

_ The Ambassadors to the other lands journeyed to the Gillikin, beseeching the great Ozma to aid them in their time of need. Using her powers, Ozma banished the Gnomes to the deserted Mountains many miles away from Gillikin, past the Deadly Desert to the uninhabitable mountains far south._

_ It was here, where many of the Gnomes, growing hungry and desperate, merged in with the rock of the Mountain, losing their humanity, and their souls in the process. The Gnomes, who maintained their humanity, swallowed the emeralds they managed to take with them, giving those powers, and eternal life. _

_ One such Gnome swallowed the largest amount of emeralds, hence giving him the power over the rest of the Gnomes and rising quickly, as their undisputed King. With his magick, the Gnome King was able to transport all the emeralds from their lost mines, to the Mountain for safe keeping._

_ It was later, when the last of the Ozma's fell, and the Wizard rose to power, that the Gnome King's mountain was attacked by the Gale Force; the Wizard, having heard of the majestically emeralds hidden within the mountain, seized the emeralds and carried them back to the Gillikin, where they were chipped away, and forged into the buildings and Palaces that made up the Great City of Emeralds._

_ Enraged, the Gnome King laid siege to the great City of Emeralds, intent on taking back what was once stolen by the man, the monster, known as the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. The battle lasted many months, with both sides having lost many. At last, the Wizard and his men were able to draw back the Gnomes, proclaiming victory. After that day, the Gnome King swore vengeance against the Wizard, and the People of Oz, and vowed one day, he would return, and take back once and for all, what had been stolen from him._

It had long since been believed, that the Gnomes would one day return, hence the need for the Wizard to find the strongest and most cunning of witches and sorceresses to aid him in protecting the City of Emeralds. And now, now it seems, that the prophecy claimed long ago, would finally come to fruition, what with the strongest witch now wielding the Sword of Darkness.

Another great cry rang out through the enchanting throne room, making Mystle's legs quiver, threatening to give beneath her. Steeling her nerves, Mystle stuck up her chin, as she stepped towards the door that her Mistress had entered, but a few minutes ago.

Two guards, both made of rock and stone, stand guard, each with a hollow look on their faces, and emptiness shimmering within their eyes. Both hold what looks like spears made of iron ore in the opposite hands.

"Let me in!" demands Mystle, as the two guards cross their spears in front of Mystle, blocking her.

"No one is allowed in the Great Gnome King's chambers…less he calls for them!" bellows one of the guards.

Another great cry nearly brings Mystle to her knees. Her heart twists tight within her chest, as ghastly images flutter like butterfly wings, within her mind.

Shaking those feelings away, Mystle steps closer to the guards, and leaning her face closer till she was a mere breathe away from touching, glares back into the dark, nothingness shimmering within the sockets where their eyes would normally rest.

"Get out of my way. Before I blast you to pieces" growls Mystle, through clenched teeth.

An arm of rocks and steel grabs hard onto Mystle's wrist, making her body stiffen, and her breath to catch within her throat. Wincing, Mystle turns her head slightly to see another one of the Gnome King's minions, standing behind her, his rock-like hands grasping in a vice like grip, around her tender wrist.

"You…are…not…allowed…in" growls the Gnome.

Before she can protest further, the Gnome holding her wrist pulls her away from the door, and down a long, corridor carved out of stone and rock.

Struggling, Mystle thrashes and writhes against the Gnomes grasp, and kicking her feet, hoping to break free, run back to the door, and save her mistress from the horrors of the Gnome King.

"Quite struggling wills you!" roars the Gnome.

"No! Let me go! I have to help her!" cries Mystle, her anger getting the better of her.

"You can see her when our _King _is done with her" snarls the Gnome, as he all but drags Mystle down the corridor.

Growling, Mystle continues to kick and thrash, until a bloodcurdling scream, echoes throughout the entire throne room, ricocheting down the corridor, freezing Mystle in place, freezing her blood, and shattering her heart.

"Mistress!" screams Mystle, as she's pulled away, her last sight is of the Gnomes in the Thorne room, jeering, clunking sulfur mugs, before downing the burning liquid.

Behind the door, Elphaba, on all fours, writhe and twist in both pleasure and in pain, as the Gnome King pounds viciously inside her. Her slender fingers curl and uncurl within the sheets, as drops of moisture drip from her face, leaving small, violent red welts in their place, and small strands of curled raven hair sticks to her body, as the rest cascade in limp waves over her body.

The Gnome King, positioned behind her, rams into her with such force, that any bearing witness would have dared believe the woman beneath him, would be torn in two. His thick fingers curl around her slender waist, curl as he pulls her hard against him.

Gasping breathes fill the air, before another cry; a mix of pain and pleasure, rips free from the emerald witches throat. Writhing, the Gnome King holds tight to Elphaba, as the last remnants of pleasure, fade over her body, leaving her limp beneath him.

Growling, the Gnome King pulls her up onto her hunches, slamming her back against his chest, he wraps his arms around her chest, as he once again pounds deep into her center.

Slowly, his thick fingers untangle from her arms, moving to her large breasts. Letting another growl slip from his lips, the Gnome King grabs ahold of her breast, and kneads it hard, between his fingers, eliciting a small whimper of pain, to slip past trembling emerald lips.

"Painful?" asks the King, a small chuckle vibrating through his throat as a whimper slips past Elphaba's torn lips.

"Good…feel the pain…live for it, enjoy it!" laughs the King.

His thick fingers move away from her bruised breasts, to tangle around her throat. The other, wraps around her shoulder, and tangles into her hair, allowing him to drill even deeper within her.

"Feel what it's like…to be taken by the King of the Gnomes!"

A hiss of pain slips past Elphaba's lips, as her eyes clench in time with her fists. Slowly, her hands relax, and fingers splayed, weakly reach up. One hand curls around the Gnome King's arm, the other, around his torso.

Feeling the King pound even harder into her, Elphaba's eye open, as the rippling sensation of her climax starts to ignite within her abdomen. A small glint of purple, sparkles within her eyes, as her lips silently move, mumbling something to the empty breeze.

Feeling the Gnome King's body stiffen, Elphaba's lips whisper the last silent word, before both their cries fill the chamber, making the entire room quake in their explosion of pain, and pleasure.

Exhausted, the Gnome King crumbles to the bed, taking the green witch with him. Holding her protectively against his chest, the Gnome King almost tenderly, brushes a loose raven strand of hair away from her face, and tucks it behind her ear.

"My King?" asks Elphaba breathlessly.

Gaining back his breath, the King pushes Elphaba away, as he quickly rises from the bed. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly puts them on, all the while keeping his back towards Elphaba.

"You have my allegiance…my men, as well as I…are at your service" gasps the Gnome King.

"Excellent" smiles Elphaba darkly.

"As long as you…become my bed slave!" snaps the King, as he turns back to glare back at Elphaba.

"I…excuse me!" growls Elphaba.

"I shall stand by your…I shall give you the loyalty of my people…as long as you _serve me_" replies the Gnome King.

"I'd rather rot in the fiery pits of Hell!" snarls Elphaba.

"Then you are alone…good luck taking down the Wizard by yourself" laughs the Gnome King.

"You think you have the upper hand? Ha…as long as you're under _my _protection…nothing…no human sorceress witch or Wizard can harm you" snarls Elphaba.

"Oh?" asks the Gnome King.

"You shall see…in due time you shall see. But as long as I live…so shall you. Now if you want to reclaim your precious emeralds, and gain vengeance to the ones who banished you from the lands of Oz, killing your people…your _wife _and child…then _I _suggest you do as I say…or else" replies Elphaba darkly.

"Or else what?" ask the King, his eyes narrowing.

"When darkness falls…there will be nothing that can save you from the pestilence that is to follow…all shall fall to its destructive powers…including you and your people…less you do as I say" answers Elphaba.

Unable to retort back, the King merely stares at her. An icy hand reaches deep within his body, grasping his heart and squeezing the very life out of it. Gulping, the King merely nods his head in response.

Smiling, Elphaba elegantly rises back to her full height. Wrapping herself within the sheets of his bed, she gives the King a wicked smile, before pirouetting on her toes, and saunters over to the door.

Grasping the knob, she pulls the door open, but stops. The King watches, as a majestic waterfall of cascading ebony falls over the graceful slope of her back, half covering the perfect cut of her buttocks.

"Oh and for your proposal…I shall think about it" replies Elphaba, before leaving the King stunned, and very very confused.

Mystle sits rigid on the bed, her eye staring absently at the door that she had been led through, but a mere hour before. This, as it was explained by the guard, would be her and her mistress's chamber during their stay here on the Mountain.

Mystle had tried every trick she could think of, to break the lock on the door, barring her from leaving the room. The room, was magickally sealed, the emeralds embedded within the walls somehow stole magick from those who could wield its power, leaving them weak, and unable to blast their way out, or teleport.

Frustrated, Mystle simply slumped down on the bed, and waited with baited breathe for her mistress to return. Though with each passing moment, the feeling of dread washed over her, making her heart twist within her chest.

Finally, the sound of the lock clicking open drew Mystle out of her near catatonic state. Straightening, she waited as the door opened, and a familiar flash of green appeared.

"Mistress!" exclaims Mystle.

Jumping off the bed, Mystle runs towards Elphaba, and enveloping her within her arms, holds the now shivering witch tight against her body. Her long, slender fingers gently stroke her emerald cheek, as the other combed lovingly through her tangled raven locks. Pulling her face away from Elphaba's shoulder, Mystle leans forward and, tenderly, kisses her mistresses' lips in a chaste kiss.

"What happened to you?" asks Mystle, pulling away.

"Nothing that needs to be repeated I assure you" replies Elphaba, as she tenderly reaches up and strokes Mystle's cheek.

"What?" gasps Mystle.

Pulling away, Elphaba makes her way to the closet, cut deep into the stone wall. Throwing it open, she rustles through the different dresses the Gnomes had secretly stolen from the City of Emeralds; a habit that neither the Witch, nor anyone else really understood.

"What do you mean nothing that needs to be repeated…what happened…what did he do to you!" cries Mystle, frustrated by her Mistress's lack of concern.

"It was nothing…that's all you need to know" sighs Elphaba.

Finally deciding on a dress, Elphaba takes her choice off the rack, and very tenderly, starts to pull the dress over her naked, and bruised body.

"Why did you allow him to do that to you! To your body!" exclaims Mystle, as she storms up next to her Mistress's side.

Her breath, catches in her throat, at the sight of her Mistress, now dressed in an exotic outfit. The corset was ebony leather with silk on top. Delicate snowflakes were sewn into the silk, and crystals of crescent moons intricately sewn into the pattern. The skirts were layered, and made of silk and satin, with matching crescent and snowflake designs sewn into the layers of lace. A slit on the right side, showed off her elegant legs. Silken sleeves with the same designs covered her arms, allowing small traces of her beautiful emerald skin to be seen beneath the fabric, and three loops wound around her fingers.

She looked beautiful, a creature of darkness, and of the moon, a goddess. The sight of her, nearly stole Mystle's breath away.

"Mistress" whispers Mystle.

"The second part of my plan is in place…now all we have to do is wait" smile Elphaba, as she steps out of the closet.

"Plan…what plan?" asks Mystle confused.

"Bringing Oz to its knees" smiles Elphaba wickedly.


	14. I Dream of Thee

Chapter 14

I Dream of Thee

_AN: Alright, first of all, I want to apologize for how late this chapter was posted. I know I promised you last night, but, hey, writers struggle too you know. Anyways, I want to give out a major shoutout to L8zytwner (I hope I spelled your name right, if not so sorry! Please don't kill me!) Thank you so much for your wonderful review, your review made me smile, and I must say, your stories are wonderful; I'm simply having too much fun reading them! And a shoutout to ComingAndGoingByBubble, first I gotta say, your penname makes me smile, for that is one of the best lines in the whole musical (though I agree, there are a lot more, this one, is my personal favorite) Your review made me laugh, thank you very much and thank you also for sticking with this story. JamesBirdsong, you are hilarious, thank you for the review, you're so sweet. Alright, another chapter, this one is slightly M, for the beginning. I hope you all enjoy and keep sending reviews and any questions you may have. Also, here's a question for my readers; can anyone tell the different genre's being used? I'll give you a hint, there are four. Thank you again, I love you all and the next chapter will be posted soon, maybe sooner than you think._

_ Elphaba was running, a spirit free from its hollowed shell, flying, dancing lithely amongst the golden leaves, flower petals swirled around her, as she darted through the darkness of the forest, with the light of the silver moon, guiding her, peeking through the vast Whispering Tree's standing tall to the midnight sea; the silent sentries to the forest. _

_There was no sound, but the silent symphony of the night, whistling around her. The breeze swept past her, making her long raven locks billow and crescendo around her. Petals from the exotic blossoms growing on the forest bed, danced around her, lightly kissing her emerald flesh, and tangling within her raven locks._

_For the first time in her life, she was free, for there was no darkness; no pain, the weight of the world for once, was not balancing pre-carelessly on her shoulders, the sins of her past, and vanished within the gentle swirl of the midnight breeze, the gilded chains once binding her soul to the wretched whirlpools of Hell shattered, allowing a listless blanket of silk to wrap around her naked body, shielding her, protecting her, cloaking her, from the shadows of the night, threatening to consume her broken soul._

_Closing her eyes, Elphaba slowly lifted her arms up, allowing the dancing breeze to twirl around her slender limbs, enrapturing her in a loving, tender embrace. A small smile, tugged at the edges of her lips, as the feeling of warmth, closed in around her, splitting the darkness, and casting out the ice once shredding her soul._

A symphony of moans dance along the edge of sleep and wakefulness, groaning, Mystle's eyes slowly flicker open, beholding the darkness surrounding her; save for a small flame dancing on the tip of an ebony wick.

For a few silent moments, Mystle merely stares at the flame, transfixed by the flicker of yellow dancing, mingling with orange and blue, with small traces of red flickering between the two colors warring for dominance. The flame on the wick belonged to the lone ebony candle sitting on a stand made of pure emeralds, with splints of ebony.

The moans returned and this time, Mystle's eyes immediately flitter over to the slender figure, half tangled within the ebony sheets of satin. Her Mistress; Elphaba, laid on her right side, her back facing her, as one leg curled elegantly over the other, her toes half curled against the mattress. One slender arm stretches along her side, somehow accentuating her lushes curves, whilst the other, drapes lazily against her stomach. A cascading waterfall of ebony silk spills over her broad emerald shoulders, spilling onto the mattress in a majestic sea of midnight.

Her breathe, hitched within her throat, as Mystle beheld the sight of her Mistress, a Goddess to the Darkness, a Fallen Angel. Her mouth hungered to once again capture emerald lips, and her hands yearned to tangle within the sea of emerald, relishing in the feel of her Mistress's skin, soft and smooth, like silk.

Mystle's eyes slowly flutter close, as her mind is once again swept up, and sent adrift across the misty sea of dreams. A small shiver runs down her spine, at the memory of Elphaba's lips, pressed hungrily against her own, her slender fingers, and the soft pads of her fingers stroking her own skin, before tangling within her raven locks.

Slowly, Elphaba's emerald lips breathlessly move away from her lips. Her long slippery tongue slowly glides down her slender jaw line, to nip at her throat. A small throaty moan slips past Mystle's lips, as Elphaba's teeth teasingly nips at the nape of her neck, down her collar bone to the top humps of her breasts.

A low growl slips past Elphaba's lips, before an emerald hand reaches up and curls around the material of her dress. With a forceful tug, the piece of her dress rips away, revealing creamy white skin beneath, a perfectly shaped breast, hard from the cool of the underground.

"Beautiful" whispers Elphaba, lust twisted within her heated voice

Blushing, Mystle unconsciously brings her arms up to cover her now exposed breasts.

"Why hide from me? Are you ashamed?" asks Elphaba, lovingly, her emerald fingers gently stroked Mystle's cheek.

Mystle was, about to protest, lost the words that teetered along the edge of her lips, for once her eyes flickered up to stare into Elphaba's, all doubt, all worry of protests, simply slipped away. Lost in the sea of ebony and chocolate silk, Mystle simply leaned forward, and captured Elphaba's lips with her own, her slender fingers rose up and tangled in her hair, as the other softly started to pull the dress off her Mistress's shoulders, revealing lackluster emerald still marred heavily in bruises and cuts.

Elphaba winced only once, as the fabric of her gown slipped past her shoulders, to crumple in a sea of lace and leather before her feet.

For a moment, Mystle stood there, her eyes drinking in Elphaba's slender body. The elegant curvature in the shape of perfect hourglass figure, the smooth cut of her hips, her long slender legs, she was beautiful, an exotic creature who journeyed from another realm unseen by the blind and fool-hearted Ozian's.

Lost, Mystle barely registered the feel of Elphaba's arms, entwining around her own body, as her nimble fingers gracefully undid the clasps to her dress, allowing the foul garment to fall from her shoulders, and crumple before her feet, leaving her naked. And, like Mystle, Elphaba all but stared in complete awe, at Mystle's elegantly sculpted body.

Licking her lips, Elphaba stepped close to Mystle, her fingers splayed, wrap tenderly around her oleander neck, the other, around her slim waist. With a growl, Elphaba pulls Mystle against her own body, as her lips press fervently against lavender.

For a moment, the two stood, kissing each other, their hands blindly caress each other's flesh, leaving small trails of gooseflesh behind. Soon the kisses turned form fervid, more desperate, and lustful.

Growling, Elphaba's mouth opened, her tongue slipped out and gently licked at the young woman's lips, beckoning for entry. A low moan slipped through Mystle's throat as she opened her mouth.

Guiding her, Elphaba gently pushed Mystle towards the bed, and once the backs of her legs hit the posts, Elphaba, all but pushed the young woman down onto the bed.

Mystle looked up briefly, staring wordlessly as eyes filled with hunger, with lust, bore deep into her own. A low growl slipped past tense lips, as Elphaba slowly kneeled to the ground, her eyes never leaving Mystle's.

"My sweet…your shivering" whispers Elphaba, as her emerald fingers reach out, and trace a gentle pattern on her abdomen, a finger length below where her wet center aches for entry.

"My…my Mistress" replies Mystle breathlessly.

Slowly, Elphaba lowers her face down to Mystle's chest, and, with a soft chuckle, takes the woman's erect nipple into her mouth, eliciting both a cry and a whimper from the young woman's throat.

A ghost of a smile tugs at the corners of Elphaba's mouth as she feels Mystle's body slowly start to tremble. Her right hand reaches up, and starts to caress her other breast, while the other slowly pads its way down her abdomen, towards her swollen center.

A whimper, slips past Mystle's lips, as her Mistress's fingers dance along the edge of her center.

"You want me inside of you?" whispers Elphaba, her tongue lithely twists Mystle's nipple within her mouth.

Her breath is stolen away as another wave of pleasure crashes throughout her body. Shivering, Mystle simply gives her Mistress a small, weak nod.

"Say it" demands Elphaba.

Slowly, Mystle raises her head up off the mattress, her emerald eyes shimmering in want, stare pleadingly back into ebony mixed with chocolate. And for the first time, she realized Elphaba's fingers were lithely walking along the rim of her abdomen, and her womanhood.

"Ppp…please" whispers Mystle, her voice was hoarse.

"Please…what?" asks Elphaba, her finger lightly presses against her womanly pearl.

"Take me! Make me yours! Oh Oz take me take me now!" moans Mystle.

"You'll be mine, bound forever in darkness?" asks Elphaba, her finger pressing a gentle circle against her wet pearl.

"Oh Oz yes…I'll follow you to hell and back just please! Take me!" screams Mystle.

Smiling a wicked smile, Elphaba takes two fingers, and, with a glint in her eyes, plunges them deep inside of Mystle, making the young woman writhe beneath her, and scream her name.

"More!" moans Mystle

"Swear your soul to me" whispers Elphaba, as she starts to move inside of her.

"I…I swear!" pants Mystle.

"What?" asks Elphaba, stilling her ministrations.

Mystle's mind was a whirlwind of chaos. This buildup of pleasure was almost painful, and she needed a release. Her body started to shiver and quake, screaming silently for the floodgates to be broken open.

"Swear what?" asks Elphaba again. This time, Elphaba leans in close to Mystle's glistening center. Breathing in her scent, Elphaba's eyes flutter close, before opening her mouth, and taking her tongue, licks at the glistening pearl pulsing with need.

"Ahh…I swear my eternal soul to you! Just please….take me!" screams Mystle.

That was all Elphaba needed. Pulling away, Elphaba pulls her fingers out, and, hearing a whimper of protests, plunged four emerald fingers deep into Mystle, making the girl writhe and thrash beneath her.

Moving inside her, Elphaba closes her eyes, as her lips once more moves to a silent lullaby, her words lost to the winds as a strange, gossamer mist of lavender and green appears around the two witches.

Sparks flash in the semi-darkness, before the gossamer mist slowly rains over the two, disappearing back into the darkness. And it was, as the mist vanished, that a great cry of pleasure, ripped free from Mystle's throat.

That was hours ago, now Mystle laid on her bed, her arm resting against the mattress, supporting her weight, whilst the other rested against her taught stomach. Her beautiful raven hair spilled over her shoulders, half shielding her face from the shadows dancing along the edge of the walls. Her emerald eyes remain transfixed on the sleeping figure of the green sorceress, thrashing and writhing in the bed a few feet away, low moans slipped past her emerald lips, making Mystle's heart skip a beat.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba, her voice but a ghost of a whisper, yet Mystle still, was able to pick up on the name.

Fluttering waves of jealously; faint, like butterfly wings, skip across her heart. Anger flashed before her eyes, and all she saw was blood, his blood, splattered on the walls, dripping from the ceiling and forming a puddle on the ground. His twisted, mangled body lying in the center, a dagger plunged deep within his deceiving heart.

She knew, deep down hidden, locked away and protected deep within her Mistress's heart, that a small orb of love, resided, growing stronger with each pulsing beat of her heart for the Winkie Prince; the dirty, savage of the Arjiki tribe.

Another low hiss slips past Mystle's lips, before she rises from the bed, dresses and leaves the room, leaving her Mistress to her dreams.

Angry footsteps pound the stone marble steps leading once more to the Great Throne of the Gnome King, and sure enough, the great King himself, sat erect on the great throne, a few servants surrounding him, caressing his skin, and feeding him.

"Ahh Mistress Mystle…or should we call you Langwidere…witch…of the Southern borders of Oz" replies the King in a mirthless tone.

"Where's the tunnel" demands Langwidere, not in the mood to mince words with the Gnome King, the beast, who had savagely taken her Mistress mere hours ago.

"Tunnel…what tunnels do you speak of my dear?" asks the King, eliciting small giggles from his mindless servants made of both rock and human flesh.

"Don't play coy with me Gnome King…I'm well aware of the secret tunnels you and your Gnomes had made leading to different parts of Oz. You built them during your time of banishment from the City of Emeralds…when Ozma first laid siege to your people" quips Langwidere, not even giving the Gnome King time to retort her statement.

"How" stammers the King.

"Like I said…not all us creatures are unaware of your activities" smirks Langwidere.

"And why may I ask…do you wish to access our tunnels?" asks the Gnome King, his voice low, and sinister.

"To take back the heart that rightfully belongs to me" replies Langwidere, her voice was acidic.

"Oh…has someone else stolen the heart you most desire?" asks the King, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

Langwidere doesn't answer, but merely growls in response, satisfying the King. With a smile, Gnome King merely waves a hand towards the center of the throne room. In an instant, a piece of marble cracks, before disintegrating away, revealing the entrance to the network of caves the Gnomes had been digging for centuries.

"Once you enter…go to the left…it will lead you to your destination" replies the King.

Smiling, Langwidere gives the King a curt bow, before jumping down and disappearing beneath the floor to the tunnels below the Throne room.  
With a wave of his hand, the block slowly starts to re-shape, taking the shattered pieces of marble and piecing it back together until it is once again whole, hiding the entrance from prying eyes.

"Your majesty…why would you show an outsider our tunnels?" asks one of the girls. Her body was a grotesque mix of flesh and stone, smashed into one. Pieces of flesh from her abdomen stretch across the black hollow emptiness of her stomach, before melting into the rocks that made up the rest of her sides and legs. One side of her face was flesh, stretched over cracked pieces of rock and stone. A sapphire eye, stared confused back at the King, while the other was an empty hole.

"Sometimes…things need but a spark, a push, in order for Chaos to ignite" replies the King, cryptically.

"I" starts the maiden.

"Don't worry…now come…to my chambers…I hunger for flesh and stone" smiles the King, as he roughly starts to tug at the small scraps of clothing, covering the half of flesh on her right side.

"Very well…your majesty" bows the maiden.

_Elphaba stands before a raging bonfire, its flames reaching high into the sky, licking at the ebony swirl. The stars above, dim beneath the roaring flames, as the violent cracking of splitting wood, fills the witch's ears._

_ Sensing someone behind her, Elphaba whips around, her eyes widen as they stare at the figure of a man, standing but a few feet away._

_ "Who are you…show yourself!" growls Elphaba, pointing her umbrella at the figure in a threatening manner._

_ "Fae…Fae its me" replies the man._

_ Stiffening, Elphaba watches as the darkness melts away, as the figure steps towards her. Her heart skips a beat as the same gentle sapphire eyes stare back at her, sparkling within the flickering flames._

_ "F…Fiyero" whispers Elphaba._

_A wave of emotions crashes over Elphaba's body, making her tremble as the man steps closer. Shaking away those feelings, Elphaba lets a low growl slip past her lips, before stilling her emotions. Once more she points the umbrella back at the man who had been haunting her dreams for the past month. This time, the point of the umbrella presses hard against his chest, threatening to break the skin._

_ "Why am I hear…what have you done!" roars Elphaba._

_ "Fae…its me…Fiyero…I love you" whispers Fiyero._

_Elphaba stands frozen as Fiyero's hand lovingly cups her emerald cheek. The feel of his skin against hers washes away the doubt, the fear from her mind. Absently, she nuzzles her face against his palm, and, closing her eyes, breathes in his wonderous, yet intoxicating scent._

_ "I know you from somewhere…but…where" whispers Elphaba, slowly her eyes flicker open, and stare absently at the flames as dancing images tug at her mind._

_ Lost beneath the veil, Elphaba never feels Fiyero stepping up next to her, his arms wrap protectively around her slender body, pressing her against his chest. One hand reaches up and tangles gently within the sea of raven silk, the other, remains clutched almost desperately around her back. His head, rests on the top of her head, and closing his eyes, allows his body to relax against the feel of his one true love finally wrapped within his arms._

_ "Remember me…please" whispers Fiyero, his voice almost desperate, cracking the emerald witches heart._

_Trembling, Elphaba slowly pulls back, the darkness once flooding her eyes vanish, allowing the soft, chocolate to once again return. And for a moment, Fiyero's breath caught in his throat, as he stared in wonder at the sparkles of gold dust, sprinkled deep within her majestic orbs._

_ "Remember me" replies Fiyero again._

_ "I…I can't" replies Elphaba trembling._

_ "Can't or wont?" asks Fiyero._

_ "I" starts Elphaba, before an agonizing pain seizes her body._

_Unable to stand, Elphaba collapses to the forest ground, writhing and thrashing in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. It was agonizing, making her vision haze, before threatening to plunge into the awaiting darkness._

_ "Fae!" screams Fiyero._

_ "Yero…help me…please!" cries Elphaba._

_ "I can't" whispers Fiyero, his voice cracking with emotion._

_ "Yero please!" screams Elphaba._

_ "You have the power…fight this…I know you can" replies Fiyero, his voice, and surprisingly calm._

_ "I can't…I'm not strong enough…please Yero…help me!" cries Elphaba. Timidly, Elphaba reaches a trembling hand out towards Fiyero, her eyes, shimmer with pain, as she stare back pleadingly at Fiyero._

_ Her heart, twists violently within her chest, as Fiyero, her lover, her one true love merely stands there, staring at her. His arms resting placid at his sides, and all emotion, all love, vanishing within his eyes, leaving them dark, and hollow._

_ "Yero!" cries Elphaba._

_ "I can't help you…you must do this alone!"_

_ "Yero please…I can't!" cries Elphaba in sheer agony._

_ "Save yourself before it's too late!" roars Fiyero, before turning and running away, leaving Elphaba alone, seizing violently on the forest floor._

_ "Y…Yero!" cries Elphaba. Her eyes fill with tears of betrayal and pain, as the last remnants of Fiyero, disappear, and vanish beneath the sweltering darkness surrounding her._

_ "No, Yero please come back!" cries Elphaba._

_ To save yourself…you must sacrifice what you prize most…only then will Darkness fall, and Light shall reign once more_

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba, her voice hoarse, and weak._

_ A Sacrifice of One, in Order to Save Another echoes the voice._

_Overcome with emotion of pain, and betrayal, Elphaba lowers her head to the ground, and clenching her eyes, fights to keep the remnants of her broken heart from shattering further. Unable to quell the rage, building within her, Elphaba raises her head up towards the infinitesimal stars, and screams._

_ "Yero!" screams Elphaba._

_ "Fae…help me!"_

Her body stiffens, before eyes open wide in both horror and fear. Darkness flickering with chocolate stares almost absently at the ceiling to the great stone structure. Gasping, Elphaba lurches up, her emerald hand clenches at her racing heart.

"Langwidere" whispers Elphaba.

Snapping her head to the left, Elphaba's eye widen in both horror and rage, for the bed once hosting the body of her Servant, sits empty, the sheets half spilling onto the floor.

A low growl slips past Elphaba's lips, as a ripple skips across the water's edge of her mind. She knew, exactly where Langwidere was going, and most importantly, she knew what she was about to do.

Throwing the blankets off of her, Elphaba quickly dressed. Pulling her hair back, Elphaba all but stormed through the long stone corridor carved deep into the limestone caverns belonging to the great Gnome King's underground kingdom.

Entering into the Throne room, Elphaba's eyes scan the room, angrily looking for the one man who had answers to her quandaries. Not seeing him, she lets another low growl slip past her lips, before the soft, painful moans of a woman, drift softly through the air.

Smirking, Elphaba turns her head slightly to the right, her eyes once again gazing at the great dark oak door leading to the Gnome King's private chambers; a room, she was all too familiar with.

About to step towards the door, a rock like hand reaches out, and grasps hard onto her wrist, stopping her movements. Her eyes, remain fixed on the door, her body rigid, as her breathes come out heavy.

"Don't…stop…me" growls Elphaba angrily.

"Wait your turn wench, like all the others" snarls the man.

Angry, Elphaba whips her head back and glares maniacally back at the Gnome who dared to stop her. He was Gnome of small proportions, a worker of no real importance, a vessel, the Gnome King could easily replace. For he was of muscle, not brains, and held little, if nothing at all, of magickal ability.

Smirking, Elphaba merely turns back to glare at the door. Clenching her jaw, Elphaba simply mutters a word beneath her breathes.

"Obliterate"

Before the Gnome can say another word, the Gnomes body begins to quake, and in a flash, the Gnome explodes, sending rock and blood to splatter the walls, and the floor.

Smiling, Elphaba once again makes her way towards the great doors, and, pointing an elegant emerald finger at the infuriating object standing between her and her prize. With a flick of her finger, the door cracks, before disintegrating into nothing but dust, the metal hinges clank to the ground.

A chorus of shrieks follows, as Elphaba stands before the now destroyed entrance. Peering in through the cloud of dust, her eyes behold the sight of the King, sitting on the great ornate bed, a female half made of rock and flesh straddles him, her flesh and stone arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"What in Oz!" exclaims the girl.

Storming up to her, Elphaba reaches out and tangles her emerald fingers in her moss dusty hair. Growling, Elphaba yanks the woman off the King, throwing her to the ground, and slamming into the far wall.

"Play time is over, now it's time for business" growls Elphaba, her dark, ebony eyes glare back at the naked, imposing figure of the Gnome King.

Angry that her "fun" time was interrupted, the woman rises back to her feet, and storms up to the witch.

"You can't do that to-" retorts the woman, but her words are quickly cut off as an emerald hand reaches back, and grabs a hold of her neck,, chocking the air from the woman's lungs.

"I said" growls Elphaba, before half turning to glare back at the woman. "Play time is over…now leave!"

The King watches, as the woman is flung like a porcelain doll across the room, and wincing, once the sound of her body cracks into the wall, half shattering the rocks that made up a portion of her body.

Weakly, the woman rises to her feet, and, giving the King a short, sideways glance, limps out of the room, leaving him alone once more with the emerald witch of darkness.

"Now…that wasn't very nice…you could have at least allowed us to finish" laughs the Gnome King.

"You'll live" retorts Elphaba dryly.

"Perhaps…but I wasn't quite satisfied…though" laughs the King, before reaching out towards Elphaba's body, intent on picking her up, and finishing where he and his servant, had left off.

"I'm in no mood for your games…where has Langwidere gone" growls Elphaba, as she slaps the Gnome King's hands away.

"Ah, now you're no fun" pouts the King.

"Tell me where Langwidere went, and maybe I'll let you relieve yourself" replies Elphaba, a mischievous glint, sparkling within her eyes.

"Tease…you know…no woman nor rock Gnome can satisfy me the way you did" smirks the King, as he reaches for her again.

Batting him away, Elphaba growls, before shoving the ebony point of her umbrella in the Gnome King's face.

"Enough…where did you send Langwidere…tell me!" roars Elphaba.

"She wanted the tunnel that led to the City of Emeralds" stammers the King, frightened for the first time in his life. He could sense her power, and it was much stronger than any other magick he had ever felt before.

"Why!" roars Elphaba, as she shoves the umbrella's point closer to his eyes, threatening to poke out the rock like sockets.

"I don't know why…she just said she needed to take back what was stolen from her" stammers the King.

Realization dawned on Elphaba's face. Langwidere, blinded by her jealousy, was heading to the Palace of Emeralds, to assassinate the one who truly held her heart within the palm of their hands.

Shivering, Elphaba spins the umbrella between her slender emerald fingers, before placing it gently on her shoulder. Giving the King one last, evil glare, she spins on her toes, and storms out of the bedroom.

"Hey…you're not going to just leave me like this!"

Stopping, Elphaba slowly turns to eye the King, a wicked smile, crosses her lips as she watches the Gnome King tremble in rage.

"Down boy" replies Elphaba.

Instantly, an unseen force surrounds the King, forcing his body to slam onto the bed, and breaking it.

Elphaba tries with all her might not to laugh at the sight of the Gnome King, half naked, quivering on the ground, with pieces of wood, broken parts of the mattress and feathers pile on top of him.

"Good boy" whispers Elphaba, before turning back towards the main throne room.

Standing at the center, Elphaba waves her hand over the floor. Magickally, the very door the King had opened moments ago, crumbles away, revealing the intricate tunnels leading to different places in Oz.

"Langwidere" growls Elphaba.

Jumping down into the tunnel, Elphaba lifts her nose up into the air, and, finding Langwidere's scent, starts to skulk down the long, decrepit tunnels, a murderous glint, sparkling within her eyes.

Reaching the end of the tunnels, Elphaba waves her hand up at the ceiling. And, like at the entrance, the door hiding the entrance to the tunnels disintegrates away. Smiling, Elphaba magickally floats towards the entrance, and once again, her eyes behold the beauty of the emerald palace.

Standing before the Wizard's throne room, Elphaba sniffs, before snarling at the smell of the Wizard, and Morrible, who had left mere moments ago.

Spatting on the floor, Elphaba once again sniffs at the air, this time, picking up Langwidere's scent. Turning, her eyes stare at a long hallway made of emeralds, half lit by torches.

Growling, Elphaba slowly makes her way through the throne room, and down the hallway.

"She better hope the Wizard and Morrible doesn't find her…cause I'm going to kill her" snarls Elphaba.

Langwidere's scent leads Elphaba down a long corridor where great ornate doors made of emerald and gold, sparkle beneath the flickering firelight of the torches lined along the walls.

Growling, Elphaba stops before the last door on the right. Glaring at it, Elphaba merely steps up to the door, her body simply materializes through the emeralds.

On the other side, her eyes drink in the large, elegant room made of shimmering emeralds. Great silk cushions, chairs and sofas of a soft ivory color decorate the great room. Ebony tables and stands placed strategically around the room. A great golden chandelier made of cut emeralds glittered above, and Vinkun silk curtains of the same color to the furniture, half cover the walls, blocking out the rays of the silver moon.

Picking up her scent, Elphaba pulls herself away from the splendor of the room, and turning, walks on silent tiptoes down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, a figure stands, half cast in shadow. Clutched tight within her fingers, she holds an ebony dagger, glistening in the firelight. Her emerald eyes stare wide, into the room, her body stiff, and on the verge of pouncing.

Stepping up next to the figure Elphaba growls before reaching out and grabbing hard, onto the person's wrist, and, gasping, the figure jumps back as horrified emerald stares back into almost glowing ebony.

"Mistress" squeaks Langwidere.

"Langwidere…you imbecile…what do you think you are doing here!" demands Elphaba.

"I…I" quivers Langwidere.

"Well…speak!"

Unable to find her voice, Langwidere merely points an elegant finger towards the half cracked open door. Frowning, Elphaba glares back at Langwidere, silently questioning her reasoning.

With a simple nod, Langwidere takes a step back, allowing her mistress to peer through the door. What she her gentle, chocolate eyes behold, nearly brings her to her knees. For there, twisted amongst the blankets was the Vinkun Prince, naked and gasping for air. But that wasn't what upset the green witch, what upset her, was the petite blonde currently straddling the Prince, her naked flesh of porcelain all but shimmered by the drops of perspiration, darting across her breath. Strands of her golden curls clung to her sweat glistened back, as the rest bounced in time with her thrusts against her shoulders. Her moans of pleasure echo within the room, cracking the green witch's heart.

"FFi" moans the blonde.

"Glin" moans Fiyero.

"I'm…I'm coming!" cries the blonde.

Elphaba watches, her heart breaking with each thrust, each tremble, as the two lovers cries of pleasure fill the air. Exhausted, Galinda falls on top of Fiyero's sweaty chest, her small, delicate fingers twirl a piece of Fiyero's hair, as the other rests placid against his heated chest.

"FiFi…I love you" whispers Galinda.

Tenderly, Fiyero wraps his arms around the shivering blonde, and holding her close, he kisses her forehead, before closing his eyes.

"I love you…Glinny"

Unable to take anymore, Elphaba's dark ebony eyes tear away from the two lovers holding each other beneath twisted sheets. And, closing her eyes, the green witch tries to keep the last remnants of her heart, from shattering into the empty void of darkness.

"Mistress" whispers Langwidere.

"Come Langwidere…we must away"

Confused, Langwidere watches in silence, as her mistress disappears down the long corridor, and, turning once more, she glances one last time at the two laying half naked on the bed, before turning back to stare at the place, where her Mistress had just walked, vanishing into the shadows.

_How could this happen..it was but a month ago that…_


	15. Tears of an Angel

Chapter 15

Tears of

An Angel

_AN: (Sorry for the second upload of this chapter, but I don't think it got loaded correctly the first time) Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, had a very hard weekend. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and…please don't kill me! Huge shoutouts to ComingAndGoingByBubble, still love your name, thank you so much for your review, you haven't seen heartache yet. Also to James Birdsong, thank you very much for reviewing and staying with this story. A major shoutout to L8lzytwner, you are just pure sweetness, thank you. Ravencurls, I know I know, for shame on the both of them and, if you hated that chapter, I'm pretty sure you won't like this one. Again, please don't kill me! It was necessary I swear! ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness…whew that's a mouthful, or a fingerfull to type…thank you and I hope this chapter helps to answer your question. Alright wow, I must say I've been completely blown away by the number of reviews, you guys made me so happy, I could have cried! Thank you all so much I really appreciate it! I hope you all like this chapter, and please review, and leave me any questions you may have. Thanks again and the next chapter will be up soon._

With a heavy heart, Galinda watched, with tears stinging her eyes, as the emerald witch and her accomplice, disappeared within a magnificent plume of ebony, lavender and purple gossamer smoke, into the darkness of the night. Her heart twisted, and her breath hitched within her throat, at the pained, haze, haunted, and lost within the echoing chaos of darkness swirling deep, within her friends ebony eyes. And for that one flittering moment, before the plume of smoke enveloped her friend, making her fade beneath the vanishing edges of the encroaching horizon, her friend, Elphaba, had returned, having clawed her way back out of the ebony abyss, reaching out into the nothingness of the night, desperate for someone to anchor her back to the world of Truth and Light once more.

That one glint, that flicker gave the White witch a small glimmer of hope that ignited from deep within the lost chambers of her heart, dispelling, and consuming the despair slowly reaching its ebony claws into her spirit, tearing it, ripping it from within, threatening to shatter into a million shards of hollow crystals, floating aimlessly within the oblivion of time.

There was still Hope; pulsing deep from within the green witch's heart, beating life within the darkened chambers of her soul, and it was with that, which gave the blonde sorceress the strength the determination to fill her, to wash away the icy breath of despair and hopelessness, and to rise above the dim of abolition, and stand against the darkness and strike it down, before her friend, and the entirety of Oz, fell to its power.

"Take the Prince to the Infirmary…then clean up this mess" spat the Wizard.

Slowly, Galinda turned, her soft cerulean eyes stared empty as two guards stepped up to Fiyero's limp body still covered in blood, surrounded in a sea of crimson. His Gale uniform was still torn, revealing half-healed bruises and cuts marring his flesh. Blood, his blood, stained his hair, making it stick and twist to his head.

She couldn't move, she couldn't think, for her body stood frozen against the ravages of time. An icy numbness slowly crawled over her body, freezing her blood, and sending icicles of pain, to stab deep into her heart.

She watched in silence, as the guards carried Fiyero away, and, just as the last specs of him disappeared within the withering darkness, the ice surrounding her cracked, shattering into a million crystal pieces, sparkling on the emerald floor, a sea of ice and water surrounding her.

At that moment, Galinda silenced the roaring protests, echoing, screaming within her mind. Pushing them away, Galinda allowed her selfish heart to guide her feet as she swiftly followed the guards to the Infirmary. And after the Doctor had spent but a few minutes time surveying his injuries, and declared the Prince's life out of danger, he left the two alone; under the guise of two lovers being left to the silence of the wind.

Sitting beside him, Galinda's dark cerulean eyes flooded with tears as her heart ached with each heart wrenching beat. With timid fingers, she reached for Fiyero's, and, entwining the two together, brought his thick fingers up to her lips, and kissed them softly, before tenderly pressing their enclosed fingers against her cheek.

Time passed slowly, its keeper, the moon as it slowly rose up into the sky, illuminating the emeralds, and making them shimmer within the midnight silk of the night's sky. The twilight stars, twinkled in time to the soft melody of the ebony satin dancing alone the sky.

The Doctor and Nurses implored the good witch rest, yet with each silent plea; Galinda simply turned them away, saying simply, that she couldn't, wouldn't, leave Fiyero's side. Not until he awoke. Soon, night turned into day, and as the golden rays of dawns first light, slowly started to creep over the horizon, a small, soft moan of pain, split the air, shattering the sleep that had crept over the good witch's body.

Startled, Galinda lurched forward, her dark cerulean eyes watched with hope sparkling deep within the serene pools sparkling within the golden rays of the sun, as Fiyero's pale figure, slowly started to stir. Soon, soft, wheat colored lashes fluttered open, revealing lackluster sapphire.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. Then, almost as if the haze once consuming his mind lifted did the events of the previous day come crashing down around him. Instantly, Fiyero lurched forward, his eyes wild with desperation and fear. "Fae!"

"Fiyero!" cries Galinda. Gently, she places a delicate hand on his chest, as the other, almost lovingly, caresses his cheek. And it was with this simple touch, somehow snapped him back to reality.

Jerking away, Fiyero's hands grasped onto Galinda's shoulders, as his eyes bore darkly into her own.

"Galinda…where's Fae…where is she? Was she captured again…did they throw her in Southstairs…tell me please!"

"Fiyero Lirr Tiggular if you would shut up for a moment I could tell you!" snaps Galinda.

She instantly regretted the hardness within her words, but it had been a very long night, and the good witch's nerves were already taxed. Softening her appearance, Galinda gently places a hand on Fiyero's stiff shoulder, as her eyes once more, sparkles with unshed tears of pain.

"She escaped Fiyero…but" stops Galinda, hearing the empty sigh already escaping through Fiyero's tense lips. "I don't know where she went…she just…disappeared"

Slowly, Fiyero allowed his already aching muscles to relax, his cold demeanor melted away, his body slacked, and his facial features softened. Weakly, Fiyero fell back against the pillows, his eyes casted off into the distance, staring longingly out at the approaching dawn, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"At least she's safe" whispers Fiyero.

The words, though true, still stung the good witch, for she couldn't deny the love radiating deep within Fiyero's eyes. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help the anger start to flood her heart, quelling the pain once pulsing within. He loved the emerald witch yes, but couldn't he see that she loved him too, that she was just as good, if not better, than that emerald monstrosity. After all, she'd remained by his side, helping him, being the shoulder to cry on, the rock helping to keep him grounded, and his sanity intact.

Pushing those dark thoughts from her mind, Galinda merely smiled a small smile back at the Prince, before turning towards the veranda, and casting her eyes out towards the Western Sky, glowing almost golden by the sun's light.

Throughout his recovery in the Infirmary, Galinda had remained by his side, helping him heal, reading to him, offering her hand, when the pain started to become too much for him, the ear to which he ranted and raved over the whole situation, and the shoulder to cry upon.

Galinda had been there for him when Elphaba couldn't and truthfully that alone meant the world to Fiyero, though he never would admit it. Especially since, at the very beginning of this whole ordeal, Fiyero had tried his hardest to ignore the blonde's help.

Upon his release, Galinda was there, helping him as they walked back to his private chambers. Exhausted from the excursion, Fiyero nearly collapsed onto the couch, bringing the blonde with him.

Awkward silence followed, as Galinda, pressed against his chest, one delicate hand rested against his chest the other, was wound around his neck. Her nose, her lips, were but a breathe away from his own.

For what felt like an eternity, the two remained frozen, staring into each other's eyes, both too afraid to move. Slowly, Galinda leaned closer, her lips lithely brushing against his. Instinctively, Fiyero's hand reached up and cupped the back of Galinda's head, and, closing the distance, took claim of the blonde's rose petal lips.

Unconsciously, Fiyero closed his eyes, as euphoria of emotions washed over him. A strange heat slowly started to burn deep within the pit of his stomach, slowly rising, spreading throughout his body. The taste of her lips against his, her scent, the feel of her heated flesh pressed against his own, it was all too much, and whatever resistance the Prince had once possessed, slowly started to crumble away.

Hungrily, Fiyero's nimble fingers reached up, and started to unfasten the buttons to Galinda's gown. Softly, he started to lower the satin from porcelain shoulders.

Galinda could feel Fiyero's fingers reach up towards her, feel her curls sway as his fingers brushed past them, the hunger leaving a trail against her skin. She knew what he wanted, what he desired, and it was at this moment, that her mind started to scream back at her.

This was wrong, and she knew it. Could she truly do this? Sleep with a man who did not love her truly in return? He did not belong to her, she knew that, for somewhere, deep down in her heart, she knew he wasn't hers, never would be and yet, still…

The feel of his fingers, the pads of his flesh, tickling her skin as he trailed his hands down her body as her satin gown fell before her.

_Can you truly live…facing her…knowing you willingly took what rightfully belonged to someone else?_

The kisses became more fervid, more desperate. His fingers danced against her abdomen, leaving her shivering in pleasure. Her heart jackhammered hard against her chest, blood pounded behind her ears, and her breathes turned to gasps, as his fingers reached up, and cupped her full breasts, kneading them between his forefinger and thumb.

_Can you take what doesn't belong to you…shatter another's heart?_

His mouth left hers, trailing lithe kisses and gentle caresses against the heated flesh of her jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone, before stopping at her breast. A small whimper left Galinda's tight lips, before the feel of Fiyero's mouth taking her erect nipple into his mouth sent bolts of electricity to dance down her spine, elicited a small gasp of pleasure and surprise. He sucked on her, as his other hand slowly started to trace down the slender slope of her taught stomach, past her abdomen, and verging along the entrance of her womanhood.

_Can I live with myself, can I truly steal his heart?_

Galinda throws her head back, as two thick fingers enter into her body. Crescendo of crashing waves of pleasure cascades over her body, making her writhe and tremble beneath Fiyero. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she imagined touching heaven, to feel like this.

A soft smile, slide across Fiyero's face, hearing Galinda's whimpers turn to soft moans of want, of need. Slowly, Fiyero licked his way down her body, to her wet, glistening center. Removing his finger, Fiyero positioned himself between her trembling legs.

Leaning closer, he stops, dark sapphire flicker up to stare back into trembling cerulean.

"F…Fiyero" gasps Galinda.

Before she can say anything more, Fiyero darts his tongue out, as his mouth closes in around her center. A shriek of pleasure, ripped free from Galinda's mouth, as Fiyero's tongue worked his magick, making the blonde's body tremble and thrash against him. Growling, Fiyero's hands reach up, and grasp firmly onto her waist, stilling her movements.

"Fiyero!" pants Galinda.

_Yes…oh Oz yes! I can!_

Her eyes darken as she forces her head up. Eyes glaring down at the Prince, Galinda reaches her hands down, and, grasping onto his head, forces the Prince to look at her.

"Fiyero" growls Galinda, her voice trembling with need.

"Glin" smiles Fiyero.

_TAKE HIM NOW!_

"Take me!"

Not questioning her, Fiyero once again climbs on top of her. Pressing his forehead against hers, Fiyero watches, as he gently lowers himself into her. Stopping at her center, Fiyero stares back at Galinda, fear and apprehension sparkling within his eyes.

"Glin?"

"Take me Fiyero…please" whispers Galinda hoarsely.

Tenderly, Fiyero enters into Galinda, and, feeling her body tense against him, Fiyero stops, as Galinda's arms tighten around his neck. Small whimpers slip past her clenched lips, as a roaring pain washes over her body.

For Galinda, it almost felt like an eternity, before the pain started to subside. Once it did, she opened her eyes, and stared softly back into Fiyero's, concern alight within his gentle orbs.

Smiling, Galinda loosens her hold around his neck. Cupping her cheek, Galinda raises her head up, till her lips once again brush against his, silently telling him, that she was ready. There love making was slow, delicate, neither wishing to hurt the other.

AT this moment, Galinda finally understood what her silly, empty-headed friends back at Shiz were talking about. Galinda had been a virgin, that was true, yet she wasn't blind to the act of love-making. She had heard several stories from her own sister, as well as from Pfannee and ShenShen. Yet, she never imagined it could be so pleasurable, so heavenly.

_Yero_

Galinda's arms wrapped tight around his neck as her screams filled the room. Her climax, verging against the horizon of her conscious, exploded throughout her body, making her writhe beneath Fiyero. Thrusting one last time, Fiyero buried his face deep into Galinda's shoulder, as he grunted his release, expelling his seeds within her.

Pants and gasps fill the air, as the two hold each other, shivering with ecstasy. Gaining control of her breath, Galinda, weakly flickers her eyes back up to stare lovingly into Fiyero's.

"I love you" whispers Galinda.

At that moment, Fiyero was rendered speechless. That, was something he hadn't expected to slip so freely from the blonde's lips, like silk dancing in the breeze, it tickled his skin, making his heart twist within his chest.

Guilt washed over him, even as the blonde angel snuggled her slender body closer against his, her slender arms wrapped loosely around him, pulling him closer. Her sweet breath danced past half pursed lips, glistening in the sunlight. The crystal drops of perspiration darted across her skin, made her look like an angel of the rain, beautiful, and innocent. Her blonde curls sparkled in a sea of woven gold around her; small strands fell over her shoulders, making her skin glow.

Unconsciously, Fiyero wrapped his arms tighter around her, as he absently pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Closing his eyes, Fiyero swallowed away his guilt, and allowed himself to fall within heavenly bliss surrounding him.

But even as he tried to forget, the faint, flashes of emerald invaded his mind, the ghostly kisses, the whispers echoed around him. Clenching his eyes, Fiyero tried, yet failed to push away those memories; like dreams of the night, from annexing his mind once again.

He never told Galinda, mainly out of fear and apprehension, for Fiyero had seen firsthand, what Elphaba's absence had done to the blonde witch. And a part of him, a deeper part of him, didn't wish to be the reason for the tears to once again shimmer within her majestic orbs.

_It was a week ago whilst he was still healing in the infirmary, that Elphaba had visited him under the cloak of darkness. He didn't know why she did, and neither did she. All she knew, was something from deep within her heart, had led her to him. _

_ So here she stood, half concealed within the shadows, staring at him. Her dark ebony eyes shimmered like moonlight back at him. The light breeze billowing through the half open window swept through the room, picking up small strands of raven hair, making it dance around her._

_ "Fae" whispers Fiyero._

_ Growling, Elphaba all but glided like a ghost on angel wings towards him. In a blink, she was standing before him, an ebony dagger pressed against his neck, emerald fingers tangled within his hair. Her breath tickled his flesh, making him shiver._

_ "Who are you" growls Elphaba, her voice was low, and dark._

_ "Fae…what" chokes Fiyero._

_ A spark of pain rippled within his mind. Clenching his eyes closed, the images of months ago flash within his mind. Finding Elphaba's body, half twisted on the ground, mutilated, and half naked, waking with no memory to who she was not, nor of him, the darkness slowly starting to consume her, the disappearance, and her bravura return back from the shadows of darkness. Her saving Galinda, being thrown in Southstairs, her rape by the sadistic guards, the Wizard's torture, and her final bow before vanishing once more into the darkness. And now, now as the Solstice Moon rose high within the ebony symphony of the night, his Fae, the Goddess of the Night, returned, standing once more before him._

_ "Fae" whispers Fiyero, his heart twisting with agony within his chest._

_ Angry, Elphaba pushes him away from her. Stumbling back, Fiyero crashes against the wall, his dark sapphire eyes stare in shock, back at the emerald goddess as she lunges towards him. Her face was a mere breath away from his, her dark, ebony eyes glared back at him. The point of the ebony dagger, hovered inches from his face, as it trembled within her emerald hand._

_ He could see the hesitation, the ghost of remembrance flash within her eyes. The darkness within her had yet to consume her. Her spirit; though fractured, still battled the darkness within her, leaving a part of her, to remain within, protecting her heart._

_ "Fae" whispers Fiyero softly._

_ Slowly, Fiyero brought his fingers up to touch Elphaba's cheek. At first, she stiffened, as the pads of Fiyero's fingers lithely traced the apple of her cheek._

_ Inwardly, she relished his touch. She shivered inwardly, as his fingers lightly trialed down the slender slope of her cheek, down to her chin, before lithely brushing against her lips._

_ Closing his eyes, Fiyero leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against hers, and that touch, that simple gesture, brought about a spark, to ignite within both the Winkies and the witch's hearts. _

_ Startled, Elphaba jumped back, her eyes stared back at Fiyero, fear swimming deep within crashing ebony, splayed with chocolate, sparkled back at him, making his heart ache._

_ Gently, Fiyero cupped Elphaba's cheek as he continued to stare back at her, soothing away her fear. Silently, he brushed away her fears, casting the doubt from her mind with each soft touch, and caress._

_ Her eyes flicker down towards the bed, as the hand holding the ebony blade, trembles before unfurling around the silver handle, making the blade twist in the air, before plunging into the bed, and evaporating within the silver moonlight._

_ "Fae" whispers Fiyero again, this time, uncertainty, fear, whispered within his words. His heart skipped a beat, as he waited, with baited breath._

_ Slowly, Elphaba's eyes flickered back up to stare warmly back at him. _

_ A gasp, slipped past Fiyero's lips, for the ebony once swirling within her eyes vanished, as chocolate sparkled with gold dust, stared back at him._

_ "Yero" whispered Elphaba._

_ Overcome with emotion, Fiyero closed his eyes, as he crashed his lips against her. His strong arms wove around her slender body, pressing her against his heaving chest. He dared not let go, afraid that if he did, she would vanish once more into the shadows, never to return._

_ "Yero my hero" moans Elphaba._

_ That night, bathe din moonlight, the two star crossed lovers made love, until the stars and the moon vanished beneath the golden rays of the dawning light of day._

_ Enrapture beneath the sweet symphony of sleep, Fiyero never felt Elphaba stir beside him; wrapped almost protectively within his arms._

_ Smiling, Elphaba leaned down, and kissed his forehead. Lithely, she brushed a few stray strands of hair from his forehead, smiling as she stared down into the Prince's peaceful face._

_ With tears in her eyes, Elphaba very carefully slipped out of Fiyero's arms. Dressing in silence, she quickly twirled her hair into a loose bun, before gathering her broom. Stepping up to the ledge of the terrace, she stops, her eyes stares absently at the encroaching sun, slowly rises above the horizon. A light breeze swept past her, taking with it, a few loose strands to dance around her._

_ Slowly, she turns back to stare at the form of her sleeping Prince. Staring, an agonizing pain, starts to ripple across her heart, for she knew, deep down, that this may very well be, the last time, she would see him again, hold him, touch him, enrapture herself within his warm embrace._

_ A crystal tear, slowly danced down her cheek, leaving behind, a trail of burnt flesh. She bit her lip against the pain, refusing to brush away the offensive tear, for the pain of the tear, couldn't equate to the pain, pulsing deep from within her heart._

_ 'I love you' whispers Elphaba, before turning back to the sun. _

_ Spreading out her arms, she closed her eyes as the billowing wind danced around her. A shiver ran down her spine, before she lunged forward, plummeting skyward towards the vanishing western horizon on her broom, away from the Palace of Emeralds, and from the guardian who held her heart._

"Fae" whispers Fiyero softly to himself.

Fiyero forced himself to forget about that night. He didn't know why. It almost felt like a veil had been placed over his eyes, blinding his vision and his heart.

Elphaba stood there, watching, her eyes wide in both horror, and pain. The darkness slowly slipping from her heart, started to consume her heart, stabbing it, making it bleed as it shattered to pieces. Her body trembled, the pain within her broken heart, became agonizing, the air stifling as the air she tried to force down into her lungs, vanished.

Slowly, she turned away, her eyes closed, allowed the darkness to consume her, to fill the emptiness and suffocate the pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and biting back the rage, slowly walked back into the shadows, leaving a very confused and frightened Langwidere to stare after her.

Whispers in the dark, haunted her, making the emerald witch scream in rage. Often times, Langwidere would hear a gut wrenching scream, followed by something shattering as it hit the floor. Running, Langwidere stood, frozen at the sight of her Mistress, standing rigid, her eyes blazing as they stared at the sea of glass and crystal.

Blood splattered the floor. Confused, Langwidere's eyes would flicker towards her Mistress's hands, clutching loosely to an ebony dagger dripping with blood. Slowly, her eyes danced down to her wrist. Rivulets of crimson blood rippled down her arm, down her fingertips, and raining down to the floor, her mutilated flesh, silently screaming back at her.

"Mistress" whispers Langwidere.

"GET OUT!" shrieks Elphaba.

Not listening, Langwidere tried to step towards her Mistress, intent on enfolding her within her arms, hold her close, and wash away her pain.

A low, sadistic growl stopped her, freezing her in place. Methodically, Elphaba raised the point of the bloody dagger at Langwidere, her eyes narrowed, glared back at her. Her long raven hair spilled around her, darkening her appearance.

"Leave…now" replies Elphaba, her voice, low, and dark.

Slowly, Langwidere backed out of the room, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's. Slowly, she closed the door. Just as it was about to click shut, something banged against it. Startled, Langwidere jumped back. Her eyes, remain focused at the center of the door, for there, was the ebony blade, impaled deep within the wood, the point, but a mere inch from impaling right between her eyes.

Lost in her madness, Elphaba paced around the room, stepping on the glass and slicing her feet, yet her mind never processed the pain, or the feel of her blood, bubbling beneath her skin. Insanity slowly started to creep into her mind, making her spiral out of control.

"The bastard…the bastard lied" growls Elphaba.

_An image of Fiyero flashed within her mind, his soft sapphire eyes staring back at her, his warm hand, lovingly caressing her cheek, the other wrapped protectively around her taught stomach, as she laid beside him, naked to the wind._

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba, uncertainty and fear, interwoven within the gentle silk of her voice._

_ Knowing what was running through Elphaba's mind, Fiyero gave the green woman, trembling before him, a gentle smile, before placing his thumb and pointer finger on her chin. With a gentle tug, he forces Elphaba's eyes to once again stare deep into his own. He wouldn't, couldn't allow her to look away from his gaze, for the words he was about to say needed to be seen, as well as heard._

Her hands trembling, slowly curled into tight fists against her hips. Slowly, bubbles of blood dripped from between her fingers, and dripped to the floor. Her eyes, were blazing, as the pain radiating within her heart, almost became too much.

Doubling over in pain, Elphaba almost tenderly, wrapped her arms loosely around her abdomen, as her eyes widened, staring at the crimson pool surrounding her.

"_Fae…you're beautiful…you always have been, and you always will be. I love you, not for your beauty, but for your brains, your courage, your selfless heart, and you're passionate desire to help those who cannot help themselves. Your strong Elphaba, you always have been and you always will be" replies Fiyero softly._

"Yero" whispered Elphaba, her voice cracked in time with her shattering heart, as piece by piece, the small crystal shards of her heart, slipped away, floating away beneath the current of darkness and agony.

_Why cry, why fight it…he could never love an aberration like you_

_ "Never doubt my love for you…for I will love you till the end of my days. You are my beginning, my middle and my end. Without you, my life would be meaningless" continues Fiyero._

Slowly, her arms unwound from around her waist. Trembling, they rose to clutch at her aching head. Her slender emerald fingers tangled within her raven hair. Tears, sparkled within her eyes started to brim against the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill in a cascading waterfall of heartache and pain.

_A freak, an abomination to life itself_

"_Yero" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking as the ice wrapping tight around her heart, slowly begins to melt, casting the darkness from her soul. Tenderly, Elphaba brings her fingers up towards Fiyero's face. Gently, she rests the pads of her fingers against his skin. And for the first time, in what seemed like forever, she allowed the warmth, the light, to fill her, making her whole, and piecing the broken pieces of her heart, back together, making it whole._

"Yero…please" whispers Elphaba, her voice broken and hoarse.

_A killer, who murdered her mother, crippled her sister_

"_I love you Fae…now and forever…as long as your mine…I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time. Even if there's no future for us as a pair, I don't care. As long as your mine, and just for this moment, I'll chase the moonlight, I'll capture a falling star, and reach for heaven, touching forever, as long as you're by my side" _

_No one could love a soulless being like yourself_

Her legs gave beneath her, making Elphaba crumple to the ground in the sea of broken glass and blood, an ocean of broken dreams surrounded her, screaming at her, echoing of her heartache.

"_It doesn't matter now…just for this moment…let us be who we want to…just for this moment" whispers Fiyero._

_Stop fighting it…let go, and let the darkness flood you_

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes rose up to stare at the blood splattered walls. The room around her faded before her, as phantom figures appeared before her, dancing in the sheets, their moans and cries of pleasure, resounding in her ears, cracking her heart more, and breaking her soul.

"Fiyero!" cries the blonde, as he thrusts inside her, his lips hungrily press against hers, silencing her screams.

_Fill you…turn your back on the wretched light, for all it's done, was bring more misery, more pain_

"Galinda" moans Fiyero, before lowering his head within the crook of her neck, nipping her flesh.

_Surrender to the sweet symphony of darkness, let it consume you fill you_

The trembles became more violent, as the two became one, screaming in ecstasy, to the heavens above. And at that moment, the small shards that was left of her heart, burst, shattering into a thousand pieces. Slowly, the darkness she had fought so hard to keep at bay, flooded her body, and for the first time, Elphaba completely surrendered to the darkness, allowing it to cloak her pain, and incase the remains of her heart in ice.

_Give yourself to the sweet serenade of darkness!_

_"I love you" whispers Galinda._

The rage bubbling within ignites, exploding outward, causing a sonic wave of magick to surge out of Elphaba's body, shattering the walls surrounding her, and disintegrating the furniture. Her eyes blazed with hells fire. Slowly, she rose gracefully back to her feet, her eyes staring off into oblivion and beyond. An eerie wind swept around her, making her hair billow out around her.

Langwidere, who had lunged out of the way before the sonic boom could eviscerate her, slowly rises back up from the ground. What she sees freezes her heart. So much darkness, so much rage, never in all her time on Oz, had she seen such a fury.

"Never again" growls Elphaba, her voice was dark, acidic, almost demonic like.

That was the beginning of the end. For since that night, the Light once kept alive within Elphaba's heart, faded, allowing the darkness to completely consume her. Since that night, Elphaba had kept herself busy, training the mutilated Monkeys on how to use their wings, readied the Gnomes for battle, and searched throughout Oz, for allies to the darkness. Finding many, she swayed them to the darkness, stealing their souls and twisting their hearts.

With each passing day, Elphaba's rage grew, as did her powers. She only needed to speak one word, and her magick would react, often violently. Many of the Gnomes stayed away, for fear of the emerald sorceress demolishing them to dust. Her allies of darkness often opted to speak to Langwidere first, before ever approaching the witch of darkness.

Since that night, Fiyero tried his hardest to distance himself from the blonde, for fear of what he would do, once she was near. He still could not answer for his actions the night before, for it was a quagmire his mind could not yet solve.

He tried to find reason behind the madness which led him to that moment, yet his mind came up empty. The only thing he could reason out was the act was born out of sheer desperation. Desperation and grief, over having not found his true love, and though plausible, it still did not quell the growing guilt, slowly washing over his body, making him ache with despair.

Alone, Fiyero stood in the great hall overlooking the vast gardens. The sound of the water, bubbling out of the emerald fountains fills Fiyero with a peace; he had not felt, since that night, the night he took Galinda to the sheets.

Closing his eyes, the Prince sifted through the sea of his emotions, trying, yet failing to find reason behind the madness of that night. For him, it almost felt as if this spectral presence slowly drifted into his body, merging with his soul, and taking control of his mind, and his body.

He could see what he was doing, feel it, yet he couldn't stop it. Yet the question remained: did he truly want to stop it, or was the act simply his body, his mind, caving beneath hidden desires the Prince himself, had not been aware of. Should he say goodbye to the weakness, let go of the regret, and simply just…let what may be, come?

"Fiyero?"

Knocked from his thoughts, Fiyero's eyes slowly opened. Blinking, he turned to see Galinda standing a few feet away, her golden curls almost sparkled within the sunlight. She wore a simple gown, the color of ivory with silver lace billowing in the breeze.

Inwardly, Fiyero's heart cracked at the uncertainty, the solemn expression flashing across her delicate features. She looked so fragile; almost as if a mere touch would shatter her.

"Galinda" smiles Fiyero.

Like a true Prince, Fiyero extended his hand out towards the blonde, who stared back at him, shocked. Regaining her composure, Galinda very slowly, slipped her hand into his.

With a gentle tug, Fiyero very carefully pulled the beautiful blonde against his chest, and his arms, instinctively wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer.

Sighing, Galinda simply nestled her head against Fiyero's chest, drinking in his intoxicating scent. Slowly, her arms too, wrapped around Fiyero's waist, relishing the feel of the handsome Winkie Prince holding her so tenderly, like a porcelain doll.

At this one moment, all feelings of regret, of guilt washed away. The answer to his quandary screamed back at him. At this moment, Fiyero let go of his weakness, dropped all his defenses, and allowed all regret to melt away from his heart.

He held the blonde tighter, as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you Glinny…forever and into eternity" whispers Fiyero.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

Tears brimming within her eyes, Galinda pulled back slightly, staring deep into Fiyero's eyes, before tipping up on her toes, pressing her lips against his.

The two, so lost within the velvety bliss, failed to realize, the shadow of a figure half hiding within the darkness. Its dark eyes glared maniacally at the two, before a low growl whispered its silent rage into the billowing breeze. Clenching its fist, the figure slowly faded back into the shadows.

The Gnome King having grown weary of Elphaba ignored his every advance, making him grow more frustrated every time she denied him. For no one, no Gnome nor human could satisfy him the way the green witch could. He tried; yet, no one could sate his voracious appetite, none, but the emerald witch, and that simple truth, was driving the great Gnome King to the brink of insanity.

Finally, having had enough, the Gnome King descended his Throne, ordering all Gnomes to disperse deep within the Mountain, leaving only him, and the emerald Witch.

Storming towards her bedchambers, the Gnome King broke down the door, sending shards of rock and emerald to fly everywhere, and embed deep within the walls of the caves.

Startled, Langwidere whirled around, dark emerald almost glaring back into the emptiness of midnight.

"My Lord what is the meaning of this!" hisses Langwidere.

"YOU…OUT!" Roars the Gnome King, as he points a menacing finger at Langwidere.

"No" replies Langwidere.

Quirking an eyebrow, The Gnome King takes a menacing step towards Mystle, his dark hollow eyes glaring back at the young witch.

"I SAID LEAVE" growls the Gnome King.

"No" replies Langwidere, as she steps closer to the Gnome King.

Growling, the Gnome King snaps his fingers. In an instant, Langwidere is sent hurtling out of the room. A sickening crack resounds throughout the now empty hall, as her body slams hard into the stone and granite walls. Another snap of his fingers and the rocks slowly pours from the ceiling, sealing off the entryway to the bedroom, and locking the two in the room.

"And what do you want?" snarls Elphaba, whirling around, glaring at the Gnome King towering before her, hands on her hips in defiance.

"I HAVE GIVEN YOU YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN, NOW YOU WILL FULLFILL YOUR END AND GIVE ME MINE AND SATISFY ME!" bellows the King.

"I will not" hisses Elphaba. Angrily, Elphaba takes a threatening step towards the King, her ebony umbrella rested against her side.

Angry, the Gnome King grabs hard onto Elphaba's arms. With a great roar, he rushes towards the wall, and slams her hard against it, knocking the air from her lungs, and her head to make a sickening crack, as the world begins to spin before her eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT DENY ME ANY FURTHER! I' AM YOUR KING, AND YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELF TO ME!"

"Get off me, now!" growls Elphaba.

Ignoring her, the King reaches up, and starts to claw at her dress, tearing the skirts to pieces, and exposing her slender legs. Struggling, the King growls in anger, before slamming her hard against the wall, bruising, and breaking her back. Snarling, the King forces her legs to spread before he violently shoves himself inside of her.

A cry of pain rips free from Elphaba's lips, as the King viciously slams into her, making her already bruised back bash into the wall, tearing her tender emerald flesh.

"YOU WILL NOT DENY ME ANYMORE. YOU ARE MINE. AND I _WILL _HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU!" roars the King, panting as he continues to thrust hard into the emerald witch.

Elphaba tried to summon her magick, but, her strength wanes leaving her weak before the great King. Desperate, Elphaba writhes and thrashes beneath him, trying, fighting, and clawing to break free.

Growling, the Gnome King's hand reaches up and tangles within her raven locks. Twisting her hair around his knuckles the King pulls back, forcing her eyes skyward, as tears of pain pricks at the sides of her eyes.

"YOUR MY LITTLE SLUT AND I WILL HAVE YOU WHEN I PLEASE!" roars the King.

Outside the room, Langwidere pounds on the door, desperate to reach her Mistress, and save her from the violent ravages of the King. Yet with each attempt, her magick did nothing, but put a few small dents into the great stone wall.

A great cry of pain echoes throughout the chamber, shattering Langwidere's heart. She knew that cry, for it was a horrid mixture of pain, of terror, and of despair, soul cracking, shattering beneath the darkness of the night.

The Gnomes, all gathered behind Langwidere, all watching, waiting, for they knew, that the King's hunger would not be sated just once. This violence would continue, until either the green witch was left dead, or by the rising of the sun into the horizon.

Sinking to the floor, Langwidere weakly pressed her face against the stone wall as tears spilled from her eyes. Her heart, cracked with each scream ripping free from her Mistress's throat, as the Gnome King violently took her over and over again, pounding her viciously against the wall.

Daybreak slowly rose over the horizon, ending the night. Slowly, as the dawn's rays stretched over the Land of Oz, the rock wall, separating Langwidere, and the rest of the Gnomes from the King, and the enchantress, slowly starts to melt away.

Startled, Langwidere jumps to her feet, her emerald eyes all but stare wide as the figure of the Gnome King appears behind the rock, an evil, icy smirk on his face as he affixes his garments.

Gracefully, the Gnome King steps out of the room. Brushing past Langwidere, he gives her an evil smirk, before disappearing down the hallway, leaving the rest of the Gnomes to silently watch their sovereign, before turning back towards the now open doorway.

Steeling her nerves, Langwidere slowly starts to step into the room. Her heart pounds violently against her chest, as she steps through the opening.

A hard sob slips past her trembling lips, at the sight of her Mistress, laying limp on the ground, blood and other fluids covering her body, as she lays almost twisted within the shredded remains of her garments.

Pieces of Langwidere's heart shattered, seeing her Mistress lay like a crumpled doll on the ground. She couldn't, wouldn't, allow herself to drift within the sea of nightmares, nightmares that the emerald enchantress had remained locked within, during her torments with the Gnome King.

"Oh Mistress" whispers Langwidere brokenly.

_ A great bell chimed throughout the entire Palace, something was happening in the throne room, something bad.

Panting, Galinda and Fiyero; hand in hand, ran towards the throne room. Throwing open the door, both stared worried back at the Wizard, who stood rigid before his Throne, his dark eyes glared icily beneath him, as his hands clenched into tight fists by his side.

"Your Wizardship!" gasps Galinda, but her words die the minute they slip past her lips, for her eyes immediately flash to the figure standing before the great Wizard.

"Elphie!" cries Galinda.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Hearing their voices, Elphaba's eyes immediately snap towards the two, standing by the great doors, hand in hand.

An evil smirk, slides across emerald lips. Gracefully, Elphaba tips the end of her umbrella on its edge, and, shifting her weight, leans against the handle of her umbrella. Her ebony conical hat sits half slanted on her head, casting a crescent shadow to fall over her face, darkening her appearance.

"Fae!" cries Fiyero.

"Well well well…what do we have here…the Traitors of Oz" laughs Elphaba, a mirthless laugh.

"Elphie…what?" gasps Galinda.

Angry, Elphaba slams her umbrella down on the emerald floor, a resounding thud, thunders throughout the throne room, silencing the blonde.

Huffing, Elphaba's eyes glare icily back at the blonde. Her teeth clenched, Elphaba very gracefully raises the tip of her umbrella up, and till it points menacingly back at Fiyero's heart.

"You. Don't you _dare_ say my name" growls Elphaba, her voice was dark, acidic, chilling the Prince's heart.

"Fae…what's happened to you?" questions Fiyero.

A maniacal laugh, echoes throughout the entire throne room, freezing everyone in place. Chills of fear run down Fiyero and Galinda's spine. This was madness, sheer madness which sparkled deep within the emerald witch's eyes.

"As if you don't know"

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero.

"That night…many moons ago…when the two became one in the silver moonlight" replies Elphaba, spatting the last part, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"That night…what…what are you?" starts Fiyero.

"I TRUSTED YOU, I GAVE YOU MY HEART, MY BODY AND SOUL!" roars Elphaba, her body trembling with unfurled rage.

Fiyero was about to speak, when Elphaba's voice, cut him off.

"AND YOU SHATTERED IT!"

Enraged, Elphaba slams the end of her umbrella against the floor, silencing both Fiyero and Galinda from speaking. Glaring at the, she raises the point of her umbrella once more, at Fiyero's heart.

"Give me the Key to the Book of Arycetia, now" growls Elphaba.

"Never!" roars the Wizard.

Whirling, the ebony lace of her dress billows around her as she glares back at the Wizard. Her dark, ebony eyes glimmer maniacally back at him, as she points the end of her umbrella at him.

"Give me the Key, or else" warns Elphaba.

"What, you'll kill me? Ha, you couldn't before and you can't now" laughs the Wizard.

"You wish to press your luck?" asks Elphaba, smirking, before an ebony flame ignites at the end of her umbrella.

"You can't win Elphaba, even if you do manage to wound the Wizard, you still have an entire contingent of Gale Force soldiers, and two extremely powerful witch's" threatens Fiyero.

"First of all" replies Elphaba, half turning to glare back at the Prince. "Your pathetic excuse for soldiers would fall before even getting close enough to hurt me…secondly _one _powerful witch and a.." trails off Elphaba, as she considers her words.

Quirking an eyebrow, Elphaba half cocks her head to the side, as her eyes slowly drift over to Galinda, cowering behind Fiyero, one pale hand fisted loosely by her heart, the other, clutched onto Fiyero's arm.

"Mediocre sorceress at most…and exactly where should I be trembling in my boots?" asks Elphaba, her voice sarcastic, yet acidic.

"Do not tempt me Elphaba" threatens Fiyero.

"Go piss up a rope Prince. You don't scare me" growls Elphaba. Smiling evilly, Elphaba's dark, ebony eyes flicker to the ground, "Or better yet…go fuck yourself another whore"

"Elphaba!" roars Fiyero.

Laughing, Elphaba gracefully spins her umbrella around her body, before pointing it once more at the Prince. Quirking an eyebrow, an ebony flame bursts out of the tip, and hitting Fiyero square in the chest.

Galinda watches in horror as Fiyero's body is flung back towards the wall, wincing, and wincing at the sound of his bones cracking and snapping, echoes within her ears.

"Fiyero!" cries Galinda.

"The Key! Or I finish what was started months ago" growls Elphaba, as she spins back around to face the Wizard.

"Never, the Key and the power of Arycetia shall never belong to you!" roars the Wizard.

"The Ultimate Spell shall belong to me, and with it, all of Oz, and the worlds beyond, shall fall to my power" laughs Elphaba.

"You're mad" whispers Galinda.

Once Elphaba had turned her attention to the Wizard, Galinda had ran towards Fiyero's crumpled body. Gently, she cradled his head within her arms. Her delicate fingers lithely brushed a few bloodstained strands of wheat hair from Fiyero's bruised face.

"No, I'm just really pissed off" laughs Elphaba.

"I will never surrender the Key to you!" roars the Wizard.

"I give you a proposition than _Wizard…_either surrender the Key to me…or I shall amass my army to attack the City of Emeralds, slaying any who crosses our path…the blood of the innocent shall be spilled upon the streets, their screams will fill the air, as the bone fires burn" threatens Elphaba.

"Any pathetic excuse of an army that you may possess will fall beneath my powers" replies the Wizard.

"So be it than…let it be war upon you both!"

Slowly, Elphaba half turns to glare back at Galinda. A twisted smile graces her lips, as her dark, ebony eyes pierce through to her heart.

"I shall enjoy wiping out your light until all that's left is my beautiful darkness" sneers Elphaba, before turning and glaring back at the Wizard.

Galinda watches, as Elphaba slams the end of her umbrella down on the ground by her feet. Instantly, a great plume of crimson and ebony ignite, consuming the green witch, and making her disappear before their eyes.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda, her heart twisting tight within her chest. She knew, for Galinda could sense the shift of power, dwelling within her friend. The light once radiating within her friends soul, within her heart, was gone, faded beneath the violent waves of darkness. She was lost, within the sea of ebony and ice.

Unconsciously, Galinda held Fiyero's unconscious form firmly within her arms, and, burying her head into his chest, mumbled a silent prayer into the silence enveloping around her.

Outside the walls surrounding the City of Emeralds, a large contingent of Gnomes, Goblins, Giants, Elves, Visionaires, and Elementals stood, weapons of violence clutched tight within their hands. The darkness within their eyes glowed an eerily, as they gaze upon the city.

A plume of crimson and ebony appears before the great cliffs. Slowly, Elphaba's form appears out of the myst. Slowly, Langwidere steps up to Elphaba's side. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, the head stealing witch gazes almost lovingly, into dark ebony. Gently, she presses an ebony sword into Elphaba's hand. The hilt was made of silver with intricate designs carved into the metal. The blade was of ebony crystal, sharp, and nigh invincible.

The Sword of Darkness, once wielded by the demons of the night, brought whole cities to its knees. And now, the most powerful sorceress Oz had ever known, possessed it.

"We stand united as one, to bring down the Wizard, and conquer all of Oz and beyond!" roars Elphaba.

A great roar erupts around her as her army lifts their blades and weapons of destruction up high in the air.

"Today we march upon the Emerald Palace…and take back what is rightfully ours!"

Another great roar, before silenced once more as Elphaba's dark voice rises above the din.

"Kill who you must, but leave the Wizard to me, his head, belongs to me!"


	16. The Angel of Darkness

Chapter 16

The

Angel of Darkness

A hard gasp, followed by violent retching filled the empty hallways. Footsteps approached, the sound of heels hitting the limestone marble echoed throughout the chambers. Stopping at the entrance to one of the larger bedrooms, a woman, tall and slender, with short raven hair, and emerald eyes stare wide at the sight before her. Her body trembles, oleander fingers clutch the frame of the doorway, splintering the rock beneath her fingertips, as her emerald eyes shimmer against the tears, bubbling within.

For there, kneeling on her hunches in the center of the room was her Mistress, the emerald Witch; who allowed the Darkness within to consume her whole, sending her soul into a spiral downward plunge into the darkened depths of hell's fire, hunched over retching. Her slender arms wrap loosely around her waist, as a vile, black substance spills forth from her mouth, and splatters to the ground.

Fear gripped tight against Langwidere's heart. Fear for her Mistress, fear for the Darkness slowly consuming her soul, blackening like coal fire, and turning it to ash, awaiting the decrepit wind to sweep past, and be carried off by the whispering winds, the remains scattered amongst the four corners of Oz.

The Great War of Oz had begun but a few weeks prior, and both sides had suffered a heavy loss. The Gnome King and his legion kept to his word, in aiding the emerald witch of the west with his contingent of soldiers, and his magick. And every night, after both sides left the battle field, he returned to his underground kingdom, seeking out the emerald witch.

Approaching the large master bedroom that Elphaba and Langwidere had commandeered as their base of operations, he would stand there, dismissing Langwidere, or most often than not, the guards would be summoned by the great King to literally drag the witch out, binding her to the walls near the door. The punishment for refusing the King's order was to listen to her Mistress's screams of agony, as the King violently raped her night after night, until dawns early light.

The sight was the same as the first time. Langwidere would be released, and trembling, enter the room to find Elphaba, laying twisted on the floor, unconscious, and covered in a sticky, smelly opaque liquid and blood. Fresh bruises lacerations from the whip marred her flesh, mixing with the vile fluids, and turning it a gruesome pink color.

Holding her Mistress in her arms, Langwidere would cradle her head, whilst her nimble fingers gently ran down the length of her slender cheek. Her eyes would tear, as she beheld the pained expression, screaming silently back at her.

Langwidere's heart, cracked little by little as she stared into her Mistress's face, for she knew, the Darkness within her, was slowly killing her. She was dying, little by little, the Light within her, slowly extinguishing beneath the icy breeze of Death, leaving but a hollow shell in its place.  
Anger soon flooded Langwidere's heart, eradicating the pain, and stilling her own, for she knew, the violent beginning to this vile nightmare, would not have started, if it had not been for the Prince, and his deceiving harlot, breaking the last restraints that Elphaba had been desperately holding onto in fighting to keep the Darkness at bay. They never knew that from his love, Elphaba fought the Darkness, striving to win back possession over her soul, and dispelling Chaos from her body, and reclaim her life.

But now, none of that mattered, for on that night, seeing her love dance in the sheets with her best friend, shattered the last stand, the final bow had been broken, the magickal seal shattered into millions of crystal pieces. She simply bowed to the Darkness, allowing to once more, swallowing her whole, plunging her soul into the unknown Abyss for all eternity, for there was no reason to fight anymore, not when what she had been striving for, was all for not.

Slowly, long black lashes fluttered; like angelic wings of the Angels above, revealing sparkling ebony to stare empty, back up into Langwidere's glistening emerald. And, out of the corner of her eye, Langwidere watched as slender emerald fingers rose, trembling towards her. Gently, Langwidere laced her fingers with her Mistress's, before bringing their joined hands up to rest against her wet cheek. If the water had caused any pain, Elphaba didn't notice, for everything within her was numb to the frozen abyss sweltering from within.

"My Mistress" whispers Langwidere.

"He betrayed me Langwidere…he betrayed me" whispers Elphaba, her voice weak, and hoarse from screaming. Her throat felt like it was on fire, the skin within, inflamed and torn by the violent acts forced upon it, but mere moments before.

A small stream of blood, dripped out of the corner of her mouth, half staining her pearly teeth, and cresting at her chin, before spilling to the ground.

A small sob, slipped past Langwidere's quivering lips, for she knew all too well, to whom, her Mistress was referring to. Fiyero had been her anchor, the last failsafe at standing against the Darkness, quelling it, before it consumed her whole. And now, because of his betrayal, the Darkness took over, striking her spirit down into the abysmal pits of hell.

The Demon Chaos had won. It had gained control of the most powerful sorceress in all of Oz, and wielding her power, it would finally strike down those who stood in its way of total dominion over this realm, and beyond.

Langwidere peered deep into Elphaba's eyes, what she saw, broke her heart, for there was nothing but frozen emptiness staring back at her. She wasn't there; her mind was gone, splintered beneath the waves of Darkness and chaos. The ribbon of insanity slowly tightening its slithery serpent coils around her, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

Gently, Langwidere pressed a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead, as she held her tight, silently crying into the abyss.

Galinda stood alone on the veranda, overlooking the City of Emeralds. Billowing clouds of crimson smoke crested over the horizon as screams pierced the night's sky. The fires, half decimated the city, disintegrating the buildings, making them topple over, crushing those unfortunate enough to avoid its path of destruction. The victims within, their screams echoed throughout the city, as they burned within its fiery tentacles.

Galinda, the Wizard, and Morrible had been busy, running throughout the town, extinguishing as many fires as they could, healing the injured, helping to bury the dead, and saving those trapped within smoldering buildings of ash and fire. So many bodies, so many twisted beneath emeralds, metal and stone, some mashed so severely, that they were almost unrecognizable as being once human.

Closing her eyes, Galinda tried to quell the dizzying nausea washing over her trembling body. She had tried to stay strong, but the horrors of this war were starting to take its toll on her, both mentally and physically.

Fiyero and his men searched through the town, saving those who they could save, battling those who swore allegiance to the emerald witch of Darkness, and burying those who had fallen in battle.

This latest raid had been too overwhelming, leaving the Wizard to order his men, and his witch's to remain within the safety of the Emerald Palace. This alone, was what killed the white witch the most, for hearing the screams of her people, pleading, begging for her help, their agonizing screams of pain and horror as they watched their loved ones, their friends, family, burn to death within the fiery flames of hell.

Tears flooded her eyes, turning away, Galinda placed a delicate hand over her heart as a symphony of screams echoed through ought the city. A dangerous wind billowed past her, sending her golden curls to dance behind her, and the ends of her dark blue dress to tangle within the lost embers from the raging flames.

"Galinda?"

Opening her eyes, Galinda stared back into the pained expression of Fiyero, standing at the doorway. His Gale uniform was torn in several places, blood splattered across his chest, and staining his hands. His hair was disheveled, a few pieces of his bangs swept past his eyes, darkening his appearance, and making the sapphire look dull and empty.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

Choking back tears, Galinda ran towards her Prince.

Opening his arms, Fiyero held the blonde close as she trembled violently against his chest. The tears she had tried to keep at bay, spilled down her face, sparkling like crystal stars against pale porcelain.

"This wasn't' how things were supposed to be" cries Galinda.

"What do you mean?" whispers Fiyero, as he gently brushes his lips against Galinda's forehead.

"She's supposed to be here, standing with us, not against us. This was her dream, to be the Wizard's Grand Vizier, making good, and helping the Animals, the people of Oz, not killing them!" stilling her tears, Galinda pulls away, staring almost darkly back at Fiyero. "But now she's destroying everything she used to stand for! Their blood, their souls are on her hands!" screams Galinda.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero.

Gently, Fiyero's fingers rise up, and lithely touch the side of the blonde's face. The soft pads slowly drift down the slender curvature of her jaw line, before stopping to cup her cheek. His thumb, absently wipes away a few tears.

"Why Fiyero…how could we lose her so easily?" cries Galinda as she buries her face once more against his chest.

Folding his arms around the small of her back, Fiyero gently rests his chin on the top of her head, his sapphire eyes stare out into the fires, burning brightly against the empty backdrop of the night's sky, engulfed in smoke and ash.

"I don't know Lin…I don't know" whispers Fiyero.

Inwardly, Fiyero's heart ached for Elphaba. A part of him, a large part, pulsed in sweet agonizing symphony of guilt and remorse. The last words Elphaba had spoken to him, haunted him, day and night, it didn't matter, her words echoed deep within the chasm of his mind, slowly eviscerating the last strands of his soul.

_I gave you my heart…and you shattered it!_

Turning away, Fiyero clenched his eyes closed. Instinctively, he tightened his grip around the petite blonde. His heart ached, and tears started to brim within his eyes, tangling within his lashes.

It was true, and he knew it. She had given him her heart, trusted him with her deepest treasure, and he shattered it, raised it high above his head, before throwing it to the ground, watching the pieces spread out before him in a sea of crimson glass and crystal.

_Elphaba laid beneath him, the warm chocolate in her eyes sparkled like the stars, such innocence glimmering back at him, it made his heart swell. She looked so lost, so pure, so vulnerable, it almost broke his heart._

_ "Yero" moans Elphaba._

_Slowly, Fiyero lowered his lips down to Elphaba's, and capturing hers lips with his own. He relished in her touch, for her lips felt like Vinkun silk against his flesh, so soft, like rose petals. The taste of her, nearly stole Fiyero's breath away. She tasted exotic, sweet, yet spicy at the same time. Her taste was something he hungered for, yearned for. No one could compare, not even Galinda could sate his thirst._

_ A low moan slipped past Elphaba's lips at the feel of Fiyero, moving within her, bringing her ever closer to heaven and beyond, her orgasm, cresting just above the horizon._

_ He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips, before lifting his head. His dark sapphire eyes stared back down at the angel writhing beneath him. _

_ Closing her eyes, Elphaba gently wove her arms around Fiyero's neck, pulling his lips down to nip at the nape of her neck, weakly, Elphaba's slender legs wrapped around Fiyero's waist, allowing the Prince to thrust deeper within her._

_ "Yero…oh my Yero" moans Elphaba._

That night, when two became one beneath the moonlight, haunted Fiyero the most. It hurt, for he knew that the woman he was making love too, wasn't the demon, it was Elphaba, his Fae. She had regained control of her body, for that moment in time, and that alone, nearly brought the Prince to his knees.

She was so beautiful, like an ethereal angel beneath him, holding him, caressing his skin beneath her fingertips, kissing him with angel wings. Her kisses sent insatiable warmth, to spread across his body, making him feel more alive than he had ever felt before.

His mother had once told him, many years before that when he found his true love, that his heart would meld into hears, beating as one, and that was exactly how it felt, when he and Elphaba made love. His heart touched hers, the two melded, beating as one, and pumping life into both.

When he had made love to Galinda, the feeling, the warmth, was not there. It felt good, he wouldn't deny that, but it wasn't the same. There was no warmth, his heart beat separate from hers. There was not the feeling of being whole, complete, he just felt hollow, empty inside.

After that night, Fiyero left Galinda to sleep beneath the sheets. Kissing her forehead gently, he carefully slid out of bed, and, slipping his robe on, stepped out onto the balcony. Leaning against the edge, Fiyero closed his eyes, as the wind swept past him, tussling his hair, and caressing his skin.

Alone, he enjoyed the quiet solitude only the evening sky could provide. Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare at the Solstice Moon, rising high in the ebony night. A flutter, spread across his heart, as he beheld the pearl of the night sky. A voice, like a whisper on the wind, danced around him, making his heart ache, and his eyes to mist.

It was years ago, back at Shiz. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting beneath the veranda at a neighboring café near Shiz. The two; as friends, had gone there for supper, and to study. After a great meal, the two sat, looking up at the vast canopy of twinking diamond stars sparkling high in the ebony sky.

"_What's with the moon?" asks Fiyero, frowning as he stares up at the pearl of the night, rising high into the sky._

_ "Yero are you really that brainless? Haven't you learned anything from History?"_

_ "Nope" smirks Fiyero._

_ "_That_, is the Solstice Moon, it's when the moon or the sun is at its greatest distance from the celestial equator. In Munchkinland, it's symbolic for it heralds the coming of the Fall, our greatest time for Farming and Celebrations" replies Elphaba, giving Fiyero an incredulous look. _

_ "You throw a celebration in Munchkinland for the Fall Solstice?"_

_ "Yes, our crops are the most profitable then, a lot of our more exotic fruits blossom around this time as well"_

_ "Why celebrate? Fall for us in the Vinkus and other parts around Oz heralds the time when the icy breath of death and snow falls over the land, making all once alive, to sleep beneath the snow, until Spring and things come back to life?" replies Fiyero, confusion flashing across his handsome features._

_ "We celebrate, because it's another year of life that we survived" answers Elphaba, her voice soft like a rose petal. Slowly, she looks down towards the pavement, sadness sparkling within her eyes._

_ "Survived?" _

_ "Yes" starts Elphaba, slowly she raises her eyes up to stare back at the moon. "When the Great Drought happened, many of the lands were affected, but none more than Munchkinland. When the Drought occurred, many of the Farmers lost their crop, families starved. We had nothing in which to barter from the neighboring lands, no money. Munchkinland was slowly dying, as well as the people._

_ "So…why celebrate? "asks Fiyero softly._

_ "We celebrate life Fiyero…not Death, not the sleeping death that falls over the land, but life itself" answers Elphaba._

_ Fiyero's breath hitched within his throat at the sight of the emerald witch, staring up at the moon, light sparkling within her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Bathed beneath the silver moonlight, made her skin sparkle. She looked like an ethereal creature, an angel of the night, beautiful, yet haunting._

On that night, his feelings for the green girl, started to blossom within his heart. That was when he knew, that he was falling in love, and that very idea, scared the hell out of him. Never, had Fiyero fell in love with _any _girl that he had dated, friend or otherwise.

A ghost of smile slide across his lips remembering the smile gracing her slender lips; a smile that reached all the way to her eyes, making them sparkle.

Another month past, and still the war over Oz's future, had yet to still be determined. Several times, Galinda and Fiyero would stand along the invisible line drawn between the City of Emeralds, and the army of Darkness wishing to gain entry. The vast emerald fields became the fierce battlegrounds. The trees once lining the vast forest were all but instinct, decimated for use on firewood, and camps. Blood stained the grass, and massive bodies half decayed, twisted in metal, littered the ground.

Several times, the two would stand alone, facing the emerald witch and her cohorts of Darkness. And every time, both Fiyero's and Galinda's hearts twisted in agony, as their friend, their lover, glared back at them.

It was, during one battle, that Fiyero had managed to make his way over to Elphaba's side. Drawing his sword, Fiyero made his way over, to where Elphaba stood, using her magick to literally tear pieces of a soldiers body apart.

"Elphaba!" roars Fiyero.

Her head snapped in Fiyero's direction, and once her dark, ebony eyes fell upon him, an evil, twisted smile soon graced her lips. With a wave of her hand, Elphaba sent the garroted corpse to fly off into the distance, before turning to face him, her umbrella clutched tight within her emerald hands.

"Hello handsome…come to tango?" asks Elphaba, her voice dark, acidic.

"Don't make me hurt you please…stop this now, before.." starts Fiyero.

But his words are soon silenced. Elphaba, having stormed up to him, reels her umbrella back, before swinging it towards him, smacking him hard across the face. Blinded by pain, Fiyero doubles over, as the sharp tip of her umbrella is jabbed against his chest.

Laughing maniacally, Elphaba spins, before cracking the steel of her umbrella hard against Fiyero's chest, cracking his ribs, and sending him flying half a meter back to slam into the ground.

Pain, agonizing exploded throughout his chest, making even the simplest effort to breath, difficult. His breathes came short, blood filled his mouth, as the pain pounded against his chest, making tear prick at the sides of his eyes.

Sensing someone standing before him, Fiyero weakly cracks an eye open. There, towering before him, in all her glory, was Elphaba. The skirts of her ebony dress billowed out around her, revealing her slender legs. Her long raven hair danced around her, making her look like a true Angel of Darkness. One emerald hand, touched her hip, the other clutched tight to her umbrella now dipped down towards him, the tip, billowing with ebony fire, was but an inch from his face.

"Now…what shall We do with you pretty boy, singe that handsome face off?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"Fae…please" pleads Fiyero.

Roaring, Elphaba cracks Fiyero hard across the face with her umbrella, before shoving the point against his chest, breaking more of his ribs, and piercing his skin.

"Don't call me that!" roars Elphaba. "Your nothing, but a traitor!"

"I'm sorry…I love you Fae"

"You don't anyone but yourself" snarls Elphaba. "You proved it on that night"

"It was a mistake Fae…I…I don't know" starts Fiyero.

"Don't. Don't you dare claim ignorance with me" Snarls Elphaba.

"Fae, please"

"No! You will not betray Us again!" roars Elphaba.

Fiyero watches, as Elphaba pulls back the umbrella, as she does, an ebony blade shoots out of the tip. Glistening in the moonlight, Fiyero's heart stills, as a great roar escapes out of Elphaba's lips.

"Die!"


	17. Reaching for Heaven part 1

Chapter 17

Reaching for

Heaven

Part 1

_AN: Hello everyone! Okay first off, I'm so sorry for not having written any shoutouts when the last chapter was posted. Was kind of in a rush to get the chapter uploaded before having to run to work. But wow, I must say, I was so overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews you guys left! Thank you all so much that really made my day, especially since I wasn't feeling the greatest at that time either. Alright shoutouts, first off I want to give a big shoutout and big hugs to ComingandGoingByBubbble! Your review left me laughing! Thank you, was not expecting that last chapter to drudge up so much emotion. L8zytwner, a huge shoutout to you as well, thank you so much for your review! James Birdsong, you are way too kind. Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you don't, leave it in review, tell me about it, and if you do, well, that's a given. Any ways I love reading your reviews, they all make me smile and stay motivate to keep writing this story. Not to many chapters left to go before this story ends. Thanks again, and Happy Easter!_

_Yero!_

Fiyero's eyes watched as the ebony blade rose high into the air, the gleam of the sun, sparkling off the metal dripping with blood. It was over, his life was over. There was no stopping it, for the scales of Fate had finally tipped, casting him down into the abysmal pits of hell.

His heart clenched within his chest, his breathes came in short, panting gasps, making his lungs burn in agony. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His heart bled for the emerald witch, for he knew, that Elphaba Thropp, the woman whom he had fallen in love with back at Shiz, had vanished beneath the folds of Darkness, crashing in around her. She was gone, and it was his fault.

He never told Galinda, but that night, when the two danced beneath the silver moonlight, when his climax crested upon the edge of his mind, a familiar warmth spread over his body, making his breathing hitch within his throat, and a flame to ignite like a Pfenix flame, within the dark chambers of his heart.

For during that one moment, everything stilled, all sound faded, the air stilled, the sound of their breathing allayed. Fiyero stared, his eyes wide as he peered deep within the billowing darkness not touched by the rays of the silver moon. The dust particles almost appeared like crystal snowflakes, dancing, floating in midair, and making his vision haze over.

_Fae_

Then, like always, reality came crashing down. The feelings that cascaded over him faded beneath his rippling orgasm, coupled by the screams and feel, of the petite blonde beneath him writhing in pleasure. It was only after everything was said and done, that Fiyero finally allowed what he felt in the midst of his passions, to once again wash over him.

Awakened by a silent scream, Fiyero's eyes snapped open, and shot up, his gasping breathes splitting the night's air as dew drops of perspiration darted across his forehead.

Gaining control over his body, Fiyero's eyes slowly flickered down to stare at the blonde angel, sleeping peacefully beneath the sheets, a small smile, gracing her slender lips. Strands of her golden hair fell over her bare shoulders, making her skin look milky and smooth.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Fiyero's lips. Gently, he brushed a few strands of golden hair away from Galinda's face. Stirring, Galinda sighed softly, before turning over.

Carefully, Fiyero pulled himself out of the bed. Replacing the covers, he quietly pulled on a pair of pants, and tip toed his way over to the veranda. The emerald curtains billowed in the light breeze, making the silver light of the moon, flicker into the shadows. The silk of the curtains caressed his skin, almost like a lovers kiss.  
Stopping, Fiyero's fingers pinched the emerald folds of the curtains between his fingers. A pang of pain, skipped across his heart, as his eyes stared absently back at the emerald material.

Sighing, Fiyero dropped the curtains, before, stepping out onto the veranda. His soft, sapphire eyes stared off into the full moon as the cool nights breeze billowed around him, tussling his hair.

His eyes, automatically drawn to the moon, stare at the pearl of the night. Slowly, a phantom image of Elphaba appears in the moon, a soft smile gracing her soft lips. Her dark chocolate eyes sparkled back at him, before drifting shyly to the ground, hiding the emotions sparkling within. Her long raven hair danced around her, making her look like a goddess of the night.

Unconsciously, Fiyero's fingers rose up to softly touch his lips. At that moment, a light breeze swept past him. Hidden deep within the delicate breeze, was the faintest scent of something, or someone.

The smell alone, made his heart flutter. Instinctively, his eyes closed, as he relished the scent, allowing it to flow around him, caressing his skin, like a lovers kiss.

Suddenly, her words from before screamed back at him, forcing Fiyero's eyes to snap open, horror, sparkling deep within as he stared vacantly, back at the moon.

_I gave you my heart…and you shattered it!_

Gasping, Fiyero's eyes lowered to the ground, his hand clutched at the material of his Gale Force uniform as his heart pounded like a jackhammer within his chest. Realization dawned within his eyes, making the truth, literally shatter his soul.

_You betrayed me…used me!_

His head swam, making the dizzying nausea overwhelm his senses and his eyes to teeter, before taking a deadly dive towards the awaiting darkness.

_ Did you enjoy your whore! Did you enjoy making a mockery out of me!_

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes rose up to stare pleadingly back into Elphaba's dark ebony. The rage, the hatred sparkling within, it was all his fault. He was the one, the reason she fell into Darkness. Why this war had started, why the blonde's innocence had been shattered.

_I loathe you…I hate you! I despise your very existence!_

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

His mouth was dry, the world spun violently before him, blood pounded behind his ears, and his stomach gave a violent lurch, before the bile started to rise within his throat.

Wincing, Fiyero barely managed to swallow back the bile, before a wave of lightheadedness, sliced through his head, making the dull ache from before, become agonizing.

_Die you bastard of lies!_

Closing his eyes, Fiyero unconsciously held out his arms as he awaited his life to cease by the end of the sword. This was his punishment, his means of retribution for shattering the soul, the heart of an innocent, of the woman he loved, an Angel of Light, cast down into the darkened depths of Hell and Ice.

* * *

Galinda stood alone, having tried yet failed to keep by Fiyero's side, lost him during the melee. She had tried to keep him within her sights, but trapped within he chaos of the battle, the bodies, the blood, the twisted limbs and diabolical weapons of horror, had made it nigh to impossible.

A part of her felt ridiculous, trying to keep tabs on her Prince. The whole notion was laughable at most. After all, he was a Vinkun Prince, having had to survive on his own in the Thousand Years Grassland for a year as a tradition amongst his people, let alone the training he had acquired whilst being a part of the Gale force made him a force to be reckoned with. Still, she couldn't quell this feeling of foreboding, of dread to wash over her body, making her heart twist within her chest.

It didn't help, that she kept losing sight of Fiyero. Her senses were on high alert, and she was determined, to not let anything get past her, no matter what.

A Gnome having torn the limbs off of a Gale Force soldier caught sight of the blonde, looking frantically around the battlefield, distracted. Her beautiful pale blue dress was stained in splatters of blood. Pieces of the skirt were torn billowed out into the deadly breeze. Her sparkling wand, dripping in blood, remained loosely clutched between her torn fingers.

Slowly, a dark grin slide across his chipped-rocked face. This was his moment; this was the perfect opportunity to rid Oz, and the Wizard, of one of his witches, hence shifting the balance of power once more to their side.

Slyly, the Gnome made his way towards the Good witch, a granite dagger clutched tight within his hands. As he neared, a maniacal glint sparkled deep within the empty pits of his eyes sockets.

"Miss Galinda!" shouts a soldier who had just run a Gnome made of human flesh through, had turned just in time to see the Gnome of rock, near her, the rock dagger raised high in the air.

Galinda, too lost in thought, does not hear the soldier's cries. Her eyes drift over the sea of bodies, twisting before her. Splatters of blood strike the air, half staining the golden rays of the sun, before raining down like crimson drops of rain, to the ground beneath, where skeletal remains, bodies with flesh half peeled off, lay crumpled before them.

"Galinda!"

"Fiyero?" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, Galinda spun on her feet, her eyes wide, sparkled with hope at finally finding her Prince, her one true love. A small smile danced across her lips, as she spun towards the voice. Her heart fluttered within her chest, as sparkling sapphire flashed before her, but, the joy once pulsing within her fades beneath violent, crashing waves of agonizing pain.

Her eyes widen, this time not with hope or love, but horror and pain, for the Gnome, having gotten close enough, clutched the stone dagger tightly within his fist, before plunging it deep into the blonde's gut, an inch below where her heart beat frantically within her chest.

Gasping breathes, slipped past quivering lips; her dark, cerulean eyes stared horrified, into sockets of hollow darkness and rock. Strange warmth, spread across her abdomen, before spilling down her dress and splattering to the ground.

Instantly, Galinda's hands flew to her stomach. What she felt made her heart stop. The cool of the dagger pressed against her skin, as her blood, spilled over her fingers, staining them.

The Gnome sneered, before placing a foot on the blonde's stomach. With a laugh, the Gnome pushes the Good witch off his dagger, and, crumpling to the ground, the Gnome steps closer to the witch, before kneeling down and spatting in her face.

"Goodbye, Galinda the Good" laughs the Gnome.

His laughter soon dies, replaced by an agonizing scream before a loud, ear-piercing whistling sound envelopes him. In a blink, the Gnome towering over the Good witch explodes into a million pieces of rock and guts.

Weakly, Galinda lifted her gaze up, intent on thanking her savior from the savages of the Gnome. For she knew, that if this person hadn't intervened, the Gnome would have skinned her alive, claiming her bleeding carcass as a trophy to be hung within the caverns of the Gnome King's Mountain.

"M…Mystle" whispers Galinda, her voice was hoarse from the pain, beads of sweat darted across her forehead, blurring her vision.

Slowly, Langwidere with Mystle's head, steps up to the blonde. Gracefully, she kneels before her, her emerald eyes all but glare darkly back into dark cerulean. The wind picks up, tussling a few loose strands of raven hair to billow out around her.

"Why?"

"It was not my intention to save you" replies Langwidere, her voice was low, and menacing.

A glint of something flashes out of the corner of her eyes. Instantly, Galinda's eyes flickered towards the object held tight within Langwidere's hands.

An ebony dagger, glinted in the sunlight, half stained in blood and gore.

"Mystle" whispers Galinda.

"I should kill you for what you and your bastard Prince did to my Mistress!" growls Langwidere, as she shoves the steel point of her ebony dagger closer to the blonde's face.

"I" starts Galinda.

Angrily, Langwidere flicks the blade against Galinda's cheek, drawing a crimson line of blood to bubble up to the surface, before dancing down her oleander flesh, cresting at her chin, before dripping down and splattering to the ground.

"Mystle!" whimpers Galinda.

"Is dead! I twisted her head off!" snarls Langwidere.

"Please…don't hurt me?" pleads Galinda.

"I won't" spats Langwidere.

Before Galinda can respond, Langwidere's cold hand grabs hard onto her abdomen. A cry of pain rips free from the blonde's lips, as Langwidere's fingers curl inside her wound.

"No!" screams Galinda, as she writhes and thrashes.

"Hold still!" growls Langwidere.

A bright lavender light flashes, before disappearing within the golden rays. Slowly, Langwidere's fingers slip away from the blonde's abdomen.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes open. Hesitant at first, to even peer back at Langwidere still kneeled before her.

"Am I dead?" asks Galinda, her voice flat.

"You are such an idiot" growls Langwidere.

Confused at first, it took Galinda but a moment to realize the agonizing pain pulsing within her abdomen was gone, the feeling of her blood spilling over her body, all but a dream.

Instantly, Galinda's hands flew to her stomach. Her eyes widened in both surprise and astonishment, for the wound inflicted upon her by the Gnome was gone.

"Why?" asks Galinda, her eyes once more rise up to stare softly into dark emerald.

"This _head_" is all Langwidere manages to say.

She didn't need to say anymore, for both she and the blonde knew exactly what she was talking about. Though Mystle's body was gone, her spirit still lived on within the only part of her, which still existed within this world.

"Thank you" whispers Galinda.

"It won't happen again" replies Langwidere coldly.

In a flurry of ebony and lavender skirts, Langwidere, the head stealing witch disappeared within the chaos surrounding then, leaving the blonde stunned, and frozen on the ground.

A scream shattered the icy world surrounding the blonde, hurtling her mind once more to the world, the chaos surrounding her.

Fiyero laid on the ground, propped up only on his bloody elbows. His eyes stared vacant above him. He made no attempt to move, it was almost as if his body was frozen to the ground.

Towering above him was Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, and clutched tight within her hands, was her umbrella. But that wasn't what made the little blonde's heart literally stop within her chest. The umbrella though raised high above Elphaba's head wasn't what scared her, it was the long ebony blade, glistening it the sunlight, aimed directly at his heart.

"Fiyero!" screamed Galinda

"Die!" roars Elphaba.

Galinda tried desperately to rise to her feet. Yet her legs would not budge. It was almost as if they were made of lead. Tears pricked her eyes, as she desperately tried to regain feeling, and control over her frozen limbs.

Wincing Galinda weakly rose to her knees by use of a half broken sword, lying but a fingers length away. Resting her head against the hilt, Galinda's eyes never left the sight of Fiyero, her Fiyero lying placid on the ground, not making an attempt to move out of the way, nor to save himself from the end of the blade.

"Elphie no!" screams Galinda.

Power surged within her veins at the sight of the man he loved; remain frozen on the ground, helpless. Growling, Galinda clenches her fist against her chest, a flash of white, before a silver dagger appeared.

The hilt was a beautiful ivory color, intricate silver designs were carved deep into the hilt, and the blade itself was made of pure silver. A crystal pearl on the top of the handle sparkled within the sunlight, and a silver crescent moon, was pressed in the center of the pearl.

A new strength filled her, washing away the pain in her body. Gracefully, Galinda rose to her feet, the silver dagger still clutched tight in her hand, stalks over to where her lover, and her former best friend side.

"Die traitor!"

"No!" screams Galinda.

A hush fell upon the battle field. Neither side dared to move, to speak, to breathe, for they all stared, unsure of what to do. Elphaba, their Mistress of Darkness stood, doubled over in pain, one emerald hand clutched onto the hilt of a silver dagger plunged hilt deep into her heart, the other, clutched loosely to her ebony umbrella.

The Good Witch, stood before the green witch, her eyes glaring darkly back into sparkling ebony. The skirts of her dress and a few golden curls tussle in the wind sweeping past them.

Fiyero, on his hunches, stares with horror alight within his eyes, at the sight before him. Fae, his Fae, had once again been stabbed through by the Good witch. But this time, it was not by a regular dagger, but the Dagger of Arycetia, a powerful dagger that only those who wielded the power of Light, could summon. It was legendary, and once prophesied to be the only weapon needed, in shattering the Darkness.

Fiyero's eyes remained locked within swirling ebony as one hand, rest against the blood stained hilt of the ebony blade, the other, clutches tight to Galinda's skirt. Blood, his blood, spills like a waterfall over his hands, splattering to the ground.

Gasping, Elphaba stumbles, before throwing her head back. A great roar of pain and rage rips free from her throat, before lowering her head to once again glare back into dark cerulean.

Snarling, Elphaba's blood stained hand once holding onto the blade of the silver dagger rises up and clenches into a loose fist. Before Galinda can move, a hard, green fist collides with her face, making her topple to the ground in a heap of skirts and blood. As she falls, the silver dagger plunged deep into Elphaba's heart, is ripped violently out, making the green witch scream in pain.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Her eyes once again capture Fiyero's. Snarling, Elphaba rips the blade free from Fiyero's chest, a burst of blood sprayed free from the now open wound, half covering Elphaba's dark raven dress.

For a moment, the two former lovers stare silently into the others eyes. Soft sapphire stare pleadingly back into the raging swirls of ebony, silently begging for forgiveness, and screaming into the echoing void of his love.

Dark ebony glares icily back into sapphire, hate, rage, reflected within her majestic orbs. There was no forgiveness, just darkness, rage, and revenge.

Galinda watched horrified, as Fiyero's body lurched forward, before crumpling to the ground, a small wisp of air, slipped past his lips, before stilling, his last breath of life, of air, vanishing within the horizon.

"Fiyero…no…Fiyero!" screams Galinda

_Darkness spread out before him, the light, all but faded beneath his vision. There was nothing but emptiness surrounding him. The icy breath of Death, slowly kissed its way down his body, leaving him shivering within the darkness. His weightless body soared through the air, towards an unknown destination._

_ He felt weightless, light, and full of air. All the worries of his life, melted away as he flew through the empty darkness. For once, the Dancing through life Winkie Prince, felt free, and it was invigorating. Slowly, in the distance, a great white light sparkled._

_ That was when realization dawned on him. He was dead, the weightlessness he felt, was his soul, soaring through the Cosmo's toward Heaven's light. He had died on the battlefield, died trying to save the woman he loved, from the Darkness that was slowly consuming her._

_ Sadness washed over his mind. He knew what his sacrifice would do to Galinda. And though he didn't love her, his heart still ached for the pain, his death would cause the blonde. Though another part of him, a much larger part, ached for the uncertain future of his true love. _

_ When last he saw, Galinda had pierced Elphaba through with the Silver Dagger of Arycetia. He knew the legend of that dagger, for he knew all too well, what the daggers powers could, would do to his Fae. And though he was angered by it, a piece of him was at least relieved to know, that at least Elphaba's body, her spirit, would finally be free from Chao's grasp. _

_ Perhaps, even in Death, the two would find each other in the Illyrian Fields of Hopes and Dreams. At least in Death, the two could finally be together, with the world not interfering._

_ Slowly, Fiyero's hands clutched his heart, as his soul neared the swirling vortex of light. This was it, once he passed through the Gateway, he would enter into the After Life. Then, all he would have to do was waiting for Fae._

_ Low, almost like a whisper, started to echo within the darkness. At first, Fiyero could not make out the words, but as time passed, the words steadily got louder and louder, and soon, the voice once low like a whisper, became crystal clear._

_ "Fae!" screams Fiyero, upon recognizing the voice._

_The words she spoke he could not make out. Confused, Fiyero hovered in the darkness, waiting what would come next. Nothing happened, just the sweet symphony of her voice echoing within the darkened void._

_ Though, as time passed, Fiyero started to feel a strange tingling sensation, creep over his body. Soon the tingling turned painful, like pin pricks jabbing into his skin._

_ A scream, as the pain became agonizing, before his soul is once again hurtled through the darkness and into the Light. Closing his eyes, Fiyero braces for the impact that was sure to follow._

_ "Fae" whispers Fiyero._

"Fiyero?…FiFi?…Oh Oz!" screams Galinda's voice. "What did you do to him!"


	18. Insanity's Prison

Chapter 18

Insanity's Prison

_AN: Hello everyone! Wow I'm so happy to have reached 60 reviews! Thank you all so so so much! Your reviews have meant so much to me! ComingAndGoingByBubble, I have to say I absolutely loved the last two reviews you left me; they made me smile and laugh! You're awesome! L8zytwner, thank you so much, your such a wonderful person, and very sweet! RavenCurls, yes I agree with you completely, and thank you very much for your review. Alright, if I missed anyone I'm dreadfully sorry, and a huge shoutout to all who have not been mentioned! Your reviews mean the world to me! Alright, so here's the next chapter, bet a lot of you hadn't seen this coming. Don't worry, there's plenty more. Again, thank you all for reading and love the reviews! Any questions, just send them my way, I'll try and answer them. Love you all and Happy Easter! _

Galinda stood stock still; her slender body went rigid, trembling violently against the chaotic waves crashing against her subconscious. Her dark cerulean eyes went wide like saucers as tears brimmed against the edges, threatening to spill, and stick to her long, black lashes. Her golden hair billowed around her, the tattered ends of her skirt; blood soaked by the rivers of blood, splitting across the decimated battlegrounds, flapped in the stale breeze like flags of truce, skipping across the breeze.

Her mind whirled; her world teetered, before tipping over the gilded edges of a crimson waterfall. The sounds of the battle around her faded, leaving only the faint whisper of her breath to whistle past her ears, before waning beneath the sound of her blood pounding furiously behind her ears.

This never ending symphony, this hellish nightmare, rained down upon the heads of those too weak to pull free from its seductive folds. Since the beginning of this sonnet, Galinda's worst nightmares had come true; bursting through the invisible barrier enclosed around her mind, protecting her from evil, from Darkness, from Death.

Everything shattered around her, the barricades, the walls she had forged since birth. The Light she had held onto; pressed tightly within her delicate fingers, cracked and crumbled to dust, swept up by the breeze, and vanishing within the dissipating horizon.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. For one moment, Fiyero, her Fiyero lay listless on the ground, blood surrounding his limp form. His sapphire eyes stared vacant up towards the heaven, the sparkle long since diminished beneath the swirl of the night.

His body lay twisted amongst the sea of garroted and mutilated corpse; their blood staining the emerald grass beneath, turning it a rustic color. The smell of death, permeated the air, and a symphony of screams of agony, drifted along the edge of the breeze.

For the first time in her life rage, filled her, clouding her mind of reason, of conscious thought. The Blade of Arycetia remained loosely clenched between her fingers, as blades of grass sprouted between her knuckles. Her eyes remained closed, as the rage bubbled within her.

Her lips curl, before a growl, slips past her bloodied lips. Her head snaps up, darkness, floods her eyes, turning her cerulean eyes a darker blue. Tidal waves of rage, crashed within her majestic orbs, rage of a broken heart.

Curling her fingers around the hilt of the blade, Galinda lets out a strangled cry, before rising quickly to her feet. Her eyes, narrow on the emerald witch, standing half hunched a few feet away from her. An emerald hand remains pressed against her chest as pearls of crimson crack through her fingers, and drip to the ground.

"Murderer!" screams Galinda.

Elphaba stood, her eyes casted down to the blood soaked ground, her breathing came in labored gasps, as the pain from the blade, sliced through her chest.

Her mind was filled with chaotic emotions. Emotions of relief, of satisfaction, yet another emotion peeked over the dim. One, the emerald witch had not expected to feel…remorse.

The bastard who shattered her heart was dead, her vengeance was complete, and yet her broken heart still ached within her chest. Yet this time, the pain was worse, agonizing to the point that she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, nor feel, for everything within her, went numb the moment she had plunged the blade through his wretched heart.

The emotion was new to her, foreign, obtuse. How could this feeling of regret, pulse within her shattered heart? Shouldn't the pain he had inflicted have dissipated? Should she not feel as if a great burden had been lifted? Shouldn't she feel free?

None of that happened, for her soul felt heavier than ever, bound and chained by chains of fire and ice. It seared her soul, making the pain within worse, agonizing.

She stumbled as she tried to grasp onto her senses. He was dead, she killed him, and her vengeance was complete. Yet now, she felt even more alone, hollow, and empty inside.

Hearing the blonde's screams snapped the emerald witch out of insanities whirlpool of destruction. Her eyes snapped up and all but glared back at the Heavenly Angel, splattered in blood, her robes tattered, and blood soaked, glare back at her with the same beautiful darkness residing within her own.

An evil smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Slowly, Elphaba rose to her full height, her dark, ebony eyes stared soulless, back at the blonde.

"What now _Witch _of the Light? Are you going to forsake your vow and take vengeance on me? Spill my blood, and taint your soul?" asks Elphaba, her words mocked her, which only infuriated the blonde witch more.

"And what of you? You yourself took that same vow, and yet you spill the blood of the innocent?" spits back Galinda.

"Ahh, but I never committed my soul to the Light?" laughs Elphaba.

"You turn your back on the one thing in this world, which could very well be your salvation? What did the Light ever do to you?" asks Galinda, her voice thick with rage.

"What did the Light ever do to me? Oh no silly little girl…the better question is…what did the Light _not _do for me? "sneers Elphaba.

"Why turn your back on the one thing that brings people joy…happiness?" asks Galinda, her anger faltering.

"The Light forsaken me! Turned its back on me and casted me into the Shadows of Darkness!" roars Elphaba.

"The Light has only ever protected you Elphaba Thropp…the Light gave you your powers…instilled the virtues to protect the ones you love…to love your sister, and take care of her…to befriend me…to make me open my eyes to the real world...to have found real love"

"Ha! All the Light ever did to me was torture me! Do you have any comprehension at all to what that wretched Light did to me…what it still does!" roars Elphaba.

Angrily, Elphaba takes her umbrella and slams the end of it on the ground with such force; it spins up in the air. Gracefully, Elphaba's fingers twirl the umbrella between her fingers, before clutching onto the handle, and pointing the end once again at Galinda's heart.

"It raped me of my innocence! My life! The Light gave me a father who would rather beat me…starve me…molest me, than love me as a daughter…it gave me a sister who treated me more like a servant than a sibling! The Light made my life a living Hell! Being tormented daily by your fellow Munchkins…having children throw stones at you as you pass…beating you after cornering you in the village…or at school…the parents of those children doing nothing but watching…and laugh as your blood soaks the ground!" screams Elphaba.

Galinda stood there, shell-shocked. Never during her times in their shared dorm room, had she ever heard Elphaba expose anything in regards to her childhood, growing up in Munchkinland. She knew her life was hard, but never, in all her dreams had she imagined, such horrors to have befallen her friend.

"Now do you see…understand…the wretched Light killed the being that was once Elphaba Thropp years ago…now only Darkness inherits this shell, this form that has been hollowed out by the evils, by the hatred done upon her by those she trusted, who she loved"

"Elphaba" whispers Galinda.

A dark sneer slides across Elphaba's slender lips. A dark glint, before the emerald witch takes a small step back. Shifting her weight onto her left leg, Elphaba twirls the umbrella between her fingers, before slamming it down onto the ground, an emerald hand still clutching the handle, the other resting on her hip.

"You want to know…what your _dear _Prince ever did to deserve his fate. Well I'll tell you" laughs Elphaba. Her eyes once again flicker up to glare icily back into dark cerulean. "You…are not the first to be tasted by the Prince"

"I…I" starts Galinda.

"When he was injured, and remaining within the confines of the Infirmary of the Palace of Emeralds…I came, hidden beneath the cover of darkness"

Galinda watches, as Elphaba's long, slender finger rises up and lithely touches the top of her chest, before slowly dancing down her chest, past her breasts, and stopping at her abdomen.

"He tasted my lips, tipping me to the bed…touching my breasts and kissing every square inch of this body. He tasted me…everywhere" moaned Elphaba; her eyes flickered back to chocolate, before the darkness once again took over. "He took me…making made love to this body…until the dawns early light. And then…in his sleep…he mumbled the words he had not spoken to anyone…including you"

Galinda could only stand there, rigid, her breathing came in heavy, and her mind reeled. For so long, she had believed the night she and Fiyero shared had been special, that he had made love to her and only her…that he had…that he _did_ …that he _does_...love only her. But now, now hearing that…

Angrily, Galinda shook those traitorous thoughts away. No, no he loved her, there was no way she could have mistaken that. He had taken her body, been so gentle, so caring, so loving to her that night. And though it was brief, she knew, that it had meant something to him, and not just a moment of blind passion.

"He said, in a whisper…I love you…before tenderly kissing my lips, and taking me again" replies Elphaba softly, almost like a whisper to the winds.

That did it, what was left of her heart, cracked beneath those hollowed words. He had said the words the blonde had always hoped, for, had yearned to hear come from his lips. Yet he never did. He never told her he loved her, not even that night, when the two danced beneath the moonlight.

Rage once again bubbled within her. Unable to control it, Galinda threw her hands up towards the emerald witch. As she does, bolts of white electricity fly from her fingertips.

A glint of insanity sparkled within her cerulean eyes, as she watched the emerald witch, her once best friend; fly through the air before slamming hard into the ground.

"How does it feel" laughs Elphaba, as she rises onto her elbows, her dark, ebony eyes glare back wildly at the blonde. "To have all your hopes and dreams shatter…to have your heart ripped out of your chest, and stomped on?"

"He never loved you…he only used you…your nothing but an unwanted creature…an abomination to this illustrious world…no one could love you…not Fiyero…not Nessa…not your father…nor even…your own mother" replies Galinda coldly.

A stab of pain sliced through Elphaba's heart, at the mere mention of her mother. She couldn't remember her, yet a faint glimmer still sparked within her mind. An image of a woman with skin as smooth as silk, the color of buttermilk flashed before her eyes. Her eyes were the same dark chocolate as her own, with long, wavy raven hair. She held a smile as delicate and soft as the angels, and had a grace that no other could match.

Was this her mother?

"M…mother?" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, your mother Melena Thropp. She hated you…despised you…she tried drowning you after you were born and hence thereafter…she never touched you…nor held you. She turned away from you. And once she found herself with child, she locked you away so no one would see you again. She consumed milkflowers in hopes of not having to give birth to another aberration like you" replies Galinda, her voice growing darker as she stepped towards Elphaba now trembling on the ground.

"Milkflowers" whispers Elphaba, as if the peak of something was verging just on the horizon of her mind, a memory, screaming silently, fighting to crest over the horizon, and spill into the pools of her subconscious.

"Yes Milkflowers…they made your precious sister come to soon…with her legs all a tangled mess, they killed your mother…_you _killed your mother. For if it weren't for you….your mother never would have eaten them! Nessa would have been born normal, and your mother would still be here!" roars Galinda.

Elphaba's breathing became erratic; her heart beat frantically within her chest. She broke into a cold sweat, the moisture burning her skin, making it sizzle, before melting beneath crystal drops of acid. Her mind reeled, before shattering back into the Nothingness of the Night.

Melena, that name continued to echo within the empty void of her mind. She knew the name, yet could not place the face.

The memories of her life, pounded against the invisible walls imprisoning them within the symphony of darkness; a gilded cage made of cast iron and wrought with rust. And though she tried, the more she tried to delve deep into the small bubble forging within her mind, caused her head to ache in agonizing pain, and her body to seize beneath waves of pain and fury.

Galinda watched, her heart half breaking for the emerald witch. Yet her anger, her hate for her, overshadowed the sweet riptide of sympathy, rippling within her mind. She deserved this. After all, she killed her Prince, killed her best friend, and destroyed half of Oz, plunging the land further into darkness.

The screams were faint, almost like a whisper. Yet as the darkness around him faded, the screams slowly grew louder, before shattering the darkness once imprisoning him within its hollow confines.

Slowly, dark lashes fluttered open, revealing soft sapphire to sparkle beneath the golden rays of the sun. A pain, rippled across his body, making him clench his eyes closed against the dizzying nausea.

Once the pain faded, Fiyero, slowly slid his hand across the ground, and with a grunt, propped himself up on his elbows. The world spun, before clearing once more.

"What…what happened?" whispers Fiyero, his voice was hoarse, and strained.

Another scream tore him from his thoughts. Instantly, his eyes snapped up to see Galinda, standing above Elphaba, now writhing in pain on the ground. Her slender fingers curled within her raven tresses.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Grunting, Fiyero placed his hand palm flat on the ground. About to push himself up, something, out of the corner of his eyes, made his stop dead in his tracks.

His dark sapphire eyes stared at his hand in horror. His mind reeled, his heart thumped hard within his chest. His hand was no longer the color of flesh, for it was white, and cloth-like, bits of straw poked out of the corners of his sleeves.

Gasping, Fiyero forced himself onto his hunches as he brought both his cloth hands up to his face. He wasn't imagining it; his hands really were made of cloth. Pressing his hands together, his eyes widened more at the sound of straw, crackling beneath the cloth.

Hesitant at first, Fiyero's eyes remained transfixed at his cloth hands, before slowly drifting down to his body. What he saw made his blood run cold.

His shirt was still that of the Gale Force uniform, except now, like the sleeves of his shirt, bits of straw stuck out, some poking through small holes in his chest.

Slowly, his hands drifted to his face. A hard gasp slipped past his lips at the feel of cloth beneath his fingers. Rough stitching of thread replaced his lips, and his eye brows. His nose was that of a button, and his lips were no longer there.

His hands drifted to the top of his head, and instead of feeling his soft hair, he felt straw, rough and course half tucked beneath a cloth hat.

All reason flew out the window once his mind grasped onto what exactly had happened. He had died, that much he was sure of. Yet somehow, he had been brought back. Only now, instead of returning to his original body, he had been transformed into a hollow, empty shell of a Scarecrow.

His breathing sped, his mind whirled. Slowly his hands slid down to the course material that made up his face. Then, his eyes snapped back up to stare enraged at the figure of Elphaba, kneeling on the ground, gasping in pain, and laughing maniacally as the white witch zapped her with her powers. A spark of insanity, tip toed along the edges of her eyes.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Slowly, Fiyero rose unsteadily onto his feet. His hands held out before him, his eyes all but glared evilly back at the woman whom he had loved more than anyone else in this entire world.

"Fiyero…so good of you to join us" laughs Elphaba.

"Fae…what have you done?" whispers Fiyero.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda.

Elphaba, smirking, cackles evilly back at Fiyero's horrified expression.

Enraged, Fiyero takes the gun once strapped behind his back, cocks the handle and takes aim at Elphaba's head.

"What the hell did you do to me!" roars Fiyero.


	19. Cascade Into The Night

Chapter 19

Cascading Into

Night

_An: Hello everyone__! __Let me start off by saying…please forgive me for how long this chapter took! There's really not a very viable excuse. I knew how I wanted the chapter to go, what was to be in it, and yet, I just couldn't get it written down. Every time I started writing, the inspiration faded, leaving me to erase what I had written and starting over. Plus, had kind of fallen on some dark times, so that, on top of getting stuck, made it hard to get the chapter written. Alright, now that that's done, an announcement! Just a few more chapters to go, before this story ends and a new one begins! Yeah! Okay, major shoutouts to L8zytwner! Thank you so much for your review, you really made my day reading it! Your too sweet, don't ever change! Ravencurls,(still embarrassed by the mix-up in messages) thank you very much for your review. I know what you mean, there's several great fics out there that depict Fiyero as being a complete and utter ass. I hope I'm doing it justice. Fae the Queen, thank you very much for your review, and Galinda nor Elphaba saved Fiyero's life. You'll see in this chapter. A HUGE shoutout to ComingAndGoingByBubble! Happy happy birthday! Yes I know it was a few days ago, but still, happy birthday! Lol. Thank you very much for your review, and I'm so happy you enjoyed your birthday present. It was truly an honor. Okay, so just a warning, this chapter is quite graphic, so just a warning. Please no flames! And yes, Elphaba's torments are going to get much much worse before this story ends. Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and can't wait to read back your opnions. Really, good or bad send them my way._

The air stilled, silence followed on the wake of screams. Rage swirled, igniting the air, making it crackle with power. Fiyero stood a few feet away, his entire straw body trembling with unfurled rage. His cloth hands clenched and unclenched pressed against his sides, making small wisps of straw to break loose, and be swept up by the whistling breeze.

Elphaba stood, half facing him, her head slightly tilted, and her dark ebony eyes glared back at the former Prince, her one time lover. A spark of insanity flickered within the sea of ebony and rage, before fading beneath the raging rivers, cascading within her majestic orbs.

The wind blew past her, sending her raven tresses to dance behind her. The rim of her conical hat had been pulled down, and slanted, half covering her face, and darkening her appearance. A small, acidic smile, pulled at the corners of her slender lips, showing small flashes of ivory teeth, the ebony cape billowed behind her, twisting in the midnight sea of her hair.

To Galinda, she looked frightening, the very image one would make of a wicked witch. An icy shiver rained down her back, forcing the Good witch to wrap her dainty arms around herself. Her dark cerulean eyes never left Elphaba's. Her breath caught within her throat, at the darkness flickering within her eyes. The raw, cold fire burning bright within the cascading sea of ebony all but cracked the white Witch's heart. For at that moment, she knew that any small traces of Elphaba had faded beneath the chaotic waves of destruction, of insanity.

The sadness, the pity once flooding her heart, dissipated within the razor sharp edge of the evening breeze. Soon, anger flooded her heart, rage pounded deep within her mind. Rage over what the emerald witch had done to her lover, over the lives of the innocent; their blood having been spilt over this once majestic land, the war which had ripped Oz apart by the seams.

Closing her eyes, Galinda allowed the rage to fill her, to silence the small echo of regret, of reason still resonating within the small confines of her mind.

A low growl slips past her lips, her eyes snap open, revealing dark cerulean glaring menacingly back at the emerald witch, a fire of rage, of desire to see the emerald witch's blood be spilled upon the land, to see her body wither and die beneath her feet clouded her mind. Her hand clenches into a tight fist by her side as her rage grows with each furious beat of her heart.

"Elphaba!" roars Galinda. A flash of light and a sword of silver and white appear.

The swords hilt was cut into a delicate design, both sides clipped into a sharp point, one pointing up, and the other pointing down in an almost awkward w shape. Silver designs wrap around the hilt, and sparkle like crystals in the din of the sunlight. A white pearl cut into the shape of a crescent moon lays embedded in the center of the hilt. The blade was of a dark silver color, with grayish silver markings and elegant designs carved deep into the metal.

Slowly, both Galinda's hands curl around the handle of the sword, her dark cerulean eyes glare wildly back at the emerald witch, standing but a few feet away, smiling defiantly back at her.

"Oh, the little girl decided to grow some balls after all" sneers Elphaba.

A crooked smile slides across Elphaba's lips. Slowly, her dark ebony eyes close, as she lowers her head towards the ground. Her slender fingers loosen around the ebony handle of her umbrella, the other, remains limp by her side.

A low growl slips past Galinda's lips. Angrily, she points the tip of the sword at Elphaba's heart, her eyes narrow, as she all but glares back at the woman, the creature, who she once called friend.

"What the hell did you do to him!" roars Galinda.

"A simple curse…I assure you" bows Elphaba.

"Curse?"

Fiyero stands rigid, his blood boiling. Slowly, he raises his cloth hands up to his face, his dark, sapphire eyes stare stormy at his misshapen hands.

A cry hidden within a whisper, sailed, along the razor edge of the western breeze, fading beneath the rolling clouds of ebony dancing across the darkened skies.

Smirking, Elphaba, slowly turns her head to the side, and closing her eyes, gracefully flicks her wrist downwards towards the blood soaked ground. A loud thunder clap cracks across the darkened sky, as the ground beneath her feet cracks, before spider webbing out towards Fiyero, forcing them all to back away from the encroaching fissure, splitting the Earth in two.

Cries of fear, of panic fills the sky, as the ground rumbles, before splitting apart, making both sides stumble, and a few to topple before the ground opened up, and swallowed them whole. Rock and ash burst forth from the large cracks, covering both armies of Light and Darkness in its molten dust. All but Elphaba and Fiyero remain standing, each glaring maniacally into each other's eyes, and ignoring the cries of their people.

Suddenly, a loud rumble vibrates beneath both witch and Captain's feet, before the ground shakes, a large fault line splinters across the ground, splitting the earth next to Elphaba's feet. Rock sprays upward, showering her in onyx and mica raindrops of dust and dirt. Her eyes remain transfixed on Fiyero as her raven tresses billow around her.

A small pang darts across Fiyero's heart, as his eyes flickered towards her now cut cheek. Crimson blood bubbles to the surface, before dancing down her emerald cheek, cresting at her chin, and dripping down and splattering to the ground.

The chaos surrounding him, the people fleeing, bodies twisted and half buried in rock and stone laying sprawled on the ground, before being swallowed up by the Earth flittered across his vision. He could hear the screams, he could feel their pain, yet none of that mattered. For him, all that mattered was exacting his revenge against the emerald _witch, _for cursing his life in this abhorrent shell of an existence.

Lightning flashed, streaking across the sky like the wings of a broken angel, silently screaming into the night of agony, of pain, thunder, followed swiftly on its heels, plunging the world into darkness.

Molten Earth gushed from the ground, sizzling the flesh of any too close to the proximity of the fiery fountain of embers. A chorus of screams, of cries of agony filled the air. Slowly, Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed, her body, swayed to an unheard melody. Her arms, once resting placid by her sides, slowly rise up; her fingers furled, as an icy smile, slides across her ebony lips.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

The flames, the embers danced and flickered against the midnight sky, vanished briefly beneath the violent waves of lightning splitting the sky. Fiyero, now having been turned to straw, danced around the flames, gasping as the embers floated close to his body, and fear sparkling deep within his eyes as the flames reached towards him, licking his cloth body.

During the chaos, Galinda's eyes flashed between the crowds, desperate to find her lover. Fear gripped her heart as flames burst up from the ground, nearly singing her dress, and setting fire to her hair.

Fear gripped her, for she knew all too well that if a spark, a single ember were to land on her beloved, he would ignite, his straw body consumed by flames, until all that was left, was ash.

"Galinda!" screams Fiyero.

Turning, Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes fell upon the sight of Fiyero, kneeling on the ground, his straw leg was smashed beneath a large boulder, a ring of molten lava, slowly snaking its way towards him.

Desperately, Galinda runs towards Fiyero, and falling to her knees, skids across the cracked surface of the Earth, skinning her legs in the process. Wincing, Galinda reaches out, her elegant fingers stretch towards Fiyero's.

Grasping onto his hand, the blonde tries with all her might to pull Fiyero free from the boulder.  
"Galinda it's no use!" cries Fiyero.

"No!" huffs Galinda, as she tries to pull Fiyero free. Yet, she was not strong enough, the boulder pinned Fiyero's leg to the ground, mashing the straw into dust, and slicing the material of his pants.

"Galinda you're not strong enough…just get out of here…get our people to safety!" orders Fiyero.

"No! I won't leave you!" cries Galinda.

"My…isn't this a touching display of love"

Galinda whips around, her dark cerulean eyes all but glare back at the imposing figure of Elphaba, standing but a few feet away from her. Her hand still clutching the umbrella, while the other, rests on top of the handle.

"Elphaba!" roars Galinda.

With a flick of the wrist, the silver sword flies back into Galinda's hands. With a roar of rage, Galinda charges towards Elphaba, the point of her sword aimed directly at the Witch of Darkness's heart.

An evils smirk, slides across Elphaba's lips. Calm, washes over her body, as the blonde witch nears. Closing her eyes, Elphaba tilts her head towards the ground as a heavy breeze, sweeps past her; flickers of embers float along the edge of the breeze, wisp past her, before swirling up towards the ash covered moon.

"Die!" roars Galinda.

As she nears, Galinda swings the blade back, before slicing it through the air. But just as the blade came within inches of slicing through the emerald witch's skin, she vanishes.

Startled, Galinda stumbles. Regaining her composure, Galinda twirls on her heels, and sliding across the broken surface of the Earth, casts her eyes skyward, watching, waiting for the Witch of the Western skies to reappear.

Elphaba silently appears behind Galinda, a wicked smirk tugging on her lips. Closing her eyes, Elphaba's hand rises up towards her chest. In a graceful motion, she sweeps her hand down towards the ground.

An unseen force rushes towards the white witch, and slamming into her, throws the petite woman down to the ground. The sharp rocks slice her skin, and tearing the skirt of her dress.

Smiling, Elphaba gracefully half turns away from the blonde. Closing her eyes, Elphaba once again raises her emerald hand up to her chest, before gracefully sweeping her hand back down towards her side, slicing the air.

Fiyero watches in horror, as Galinda's petite body seizes against the ground, great cries of pain rip past her lips, as her delicate hands slam into the ground, cutting and tearing the skin.

"Feel the pain, enjoy it, let it fill you, consume you!" screams Elphaba.

Fiyero watches, as Elphaba's hand clenches into a tight fist as it rises up to towards the sky. A dark beam of light surrounds Galinda's body, making the blonde writhe on the ground.

"Elphaba stop!" screams Fiyero.

"Suffer the pain…the agony! Feel what it's like to have your soul ripped to shreds…your heart torn to pieces!" screeches Elphaba.

A great wave of her arms, and an explosion of pain, ignites within Galinda's body, making the petite witch thrash violently on the ground. A scream, before Galinda's body arcs in a gruesome, twisted position, her head pressed hard against the ground, her fingers splayed, slam hard onto the half destroyed Earth.

"See what it's like…to have all your hopes…your dreams shatter beneath your fingertips…to have all you've longed for…hungered for ripped away…to have your body torn apart by vengeance fire…your soul mutilated by those whom you trusted!"

_ Elphaba sat beneath the emerald canopy of the Evergreen trees surrounding Shiz University, a leather tome rests against her knees. Her slender arms wrap loosely around her waist, as her dark, chocolate eyes stare at the pages, drinking in the words penned on the ancient papyrus. Her long raven hair is plaited into her usual braid, rests gently against her shoulder, and her thin, gold framed glasses tip pre-carelessly on the edge of her nose._

_ A group of students walk past, each sneering at the emerald woman._

_ "Freak!"_

_ "Abomination!"_

_ "Why don't you do all of Oz a favor and just die already!"_

_ "No one wants you here…not your sister…your father…or your family"_

_ One student crouches down, and scooping up a handful of rocks, throws them at Elphaba. _

_ Her eyes remain transfixed on the pages, as the rocks hit her body, bruising and cutting her emerald flesh. Her only sign of feeling the onslaught of rocks were the tiny winces and hisses of pain that managed to slip free from her lips._

_ Something wheezes past her face. Flinching, Elphaba's hand automatically rises up to cup her cheek. Feeling something wet and sticky press against the palm of her hand, she slowly lowers it to see blood, staining her emerald skin._

_ "Look at that…the green freak actually bleeds red!" laughs a male student._

_ "Let's see what else she does" laughs another._

_Elphaba watches in horror, as the group of male and female students descend upon her. A scream, before pain explodes throughout her entire body, the sound of cloth ripping, rocks and fists slamming against her skin, breaking the bones beneath. E_

_ "Please…leave me alone!" _

_ "Let's see if you're green all over?"_

_ "No!" screams Elphaba._

_ Desperate to get away, Elphaba starts to thrash and writhe beneath the bodies of her assailants. Yet, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't break free. The three boys had her pinned against the ground, their heavy bodies pressing her down, making the rocks beneath her to tear into her back._

_ A hand reaches up, and grasps hard onto the color of her dark blue jacket. Elphaba's body goes rigid, feeling the cloth of her jacket and her turtle neck being torn away from her body. _

_ "No!" screams Elphaba._

_ "Hey…leave her alone!"_

_Startled, the three boys turn in the direction of the voice, anger and irritation sparkling within their eyes. For no one dared to interrupt their fun, and lived._

_ The anger vanishes, once the boys eyes fall upon the sight of Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince of the Vinkus, stand before them, muscled arms crossed against his chest, and his dark sapphire eyes all but glaring back at them._

_ It was rumored, that Fiyero had taken down an entire herd of Wilder beasts with his bare hands, when having to survive on his own in the Thousand Years Grasslands. And it was due to that, that no one dared to mess with him._

_ "Hey Fiyero…care to join in on our little fun?" asks one of the boys._

_ "No…now leave her alone" growls Fiyero._

_ "Ah…have you developed a soft spot for this freak?" asks one of the other boys._

_ "She's not a freak, and if I ever catch any of you messing with her again…you'll have to deal with me" threatens Fiyero, as he cracks his knuckles._

_ "Ah we were done anyways" laughs another._

_Slowly, one by one the boys rise back on their feet, and stumbling to the group of girls, wraps their arms around the girl's necks, before leading them away._

_ Shaking his head, Fiyero very carefully steps over to Elphaba, now on all fours, her forehead resting against the ground as blood drips from a cut on her lips._

_ "Hey…are you alright?" asks Fiyero. Tenderly, he reaches out toward the green girl, intent on placing his hands on her back to comfort her._

_ Batting his hand away, Elphaba mechanically rises back up to her full height. _

_ Fiyero's gaze softens, as he beholds the green girl, standing before him. Her once braided hair is now a tangled mess of raven silk. Dirt and blood stains her face, arms and legs. A large gash wound splits across her forehead, and a sea of bruises covers almost every square inch of emerald skin._

_ Her dark blue jacket hangs limp off her shoulder, as the tattered remains dance in the wind. The ends of her skirt billow around her, half revealing large cuts and bruises decorating her slender legs._

_ "Why do you let them do this to you?" asks Fiyero tenderly. Slowly, Fiyero's fingers reach out towards Elphaba's face. The pads of his fingers, lithely dance against her bruised cheek._

_ Angrily, Elphaba swats Fiyero's hand away from her face, before reaching down and, grabbing up the frayed material of her sleeve, pulls it back up to cover her bruised shoulder._

_ "Why did you do that?" snarls Elphaba, her eyes ablaze with rage._

_ "What save you? That's what any decent human being would do" replies Fiyero sarcastically._

_ "I didn't need your help!" bites back Elphaba._

_ "Oh yes…cause it looked like you had those boys by the seat of their pants" bites back Fiyero._

_ "I didn't ask for your help!" screams Elphaba, her anger getting the better of her._

"_So I should have just let those guys beat you…rape you!" roars Fiyero, losing his patience with the green girl. Couldn't she just say thank you, or at least appreciate the fact that he had just risked his popularity for her?_

"_I can take care of myself!" screams Elphaba, as she tips on the tops of her toes to scream in Fiyero's face._

"_Ozdamnit Fae why won't you let anyone help you!" roars Fiyero._

"_What…what did you call me?" asks Elphaba._

"_Fae" replies Fiyero sheepishly, the anger vanishing beneath his embarrassment._

"_Fae?...How in Oz did you come up with that nickname?" asks Elphaba, frowning in confusion._

"_Well" starts Fiyero. Nervously, he shuffles his feet as he casts his eyes to the ground, "Galinda calls you Elphie…and Nessa calls you Fabala…I don't know…I guess I wanted to come up with a nickname that was my own…entire special…for you" _

_Slowly, Fiyero's eyes flicker up to stare scared, back into dark chocolate._

_His throat tightens at the sight of Elphaba, staring back at him, a look of innocence on her delicate features. Her dark raven hair billowed around her, tangling within the breeze._

"_Fae" replies Elphaba at last, trying the name on her own lips._

"_What do you think?" asks Fiyero hopeful._

"_It's a lot better than Elphie…that nickname is way to-"_

"_Childish?" offers Fiyero._

"_I was going to say perky…but childish works" smiles Elphaba._

"_You should smile more often" replies Fiyero softly. Gently, his fingers rise to cup Elphaba's cheek. His thumb slowly glides across the apple of her cheek. "You look beautiful when you smile"_

"_You don't have to lie to me" replies Elphaba, sadness flooding her eyes._

"_It's not lying…its…looking at things another way" smiles Fiyero._

"_Clever" smirks Elphaba._

"_Hey…even us brainless Prince's can come up with something cool now and again" retorts Fiyero._

"_I suppose" sighs Elphaba._

"_Why do you let them hurt you?" asks Fiyero, the smile fades._

_Elphaba's eyes close for a brief second, before fluttering open. Reaching up, she gently pulls Fiyero's hand away from her cheek. Pulling away, she takes a few steps away from where she and Fiyero had once stood._

"_When all you've known is pain…and hatred…it's kind of hard to think otherwise…or act" replies Elphaba softly._

"_But?" starts Fiyero._

"_It's something that has followed me my entire life Fiyero…I was never meant for the Rose and Pearl of life…this is my life…a green freak like me…can't wish for anything else" _

"_Why?" asks Fiyero softly._

"_Cause wishing only wounds the heart" replies Elphaba, half turning to face Fiyero, tears sparkling within her eyes._

An animalistic snarl rips free from Elphaba's lips as she raises her fisted hand up towards her face. Her eyes narrow as she glares back at the Good Witch writhing on the blood soaked ground.

Clenching her fist, a spark of dark electricity crackled around the emerald sorceress's hand. A dark wind picked up, sending her dark raven tendrils to billow out around her. A maniacal glint sparkled within the sea of ebony churning violently within her eyes. Her lips curled, revealing sparkling ivory fangs.

His heart stopped literally in his chest, his brain buzzed, an echoing scream reverberated within the empty chambers of his straw head. His breath caught within his cloth mouth, and the world almost seemed to fade beneath him, before cracking, and shattering into a million pieces before him.

His straw legs collapsed beneath him, splashing crimson blood to splatter onto his cloth arms, and chest. His dark, sapphire eyes stared blankly back at the figure clad in black, ebony ribbons of silk danced wildly in the wind around her, raven hair billowed about, half concealed beneath a black conical hat.

_I'm hated Yero…forever cursed to bring misery and pain to those foolish enough to get close to me_

"Feel the pain of the Darkness!" roars Elphaba, the dark energy crackling around her fisted hand as it grew stronger, brighter with each heavy pounding of her heart.

_An aberration…an abomination of life…should never be given the freedom…the love that only the Light could provide. I'm destined to walk in the Shadows…alone_

_Fabala you idiot what have you done!_

_Alone in the deep caverns cut out and shaped by the Gnomes, Langwidere stood, her slender arms wrapped protectively around Elphaba's slim waist. Her long fingers twirled a strand of raven hair, as the other lightly ran up the length of her spine, and her lips press against green, each moaning softly to the endless night._

"_Elphaba" moans Langwidere._

_A myst, an icy chill wrapped like a cloak of the night, around Langwidere's body, clouding her mind. And, ravaged by lust, Langwidere's timid fingers curled around the high neckline of the green woman's dress. _

_A snarl, followed by the sound of fabric tearing filled Elphaba's ears. Instantly, she tensed, feeling Langwidere's hands roughly cup her breast, pinching her nipple in between her forefinger and thumb._

_A whimper of pain slips past Elphaba's lips. Langwidere, ignoring the way her Mistress's body tensed against her, trailed her other hand down her taught stomach, to curl around her under garments._

_Another snarl and the offending garments are torn away, leaving the emerald witch naked to the wind.  
Pulling back, Elphaba's eyes sparkle with tears; fear floods her ebony orbs, melting away the darkness, and revealing small flickers of dark chocolate mixed with gold dust. _

_For Langwidere, the look would have melted her heart, and had stopped her dead in her tracks. Yet, a cold hand reached down into her body, covering her heart, and stilling her emotions. All she cared about, all she hungered for was to feel the emerald witch scream her name in ecstasy._

"_Langwidere" whispers Elphaba._

_Growling, Langwidere roughly pushes Elphaba to the ground. Climbing on top of her, Langwidere simply snaps her fingers as her mouth lithely trails down her chin, to her stomach, before closing around an erect nipple, her teeth pinching the nipple hard._

_Magically, gilded chains appear around Elphaba's wrists. Chains of ice appear, restraining the emerald witch to the floor. A scream of panic slips past Elphaba's lips, as she tries desperately to break free._

_Feeling her thrash beneath her, Langwidere raises her head up till her emerald eyes glare stormy, back at the emerald witch. Slowly, Langwidere presses a slender finger against her lips, silencing Elphaba's scream._

"_Now's not the time for you to scream my love…that…will be coming soon. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy what I do to your body" whispers Langwidere, her voice husky with want._

"_Langwidere stop this madness…I order you-"_

_But her words are silenced by three fingers plunging violently into her center. A cry of pain rips free from Elphaba's lips, as she throws her head back, making her ebony curls fly in the air, before spilling around her like an ebony halo._

Langwidere's eyes widen in horror. The Darkness within her Mistress had grown, overtaking her mind, plunging her soul further into Chaos, and into Insanity's whirlpool.

A pang of pain echoed across her heart. Instantly, her hand flew to her heart, and clutching the material beneath her fingers, doubled over in pain. Her eyes widen with each heart wrenching pulse of her wretched heart.

"What have I done" whispers Langwidere.

_Images flash to the past, on a riptide of Darkness and violence. A young girl of five sits on the ground cowering. Her entire body is covered in violent bruises and cuts. Her long raven hair tumbles over her shoulders, half hiding her face. Tears stain down her cheeks; red and pulsing, turning black and blue from each punch, each slap._

_A man towers above her. He was tall, with a muscular built, a shaved head and piercing, icy blue eyes. He wore a dark, cherry red robe with golden designs sewn into an intricate pattern. In his thick fingers, he holds a rod, half stained and dripping in blood._

_A roar, before the blood soaked rod comes crashing down on the green girls back. _

"_What have you done!" roars the man again._

_The rod crashes down on the girls back in a sadistic symphony of blood. Cries of pain split the air, freezing any in close proximity, and making any crumble to their knees._

_A dark cloud had fallen over the Governor's mansion, for what was supposed to be a day of joy, quickly turned into sorrow, and death. Melena Thropp, the wife of Frexspar Thropp had gone into early labour. The midwife was called, and though she was highly skilled in birthing, could not save the life of the mother. Melena lost her life, giving birth to a daughter with legs tangled in a gruesome manner. _

_Frex, having given the baby to the midwife, had stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs where his green aberration of a daughter sat cowering on the steps. Her little legs pulled up to her chest, her long arms wrapped protectively around them._

_Just seeing her, ignited a fury that neither Heaven nor Hell had ever seen. His rage ignited within his broken heart, burning the fragile pieces of his heart within the fiery furnace of hells fire._

_Roaring, Frex reached out and grabbed hard onto Elphaba's small arm. Yanking her up hard, Frex all but dragged his green freak of a daughter down through the kitchen, and, throwing open the door, threw her down the steps._

_He watched, sadistically, as her small body hit each and every step. Bones cracking, breaking with each hit followed by cries of pain became music to his ears. The sight of her abhorrent green skin being torn and punctured against the razor sharp edges of the steps, brought joy to flood his heart._

_ Crumpling to the ground, Elphaba lay there, frozen in a pool of her blood. Her breathing was hard, as excruciating pain, ravaged her body, blinding her, making her stomach twist and the bile to rise up in her throat._

_ Not satisfied, Frex had stormed down the steps of the basement, and, snatching a long metal rod from off the wall, proceeded to beat the little green freak._

_ His rage though was not sated simply by the beating of the rod. Searching around, his eyes fell upon a knife; the blade was jagged, glistened in the sunlight._

_ Smirking, Frex walked over towards where the knife lay on top of a work bench. Curling his fingers around the handle, Frex half turned to glare back at the beaten, bleeding form of his daughter, writhing in pain and agony on the cement floor._

_ Insanity flooded his eyes, clouding away his judgment, and blurred the fine edges between reality and the nightmare realm of Darkness._

_ Kneeling before her crumpled form, Frex's hand reached, and tangling his fingers within the river of raven silk yanked hard, forcing the young Elphaba's head up off the ground._

_ Smirking, Frex slides the jagged edge of the knife against her neck. Slowly, he lowers his lips down to her bruised cheek, his eyes stared darkly back into frightened chocolate as his tongue, very lithely ran along the apple of her cheek._

_ "You took away an innocent life…therefore, I take your innocence as well" growls Frex._

_ A scream followed by the sound of fabric ripping echoes within the hollowed room, before everything fades back into darkness._

A roar rips free from Elphaba's lips, before she throws her hand down to the side. As she does, the dark electricity crackling within her hand slices through the air, before colliding with the white witch.

Galinda's back arches high off the ground as her body seizes in pain. Clenching her eyes, a great scream of agony splits the air, freezing Fiyero in place.

The army of Light watches helplessly, as the Witch of the Light, writhes and thrashes in pure agony, before the Witch of Darkness's feet.

This madness had to stop. Weakly, Fiyero forced his trembling body up on his feet. Rising to his full height, he cocks the gun still held loose within his clothed fingers. Pressing the end of the gun against his shoulder, he aims the barrel at the green witch's heart. His trigger finger flinches, as it presses lithely against the trigger.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

_Fiyero watches frozen and his heart pounding within his chest as he beholds the emerald goddess standing before him, her head tilted up to the moon. Her eyes sparkle, staring up absently up at the full moon rising high in the night sky. Small wisps of dark, ivory clouds roll across the sky, half caressing the moon. A light breeze sweeps past her, sending her raven hair to billow out behind her. _

_The two had just left the café, and were currently standing at the center of Shiz Gardens, near Suicide Canal; the bubbling river echoed off into the distance. Cherry and Peach blossom's flittered within the night sky, carried along the fine edge of the midnight breeze, scenting the air._

_Fiyero, having pushed the subject of why, a strong woman like her, would allow the students and even her own family to abuse her, stood shocked, at hearing Elphaba reluctantly tell the Prince, a few silent truths to her detestable upbringing. _

_It sickened Fiyero, his stomach clenched and twisted; a rage billowed deep within his heart. Never, in all his wildest imaginations, could he fathom anyone, let alone a father, to do such horrifying things to their own child._

_Elphaba, merely shrugged them off, telling Fiyero it was her punishment, her road to retribution, for taking the life of her mother, and stealing the ability for her sister to have a normal life._

"_Its life Fiyero…I was born to make those around me suffer" replies Elphaba softly._

"_Has no one showed even a hint…of love towards you?" asks Fiyero softly, as he takes a tentative step towards the emerald goddess._

"_A murderess like me…does not deserve love…only pain…and loneliness" Slowly, Elphaba casts her eyes down to the ground. Her long, slender fingers lace together in a silent prayer, rest gently against her aching heart._

"_That's why it's better if you…and Galinda forget about me" _

"_Fae…why would you-"_

"_Because I'm not good for you…any of you!" Her eyes immediately snap back up to stare tearfully at Fiyero. "You stick around he long enough Fiyero and you're going to get yourself hurt…maybe even killed…and I can't allow that" _

_A small smile slides across Fiyero's face. Slowly, he steps up next to Elphaba's quivering body._

Fiyero closes one eye, his finger trembling, rests against the trigger, the hammer of the gun trembles in anticipation to strike the wick, and ignite the bullet, sending it hurtling through the air, and into the Wicked Witch.

His hands trembled more, the longer he stared at the woman, the creature that had once stolen his heart. And though he tried to deny it, the love once pulsing deep within his heart, still lingered, growing dim, yet still flickering within the chambers of his heart. And it was that simply truth, which made his heart ache that much more.

He hated Elphaba for what she had done to him, casting him into the body of a Scarecrow, a lifeless, numb shell of an existence, never to feel the warmth nor caress of the one he loved, never to taste the sweetness of his loves lips against his own, to make love, to bring her to heaven and back again, to hold his angel against his body, soothing away the fears, and kissing away her tears. He would live forever, numb to the world around him.

Though he hated to admit it, a part of him knew that he deserved to be casted down into such a fate. After all, he had betrayed the woman whom he swore he loved. Held her fragile heart within the palm of his hands, and shattered it, without a thought, a glance, no regret, and no sorrow.

Yet, he was human though too, and all humans needed to have their hunger sated, no matter by who right? Galinda was there, and more than willing to satisfy his hunger. And though he didn't love the blonde, he still wanted her, hungered for her.

A small stab of pain, sliced across his heart, as his mind faded back to the bubbly blonde, lying lifeless on the ground, her eyes were hollow, empty, staring up into the nothingness surrounding her.

Did he really not love the blonde? Or was his lust just a mask, hiding his true feelings for her? She was beautiful, with a heavenly body, and a great personality.

She had a good heart, and truly wanted to do good. Yet her selfish desires always surfaced, and were the backdrop behind many of her "good" deeds. She liked to help, but only if it benefited her in the long run.

She stood beside the Wizard, not only because she wanted to see change in Oz, but to rise to power as well, to succeed in becoming that, which her mother had always raised her to be. A Lady with the highest title in all of Oz, with power that no one could match, and a beauty unseen by humanity; a Goddess, that's what Galinda wanted, needed, hungered for the most.

And with the handsome Winkie Prince by her side, she would be unlimited. Not only as the next ruler of Oz; should the Wizard step down, but the Princess and future Queen of the Vinkus as well.

_Fae_

_Yero…look out!_

Fiyero's eyes snap up just as another wave of Dark magick soars towards him. Immediately, Fiyero throws himself to the ground, nearly missing the sonic wave by inches.

Looking behind him, the Winkie Prince watches as his entire army is knocked to the ground, all writhing in sheer agony a their bodies tremble and seize. The skin uncovered by the armor bubbles, before bursting, sending pieces of flesh, blood and muscle to splatter to the ground.

A few of his men; the ones who he had grown close to over his time as Captain, turn to stare pleadingly back at the Prince, each echoing the same silent plea. They were young, way too young to have to live through the rage of war, nor experience the horrors of battle.

Tears flooded their eyes as their bodies seized uncontrollably on the ground, the skin beneath bubbling violently. Their eyes meet, before their bodies lurch up towards the sky, exploding in a geyser of blood and guts.

No!" screams Fiyero.

Rage fills his veins. In a snap, Fiyero rolls back onto his side, his dark sapphire eyes glare maniacally back at the emerald witch, cackling away, an emerald hand raised high above her head, the other, clutches loosely to the handle of her umbrella.

Clenching his jaw, Fiyero jumps to his feet, places the butt of the gun against his shoulder, takes aim and fires.

"_I'm not worth saving Yero"_

Galinda stared horrified at the scene before her. The pain once gripping her body dissipated, the screams around her faded as the bodies of the soldiers stopped thrashing. Everyone remained still, neither daring to breath, or move.

The Wicked Witch stood, trembling, her dark ebony eyes all but glared back at the Scarecrow, gun still cocked in his arms, the barrel aimed at her black heart. Her slender hand cupped her abdomen, crimson blood cracked beneath her fingers, before spilling to the ground.

Stumbling, Elphaba doubles over, before crumbling to her knees, her dark ebony eye never leaving Fiyero's.

"Well done Prince" smiles Elphaba darkly.

"Undo your curse…and bring _back _my friends" snarls Fiyero, taking aim once more at Elphaba.

"You really are brainless aren't you" laughs Elphaba.

Angry, Fiyero slams the butt of the gun against Elphaba's forehead, cracking the bones of her skull, and splitting the skin.

"Reverse your curse now!" roars Fiyero.

"The spells from the Grimmerie are irreversible" smirks Elphaba, pain exploding within her head.

Angry, Fiyero swings the gun, cracking it against the side of her head. An evil smile lights his face, as he watches as Elphaba falls to the ground, a ripple of blood, dances down the side of her head.

"Don't believe me" huffs Elphaba. Weakly, she rises back on her hunches, all but glaring manically back at the Prince.

"No" growls Fiyero.

"Then ask your precious Press Secretary" cackles Elphaba.

Snarling, Fiyero once again cracks the butt of the gun against the side of Elphaba's head, before slamming it down on her arm and shoulder, breaking and cracking the bones beneath.

A roar of pain rips free from the emerald enchantress's lips, startling both Fiyero and Galinda.

Though, what scared and confused them the most was the sight of the Great Gnome King, doubling over in pain, his hand clutching his shoulder.

"What the?" whispers Fiyero.

Distracted, Elphaba kicks out her leg, tripping Fiyero, and sending him splattering to the ground. Shrieking in fury, Elphaba's fingers lithely move in a graceful motion in the air.

Fiyero, clenching his jaw, watches as his straw body trembles, before exploding. His chest sails off into the distance, his legs off to the left and right, and his arms behind him.

Cackling Elphaba weakly rises to her feet, her emerald hand still clutching her shoulder, staining it in crimson gore. Darkness glints within her eyes, as she glares back at Fiyero's straw head, spinning on the ground like a disk.

"Enjoy your solitude dear Prince, for you have an eternity to repent for the wrongs committed against One who had been turned away from the Light!"

Fiyero watches as Elphaba disappears in a magnificent plume of ebony and lavender smoke. Langwidere and the rest of her army following close behind.

Only the Gnome King hangs back. His dark eyes remain affixed to the spot where Elphaba had once stood. His thick fingers curl around his wounded shoulder.

Slowly, he turns back to glare at the Prince, before he too, disappears beneath the ground.

It was, at that moment that Fiyero gasped both in shock and in horror. The Gnome King, his injuries, the shoulder! He was holding the same wounded shoulder as Elphaba's! But, how can that be, when he was quite a distance away.

His mind reeled, trying to come up with a plausible reason to what he had just seen. His thoughts, though fractured and chaotic, shatter the instant bloody fingers clutch onto the sides of his head.

"Galinda" sighs Fiyero.

Galinda, having regained control over her body, had stumbled over to the Prince's side. Gently, she had picked Fiyero's head off the ground and was now holding it at eye level with her own.

"FiFi…are you alright?" asks Galinda, tears flooding her eyes.

"I'm fine Glinny…are you alright?" asks Fiyero softly. He really hated that nickname, but, she could have picked something a lot worse.

"Nothing I can't heal" smiles Galinda.

"Our men?" asks Fiyero softly.

Galinda's eyes soften. Slowly, she tears her gaze away from Fiyero's and scans across the bloody battlefield. Twisted limbs and mutilated corpses glow beneath the haunting silver rays of the moonlight.

"Those who were lucky enough to escape her last spell will be fine…a few days in the Infirmary at the Palace of Emerald and they'll be as good as new" replies Galinda at last, her voice cracking slightly.

"How many did we?" starts Fiyero, but immediately is silenced by Galinda's pale finger, pressing lightly against his cloth lips.

"Let's not think about it FiFi" replies Galinda softly.

Though he was not connected to his lower extremities, Fiyero could still feel his heart crack at the emptiness, the haunted look, glimmering within the Good Witch's eyes. Inwardly, he cursed Elphaba more for robbing him of his ability to feel, for there was nothing more that Fiyero wanted, then to envelope the petite blonde within his arms, and hold her close, kissing away her tears.

"Come on…let's go find the rest of you" smiles Galinda, turning back to face Fiyero, the emptiness, the pain vanishes.

Back at the Mountain of Mysts, the Gnome King appears within a plume of rock and smoke. His eyes filled with rage, glare down the long, dark passageway leading to the separate compartments where his men have taken refuge. Growling, the Gnome King stalks his way down the hall, towards the emerald witch's chambers.

With a wave of his hand, the door crumbles, revealing Elphaba sitting hunched over on the bed, Langwidere by her side, cleaning her wounds.

"OUT!" roars the Gnome King.

"Not tonight my Lord…she's injured!" cries Langwidere.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

In a flash, the Gnome Kings hand reaches out and, grasping hard onto Langwidere's arm, flings her out of the room.

Slamming into the wall, Langwidere slowly slides down the surface of the rocks, her eyes remain transfixed as the rock and granite door once again closes.

Roughly, the Gnome King grabs a hold of both of Elphaba's arms. Picking her up, he shakes her violently, before slamming her hard against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" roars the Gnome King.

Wincing, Elphaba glowers back at the King, a spark of glee, flashes within her eyes.

"I can't divulge all my secrets to you" chortles Elphaba darkly.

Enraged, The Gnome King pushes her roughly against the wall. As soon as her wrists makes contact with the wall, a rock-like cuff, appears, binding her in place.

Letting go of her, the Gnome King reaches up, and tears off her armor, and her dress, leaving her naked and bound to the wall. Grabbing her legs, he forces them open. Pushing her legs apart, the King savagely thrusts himself inside of her.

Screaming in pain, Elphaba's body goes rigid beneath the King. Her eyes widen in pain as the King pounds violently within her, tearing her center.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME…SPEAK!" roars the King, as he continues to pound into her.

"A..a simple spell" replies Elphaba, her voice was low. Panting in pain, Elphaba's fingers clench into fists against the wall as the emerald witch tries to block out the agonizing pain, ripping throughout her entire body.

"A SPELL…WHAT SPELL…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"A binding spell…one that links your soul to mine" pants Elphaba in pain. Blood drips from her center with each violent thrust made by the King.

"WHAT DOES IT DO…ANSWER ME!" roars the King.

Silent, the King punches Elphaba hard across the face, before pounding even harder into her core. His hands, reach down, and grab hard onto her breasts, twisting the nipple.

"Whatever I feel…whatever I endure…so shall you…you shall never die…as long as I live" pants Elphaba, tears now crest along the edge of her eyes from the blinding pain.

"CAST IT OFF…REMOVE YOUR CURSE NOW!"

"I can't...the spell is everlasting" replies Elphaba, wincing in pain.

Langwidere trembles on the ground, hearing her Mistress's scream of agony echo throughout the room, shattering her heart. This time though, the screams were different, for her screams were soul-shattering, a mirror echo to the violence and horrors being committed behind closed doors.

Hours passed, before the doors once again gave way, allowing the King to storm out of the room. The anger though not quelled, still ripples within the stone King's heart as he storms away, leaving behind the pale, limp figure of her Mistress laying crumpled, broken in a sea of blood and hot opaque liquid.

Stilling her heart, Langwidere entered the room, once again mindlessly going through the endless chore of cleaning her Mistress's beaten body.

It was hours later, which found Langwidere sitting on the bed, her slender hands rested within the small delicate bowl of her lap. Her emerald eyes stared imploringly at her Mistress, standing at the window, her back to Langwidere. She was once again dressed and cleaned, the horrors from earlier washed away beneath the waters of crimson.

"Mistress…how much longer must you suffer the Kings abuse…surly we can conquer the City of Emerald without his help"

"He is vital to our plans Langwidere" replies Elphaba, her voice flat, and emotionless.

"So vital you'll allow him to use your body, rape you until your near death, then leave you to bleed on the ground" hisses Langwidere.

"That is none of your concern Langwidere…stick to the plan! And look after your own well-being" snaps Elphaba, as she turns half way to glare back at her servant.

Narrowing her eyes, Langwidere very slowly, rises from the bed. With careful steps, she approaches her Mistress.

"Speaking of which…I have not seen you bleed for months now" replies Langwidere, her voice cold.

"Don't…do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong" snaps Elphaba.

"How long…how long has it been…since you bled?" asks Langwidere, not heeding her Mistress's warning.

"Leave it Langwidere!" warns Elphaba, her voice dark.

"Almost every morning for the last couple months…I have awoken to find you vomiting on the ground…you hardly eat much…and your energy has been waning…so I ask again…when was the last time you bled?" asks Langwidere, standing but a foot away.

"Leave me!" snarls Elphaba.

"Answer me!" pleads Langwidere.

"Three months ago!"

Langwidere stares horrified at her Mistress. Three months ago, her Mistress had bled. Three months, without bleeding again…that could only mean.

"Whose is it?" asks Langwidere softly.

Painfully, Elphaba turns away from Langwidere's eyes. Her arms slowly wrap around her abdomen protectively. Stepping away, Elphaba's gaze once again falls upon the sparkling city of Emeralds, shimmering off into the distance.

"It's _his _isn't it?" replies Langwidere, stepping behind Elphaba and placing a gentle hand on the green witch's shoulder.

"It was not meant to come to this" replies Elphaba softly.

"When you visited him in the Infirmary" whisper Langwidere softly.

"When _she _still had control over her body" replies Elphaba darkly.

The timing made since. For since that night, things changed within the emerald witch, her rage grew worse, her body trembled more, grew weaker, the vomiting had started.

"Are you-"

"No" interrupts Elphaba.

Stepping away from Langwidere, Elphaba crosses the room and stands at the door. With a wave of her hand, the rock door vanishes, revealing the half darkened hallways.

"He can never know…none of them"

"But…what if" starts Langwidere.

"Let me deal with him"

That was the last thing Elphaba said, before she disappeared into the shadows. Langwidere's body went rigid, before her legs wobbled and gave beneath her. Falling to her knees, Langwidere's eyes remain fixed at the darkness sweltering around her.

_He can never know…none of them_

Steeling her nerves, Langwidere rises shakily to her feet. Raising her hand up into the air, Langwidere vanishes into a plume of ebony and lavender smoke.

Fiyero and Galinda had rancorously, made it back to the City of Emeralds, both worse for wear, for it had taken Galinda hours to put Fiyero back together, let alone stitch his arms and legs back to his torso. That, on top of her body aching everywhere didn't help either.

Galinda's entire was badly bruised; large cuts and scrapes covered her body, her hair hung limp against her shoulders, stained in blood and dirt. Even her magnificent gown was torn and bloodied, pieces of the silken dress were torn in several places, and there were stains of things that the white witch, didn't want to even know.

After debriefing the Wizard in regards to the battle, Galinda carried Fiyero's body back to his room. Laying him in the sheets, the two sat and talked, stewing in their rage over what the emerald witch had done.

It was after the tenth or eleventh yawn that Fiyero finally convinced Galinda to retire for the evening, after promising her that he would be perfectly fine the rest of the night.

"Goodnight FiFi…don't worry…in the morning Madame Morrible and I will work on a way to reverse the curse"

"Have you forgotten…Fa…I mean Elphaba already said the curses from the Grimmerie were irreversible" replies Fiyero, hate laced within his voice at having to say the vile witch's name who had cursed him to this existence. The feel of her name on his lips, left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Nothing is irreversible…as long as you have hope" replies Galinda softly, hope laced deep within her words. Though inwardly, the tiniest bit of doubt, rippled across her heart.

"Fiyero…you can't just give up…what if she's wrong…what if Elphie said that just to piss you off" replies Galinda, rambling on in her nervousness.

"Glin" replies Fiyero smiling. Gently, he laid a cloth hand on top of Galinda's, silencing the petite witch. Startled, Galinda turns to face Fiyero, big cerulean eyes stare innocently back into soft sapphire.

"Fae…I mean Elphaba…no matter how angry she may be…wouldn't lie regarding a spell or curse…trust me…when she claims something to be irreversible…its irreversible"

"No" whispers Galinda. Shaking her head, she sends her blond curls flying in the air.

A new found determination flashed across her face, washing away the pain, the anger and the exhaustion from the blonde's face.

Regally, Galinda rose to her feet. Taking a couple steps away from the bed, the petite blonde spins back on her heels, her dark cerulean eyes glare back at Fiyero, determination sparkling within her majestic orbs.

"I'm _going _to find a spell that will reverse this curse…and return you once more to human form…no matter what"

Before Fiyero could protest, Galinda marches up to him, and, standing before him grabs the sides of his face with her delicate fingers. Lowering her head she gives Fiyero a light, peck on his cloth lips.

"Don't worry love…I'll find a way"

"Lin" smiles Fiyero.

Giving Fiyero a gentle smile, the white witch kisses Fiyero's forehead, before taking a tentative step back.

"For protection…not that you'll need it" giggles Galinda.

"Thanks" smiles Fiyero.

With a wink, Galinda turns on her heels and once again marches out of the room, leaving a very confused and flustered Scarecrow to stare after her.

"I don't think I'll ever understand woman" whispers Fiyero to himself.

Sighing, Fiyero falls back onto the sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, he absently rests his hands on top of his chest, as his mind replaying the horrors of today's events.

Anger floods his mind at the wretched witch's curse for stealing away the ability to feel, to touch, to taste, and too shed a simple tear for those who had fallen.

The soldiers, who had died at the end of the battle, had affected Fiyero more than those who had been transformed into her hideous Monkey's with wings. For those men, Fiyero had known since this nightmare had started. Many had befriended the Prince, welcoming him into the fold of the Gale Force, even dare say, and treated him as a brother.

These men, he had trained with, had dined with, shared stories of his youth, and even spent time with their families during the holidays. They were a band of brothers, united beneath the same cause; to bring down the Witch of Darkness, and restore peace once more to Oz.

"Curse you Elphaba Thropp!" roars Fiyero.

"Perhaps you should reserve such curses to those who truly deserve them" echoes a soft voice, floating deftly on the night's breeze.

Jumping to his feet, Fiyero's dark sapphire eyes flicker madly around the empty room. Shadows crept out past the corners of the room where the silver rays of the moon could not touch. And it was there, in the shadows, that Fiyero was barely able to make out the slender figure of someone hidden within.

"Show yourself…before I summon the guards" threatens Fiyero.

Slowly, a slender figure, slinks out of the darkness.

Fiyero's eyes remain transfixed at the woman as the shadows gave way to reveal her hourglass figure. She had soft curves in all the right places. Emerald eyes sparkled back at the Prince.

"Langwidere…what the hell are you doing here!" roars Fiyero, in once graceful motion, Fiyero unfurls his blade and points the end towards the witch's heart.

"Calm Prince Fiyero of the Arjiki clan…I come in peace" replies Langwidere, holding out her hands.

"You dare use that term with me…after what your vile Mistress had done to my men…and to me!" roars Fiyero, before gesturing towards his straw body.

"An unfortunate turn of events that I had not seen coming" scoffs Langwidere, waving her hand gracefully in the air.

"An unfortunate? That bitch of a woman took my manhood from me…my life! How can that be considered an unfortunate circumstance!"

"If you would quell your temper and listen…perhaps that empty head of yours will realize the truth" snaps Langwidere.

"The truth…what is that…that your Mistress has no heart. That's she's truly as wicked and vile as the rumors say?" spats Fiyero.

"That's she's trapped in a world of pain and torment. She needs you…needs your love…for only you can shatter the Darkness within her" replies Langwidere.

"Why are you here…I know you despise me" growls Fiyero.

"I'm not here for you…I'm here for another" replies Langwidere softly.

The look, the sparkle within Langwidere's eyes melted the rage once burning deep within his heart.

Closing his eyes, Fiyero very clumsily, steps over to Langwidere's side. Slowly, he places a cloth hand on her trembling shoulder.

"You love her…don't you?" whispers Fiyero.

Elphaba angrily marches into the Throne room, her dark ebony eyes glare maniacally back at the King of the Gnomes. One hand on her slender waist, the other raises, and, pointing an elegant finger up at the throne, she all but growls back at the King.

"Out"

The gnomes, sensing her rage, slowly melt into the rock and stones, leaving their great King, and the Emerald witch of Darkness, alone in the throne room.

An icy smirk slides across the King's lips. In one graceful motion, the King rests his chin within the crook of his palm, as his arm rests balancing against his elbow.

"What do you want witch? Are you aching to feel me between your legs again?" asks the King, licking his lips.

"You will never touch me like that again" snarls Elphaba.

"Oh?" asks the King.

In a blink of an eye, the King of the Gnomes melts into the floor, before reappearing behind Elphaba.

Snarling, he wraps his muscled arms around Elphaba's slender body. One wraps tight across her abdomen, the other, around her neck.

Closing his eyes, the King nuzzles his nose against Elphaba's cheek, as he breathes in her intoxicating scent.

"You're so exotic…so intoxicating…even after of hours of taking your body…I still cannot get enough…I have to have more of you…to quell my hunger" laughs the King, his voice vibrating deep within his chest. Slowly, his thick fingers trail down her abdomen, before stopping right above her uterus.

A strange vibration washes over the King. Instantly, rage fills his veins. Roaring, he grabs hard onto the emerald witch's arms, and spinning her around, rushes her towards the wall.

Slamming her body against the concrete wall, the King screams in the witch's face, as his hand punches her hard across the face.

"What the hell is that?!"

"None of your business" retorts Elphaba darkly.

"An abomination!" roars the King.

"Life" replies Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Take my hand…and see the truth…see what the veil of deception, has blinded you from" replies Langwidere.

Timidly, she holds out her hand towards the Prince.

Fiyero, stares apprehensively at Langwidere's outstretched hand. Trepidation ripples across his heart. Can he truly trust this witch, this agent of evil? After all, she was working for Elphaba, the most powerful witch in all of Oz, and the shell to which Chaos was using to conquer this world, and the next.

_Yero…please…hurry! Help me!_

His eyes snap back up to stare wide eyed back into sparkling emerald.

"She's calling" replies Langwidere.

"You would allow that _parasite_ to take over your body…to grow within you!" roars the King, as he strikes Elphaba hard across the face, bruising her cheek.

"Better it…than you" snarls Elphaba.

Roaring in rage, the King throws Elphaba across the room.

A cry of pain slips past Elphaba's lips as her body collides with the hard, marble floor.

A light plume of smoke appears in the darkness. Slowly, two figures appears, one a man, the other a woman.

Dark sapphire widen in horror at the sight of the emerald witch, lying crumpled on the ground, bleeding and bruised. Blood dripping from the corner of her split lips.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. Instantly, Fiyero starts to storm out of the shadows. Seeing his movement, Langwidere immediately grasps onto his arms, and pulls him back into the darkness.

"No…you mustn't interfere!" whispers Langwidere.

"He's hurting her!" cries Fiyero.

"No…she mustn't know you're here…_he _cannot know" hisses Langwidere.

"Then why bring me here if all I can do is sit back and watch" growls Fiyero, frustrated beyond belief.

"So you can understand" is all Langwidere says.

"AN ABOMINATION!" roars the King as he slams his fists onto the ground, cracking the marble beneath.

"Only an abomination to one like you!" snaps Elphaba. Weakly, Elphaba lifts her head off the floor, and glares back at the King.

"GET RID OF IT!" roars the King.

"Never!" screams Elphaba.

The Gnome King watches darkly, as the emerald witch weakly rises back to her feet. Her long raven hair spills over her shoulders, darkening her appearance. Her hands, once clutched into loose fists, shoot out towards the Gnome King; palm facing him, as a dark ebony glow surrounds her fingers, vibrating along the tips of her fingers.

"Stay away from me!" roars Elphaba.

A dark, sadistic chuckle, slips past the Gnome Kings lips. Smiling, the King half turns away from the emerald witch. And for a split second, a feeling of calm washed over Elphaba's rigid body. But, that feeling soon shatters.

The King, having turned once more to glare at the emerald witch, all but slices his hand through the air towards his sides. As he does, a sharp pain slices through Elphaba's abdomen, making her double over in pain.

Laughing, The King points his open hand out towards the trembling witch, screaming and panting in pain. Slowly, the King's fingers close into a tight fist.

The pain within her abdomen increases with each movement the Gnome Kings fingers make, until another slice of agonizing pain, rips through her uterus, followed by a gush of blood.

Elphaba's eyes widen, as the full reality of what the Gnome King had done, slams into her pain riddled mind. Slowly, she raises trembling ebony eyes to stare brokenly back at the King.

His outstretched hand, still clenched into a fist, trembles as a sadistic smile slides across his handsome features, and blood, slowly starts to drip from between his fingers, splattering to the ground.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Her legs give beneath her as she crumples to the ground. The blood pooling from between her legs, splatters, sending ripples of blood to splatter the floor surrounding her, her dress, and her face. Her slender arms remain loosely wrapped around her abdomen, as a dull, pulsing pain starts to vibrate within her uterus.

It was gone, for she could already feel the little life within her, be ripped from her protective womb, and slide out from between her legs.

She was a powerful sorceress, with the unknown powers at her beckon call, and, along with the power of the Grimmerie running through her veins, made her nigh invincible. And yet…yet she was powerless to prevent a child, produced by the last strands of love kept alive between the emerald witch and her lover, to be torn away.

How can this be? Her powers were supposed to be stronger than that of the Gnome Kings? More powerful than the Kumbricia Witch, and Lurline? Hell, her powers were supposed to rival that of the last Ozma, and yet, yet she could do nothing against the Gnome King.

Inwardly, she knew why. The emeralds embedded deep within the Gnome Kings body, negated her powers, rendering her powerless. Which was why the last Ozma, even the Wizard, were unable to destroy him; why he had risen to be King, for he had swallowed the most powerful of all the emeralds, absorbing them into his body, and somehow, he had used the power of the emeralds, to render his enemies powerless?

Fiyero watches, paralyzed as the blood spreads across the floor. The color of Elphaba's skin turns a lackluster green, paling with each ounce of blood pouring free from her body.

"No!" cries Fiyero.

Turning, Langwidere clamps a hand around Fiyero's lips, silencing him. Pushing him against the wall, the witch stares maniacally into the Scarecrows.

"You want to get yourself killed?" hisses Langwidere.

"I don't care…Fae needs me!" pleads Fiyero, as he struggles to free himself from the witch's grasp.

"You'll do her no good if you're dead"

"I can't leave her to that monster!" protests Fiyero.

Fiyero turns back to the throne room. His eyes blaze with rage, as the Gnome king kneels before the trembling witch. Tenderly, he places his two fingers beneath Elphaba's chin, and, raising her head up, stares cold, back into empty onyx.

"Defy me again…and I'll make sure you _never _bare any offspring again" snarls the King.

Unable to speak, Elphaba remains frozen, unable to move, or speak. Her dark eyes stare glassy off into the distance.

Smiling, the King leans down and captures Elphaba's lips with his own. His hands reach up, and curl around her dress. With a growl, he rips the wretched material away from her body.

"Good" replies the King, as he pulls away.

Gently, he lays Elphaba down into the puddle of blood. And, before the Prince's eyes, violently takes her.

"Fae!" cries Fiyero.

Gasping, Langwidere waves her hand over Fiyero's head. Magickally, a plume of lavender, and ebony smoke rises around theme.

The plume of smoke once again appears in the center of Fiyero's room. Slowly, the smoke vanishes, revealing a quivering Fiyero stumbling away from the witch, Langwidere.

Bile rises within his throat, and, if he were once again in his human form, would have vomited the contents of his stomach upon the floor. Instead, the Prince dry heaved, as his mind buzzed, and the world spun before his eyes.

"Now do you see?" asks Langwidere, her voice trembling.

"Why…why didn't you let me save her?" roars Fiyero as he whips around to glare back at Langwidere.

"As I said before…it would have done neither of you any good if you were killed" replies Langwidere, her voice surprisingly, yet eerily calm.

"Better than _that_ to stand by helplessly as the woman I love is violently raped before my eyes…that her…_our _unborn child is taken away from us!" roars Fiyero.

"The Darkness within…Chaos…is slowly killing her…the evils bestowed upon her by the Gnome King…pales in comparison to the pain my Mistress endures" replies Langwidere.

"Pain…pain! The pain of being raped…of being beaten and used like a whore!" roars Fiyero.

"To have your heart broken…by the one you love" replies Langwidere softly.

"I" starts Fiyero in protest, but silences immediately by the evil glare made by Langwidere.

"_You _betrayed her that night…the night when you slept with her _best friend_!" snarls Langwidere, one slender finger raised in the air, warning the Prince to not speak.

"It was not meant to be that way" replies Fiyero, his eyes casted down to the ground.

"Regardless…she bared witness to the act…and it killed her. Destroyed her through and through…her last shreds of hope were shattered that night…allowing the Darkness…allowing Chaos to take complete control over her body"

"What can be done?" asks Fiyero softly.

"A sacrifice of love…will shatter the bond…casting Darkness…Chaos back into the icy abyss of Hell" replies Langwidere.

"A sacrifice of love? You mean I have to kill myself? In order to free Elphaba?"

"I don't know Fiyero…the meaning behind those words can mean anything…you killing yourself…her ending her life…the meaning has too many variables, and is too risky to estimate on whether this one or that will break Elphaba free" replies Langwidere.

"Let me try to talk to her…to reason with her…perhaps that's-" starts Fiyero, but a voice on the other side of the door, stops him.

"FiFi…who are you talking too?"

"It's Galinda…quick you must leave…before she sees you too!" whispers Fiyero.

"I will…but please…don't do anything reckless until we can figure out the riddle?" asks Langwidere, a hint of pleading laced deep within her voice.

"I'll try…but I can't guarantee it" smirks Fiyero.

"FiFi?" asks Langwidere, quirking an incredulous eyebrow at the Prince.

"Don't ask" groans Fiyero.

"I can see why my Mistress fell in love with you…aside from your raging libido…you do possess a kind heart" replies Langwidere softly, smiling back at Fiyero.

"I'll take that as a complement" smiles Fiyero.

A click and the door starts to open.

Instantly, Langwidere throws down her hands. As she does, a plume of lavender surrounds her. And, in a blink of an eye, she disappears back into the shadows.

"FiFi…who are you talking too in here?" asks Galinda as she steps up to the former Winkie Prince.

"No one I was just talking strategies" coughs Fiyero.

"To yourself?" asks Galinda, quirking an eyebrow at the Prince.

"Yes" squeaks Fiyero.

"Whatever…come the Wizard and I have a marvelous surprise for you!" giggles Galinda.

The next day, the people of the City of Emeralds gathered at the balcony overlooking the great emerald courtyard. It had been announced earlier, that Lady Galinda had a special announcement to make, regarding the War against the evil, wicked witch and her minions.

"My Fellow Ozians…here me! I your witch of the Light, and Madame Morrible have forged a crystal bubble to shield our city against further attacks by the Wicked Witch!"

"How can a bubble keep her Wickedness from entering the city?" asks one of the citizens.

"Excellent question…the Crystal dome shields our city from any who holds darkness within their hearts…expelling them, and preventing them entry…if the witch and her minions try to attack, the bubble will shield us from her powers" announces Galinda happily.

"What if she breaks through it!?" asks another.

"Impossible!" interrupts Madame Morrible. Regally, she steps up next to the Witch of the Light. "I have personally made it so no evil could penetrate it" gloats the cod fish.

A loud, almost animalistic cackle splits the air. Instantly, the people cower as rolling clouds of darkness fill the sky, blocking out the sun.

"You think your little _bubble _can keep me from entering your city!" roars Elphaba.

"Look!" screams a citizen.

Galinda and Fiyero cast their eyes to the sky, what they see, chills them to the bone.

An explosion of sulfur and fire, slams into the dome, making it quiver and ripple.

"The shield…its giving!" screams a person.

"Save us Galinda…save us!" screams another.

"No…no she can't break through" replies Galinda, confidence laced within her words.

"I wouldn't be so sure" mutters Fiyero.

Before Galinda can turn and glare back at Fiyero, another explosion, before the wall ripples one last time, before evaporating into sparkling dust of crystal and ash.

"Look out!" screams the people.

A large ball of fire shoots down from sky, and slams into the center of the City. The people watch in horror, as the flames twist upward, ember sparks flash against the ebony back drop. Slowly, a dark figure appears within the flames, its long raven hair billows around her, the ends of her skirt, dance within the flames. Her eyes, glare icily back at the Good Witch.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero, as he stares sadly back at the darkened figure, dancing within the flames.

"Oh no" whispers Galinda.

"Now what?" asks Fiyero.

"I don't know" whispers Galinda.


	20. Splintered Roses Shattered Dreams

Chapter 20

Splintered Roses

Shattered Dreams

_AN: Hello everyone, whew already to chapter 20 yeah! Just a couple more chapters and this is done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes, it's a little bit of a deranged re-telling of how Nessa is given the ability to walk, and the origin of the Tin Man. Remember his last name, for it will come back again! Major shoutouts to L8zytwner! Your awesome and thank you so much for the wonderful review! Ravencurls, I'm not sure if I should apologize or say thank you for having Fiyero being hated. Lol. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you for catching that! I just couldn't help myself! I saw the movie with a great friend and was like, I totally have to use that! Lol. Thank you again, and I hope you all like this chapter. Keep up the reviews! Reviews are love and I love reading them! Next chapter coming your way soon! The next one will be of the Cowardly Lion, and the beginning to the next story! FYI: the words used for the spells are Latin. _

A dark figure raced across the mist filled sky, small gray wisps of clouds; like silk, float across the surface of the Silver Moon, casting half darkened shadows to dance across the emerald landscape. Trees reaching towards the moon shiver in the cool breeze of the midnight breeze, rusting the leaves, and making them sparkle like diamonds of the night.

The figure's lithe form sits rigid a top a broom, its bristle's rustling in the breeze. Her long raven hair billows around her, dancing a silent duet with the silken ends of her ebony cloak. Her dark, eyes sparkle in the moonlight, small slivers of chocolate swirled in a chaotic mix of ebony stare longingly out towards the eastern horizon.

The trees peak over a cresting hill of emerald meadows, spreading outward like the great sea. And there, in the center, surrounded by Cupids Orchids, Silver Moon roses, and Orchids of the Night, a mansion made of dark quoxwood, stands tall against the rays of the silver light. Billows of smoke rise from the crystal bricks which made up the chimney.

Slowly, the figure dips the broom down towards the house. Her delicate green fingers clench tight to the handle as she descends to the large balcony. A black gilded cast iron rail reflects the rays of the silver moon, making the ebony almost appear white.

Gracefully, the figures a toe lithely touch down onto the balcony, before both feet pad onto the ground beneath, the broom twirls between her fingers, before vanishing beneath her cape.

Her emerald fingers reach up and curl around the silken edges of her hood. And, with a flick of the wrist, flips the hood of her cape over her head, concealing her face, and casting her appearance into the shadows.

Straightening her cloak to hide her skin, the figure snaps her fingers towards the doors. A click and the door open.

Waving her hand, the door magickally opens all the way, allowing the figure to step out of the cold, night's air, and into the warmth of the fires burning, flickering within the stone fireplaces.

Silently, the figure steps through the door. As she does, the door magickally closes behind her, shutting out the cool night's air.

The figures concealed head slowly flickers back and forth, drinking in its surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" came an accusing voice.

Instantly, the figures body stiffens her head, remains frozen as it stares back at a woman, sitting before the fire, the flames illumination he small highlights of auburn dancing through every other strand of hair now pulled back into a tight bun upon her head. Her cold, hazel eyes stare deep into the darkness of the hood. Her frail hands rest on top of each other, partially splayed in the dipped bowl of her lap.

"Nessie" whispers the figure.

"Out with it!" orders the woman, the coldness in her eyes blaze in silent fury.

Slowly, the figure steps towards the wheelchair bound woman. Her feet, padding against the wooden floorboards so softly, it was almost as if she was gliding across the surface; a ghost to the wind.

"You have some nerve showing your face here" growls the woman.

"You remember me" replies the figure, her voice flat, and emotionless.

"Of course I remember you…how can I forget. The green _aberration. _The very embodiment of disgrace bestowed upon the illustrious Thropp family lineage" growls the woman, her voice cold, and acidic.

"You forget dear one" replies the dark figure. Slowly, emerald fingers rise out of the folds of the ebony cloak. Gracefully, the figures fingers curl around the silken edges of the hood. And in one graceful motion, flicks the hood back, allowing the silken fabric to curl around her shoulders. Her long raven hair falls like a cascading waterfall of midnight silk, down her shoulders.

"That the Thropp name holds no variance of importance to Us…it is but a name…one that holds no connections…nor emotion to Our fold" finishes the figure coldly.

"Your still without your memories" whispers the girl.

"What are memories but visions of the past…a wretched past that must be forgotten, burned into ashes upon the flames of rage, and forgotten on the edge of the silver breeze" replies the woman darkly.

"Elphaba…how can you stand here and claim that the name of our family means nothing to you! What of our Mother…what of father…or me?" pleads the girl, her voice fades to but a whisper at the end.

"Oh you forget…the memories of this body still swim within the whirlpool of Chaos's Asylum. We see Her memories…torture Her with the besotted memories of a decadent childhood filled with pain…debauchery…and rage"

Nessa all but shivers at the ice sparkling within ebony orbs. The coldness of her voice, the darkness vibrating from within her body chilled her, froze her to the very core.

"Fabala" whispers Nessa, her head casted down, as her hazel eyes stare tear filled, down at her lap.

Snarling, the green woman twirls on her heels. Her dark, ebony eyes cast over the forgotten heirlooms of her past. The house, the Governor's Mansion, the memories kept hidden, trapped within each item, each object strategically placed in its proper place. A small ache, started to pulse within the green woman's heart, as she stared at the forgotten remnants of a past, It would rather have casted away into the farthest regions of her mind, into darkness and shadows.

"Our father died" mumbles Nessa at last.

"What?" asks Elphaba as she gracefully spins on her heels. The darkness within her eyes flickers, revealing small sparkles of chocolate.

"Our father died…not long after you rose as the Wicked Witch" replies Nessa. Slowly, the crippled woman raises her head up, her dark hazel eyes rise up to stare emotionless back into flickering ebony. A coldness swirls within her eyes, as the memories of her father's last day, flicker within her mind.

"He died of shame…shame that you have brought down upon the heads of the Thropp family name!"

"We remember none of this!" hisses Elphaba, angrily; she takes a threatening step towards Nessa, her eyes blaze with rage as her dark lips curl into a maniacal sneer.

"He was our father Fabala…and _you _killed him" growls Nessa, as she points an accusing finger up at the green girl.

Howling in rage, Elphaba strides over to Nessa's side, her emerald hands slam down on the wheelchairs arm rests, and curl.

"You speak as though this news is prevalent to Us" growls Elphaba.

"It is…_he _was our father after all"

"A father to you" starts Elphaba. Slowly, calculating, the emerald witch leans in towards Nessa, stopping only when her face was but a breath away from touching. "but not to Us"

"He clothed you…fed you…gave you a proper education…how else can you deny his dominion over you?" asks Nessa, not backing down.

"Speak when you yourself _Princess_…when you've walked the line of hate and rage" growls Elphaba.

Slowly, she pulls her head away from Nessa, leaving her speechless. For Nessa knew all too well of what her sister was speaking of. She wasn't stupid, nor was she neither blind nor numb to the atrocities to which her sister had been subjected to, by the hands of her own father.

And yet, she placated it off as punishment. Punishment and retribution for all the emerald abomination had done, all those years ago. For if it weren't for her, their mother would still be alive, and she, she would have been born with the ability to walk.

Calmly, Nessa folded her hands upon her lap, her dark, hazel eyes watch in silent retribution as the figure that once was her sister, angrily storm towards the large bay windows. Her dark ebony eyes stare empty out at the glittering garden filled with exotic flowers, dancing lithely within the midnight breeze.

"You speak of the unfairness to which your childhood beheld all those years ago?" questions Nessa, her voice was smooth, emotionless.

"I speak of the justice deserved upon a soul shattered since birthed into this wretched realm!" snaps Elphaba, spinning on her heels, she all but glares at Nessa; a cold fire, igniting within the dark coal dust of her eyes.

"You speak for her?" asks Nessa, quirking an eyebrow at the figure.

"Yes. _She _can no longer speak for herself" hisses Elphaba.

"I concur" replies Nessa in a low voice.

Nessa watches, as Elphaba once again turns back to the window. Her long raven locks; half curled at the ends, glow within the ethereal light of the full moon. Her body was tense, slight trembles cascaded down her back, making the witch shiver.

"You speak to the deaf…for what my _sister _endured was only that by which she deserved" replies Nessa, a wicked smile on her face.

"What?" growls Elphaba, spinning back to stare incredulously at Nessa.

"She was a heretic…a monstrosity…a perversion to the human race. She was born from greed, lust…therefore…she was a sin. A stain to this illustrious family. She got what she deserved. For stealing my mother's life…for taking away my right to walk. She stole everything from me…including my father! The last bit of family I had left!" screams Nessa.

"How dare you!" roars Elphaba.

Angrily, Elphaba storms up to Nessa. Her hand quivering reaches up and cracks the crippled girl hard, across the face, making her topple out of her chair, and tumble to the ground.

_Nessa!_

A growl of pain slips past clenched lips, before emerald hands reach up, and tangle within silken ebony.

Nessa watches stunned, as the imposing figure of her sister, doubles over in pain, her emerald fingers clutching her head as her body quivers and shakes.

Suddenly, Elphaba's head snaps up, the darkness within her eyes fades, revealing swirling chocolate, weakly gazing back at her, glassy, and empty, a haunted look, flickered across her face.

"Fabala?" whispers Nessa.

_Nessa…get out of here now!_

"Fabala?" whispers Nessa.

Slowly, Nessa reaches quivering fingers up towards the seizing figure of her sister, doubled over in pain, a haunted look staring back at her, emptiness and glass flickered between chocolate and ebony. She looked frightening, possessed, and ghostly pale.

Like a marionette strings being cut, Elphaba's arms mechanically drop to her sides, limp and dangling in the air. Her fingers splayed, twitch.

"Fabala?" quivers Nessa again.

_Nessa! Get out of here now! Before it's too late!_

Oleander fingers reach within inches of brushing against pale emerald. The pads of her fingers tremble, feeling the ice brush against her warm, tender flesh.

"Fabala?" whispers Nessa, tears in her eyes, she closes the gap, as her fingers lithely touch the apple of her cheek, bruised from the brutality from hours of violence.

_Move!_

Suddenly, the emptiness disappears; the flickering within her eyes vanishes, fading beneath chaotic waves of ebony crashing within her majestic orbs. Her eyes once glossy, clears, and snaps back to glare maniacally back into soft hazel.

Before Nessa can move, emerald fingers flash before her eyes, before the feel of Elphaba's rock hard grip grasp around her fingers, making her flinch against the pain.

"You want saving…fine then…I'll save you…and your pathetic excuse of a life" growls Elphaba, her voice once more held the same icy bite as before.

Frightened, Nessa writhes and thrashes against her sister's hold. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not break free from her sisters iron grasp.

"Boq…help me!" screams Nessa.

"Boq? Boq?" asks Elphaba, evilly; the emerald witch tilts her head, her dark ebony eyes stare sadistically back at her sister. "Oh…you mean that quirky munchkin boy?" hisses Elphaba.

"Don't hurt him" whispers Nessa.

"Yes Mistress-"

Boq, the awkward, and oddly statured munchkin boy steps into the room, dressed in a simple silver shirt with matching buttons running down his chest, and matching pants and shoes. The usual sparkle of life had long ago faded beneath the hatred he carried deep within his heart, for the evil Governor of Munchkinland.

"Well" starts Elphaba, half turning to stare back at Boq, standing rigid in the doorway, a dagger clutched in his hands. Where he had produced it, or when he had was inconsequential. All that Elphaba cared about was disposing of this nuisance, and his _bitch_ of a master.

"Boq!" cries Nessa.

"Oh isn't this delicious…the love-struck munchkin has now been reduced to nothing more…than a toy…a servant…to the heartless bitch of the East" cackles Elphaba.

"Elphaba" whispers Boq, shocked.

The day Elphaba disappeared; Nessa, Galinda and Fiyero had given the munchkin a strange, twisted lie of a story. A simple lie in which Elphaba had dropped out of Shiz and went to the Underground of the City of Emeralds, working as a rebel for the Resistance.

At first he didn't buy it. After all, when growing up in Munchkinland, going to Shiz was all Elphaba had ever talked about, had hoped for.

So for her to give up her dreams of going to Shiz and meet the Wizard, and all for some mysterious group known only as the Resistance, just didn't seem possible. Course, he quickly changed his mind, once the subject of Animal rights, floated within his mind.

Elphaba was a passionate person. Passionate about her beliefs, and for protecting those who couldn't protect themselves, and through the years, her hatred towards the injustice being bestowed upon the Animals of the land, soon seemed to overshadow her drive to meet the Wizard, and become the Grand Vizier.

"What are you doing here!" growls Boq, after regaining his senses and pointing the end of the dagger at the wicked witch.

"I've come to purge those blinded by the gilded flames of the Light" smiles Elphaba.

"You're mad" whispers Boq.

"Why thank you Master Boq" cackles Elphaba, before bowing at the munchkin.

"What are your intentions!" demands Boq, fear gripping his heart.

"As I said before…to shed light to the atrocities the wretched Light had casted upon the weak minded. The fool-hearted"

A wicked smile, slides across Elphaba's face as she stares into Boq's frightened, silver blue eyes. Her stance relaxes. Gracefully, she shifts her weight to her right leg.

"Tell me Master Boq…when were you planning on revealing the truth's to your hearts desires to your beloved Mistress?"

"Elphaba" growls Boq in a warning tone.

"Reveal to me what?" asks Nessa confused.

"Oh you mean he hasn't told you?" asks Elphaba pretending to be surprised.

"Boq…what is she talking about?" asks Nessa.

"Nessa…oh Nessa" replies Boq.

Slowly, Boq lowers the blade to his side, his dark silver blue eyes continue to glare pleadingly, back into swirling ebony.

"Don't…don't make me" pleads Boq.

"It's too late" smirks Elphaba.

"Boq…what is she talking about?" asks Nessa, her voice quivering with fear, and her heart twists within her chest. Obviously, whatever Boq was hiding from her, was not good.

Nervously, Boq shifted his weight from one foot to the next, his dark, silver blue eyes stared at his shoes; silver, the same color as his outfit.

Anger started to pulse deep within Boq's heart. He had pretended to like Nessa, just to please Galinda. He meant to tell her the truth at the Ozdust, but those dazzling hazel eyes, the sparkle of innocence, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to break the young girl's heart. So instead, he went along with the lie, pretending to like her, pretending to be in love with her.

All the while, his heart yearned, ached for the petite blonde, who stood just out of reach, clinging to the arm of the dashing Vinkun Prince. And now, now all his lies were coming undone, the truth, shattered free from the crystal cage he had condemned it too.

His heart ached, and his head throbbed. Trembling, Boq's fingers rose and clutched at the material of his silver uniform. His eyes, slowly rose up to stare darkly back into sparkling hazel.

"I don't love you Nessa" replies Boq, his voice was dark, and acidic. It hurt but what hurt more, was seeing the imprisonment of his people and the abjuration of his hearts true desires.

"What" whispers Nessa, her voice barely rose above the whistling wind.

Smirking, Elphaba switches her weight to her right, and crossing her arms, waits and watches as the drama unfolds before her eyes. She could almost see the young, tragically beautiful woman's heart, start to crack and bleed within her chest, and that one image, brought about much joy to the dark witch's heart.

"I don't love you Nessa…I never have…and I never will" continues Boq, his eyes narrow, as he takes a threatening step towards Nessa.

"But…but…the Ozdust…you asking me to dance…you…you kissed me…that night!" wails Nessa.

"First!" starts Boq. Angrily he lunges towards Nessa.

A small squeak slips past her rose bud lips as Boq's hands grab hard to the arm rests. His eyes darken as he leans in close. His breath, dances against Nessa's skin, making her shiver.

"I only asked you to the Ozdust because Galinda asked me too. Secondly…I danced with you cause nobody else would. I mean, who in their right _mind _would want to dance with a cripple! And third…I kissed you on the _cheek_ only because I was raised to be a gentlemen…nothing more…nothing less" replies Boq, his voice cold and acidic.

"But" whimpers Nessa.

"I love Galinda…not you…I want to _be _with Galinda and only Galinda…you…ha…would never want to be with you. She's perfect…beautiful…everything _you're _not!" thunders Boq.

"Boq" whispers Nessa.

"Honestly Nessa" hisses Boq, as he steps back. "How could you expect me to love you? Especially after what you did to Munchkinland…to my people!" Snaps Boq.

"And pre-tell Chopper…what _did _your illustrious Governor do to the people of Munchkinland?" asks Elphaba.

During Boq's attack, Elphaba, had grabbed a green apple from a basket on a nearby table. After shinning it against her dress, she plays with it between her emerald fingers.

"She imprisoned us here! Were no longer allowed to _leave _Munchkinland anymore! Were all prisoners! She severed ties with the City of Emeralds…leaving us to starve! We have not been able to trade our crops for other means from the neighboring countries because of her!" roars Boq.

"But…I…I did it all for you" whispers Nessa.

"No…no you did that so I couldn't leave!"

"Its cause I can't walk…isn't it?" asks Nessa. Slowly she dips her head towards her lap, her hazel eyes stare tear filled at her folded hands.

"Nessa…this has nothing to do with your ability to or not to walk…its-" starts Boq, grunting in frustration; honestly this girl was more brainless than the Prince!

"If I can walk…would you stay with me!" snaps Nessa, cutting Boq off. Instantly, her head snaps back up, desperate hazel stare's pleadingly back into dark, silver blue.

"Sure Nessa…_if _you can walk…I'd stay" sighs Boq, sarcastically.

"Did you hear that Elphaba…if I can walk…he'll stay…please use your magick…use your magick and give me the ability to walk!" cries Nessa, her voice rising hysterically with each word slipping past her trembling lips.

"Nessa…I think you've-" sighs Elphaba as she chews the bit of green apple.

"No…no he said he would stay if you had the ability to walk. So…use your sinful magick and give me the power to walk!" cries Nessa.

"Nessie" replies Elphaba, her voice soft. The darkness flickers away, revealing soft chocolate brimming with tears.

"You owe me!" roars Nessa, tears spill from her eyes and sparkle in the light as the crystal tears dance down her pale skin. Desperately, she wheels herself closer to where her sister stands; her stance now rigid. "Your my sister…it's because of _you _that I'm like this"

"Nessie" replies Elphaba, her voice growling in a warning tone, yet soft.

"Please" cries Nessa, trembling hands rise up and clutch to the ripped skirts of Elphaba's dress. The feel of something sticky, slides between the meats of her fingers. For Nessa, it was something she didn't want to envisage. Whatever _things _her sister was dabbling in, was not her concern. All that mattered to her, all she cared about was gaining the ability the walk, if only to gain back the love she so rightly deserved.

"It's the least you could do…to redeem yourself…your soul" whispers Nessa, her voice cracking.

A ghost of a smile appears on Elphaba's face, washing away the darkness, the pain, and the rage from her features. And for just a brief second, for a flicker of a moment, the Elphaba whom was loved by two, returned, before disappearing once more beneath the waves of Darkness.

"Very well then, I shall grant your wish and sate your selfish desires…but" starts Elphaba, her voice dark.

"Yes?" quivers Nessa.

"You must agree to accept the consequences of such desires…for by following your selfish needs…you must face the consequences head on, and not deter away" finishes Elphaba.

"I will…I promise" replies Nessa, her voice trembling.

A wicked smile slides across Elphaba's face.

"So be it!" exclaims Elphaba.

Twirling around, Elphaba glares at the sight of Boq, standing rigid before the two sisters of Munchkinland. Trembling, he starts to back towards the doors.

Quirking an eyebrow, Elphaba merely waves her hand in a graceful motion at the door. "Close"

Spinning, Boq lunges towards the door, but stops as the doors magickally close in his face.

Gasping, the strange statured munchkin turns to stare wide eyed back at the emerald witch. Stepping back, Boq presses his back to the door, his hands clench and unclench by his sides.

"Stay" whispers Elphaba.

A grunt, and Boq finds himself frozen to the door, and unable to move a single muscle.

"Good boy" smirks Elphaba.

Spinning back around, Elphaba's dark ebony eyes glare maniacally back at the now quivering child, cowering in her wheelchair. Her hands grasp hard to the armrests of her wheelchair.

"_Ter tribus viribus animae miser…i shformuar tibi nascitur, exanimis artus et resurretionem vivere!" _

Nessa and Boq watched as Elphaba's slender arms danced a graceful dance within the half-darkness of the room. Her fingers half curled almost seemed to twirl the invisible silk of the air around her.

At first, nothing happened, and disappointment soon flooded Nessa's heart. But, after a few seconds a strange heat started to flutter throughout her lifeless legs, making them burn.

"What…what's happening…what have you done…stop! It…it hurts…my legs, my feet! They feel like there on fire!" cries Nessa.

Lifting her skirts, both Boq and Elphaba watch as the silver shoes on her feet start to glow an eerie crimson red. A flash, and the room is cast into darkness, before the gentle flicker from the candles bites away the darkness surrounding the room.

Shocked, Boq's eyes widen at the sight before him. The girl, the girl he knew for so long, now stands before her wheelchair. The glow of the now ruby red shoes slowly dims away.

"I'm…I'm" gasps Nessa.

"Yes…your standing" smiles Elphaba. Gracefully, she extends her hand out towards the once cripple. "Come…walk towards me"

"I" starts Nessa frightened.

"No need to be scared. Trust the spell…for it has granted you you're selfish hearts desires" replies Elphaba softly.

Ignoring her sister's comment, Nessa's eyes once again dip down towards her ruby slippers. Raising her foot up, Nessa takes a wobbly step towards the emerald witch.

Stepping down, Nessa's body sways, before threatening to crumble to the ground. Swinging her arms out, she manages to catch herself.

Straightening her dress, and brushing away the invisible specks of dust, Nessa once again, takes a tentative step closer to her sister. This time, her legs don't wobble, and with each step, her legs grow stronger, until she falls into her sister's outstretched arms.

"See" replies Elphaba darkly.

"Thank you…oh thank you dear sister!" cries Nessa.

"Don't thank me yet" whispers Elphaba beneath her breath. Gently, she turns the both of them to face a now trembling Boq. "Well Master Chopper…does your heart now beat for this woman who is no longer bound by the chains of her weak, deformed legs?" asks Elphaba.

"I…I can't believe…you actually did that for _her_" replies Boq.

"Now we can be together Boq!" exclaims Nessa.

Pushing away from Elphaba, Nessa wobbly runs towards Boq. Stumbling, she falls awkwardly into the munchkin boys' arms. Her face presses against his chest.

"Oh Boq…now we can be together…forever…as we were meant to be" whispers Nessa dreamily. Closing her eyes, Nessa slowly raises on her tip toes and her lips pursed, starts to tilt towards Boq's lips.

Grunting, Boq's arms grasp hard onto Nessa's arms, stopping her.

Confused, Nessa's eyes snap open, and stare bewildered back into raging silver blue.

"Boq?" whispers Nessa.

"No" is all Boq says, before letting go and allowing the girl to crumble to the ground.

"Boq?"

"Don't you get it…can't you get it through that stupid, vapid brain of yours! I don't love you Nessa…I never will! Now leave me alone!" roars Boq.

"But…you…you said" whimpers Nessa.

"Oz Nessa…I was kidding! I wasn't being serious!"

"Boq…but"

"I love Galinda…never you! I could never love someone who only thought of themselves! You're a spoiled Munchkin brat who deserved to be bound in a wheelchair! You deserved to live a life motherless…to have your sister turn away from you in disgust…you don't deserve love! No one could love you! You'll grow old and die alone! Just you and your heartless desires!" roars Boq.

"Heartless…heartless!"

"Yes heartless! You have no heart! And I could never give you mine! I gave my heart to Galinda the moment I first laid eyes on her and you know that!" snaps Boq.

"Gave her your heart…well…we'll see about that!" snaps Nessa.

Mechanically, Nessa rises to her feet, her dark hazel eyes glare maniacally back into raging silver blue. Spinning on her heels, she marches towards her sister.

"If I can't have your heart, then no one will!" cries Nessa.

Grabbing onto Elphaba's arms, Nessa shakes her, before slapping the emerald witch hard across the face.

"Give me the spell that will bind his heart to me!" demands Nessa.

"Stupid girl!" roars Elphaba. "Are you that blind to not see what is in front of you?!"

"I don't care! I want him! Him and only him! Were perfect together…and no one is taking that away from me" growls Nessa.

"And the consequences?" asks Elphaba, quirking an eyebrow at the girl.

"To hell with the consequences…I want his heart!" snarls Nessa.

"Very well…repeat after me…_Caecos istos in corde sectemure et iterum et me vinctum aruit cor tuum et deficient ne omnino mihi!"_

Closing her eyes, Nessa wills the magick around her to dance beneath her fingertips, and bend to her will. Feeling the crackle of magick, she opens her eyes, and starts to chant.

"_Caecos istos in corde sectemure et iterum et me vinctum aruit cor tuum et deficient ne omnino mihi!"_

Like before, nothing happens, and for a split second, Nessa started to doubt her own ability in magick, for so long, Nessa as well as her father believed, the sinful gift, was nothing more than the Devils work.

Slowly, she lowered her arms down to her sides; her eyes flickered to the ground as her heart shattered within her chest. She didn't have the talent. She could not do magick. Just like she couldn't govern the Munchkins as her father had done before her.

"Elphaba" replies Nessa, but her words are soon cut off by a roar of pain that splits the air.

Stunned, Nessa whirls around. Her eyes widen at the form of her beloved, doubled over in pain, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. His body trembles as the skin beneath the cloth, starts to bubble. Slowly, one by one, his dark hazel hair falls to the ground; his skin starts to melt away, as liquid silver pours over the exposed muscle and bones.

"What…what have…you done…to me!" growls Boq in pain.

Slowly, the flesh on his skin melts away, revealing muscle and tendons beneath, before the liquid silver pours over it.

"Elphaba!" screams Nessa in horror.

Another roar of pain, and the clothes and flesh explode, leaving Boq bare and exposed. Falling to his knees, the liquid silver encompasses over his body, masking the bones and muscle beneath.

"What have I done" whispers Nessa, before fainting dead away.


	21. Of Courage Lost Beneath the Mirrors Edge

Of Courage

Lost Beneath the

Mirrors Edge

_AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to save some fun stuff for the next one. Okay, so I hope you like this new chapter, and a new chapter will be coming real quick! Thanks for all the reviews, I loved reading every single one of them. And, I just want to say, I apologize for any misspellings or strange grammar in this chapter. Was in a bit of a rush, work time! Major Shoutout to L8lyzytwner! Thank you so much for your review! You are such a sweet person! RavenCurls, thank you, your review made me laugh, and thanks for being the first one! ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you so much for reviewing, and thanks for catching the Oz reference! That was totally by accident. Lol. To my lovely reviewers, you all kick butt! Thanks again. Wells, I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review! Reviews are love!_

The hostile sun gently rose above the cresting horizon, casting the darkness away from the horizon, and splaying the sky in a crimson stain; blood had been spilt that night, its secrets hidden beneath the rays of the silver moon, sparkles of yellow and orange glimmer across the sky, casting golden diamonds to flicker across the ebony sea.

A dark figure gracefully glides across the sea of gold, and crimson, the bristles of the broom dancing across the sky. Her long raven hair billowed behind her like a sea of silk. Her dark, ebony eyes scanned the horizon, and narrowing at the sight of darkness, shadows, spreading across the land.

A rapid snarl slips past her lips, steering the broom towards the land, her eyes narrow, as the shadows submerse out of the darkness. Her eyes widen at the sight of Animals of all species, striding with rage in their eyes, hate ablaze within the sparkling orbs, as they approach the invisible line between the Animal Resistance, and the Wicked Witch's army of Darkness.

Lithe like a fairy, the emerald witch's toes touch the ground still stained in blood from previous battles. Patches of grass have been ripped away, shredded beneath the feet of those whose lives have been lost to the shadows.

Her delicate feet dance along the edge of the ground, before gracefully tucking the broom beneath her cape. Her eyes narrow as she glares at the imposing figure of the Leader to the whole Animal regime; Brr, the self-named King of the Jungle. She takes a couple steps forward, before stilling along the edge of the cliff. A hard wind blows past her, sending her raven tendrils, and the tails of her cape to billow around her.

Slowly, a slender hand rises up to her chest, and slowly curl into a loose fist, the other, rests placidly by her side.

"Brr" growls Elphaba, her voice dark, and acidic.

Brr the great Lion stands tall beneath the rays of the golden sun, splints of crimson flicker across its golden surface making the rich brown of his mane to shine. A wave of fur flutters beneath the gentle breeze, and his golden eyes glare acidic, back at the evil witch.

He was massive as he was strong. His body was massive, with rippling muscles and a towering built. His teeth were like razors, and his claws were stronger than steel; strong enough to slice through a sword, or suit of armor.

He had a courageous heart, and he was very protective of his Animal brethren. So when news spread of the emerald witch eviscerating many of his people, Brr, called forth the Animals of Oz to amass a great army to not only head strong into a battle against the Wicked Witch, but the Wizard himself.

So today, as the sun rose over the horizon, the Animals of Oz, stood against the Witch of the West, determination thrummed within their hearts. For they would either die as hero's or martyrs. Either way, they were sure to go down in Oz's history as the first sacrifices, to ignite the flames of a revolution.

Clutched tight within his massive paws, Brr struck his sword deep into the Earth, and a thundering roar ripped through his throat, before he turned towards his Animal army.

"Kill the witch!" roars Brr.

Elphaba and her army watch, a smirk on her lips as a thundering roar boomed across the sky, making the ground shake beneath her feet.

"Leave now Brr…before the skins of your people hang from my windows as curtains" snarls Elphaba.

"You do not scare us _witch_! Your blood will stain the land. Your meat shall be feasted upon by my people for months to come, and your bones shall be made in jewelry for our Kings!" roars Brr.

"Don't be foolish _Lion. _Don't allow your blind stubbornness and stupidity to be cause to the downfall of your species" threatens Elphaba.

"Your bones shall be bleached by the sun!" roars Brr.

Elphaba stood tall as a thundering roar of Animals converged over the cresting tops of the hills. With a massive roar by the great Lion, the army of Animals charged down the hill, weapons and teeth barred, ready to slice through the Witch, tear her to pieces, and drink her blood and feast on her meat.

Princess Langwidere slowly appeared next to her Mistress in a plume of lavender interlaced in cherry blossoms. Her long raven hair is twisted and braided in an elegant design. Her shimmering emerald eyes glisten with fear.

Unconsciously, she reaches out, and tangles her delicate fingers around Elphaba's arm. Her eyes wide with child-like innocence stares back into Elphaba's dark ebony eyes as she presses her body against hers.

"Mistress?" whispers Langwidere.

"Don't worry Langwidere" coos Elphaba gently. Softly, her fingers rise and tangle within Langwidere's soft locks. "They can't harm us"

Gently, almost lovingly, Elphaba presses a tender kiss to Langwidere's forehead. Emerald fingers once tangled within her raven locks, gently cup the back of the witch's head, the other, and cup her cheek. Unconsciously, Langwidere rests her head against Elphaba's chest.

It was but a tender moment, lost in time, drifting within the ages of time, and scattered along the edge of the crisp breeze of war. A moment of peace, to which the Witch herself had not had, since…

The Animal Legion grew nearer, making the timid witch tense, and her arms to tighten around the emerald witch's slim waist. Her eyes brimmed with tears, tangling within her long, black lashes. A few fly away strands of raven hair billowed around her.

Brr raised his massive sword in the air as he charged towards her; his eyes gleamed in rage, glittering with blood lust, and his fangs glistening in the midmorning sun.

She knew that gleam, she had seen it before. Mainly with those who wished to rip her throat out, tear her heart from her body, hold it up in the air, and have her watch it, as her life slipped away. That alone, brought a wicked smile, to slide across the Witch's face.

Straightening her stance, her arm wrapped tight around Langwidere's waist, as she watched as the Lion was but a few feet away.

A roar, before Brr swings his sword towards Elphaba's neck, intent on slashing her throat and drinking her blood.

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat, his body stiffens, and every muscle in his body tenses, twists and knots. Sweat percolates across his forehead, and his heart thumps madly within his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage. Unconsciously, his hand tightens around Galinda's shoulder, making the petite blonde wince in pain.

"FiFi?" whispers Galinda.

"Die bitch!" roars Brr.

The sunlight glistens off the blade, temporarily blinding the Prince and the Witch of the Light. The sounds around him fade, leaving everything numb, as silence reigns.

His blood runs cold, his heart twists and his mind races. Did the great Lion succeed in what he himself could not, would not do?

A part of him hoped for this to be the One, the one strong enough to shatter the Darkness, to relieve his Fae of her suffering, and return her soul once more, into the Light.

The sound of blades of steel striking each other, echoing a thundering roar to ring throughout the battlefield, reverberated and shattered the air. Everyone stilled, watching, unable to move, for all eyes were on the two towering figures, facing each other, both intent on taking the other's life.

And for one infinitesimal moment, Fiyero could not find the strength, the will within him, to move a single limb, for all he could do was stare, as his heart throbbed with agony within his chest.

For a split second before the blade of emerald sliced through the air towards the Witch's neck, a flash of light flickered and pulsed. Fading, Fiyero and the others stared in awe at the massive sword made of ebony crystal clenched tight within Elphaba's. The hilts edges were razor sharp, sparkling in the fading sun. A large crystal cut in the shape of two crescent moons surround ebony pearl; lavender decorations in a delicate design splay across the pearl. The blade itself was long and thick, with delicate designs carved deep into the blade, making it look threatening.

A smirk pulled at Elphaba's lips, feeling the power of the blade pulse beneath her fingertips. Her dark, ebony eyes stared maniacally back at Brr, standing toe to toe with the Witch, his lips curled, and eyes narrowed. His paws tighten around the hilt of his blade as he grunts in frustration. Sweat drips from his brow as he struggles to gain advantage over the Witch.

Langwidere and Fiyero watch stunned, for the moment the Lion's strike came thundering down, Elphaba with lightning speed, had raised her blade of Darkness, parrying his attack.

For Galinda and the others on the battlefield, the movement had been done within a blink of an eye, yet for Langwidere and Fiyero; with seasoned sight, was able to see the movements perfectly.

Now the two stood watching, each of their body's tense, fear spiraling within as the two great figure heads fought for control over the other.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

Unconsciously, Fiyero wraps a gentle arm around the blonde, and gently presses her against his chest. His other hand clutches tight to his emerald sword, still stained in the vile blood from the Witch's minions.

"You were supposed to be our Savior…the one who stood with the Animals not against us! Killing our kind, mutilating our skins, our flesh for your own sick sadistic purposes!" growls Brr, as he struggles to gain the advantage against the Witch.

"The Vessels promise…not Ours" sneers Elphaba.

"Why have you sided with the Wizard? Why have you betrayed us!" roars Brr.

Elphaba watches amused as Brr's patience begins to wear thin, his strength, wanes beneath her power. She knew, that is would only be but a mere slip, and the Lion's head would be hers. And this war of the Animals would be over.

Growling in frustration, Brr uses what's left of his strength to push Elphaba's blade off of his own, throwing her off balance. Glee sparkles in his golden eyes as he watches as the Witch stumbles back.

Using that to his advantage, Brr takes his massive sword and swings it back till the blades edge rests against his heaving side. And, with a massive roar, swipes the blade out toward the Witch, intent on slicing through her abdomen.

Catching his actions, Elphaba thrusts her blade upwards, blocking his attack, and pushing his blade away from her body, making him stumble back.

Stumbling, Brr catches his balance. His golden eyes glare back at the Witch; blood lust sparkling within the honey pools of his once majestic orbs as silence surrounds the two once allies of Oz.

Swinging his blade once more, Brr very precisely sheaths his sword. His legs part, one massive paw remains curled; a finger tips length away from the handle, the other hand remains unfurled out in the air.

Elphaba's stance remains tense, her eyes never leaving Brr's. One hand holds loosely around the handle of her ebony blade as it rests lax by her side.

A growl, before the great Lion once again charges towards Elphaba. "Die!" roars Brr.

Again, Elphaba once again blocks the Lion's attack. Smiling Elphaba swings her blade towards Brr, and hitting her target, manages to slice through his arm.

Roaring in pain, Brr jumps away from the Witch. Dropping his sword, his massive paw clutches onto the wound, stifling the blood pouring from the large gash.

Maniacal laughter fills the air, chilling Galinda and Fiyero's hearts.

Galinda's dark cerulean eyes survey the battlefield. So many bodies of Animals and humans lay strewn on the ground stained in crimson gore. Their bodies twisted in metal, pieces of flesh missing, limbs torn off, some of the bodies no longer had a head.

"So much death…so much destruction…and for what?" whispers Galinda. Her eyes fill with tears as she curls herself against Fiyero's chest.

"The unfortunate remains of war" whispers Fiyero, half to himself, half to the White Witch.

"Pain!" laughs Elphaba.

Screams of pain shatter the air, making Galinda's heart clench within her chest. The tears in her eyes spill down her face, smearing her make up as she watches the great Lion thrash and writhe in agonizing pain on the ground.

"Suffer Lion…feel the pain of Chaos!" laughs Elphaba.

With a wave of her hand, a dark light ripples across Brr's body, making him thrash and writhe harder against the ground. His screams were like a symphony of music to the dark witch's ears.

"Enough!" roars Elphaba.

Her hand slashes down towards her side, and instantly, the dark light encompassing the Lion's body fades. Slowly, Brr's rigid body goes slack; his pants slow and even out as his thundering heartbeat once again returns to normal.

Slowly, gracefully, Elphaba steps towards the Lion, glee sparkles within her eyes. The war between the Animals and the Wicked Witch was long over, before it even began, victory was hers, and she was ready to claim her prize.

Brr's eyes flicker to the side watching, waiting at the towering figure of the emerald witch, standing but an inch away from his fallen body.  
"You've lost Lion" starts Elphaba, glee laced deep within her voice.

For a split second, Brr's eyes snap to the other side, and glare at his sword, lying now a good two feet away. There was no way he would be able to grab it and block whatever attempt the Witch would make, at ending his life. It was over, now, all he could do was lay her, and accept his punishment, his Death.

"It was over, now, all he could do was lay her, and accept his punishment, his Death.

"Kill me _Witch_. Add my name to the long list of Animals, people whose blood stain your hands" snarls Brr.

"What's this nonsense you speak of?" laughs Elphaba.

"You killed my people! Murdered them, skinned them alive, and tortured them until they begged you to end their lives!" roars Brr

"Perhaps you have misplaced yourself…none of the Animals blood stain my hands" sneers Elphaba.

"Liar! I've many who have seen you slash the throats of Lions and cubs…tore the limbs from helpless Animals, Boars and Pigs!"

"Liar…_Liar!_" roars Elphaba.

In a flash, Elphaba tears an ebony blade out of thin air. Lunging towards the Lion, she holds the blade against his chest. Slowly, she lowers her head down till she was nose to nose with the Lion's.

"Perhaps you should seek out other sources, before jumping to conclusions" sneers Elphaba, a glint of insanity sparks within her ebony orbs.

"It doesn't matter!" Thunders Brr. Rearing his head back, Brr spits in the Witch's face. "Your wickedness has poisoned this land…killed any who've your twisted fingers have touched! You're wicked…evil through and through!" Roars Brr.

"This coming from one who has never been broken inside and out" replies Elphaba, her voice soft, barely above a whisper, a bell chiming in the distance, fading beneath the hurricane winds.

The others may not have heard her, but Fiyero did, and hearing that admonishment, nearly broke his heart. He didn't know all that Elphaba had endured throughout the time of her disappearance to now, nor of the horrors, the tortures lashed upon her broken body day and night, yet that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the Wicked one was punished, and put six feet beneath the ground.

"A soul shattered to crystalline pieces upon the ground, only to be eviscerated into dust beneath the heels of the Wretched…their blackened heart ripped from their bodies, watching in agonizing pain, as the one you trusted…you once love, crushes it beneath their boot" with each word spilling from Elphaba's quivering lips, her voice rises higher.

Rage bubbles within her eyes, making the great Lion tremble beneath the Witch.

Snarling, Elphaba points the blade in Brr's face, the fine crystal point lithely presses against his nose, making it wrinkle in fear.

"Do not speak such words of Divinity Us…not until you've walked the path of Darkness" snarls Elphaba.

"Fae!" roars Fiyero.

Having had enough, Fiyero steps away from Galinda's side; his one had fists in the air, the other remains placid by his side. His dark sapphire eyes gleam in the sunrise, and a light breeze sweeps past him, tussling a few loose strands of wheat blonde hair.

"Don't do this…walk away now…you and your army" replies Fiyero, his voice dark, and menacing.

For Fiyero, all his feelings beating within his heart, quelled against the rage. He didn't care, nor would he ever, not as long as those who were innocent remained trapped within the ensnaring net of Death by the Wicked Witch of the West.

"A Prince with a heart…how divine…tell me great Prince Fiyero" replies Elphaba, sarcasm dripping from her lips. Mockingly, she bows to Fiyero, infuriating him even more.

Curling his lip, a low growl slips past Fiyero's lips. Instantly, his hand which had remained placid at his side reaches back and grabs the hilt of his sword. A zing, and he unsheathes his silver sword; an almost divine mixture of diamond stones, and emeralds molded into one. The Vinkun royal symbol was carved into the center of the hilt.

Growling again, he holds his sword out in front of him, as he takes a threatening stance towards the Witch.

Laughing, Elphaba twirls her ebony blade gracefully between her slender fingers, before plunging the sword deep into the ground before her feet, and a hairs length away from plunging into the Lion's chest.

"Was it good for you?" asks Elphaba.

"I…I beg your pardon?" stammers Fiyero, a blush dances across his cheeks. For a Prince, he really could be brainless sometimes.

"The Night of the Solstice Moon…or has that night filled with stars…escaped your straw-filled head of yours?" laughs Elphaba.

Before Fiyero could answer, Brr kicks his leg out, tripping Elphaba and sending her crumpling to the ground. Quickly, he twists around and pulls himself towards his fallen blade.

Unconsciously, Elphaba's hand flies to her abdomen. Her eyes widen in both surprise and rage as she watches the Lion scramble towards his sword.

"You son-of-a-!" roars Elphaba.

Her rant is cut off as a blade of diamond stones and emeralds glistens before her eyes, the point of the blade, pressing lightly against her neck.

"You're down…leave with dignity, both you and your army" growls Fiyero.

"I will not be defeated so easily!" roars Elphaba.

In a flash, Elphaba kicks her foot upwards, and hitting the Prince directly between the legs, smirks as Fiyero doubles over in pain. His hands immediately fly towards his crotch.

"Just as good as last time?" teases Elphaba.

Jumping to her feet, her eyes scan the ground for her ebony sword.

Chaos once again erupts around the battlefield as the remaining Animals and the Army of Darkness once again rise up in arms against each other.

Seeing her distracted, Brr quickly grabs the hilt of his sword, and jumping to his feet, brings the blade up above his head. His golden eyes fill with rage, as he charges towards the Witch, bloodlust once again sparkling within his majestic orbs.

In the melee, Galinda spins, as she nearly dodges an attack by one of Elphaba's cohorts. With a flick of her wrist, she sends the demon hurtling through the air.

"That's what you get" scolds Galinda.

The demon, scared, scrambles back up onto his feet and instead of attacking, turns and runs away.

A smirk crosses her lips, but the victory is short lived, as something big, and golden runs past her.

"What the?" mumbles Galinda.

Turning, Galinda's cerulean eyes widen in horror at the sight of Brr charging towards Elphaba, unaware of the danger, and still searching for her sword.

"Elphi-" Her scream is silenced by a hand clamping tight over her lips.

"Don't" whispers a familiar voice.

"Fiyero?" whispers Galinda.

Fiyero having seen what Galinda was about to do, had stepped up behind her. Gently, he pulls her against his chest; his eyes remain fixated on the Witch, and the Lion.

"Die Witch!" roars Brr.

An inch away, Brr swings the blade downwards, ready to stab the blade through the Witch's heart, and end her miserable existence.

But, just as the great Lion's sword was about to pierce the Witch's skin, she turns. An evil glint sparkles within her eyes, freezing the Lion in place.

With a wave of her hand, a strange golden myst rises out of the Lion's body, and, like the wings of a butterflies, starts to flutter within the breeze, before vanishing into the crimson rays of the sun.

Never, had Fiyero and Galinda witnessed anything so horrendible, for once the golden myst had vanished the Lion Brr, skidded to a halt, fear alight within his eyes. Frozen to the spot, Brr stands rigid as his eyes remain fixated at the Witch's.

A wicked smile slides across Elphaba's lips. Gracefully, she closes the gap between her and Brr. Her face, hovers but mere inches from the now trembling Lion's.

"Boo"

A cry, and Brr the great King of the Forest stumbles back. Tripping over his feet, he falls to the ground.

"Well the Brave is now the Cowardly…how pathetically poetic" sneers Elphaba.

Galinda watches, as Brr's teeth chatters in fear, his great claws dig into the Earth as he clambers back to his feet.

"Be gone Coward!" roars Elphaba. Throwing her hand down towards the ground, a great plume of crimson smoke rises from the ground.

Crying out in fright, Brr scrambles to his feet. Finally gaining his footing, the great Lion manages to jump onto his feet. Once the pads of his claws hit the ground, the King of the Forest runs as fast as he can, to the vanishing horizon.

"Be hold…the Great Cowardly Lion of the Gillikin Forest!"

The day the Lion lost his Courage seemed like ages ago. For many, that simple day signified the true darkness dwelling within the emerald Witch. And it was the day that Fiyero had convinced himself that the heart he had longed to give to the woman named Elphaba, no longer existed, for she had died ages ago, beneath the flames of hatred and betrayal.

Now, now his heart belonged to another, a witch bathed in golden light, which walked the path of Divinity, powerful, and touched by the Heavens.

No matter how much his heart still ached for the emerald witch, he stilled such facades of deception, by taking the Witch of the Light to the sheets, each giving in to their carnal desires.

Course, that opinion changed the night when the Witch of the Southern Border appeared before him, beseeching his help for a Mistress he had casted into the Shadows long ago.

Unwillingly, he journeyed with her through the silk of the night, unwilling to allow his perception of the emerald witch to be swayed. And yet, once his eyes fell upon the horrors the Witch endured the hardened shell around his heart, cracked, and caved. The pieces picked up by the breeze with each whimper, each cry of pain.

His heart cracked, once learning that not only was the woman whom owned his heart was with child; his child no less, but was forced to lose it by the vile, twisted hands of the King of the Gnomes.

With new hindsight, Fiyero was determined to do what he could, fight whatever demons and face unspeakable evil, if only to break the chains of Chaos, and once again free the woman who he truly loved, from Chao's wretched symphony of Darkness.

He had gone to confess his sins to the Witch of the Light, when suddenly she appeared, and before he could say a word, the Witch of the Light pulled his now straw-filled body through the various halls of the palace, back out to the courtyards of the Emerald Palace.

He stared stunned, speechless, at the wall of shimmering crystal surrounding the palace; a wall of protection, that's what Galinda called it. Course that wall, wasn't as impenetrable as she had claimed, for no sooner had she said those words, then a ball of fire had crashed through the barrier and landed dead center before their feet.

Now, Elphaba stood once more, encased in flames, rage and insanity burning bright within her soulless eyes. Unspeakable pain flickered within her eyes, pain that only Fiyero and Langwidere knew of its origins.

The citizens of Oz gathered around the ring of fire, all too afraid to speak, or move. And in the crowd, stood the now Cowardly Lion, hidden behind two guards to the Palace of Emeralds, a collar of spikes around his neck, and a broken chain swaying in the breeze.

A few feet away, stands the Tin man, ax raise and resting against his tin shoulder, his steel blue eyes glaring back at the Witch, who had cursed him into this soulless body of twisted tin and metal.

The flames slowly fade away, leaving only Elphaba to stand alone within the giant crater, her dark ebony eyes scan the crowd, looking for her unsuspecting target. Her broom clutched in one hand, her umbrella in another.

Fiyero holds his breath as he slowly slides himself behind a tall gentleman. It was pathetic he knew, but he wasn't ready to face Fae yet, nor risk the chance of being set on fire…again.

Scanning the faces, her dark eyes finally come and rest on the imposing figure of the petite blonde, her dark cerulean eyes glare icily back at the emerald witch. Clutched tight within her hand is a wand with a long silver handle, a crystal snowflake glitters in the sunlight.

"Galinda…or should I say…Galinda the Good" laughs Elphaba darkly.

"What do you want Wicked Witch" snarls Galinda.

Laughing, Elphaba points the end of her umbrella at Galinda's heart.

"Just you"


	22. Overture

Chapter 22

Overture

_AN: The last two chapters were mainly flash backs, events which happened not long after Elphaba disappeared from Shiz University, and before Galinda and Fiyero went to the City of Emeralds in search of a way to save their friend. Sorry for the confusion. In both earlier chapters, Fiyero is still in human form, he had not been transformed yet into the Scarecrow. Okay, shout outs yeah! Big shoutout to L8lytnwer! Congratulations! And good luck to you! Thank you so much for the shoutout and the wonderful news! Ravencurls, thank you so much for reviewing, yours made me laugh, and I absolutely love reading your reviews! ComingandGoingByBubble…yikes that's all I can say. Thank you for your wonderful review, and don't worry, it wasn't hard to understand. I hope that helps, sorry again for any confusion. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They were wonderful to read! Keep sending me your reviews and any questions you may have in regards to this story. Thank you all again for staying with this story! Big hugs to all of you!_

Galinda, the Scarecrow Fiyero, the citizens of the City of Emeralds, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion watch as silence reigns over the city, all eyes remain glued to the emerald witch still bathed in flames of rage. Her raven hair billows within the fire, dancing within the twisted flames, small tendrils of her ebony skirt dance around her; a shadow of darkness mirroring within the rage of hells fire.

Slowly, Galinda places a delicate hand on Fiyero's straw shoulders; fingers curling against the fabric as the flames slowly start to dissipate back into the depths of hell.

The sound of straw crackling fills her ears. Wincing, she loosens her grip, before flashing the former Prince a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" mouths Galinda.

Smiling, Fiyero's cloth hand rises up and pats Galinda's, a small smile tugs at his stitched lips. The sun gleams within his eyes, making the sparkling sapphire almost glow within the firelight.

Flashing the White Witch one last reassuring smile, he turns his attention back to the dancing flames, his eyes narrow at the emerald Witch glaring back at him. And stilling his nerves, the former Winkie Prince of the Vinkus, steps towards the flames.

His heart jackhammers within his chest as he approaches the Witch. Her towering form, the acid bubbling within her veins sends cold shivers to run down his spine. His eyes flash towards the flames dancing towards him, licking lustfully at his straw filled cavity.

Elphaba stood towering as the flames around her, slowly fade back into the darkness surrounding her. Small flickers of embers danced and twirled around her, tangling within the silken tendrils of her layered skirt, before twisting up towards the vanishing horizon.

Her dress was black as midnight, the layered skirts twirled in the heated breeze, revealing the exotic cut of her leg. Violent bruises marred her legs, echoing the horrors the witch endured, hours before within the shadows of the Mountain of Stone.

The bodice was made of fine leather, Nightshade Orchids stitched in delicate designs on the bodice, and a thin layer of silk trailed behind her, lithely dancing against the broken ground.

Overhead, gray clouds rolled in, an icy chill; a kiss of winter, swirled around her, making her raven hair billow in the grayish black skies. Thunder rumbled, making the ground tremble and quake beneath her leather heels.

Her dark ebony eyes glared like daggers back at the Good Witch. Her conical hat sat askew on her head, making the thin rim grace over her forehead, and casting a dark shadow to fall over her eyes, darkening her appearance.

One emerald hand clutched tight to the handle of her umbrella, the other, held tight to the broom's handle, cracking and splintering the wood beneath her slender fingers.

The fear lifts; like a veil of darkness from her eyes, the rage growing dim like a flame ignites, racing through her veins like lava carving through the Earth.

Her heart, once pulsing lightly within her chest pounds, her blood boils as every event, every horror she had endured, suffered through, the war, the battles she's survived rise to the surface.

"Elphaba!" roars Galinda.

An evil, acidic smile tugs at the emerald witch's slender lips. Gracefully, Elphaba half-turns to the side, her head cocked towards the ground. The rim of her conical hat is pulled down over one eye, making the one uncovered, glare maniacally back at the White Witch of the North. The wind rises, taking with it a few loose strands of raven locks to billow around the emerald witch.

"How _dare _you show your face here" growls Galinda. Her eyes narrow as she takes a threatening step away from Fiyero. One hand reaches out towards the Scarecrow, silently warning him to stay back, the other, rests in a loose fist by her side.

"Dare?" queries Elphaba, raising an elegant eyebrow up at the White Witch.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here. Especially after what you did to Fiyero…the Tin Man and the Lion" snarls Galinda.

Fiyero's breathe hitches, and his body tenses. Never, had he ever seen Galinda this upset. It frightened yet excited him, for he knew that just like him, she too had had enough of the Wicked Witch's reign of terror.

A crack splints across his heart, as images of earlier flash within his mind. The cruelties, the horrors Elphaba endured by the hands of the Gnome King, the tortures, the rapes paled in comparison to the maniacal nature in which he had destroyed, and shattered the last strands of his loves soul.

Pain tingles within his straw body, remembering the baby, the innocent life cut short by Hell's hatred, its nightmare but a shell to the echoing chasm, splinting and cracking within both Fiyero and Elphaba's soul. For it wasn't just her baby, but his as well; a child made from love's silk, and yet met a violent end, by the hands of Darkness.

Slowly, Fiyero takes a step towards Elphaba, but a gentle hand grasps hard onto his straw fingers, making them crackle and snap beneath her grip.

His eyes flicker up to stares dumbfounded into raging cerulean. The words once edging on the tip of his tongue vanish beneath the flames of rage. Silently, Fiyero pleads with the White Witch to step down, before the Darkness extinguished her Light.

Sensing his eyes upon her, Galinda's head snaps back, the flames of coal fire burn bright within her eyes, making Fiyero shrink back in fear.

"Don't" is all Galinda says, her voice rises just above the whistling breeze, before she snaps her attention back at the emerald witch, the bane of her hatred, and the cause to this hellish existence called life.

"Why are you here! No one wants you here! Nor neither welcomed nor needed!" roars Galinda.

Anger rises within Fiyero's heart. Though he knew, and understood all too well, to the origin of her hatred, it was still, none the less, not warranted, considering…

Shaking those thoughts away, Fiyero takes a step towards Galinda, his cloth hand stretches towards her trembling shoulder.

The Lion, seeing what the Scarecrow was up too, roars, shaking everyone around him. The silver chain dangling from the collar of spikes twists and dances in the ember filled breeze; flickering within the last dawning rays of the sunset.

"You heard her Goodness…be gone! Before my teeth sink into your blackened heart!"

The Tin Man, who too had been standing idly by, steps forward. The ax resting placid against his shoulder swings forward, and lands with a loud clank against his metal arm. His silver eyes glare evilly back at the emerald witch.

"Or my ax" hisses Boq.

"The Heartless and the Cowardly taking a stand against the Wicked? How interesting?" cackles Elphaba.

Angrily, Galinda slams her staff on the ground.

"The only heartless one here is you!" snaps Galinda.

"Careful your _Goodness_. You may have the Cowardly, the Heartless and the Brainless standing by your side, but even _they _are no match for my power" snarls Elphaba.

"Return to the Darkness Elphaba…there's nothing for you here…no one here has any room in their hearts for a wretched being like you" sneers Galinda.

"Your not strong enough to cast me away _Galinda the Good" _sneers Elphaba darkly. Angrily, Elphaba slams the tip of her umbrella against the emerald ground.

"Perhaps not, but the _Wizard, _his Press Secretary and I are" threatens Galinda, her voice icy and dark.

"Don't make me laugh!" cackles Elphaba. "The Wizard is as useless as a whore in a house full of gay men! And the Press Secretary's powers cannot match my own, nor can yours. Your powers are mediocre at best…a tickle, a nuisance"

"Wretch!" screams Galinda.

Roaring in rage, Galinda points her staff at the emerald Witch. The crystal snowflake on top glows white, before white lightning zip lines through the air, striking Elphaba directly in the heart.

Galinda watches maniacally, as Elphaba's body is hurled back, and crashing into the ground, she skids, leaving a deep trench in her wake, before smashing into a nearby building.

Fiyero and the others wince in pain, at the sound of bones cracking, and breaking beneath the violent impact made by her body hitting the solid emerald structure.

An acidic smirk tugs at the sides of Galinda's lips as the dust and rubble rise up in the air. Slamming her staff to the ground, she gracefully turns back to face the citizens surrounding her.

"Be hold Citizens of Oz! The Wretched shall always fall to the Divine!" Roars Galinda.

An uproar shattered the silence surrounding the center of the city. Everyone cheers, all except the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. For each have yet to tear their eyes away from the place where dust still dances within the light breeze. Small stabs of sunlight try, yet fail to pierce through the veil of Earth spinning like delicate snowflakes within the air.

A flicker of a shadow flashes within the dust and mica, before fading back into the darkness, making Fiyero's heart twist within his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure" mumbles Fiyero.

A roar, and suddenly a burst of crimson flames erupt from the ground, spewing embers and liquid fire to rain down upon the heads of the citizens.

Cries of panic, of pain fill the air, as the Ozian people run in every direction, desperate to escape the flames of rage from igniting their clothes, and setting them ablaze within the ebony night.

Desperate and frantic to restore order, Galinda tries yet fails to gain the attention of the citizens, and quell their fear, yet, during the melee, and the screams, her voice breaks above the dim. Her dark cerulean eyes flash from one direction to the next, trying to catch the eye of a citizen, or an ally

"Enough!" roars the dark voice of the Witch of the West.

Scared, Galinda's body stiffens. Rigidly, she turns back around to face the fountain of flames rising high into the star filled night. The silver moon now hovering high within the ebony night fades beneath the flames of vengeance, the stars one by one extinguish beneath its silent wrath.

Her eyes widen at the towering form of her former best friend. Mechanically, Elphaba steps out of the flames, the embers dance around her within the icy breeze, taking with it, a few loose strands of raven locks. The skirts of her dress now torn and ripped, billow around her, casting eerie shadows to splay against the buildings.

"YOU!" thunders Elphaba.

Galinda's body goes rigid, as Elphaba points a menacing finger at her.

A flash of ebony light and the white Witch finds herself trapped inside a crimson bubble.

"Elphaba!" screams Galinda as she desperately pounds her fist against the bubbly sides.

"Shall we go for a ride? After all, what image wouldn't be complete if our _favorite _white Witch didn't _come and go by bubble_" cackles Elphaba.

"Fae!" roars Fiyero.

But his words fade beneath the frightened screams of Galinda as she's hurtled through the air.

Fiyero couldn't help, but wince, every time Galinda's body slammed hard into a building, leaving a bubble-sized crater in its wake. True, she was surrounded within a bubble, its elastic shield, was still no match, against the cold steel of the emeralds. For every impact, her bones cracked, her skin tore, splitting open with each violent impact, and bruised. Her dark blue dress tore and ripped at the seams, leaving behind small, frayed pieces of glittering silk. Her once bountiful curls hung loose around her, caked in blood, and dirt.

With each cry of pain, the sound of skin tearing, blood splattering on the walls and the streets cracked the Scarecrows fragile heart even more, until fissures of crimson darted across the thin layers.

How could this nightmare have consumed them all? When did this chaotic nightmare even begin? And how in Oz, would they all be freed from its hellish confines?

Slowly, his eyes dart to the side, where the Cowardly Lion cowers within the shadows. His massive paws covering his eyes, and the chain lying on the ground rattles with each tremble cascading down his body.

His eyes dart again to find the Tin Man struggling to keep himself upright, and away from the geyser of water, spraying towards him from the now half destroyed fountain. His mighty ax gleams in the silver moonlight, the blade thirsting for the blood of the Wicked Witch.

A scream and Fiyero's eyes once again darts back towards the billowing flames encompassing the City of Emeralds. Elphaba, lost in the madness, sways her body to an unheard melody. Her fingers unfurled, twists and dances lithely within the ebony silk of the night. As she does, the crimson bubble imprisoning the Good witch collides with a large building, toppling the entire structure on top of Galinda's body.

Determination gleamed within his eyes. His fear dins deep within his soul, seeing the crumpled mass of blonde and blood lay on the ground of the slipper surface. Her once glittering dress is tattered and in pieces, revealing large gash wounds, and blood to stain her oleander flesh.

Narrowing his eyes, Fiyero strides with purposeful steps towards Elphaba, who's back faces him. Her long raven hair dances around her, tangling with the silken ends of her long cape. The folds of her hood, rest against her broad shoulders.

Reaching towards her, he places a gentle, yet firm cloth hand on top of Elphaba's shoulders. Angrily, he spins her around, till her dark ebony eyes stare back into his own.

"That's enough" snarls Fiyero.  
"Don't touch me!" roars Elphaba. Violently, she tears herself free from Fiyero's grasp, but in the process, tears her dress, revealing the humps of her breasts.

A pang of pain slices across his heart, seeing the bruises marring her flesh, the tops of her breasts, her arms beneath the lace, and her neck.

Unconsciously, Fiyero drew Elphaba into his arms, and pressing her rigid body against his, drinks in every facet, every detail of her face, and every inch of skin visible beneath her dress. It was this closeness, which allowed Fiyero to see for the first time, the large, violent bruise still throbbing on her cheek.

"What has he done to you?" whispers Fiyero. Absently, he brushes a loose strand away from her face, and tucks it behind her ear. His fingers linger for a brief second, before lithely tracing the slender slope of her jaw line, before cupping her bruised cheek.

"Get off of me" growls Elphaba.

"Please don't break away…don't run from me Fae…tell me please" pleads Fiyero. Gently, he rests his forehead against hers, drinking in her intoxicating scent.

"Yero…please" quivers Elphaba, her voice was soft, laced with pain, and broken innocence.

"Fae…come back to me" whispers Fiyero.

For a brief second, Fiyero's lips hover mere inches from Elphaba's. Both hands now cupping her face, tenderly pad along the apple of her cheeks, before tangling within the sea of ebony silk. His dark, sapphire eyes stare pleadingly back into flickering ebony and chocolate.

Elphaba's eyes close automatically, as the feel of Fiyero's hot breath, washes over her skin, making her shiver and her lips to quiver. Slowly, her fingers rise up, and cup either side of Fiyero's cloth face. Her long fingers gently pad down the cloth that now replaced his skin; a small shiver of regret, skips across her heart.

Galinda at this time, slowly, weakly raises her head off the ground. Blood drips from a large gash split across her forehead. Small strands of golden hair stick to her face, staining it in crimson gore. Dirt smears across her cheek, mixing in with her blood.

Jealousy percolates within her heart, seeing the two former lovers holding each other so intimately. Didn't she know, did she not realize that he was no longer _hers_!

Wincing, Galinda weakly rises back to her feet. Her dark cerulean eyes never leaving the sight of the two, holding each other, each ones lips but a whisper away from touching.

"No…FiFi…get…get away" yells Galinda. Her voice though, squeaked in both weakness and in pain, barely rose above a whisper. Painfully, she watched as the two slowly started to close the gap between them.

"Please Fae…let me in" whispers Fiyero.

His breathes turn heavy as Elphaba's lips are but an eyelash away. He could almost taste her; her scent was driving her mad. He had to capture those lips, to claim them as his own, wash away the filth, the after taste of that vile bastard, who had dared abuse the woman who held his heart within the palm of her hand, who possessed a piece of his soul, and hers to him.  
"FiFi" whispers Galinda, her voice cracking as the raw emotions flood her cracking heart.

Did he not love her? Did he not care? Was the night the two shared meaningless?

"FiFi!" cries Galinda.

Weakly her legs give beneath her, making the White Witch crumple to the ground. A cry of pain slips past her quivering lips as her knees scrape against the pavement, making them bleed.

The physical pain was bearable, the pain pulsing within her heart soon became excruciating. For Galinda, her small, vapid mind simply couldn't, wouldn't wrap around the fact screaming back at her with Chao's Mirror that the love the Prince felt was always for Elphaba, and never her. And that one truth, made the Witch's heart split that much more.

"FiFi" cries Galinda.

_Yero_

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes open. What he sees, steals his breath away, for the darkness swirling within Elphaba's eyes fades, revealing the swirl of chocolate, and gold dust, dancing majestically within her large, innocent orbs.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero gently.

"Please, don't hurt me" whispers Elphaba through quivering lips.

Unconsciously, Fiyero winces as the words slip free from Elphaba's quivering lips. The pain, the tortures she endured come to life, dance like phantoms spells before his eyes.

Images of that day, that night, when like an angel, Langwidere appeared, and with her magick, pushed back the veil which had left him blind for long.

His heart quivered within his chest at the haunting image, Elphaba's dead eyes staring out into emptiness, as the Gnome King raped her body, within the pool of her crimson blood, the baby, the life dwelling within, slowly slipping away into the folds of Chao's Fire.

On that night, Fiyero had traversed through many emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, revulsion, pity, glee, disgust, love, sympathy, and remorse, for all flashed like a raging storm within his heart. But, amongst the vast sea of emotions, remorse, thundered within his heart, remorse over the baby that he and Elphaba had created, and now lost at the hands of the vile Gnome King.

He had learned later that night; when Langwidere had appeared before his bedside, and urged him to follow her once more into the blackened depths of hell.

Slowly, the two faded into the shadows, watching in silence as a dark figure wandered aimlessly through the empty courtyard surrounding the Mountain of Mysts and Shadows. The Gnome King, prodding the fingers back with an ebony spear in one hand, a long chain clenched tight in the other.

By the moon's light, Fiyero was able to make out the emerald collar fastened tight to the figures neck, the chains clenched within his hand dangled from the collar.

With a sneer, the Gnome King pulled the figure down to the ground. As she tumbled, Fiyero and Langwidere noticed the small bundle of cloth, clenched tight within her arms, blood soaked, and glistening within the silver moonlight.

"Here…bury it" snarls the Gnome King as he jerks the chain, choking the figure.

"No" whimpers the figure.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero, hearing the voice, he slowly starts to step out of the shadows, but a firm hand reaches up, and pulls him back into the shadows.

Growling, the Gnome King beats the figure with the chains, making her back bleed.

Thrashing around, the hood of her cloak falls, making the figures raven hair tumble down her blood soaked back. Her lackluster emerald skin, glows eerily in the moonlight.

"Stop!" cries Elphaba.

"I SAID BURY IT HERE!" roars the Gnome King, before thrashing the chains against her back once more.

Slowly, Elphaba takes the bundle once pressed protectively against her chest, out from beneath her cloak. Her dark, ebony eyes fill with tears and her body quakes, as she takes in long, deep, shuddering breathes.

"I…I can't. Please…please don't make me do this" pleads Elphaba, her voice was meek, and filled with pain.

"I SAID BURY THAT FILTHY THING NOW!" roars the Gnome King, before striking Elphaba hard across the face with the chains.

Falling to the ground, Elphaba unconsciously presses the bundle against her chest, protecting it from the chains striking her body, tearing her flesh, and bruising her flesh.

A trembling emerald hand reaches out, before falling to the ground. Cries split the air, as she digs into the Earth, the dirt sticking beneath her nails, tearing the flesh.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

A whimper, before Elphaba pulls back and rests on her hunches, for the hole she had been digging was finally finished. A low breath slips past her quivering lips. Absently, she presses the blankets against her chest, as crystalline tears spill from her eyes.

Growling, the Gnome King presses his foot against her beaten back. Pushing her down, the King presses the point of the spear against her back, piercing her skin.

"THROW IT AWAY!" roars the King.

"No!" screams Elphaba in both pain and fury.

Roaring in frustration, the King slams the spear deep into Elphaba's shoulder. And though her screams fill his heart with elation, he silently curses her beneath her breath. For the injury done to her shoulder, the pain too slices through his own shoulder, drawing his own blood to poor down his body in crimson tides.

"DO IT OZDAMN YOU!" roars the King, before kicking her hard against the ground.

"No!" screams Elphaba in pain.

Losing his patience, the King falls to his knees. His one hand grasps hard onto her head, his fingers curl around her hair, before violently yanking her head up off the ground. His other hand, throws the spear to his side, before reaching down and curling around Elphaba's arm. With a hard yank, the King forces her arm up into a gruesome position.

Screams of pure agony shatter the silent night, skipping across both Langwidere and the Prince's heart, making them both crack within the echo.

"Do it, or _I _will" threatens the King.

"You won't touch him" seethes Elphaba. Unconsciously, she tucks the bundle beneath her body.

"No, I won't touch it. I'll burn it to ashes instead and piss on its charred remains"

"No" whispers Elphaba.

"Then bury that thing and be done with it, or I will"

Slamming her head to the ground, the Gnome King slowly rises back up to his full height; his dark eyes never leave the sight of the Witch's body trembling violently beneath him.

Weakly, Elphaba rises, her legs tucked beneath her tremble violently. Slowly, she pulls the bundle away. Her eyes remain transfixed, at the baby swathed within the bloodstained blankets.

Tears spill from her eyes. Closing them, she absently presses the bundle against her chest once again, holding it close, and whispering one last goodbye. Her trembling lips lower, and kiss the top of the baby's bloody head.

"Oh for Ozsakes just do it already" grumbles the King.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…Syphire" whispers Elphaba.

Gently, she presses a tender kiss to the baby's forehead, before gently laying him within the shallow grave of dirt and mica. Her emerald fingers rise up and press against her lips, before pulling away once more in a silent kiss.

"Cover it" growls the King.

Nodding, emerald fingers stained in blood and dirty quiver, as they slowly push dirt and rock back to fill in the makeshift grave. With each rainfall of Earth, fresh pearl tears dance down emerald cheeks, burning and searing the flesh beneath, leaving violent welts in its wake.

Fiyero watches silently, his heart twisting within his chest as the baby he hardly knew, is buried deep within the Earth.

Once finished, the Gnome King reaches down and yanks on the chains, making the collar around Elphaba's neck tighten, chocking her.

Gasping, Elphaba falls to the ground, her emerald fingers stained in blood and dirt, reach up and grasp onto the edge of the collar.

Sneering, the King kicks the emerald witch onto her back. Kneeling before her, his thick fingers curl around the fabric of her bloodstained dress. Laughing, he rolls the ends of her skirt up to her waist.

"Good girl" grumbles the King, before forcefully pressing his lips against her own.

Elphaba lays limp beneath the King, as he thrusts himself hard into her. A solemn tear, slides down her cheek, as the King rapes her body on top of the makeshift grave of her newborn son, buried a few inches beneath the ground.

Slowly, her empty, soulless eyes rise up to stare absently up at the twinkling stars darting across the ebony sea.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero, before a myst of lavender and ebony encompasses around him. Slowly, the image of Elphaba and the King fades before his eyes, and the familiar cold, empty walls of the Emerald Palace once again rise before him.

"Why…why didn't you let me save her! To stop him from-!" yells Fiyero as he whips around to glare maniacally at Langwidere, who cowers before him.

If you fled this world, my Mistress would be broken both inside and out" replies Langwidere.

"I doubt there's any love, pulsing within her blackened heart" sneers Fiyero.

"Are you truly blind?" asks Langwidere, cocking her head to the side.

"I beg your pardon?" asks Fiyero.

"She tried to save you…by drinking away the pain" replies Langwidere.

"For Ozsakes! Speak what you wish to speak and be done with it!" snarls Fiyero.

"If she didn't love you then she wouldn't be so heartbroken over losing the infant!" screams Langwidere.

"And yet your _Mistress _condemns me to this hellish existence!" snarls Fiyero, as he angrily points at his straw body.

"She did it to save you" whispers Langwidere.

"By cursing me!"

"If she hadn't turned you into a Scarecrow, then the Gnome King would have sent his Legion out to hunt you down and kill you! Forcing her to watch as his men tore you to pieces!" barks back Langwidere.

Roaring in frustration, Fiyero spins on his heels. Storming over to a heavily ornate table, Fiyero clenches his fists, before slamming them down on the crystal surface.

"Feel better now?" snickers Langwidere.

"It doesn't matter anymore" replies Fiyero, ignoring the jab. "Nothing does. What's done is done…and there's no changing that" replies Fiyero.

A small smile tugs at the sides of Langwidere's lips. Slowly, she steps towards the former Prince, and reaching out, gently places a comforting hand on his straw shoulder.

"There was no way neither you nor my Mistress could have prevented the burial…it was going to happen whether the two of you liked it or not" soothes Langwidere.

"He still should have received a proper burial…with the both of us laying him to rest within his grave, his body in a coffin" replies Fiyero gently.

That night left Fiyero hollow inside, empty. A blanket of ice wrapped around his body, making him shiver almost violently throughout the night. The images of Elphaba being forced to bury the remains of her child, then being raped on top of his grave haunted him, tearing at his heart.

So as the two stood toe to toe, noses barely touching, and lips but a whisper away, the all too familiar ache, the pain once again echoed across his heart, making his eyes flood with tears.

"Fae…I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone" whispers Fiyero.

Startled, Elphaba's eyes snap up to stare wide back into Fiyero's. "What…what did you?"

"I'm sorry for what that _man _made you do" replies Fiyero.

"How do you?" asks Elphaba.

"I was there…I watched in silence" whispers Fiyero.

A cry slips past quivering lips. Tears spill from her eyes, burning her flesh.

Gently, Fiyero wiped the tears away with his thumb. His other hand slowly slides down to the small of her back.

Leaning forward, Fiyero very tenderly presses a kiss to Elphaba's forehead.

"Fae…I'm so sorry about the b-" starts Fiyero.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Rage unfurled ignites within her body. Her hands once cupping around Fiyero's cheek lowers down to his chest. With a roar of rage, she pushes the straw man violently away from her, making him stumble before falling to the ground in a straw-filled mess.

"Don't…don't you _dare _mention that!" snarls Elphaba.

"How _dare _you hurt the Scarecrow!"

Whipping around, Elphaba's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Tin Man standing a few feet away, struggling to lift the Good Witch off the floor.

"Ah Boq…so good to see you again…your looking well" cackle Elphaba.

"I will kill you Elphaba Thropp!" snarls the Tin man.

"When you're ready…come and get it" cackles Elphaba.

"Leave the Scarecrow alone…he never did anything to you!" roars the Lion, attempting yet failing to force courage into his quivering voice.

"The Scarecrow…ah so none accept the bubbly blonde recognizes the true identity to the Scarecrow…interesting" laughs Elphaba.

"What do you mean?" asks Boq confused.

"Why Master Chopper, certainly you of all _people_ should be able to recognize an old classmate when you see one?" queries Elphaba, her voice dark and acidic.

"What games are you playing _Witch_" sneers Boq.

"No games… I assure you. Come come now I'll be a sport…look him square in the face and tell me that you don't recognize him"

With a wave of her hand, the Scarecrow is half hoisted up in the air; his straw legs remain limp on the ground. His arms hang over an invisible force holding him. With graceful steps, Elphaba stands next to the Scarecrow. Her emerald fingers reach down and tangle within the mess of straw and cloth, and with a hard yank, forces the Scarecrows face up till his shimmering sapphire eyes stare back into silver blue.

"Look deep Master Chopper, search your memories, for the answer lies deep within the shadows of your past" hisses Elphaba.

"I don't" starts Boq.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba steps away from Fiyero's side. Magickally, he remains frozen in the air, his head, unable to move, remains upright, staring back at the Tin Man.

Standing in front of Fiyero, Elphaba's emerald fingers reach down and curl around the thin fabric of her ebony skirts, and in a mock bow, lowers her head, allowing her raven tendrils to spill down her shoulders.

"May I present to you…the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus...and once self-proclaimed Dancing through Life student of Shiz University" proclaims Elphaba.

"Fi…Fiyero?" whispers Boq shocked.

"D…do I know you?" asks Fiyero.

"Ah, the brainless Prince can't even recognize a former student either…tut tut tut dear Prince…well, I suppose custom permits me to introduce you too…yet again" sighs Elphaba.

Turning, she takes an ungraceful bow to Boq, before lifting an emerald hand in the Tin Man's direction.

"May I re-introduce to you, Boq Chopper, formerly from Munchkinland…former student of Shiz University, and once and still is obsessed with the woman who all Oz knows as Galinda the Good, and former boy toy of the Governor to Munchkinland"

"Boq?" asks Fiyero.

"I…I don't believe it! What happened to you!" squeals Galinda.

"To make a long story short, I left Shiz to become Nessa's personal slave. Alone, I watched as her _sister _tore Munchkinland apart" growls Boq.

"But…how did" starts Fiyero.

"Elphaba" replies Boq dryly.

"Fae?" whisper Fiyero.

Slowly, Fiyero turns to once again face Elphaba, who stands but a few feet away, an insane glint, sparkles deep within her ebony eyes.

"Fae…why?" whispers Fiyero.

"I have my reasons…stay out of my life!" growls Elphaba.

"Fae…I know what you're going through…the pain, the torments the King of the Gnomes puts you through night after night!" tries Fiyero again, hoping beyond hope, that he may finally reach her, and end this nightmare once and for all.

"You couldn't possibly" snarls Elphaba as she steps back, both her hands remain loosely fisted by her side as her hair dances within the flickering embers twirling lithely within the midnight air.

"Fae…what happened to you…and the ba-"

"Enough!" roars Elphaba. Angrily Elphaba's arms fly to the sides, gesturing for the conversation to end.

Turning, her dark, maniacal eyes scan over the horrified and frightened faces of the Citizens of Oz. A small, wicked smile tugs at the sides of her lips.

Gracefully, she turns to once again face the Prince.

"What was it you used to say back at Shiz?" asks Elphaba. Gently, she brings her fingers up to stroke at her chin, her dark ebony eyes stare heavenward.

"Oh yes" replies Elphaba, snapping her fingers. Smiling, Elphaba flashes Fiyero a wicked smile. "Go down to the Ozdust…we'll meet there later tonight, we can dance till its light" sneers Elphaba, before turning to once again stare at the crumpled form of Galinda.

With a flick of her wrist, Galinda's limp body rises from the ground; her dark cerulean eyes stare wide back into dark ebony. Unfurling her fingers, Galinda's arms magickally rise up to her side.

"Find the prettiest girl…give her a whirl" Twirling her fingers, Galinda's body magickally starts to twirl in midair.

"Stop it Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Cackling, Elphaba watches gleefully as Galinda's body twirls in a sickening motion high in the air, before plummeting once again down to Earth; a sickening smack resounds throughout the center of the City, as her body slams into the ground.

"How beautifully wicked" cackles Elphaba.

Like a marionette being controlled by invisible threads, Galinda's body dances and twirls magickally in the air, before once again being slammed into the ground.

"I could do this all day!" cackles Elphaba.

"Let the blonde girl go!" Roars a familiar voice in the crowd.

Turning on her heels, Elphaba' s eyes narrow at the sight of the Wizard and Morrible, slowly stepping out of the wall of Ozian's.

"Your Ozness" replies Elphaba sarcastically, before bowing sloppily, "how _Good _to see you again"

Rising, Elphaba's dark, ebony eyes flash over to the towering form of Madame Morrible, standing rigid by the Wizard's side. Her dress was of a deep crimson color, with gold designs sewn deep into the thick material. The neck of the dress rose high, to the height of her ears. The sleeves were long, and had the same intricate design as what was on the bodice. Three loops connected to the ends of the sleeves wound around the fat Witch's thick fingers.

"Miss Thropp" sneers Madame Morrible.

"Codfish" mumbles Elphaba.

Bristling, Madame Morrible makes a move to throw a spell at the Witch, but the Wizard's gentle touch still the old blow fish. Growling, Madame Morrible gestures wildly to an unseen figure hidden beneath the crowd.

Slowly, one by one, the citizen part, reveals a young girl of eleven to make her way towards the center of the City. Her dark, blue eyes stare back at the witch, fear sparkling deep within her orbs. Her long brunette hair is plaited and split into two corkscrew pigtails, held together by white and blue checkered cloth. Her dress was short, ending an inch below her knees, and matched the same strange design of the bows in her hair.

Hung loose over one pale arm was a wicker basket, the other, held a small, yet strange animal covered in black fur and black, empty eyes.

"And who is this?" hisses Elphaba.

"Dorothy Gale…the People's hero" replies Morrible proudly.

"The people's hero…bah!" snarls Elphaba. Gracefully she spins on her heels and walks away. "How pathetically poetic to send a mere child to kill a witch like me" laughs Elphaba.

"This child is more than capable of bringing down a witch I assure you" sneers Morrible, a wicked smile sliding across her withered lips.

"Oh and how do you propose she does that? Stare at them to death?" laughs Elphaba.

"Looks are deceiving Miss Thropp, you of all people should know that" laughs Morrible.

Stopping in her tracks Elphaba whirls back around, her dark, ebony eye glare back into her former Head Mistress's eyes.

"What in the Devil are you talking about?" growls Elphaba.

"She's powerful Miss Thropp…powerful enough to take down a witch…after all, she's already rid Oz of one" laughs Morrible.

"Who?" quivers Elphaba, fear skips across her heart, for there was only one other witch, aside from her and Galinda.

"Miss Thropp" smiles Morrible.

"I?" replies Elphaba confused.

"The _former _Governess of Munchkinland" finishes Morrible.

"Nessa" whispers Elphaba.

"Don't believe me…just look at her feet" laughs Morrible.

Elphaba's eyes flicker down toward the girl's feet. Sure enough, the ruby slippers she had enchanted now remain fixated on the girl's feet.

"I" starts Elphaba.

"All cheer, for the Wicked Witch of the East is dead!" roars Madame Morrible.


	23. The Wretched and Divine

Chapter 23

The

Wretched

And The

Divine

_An: Alright, another chapter. Yes this was supposed to end the entire story, but to prolong it. Don't worry, there's only one more chapter and this story will end and a new adventure will begin. I hope you liked it. Shoutouts to L8lytwner, thank you for the review! ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you, your reviews are always wonderful to read and put a big smile on my face. Elphaba-WWW I'm very impressed you were able to read all those chapters in one sitting, and thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. They put a huge smile on my face. Alright, again thank you all for staying with this story, and the last chapter will be posted soon. Thanks again, and don't forget to review_

The charred remains to the Witch's heart, shattered; the shards of ebony cracking before splintering into millions of crystal orbs, flying through endless space, into the bottomless pit of hell and the Darkened Abyss of Torment.

The air crackled around her, buzzing with the rage rising within the emerald witch's rigid body. Her breathes came short, almost faint, and her emerald lips quivered.

Insanity swirled deep within the darkened depths to the endless whirlpools of ebony and lace. The light once alight within her majestic orbs, fades beneath Chao's wrath.

Her emerald fingers splay out into the air, tremble slightly against her sides, before curling into a quivering fist, small pearls of crimson bubble between emerald knuckles, before cresting along the edges of flesh, and splattering to the ground.

"Elphaba?" whispers Galinda, her anger forgotten; the Good witch slowly takes lithe steps towards the now visibly trembling witch. An insatiable heat dances along the ember tips of the night's crisp air, flickering, before disappearing against the ebony mist.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda, her anger forgotten the beloved nickname from the past slips easily past puckered rose bud lips.

Slowly, Galinda's small fingers rise trembling, reaching towards an unknown destination. The heat cresting over the fine edges of her friend's body licks at the Good witch's outstretched fingers, making her wince in both pain and fear.

Swallowing her fear, Galinda takes the last step needed. Her fingers splay, are but an inch from lightly touching onto the green witch's tense shoulder. A breath away, the Good Witch visibly relaxes as her fingers slowly curl over the elegant curve of the green witch's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" roars Elphaba, spinning around suddenly, and glaring violently back into sparkling cerulean.

The move, though startling, caught the White witch off guard. A cry of surprise slips past her quivering lips. Hastily, Galinda tries to back away from her friend, and in doing so, stumbles over the tails of her skirt.

Fiyero watches frozen, as the petite witch trips and falls over the twisted remains of her elegant ball gown. Flinching, Fiyero's straw body cringes, watching the woman, the girl caught in the cross-fires between Light and Dark, fall to the ground.

"Elphie" whimpers Galinda in pain.

Elphaba's eyes flicker towards the figure of the Good Witch, crumpled on the ground, the skirts of her dress ripped, and stained in blood, billow out around her. One slender leg remains tucked beneath the Witch, the other, lays limp in a gruesome position, blood spattering from a large gash wound; a cracked fissure of torn flesh, split open up her inner leg, to above her knee.

Her eyes widen in both surprise and sheer ecstasy, seeing the Witch of the Light, sprawled out before her, a crumpled mess, bleeding, and broken on the ground beneath her feet.

"Well well well…isn't _this _quite the turn of events" smirks Elphaba, a dark smile tugging at the sides of her slender lips.

Weakly, Galinda rises up onto her hunches. Her long slender arms reach behind her, and with hands pressed to the emerald ground, fingers splay, counter the weight of her body, keeping her upright. Her face stoic, watches as Elphaba, her former best friend, encircles her, like a predator stalking its prey. The cold fire burning bright within her ebony eyes send shivers of ice to rain down Galinda's body, making her involuntarily shiver.

"Perhaps" stops Elphaba, her dark, soulless eyes stare darkly back into soft cerulean. To Galinda, it was like staring directly into the fiery pits of hell.

Slowly, Elphaba steps to the side, her body rigid, stands half turned towards the Good witch shivering on the ground, her head bent slightly to the right, stares mirthlessly, a crooked smile, tugs at the sides of her lips.

"A baptism in blood would awaken you to the echoing screams of those buried beneath the righteousness of the Light?" queries Elphaba, her voice was low, and acidic.

"Why are you doing this to me…to us? We were your friends!" screeches Galinda, tears brim against the edges of her eyes, and her fingers curl, staining her perfectly manicured fingernails in the blood of the fallen.

"Friends?...Friends?..._Friends!_" With a flourishing wave of her hands, Galinda's small petite body is propelled backwards by an unseen force. Everyone, Fiyero, the Wizard, Morrible, and the citizens of Oz cringe as the petite blonde's body, slams into an emerald wall, cracking it.

Smirking, insanity gleams within Elphaba's eyes. With a graceful swish of her wrist, Elphaba's emerald hand rises in the air. As she does, Galinda's body is magickally rises in the air. Her limp curls dangle helplessly in the air, the tails of her ripped dress dance in the light breeze.

Fiyero's eyes widen, seeing the horrible scratches, the large gash wounds splitting across her blood stained skin, dirt and debris tangles within her hair, turning her golden curls lackluster.

"Dreams are but a fairytale…a helpless wish for those still bathed within the warmth of the silver light…friends don't exist for the wicked" sneers Elphaba.

"Your wrong…we were your friends…Fiyero and I…we loved you, cared for you greatly!" cries Galinda.

Slowly, Elphaba's fingers curl into a fist. Her eyes narrow, as Galinda's body twists and seizes in pain. Blood wrenching screams of agony tear from her throat as pain slices through her body.

"Lies…all of it…lie to the forsaken" growls Elphaba, her voice was dark, monotone. Slowly, Elphaba's free hand unconsciously rises up to rest protectively at her abdomen.

"You're not forsaken…it's not too late Elphie…you're in there…I know you are…the real Elphie" whimpers Galinda in pain.

"She's dead…trampled over by those who wished to see her buried six feet beneath the ground!" growls Elphaba. A snarl and the pain ravaging her body increases.

Blinded by pain, Galinda writhes and thrashes in midair; her long slender fingers curl and uncurl in midair. Her screams shatter the hearts of the Ozian citizens standing before her, bodies stiff, hands clenched in tight fists, the flames of rage, blazing bright within their eyes.

Fiyero knew that look, knew the flames dancing within their eyes, for it was the flames of vengeance, of an enraged mob, ready at any moment, to break free from the invisible bonds holding them in place, grab the witch and tear her to pieces, and dancing in her blood.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero in desperation.

Slowly, Elphaba's head rises up to stare wickedly back at the faces of the citizens of Oz, glaring back at her. A wicked; menacing smile tugs at the sides of her lips. Slowly, she spins on her heels. Ebony glares back into soft sapphire, a silent battle of wills crackling within the air, dancing lithely along the edge of fire.

"Don't…please stop this" pleads Fiyero.

A sinister gleam, sparkles within Elphaba's eyes. Slowly, she raises her hand up towards Galinda's writhing body, and snarling, she clenches her hand into a tight fist.

Fiyero's heart twists within his chest, and his head snaps up, as a bloodcurdling scream, rips free from Galinda's throat. Stumbling, Fiyero nearly falls to the ground at the sight of the white Witch, the woman whose heart beat for, yearned for his, who wanted nothing more, than to be the Keeper of his heart, and his soul.

"Stop you're hurting her!" screams Fiyero.

"That' the point…dear Prince…or perhaps" snarls Elphaba.

A thought, skips across her mind. An acidic smile slides across her face. Slowly, she lowers her hand, and as she does, the force holding Galinda's body suspended in the air, evaporates.

A scream, and Galinda's small body falls to the ground in a crumpled mess of blood and skirts, her golden curls fall around her. Grunting, Galinda forces herself onto her stomach. Both arms reaching out, her fingers curl against the broken pavement. With a grunt, Galinda weakly pushes herself up, her golden curls fall around her face, hiding it behind a curtain of lackluster gold, small crystal drops of sweat drip, mixing with her blood before splattering to the ground.

Turning back to face Fiyero, an evil glint, sparkles within her eyes, a flicker, and a small flame appears, dancing within the palm of Elphaba's hand.

Maniacally, Elphaba raises the flame up till the golden light splays across her face, and tumbles down her raven tresses. Smiling, her ebony eyes dart to the flame twisting against her fingers.

"A little fire to warm up you against the night?"

Cackling, Elphaba hurls the flame towards Fiyero.

Screaming, Fiyero tries to jump out of the way. The flames, bounce, before exploding against the emerald pavement in a burst of flames. The embers splatter up into the air, before falling like stars from the heavens. One spark, manages to land on Fiyero's arm, and in an instant, his entire arm goes up in flames.

"Put it out put it out!" screams Fiyero.

Laughing, Elphaba turns sideways to glare back at the Wizard.

A small gasp, slips past his lips, as the light from the fire, dancing across her emerald skin, bathing her in an ethereal glow. Her long raven hair billows around her, tangling in with the remains of her cape.

In one graceful motion, Elphaba's fingers rise up and curl around the brim of her conical hat. Smiling, she tugs the rim down, casting a dark shadow to splay across her face, darkening her appearance.

Her other hand, twirls, and magickally the umbrella appears in a plume of crimson and ebony. A smile, before she twirls the umbrella gracefully between her fingers, before slamming the point down onto the ground.

"Now _Wizard_ surrender the book…before I cut more of your army down to size" growls Elphaba, her voice acidic, and dark, her ebony eyes cast a threatening glance over to where the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion stand, half hiding within the crowd of the Ozian people.

"I warn you_ Witch_. Hurt me and the people of Oz will revolt" warns the Wizard.

Though he managed to keep himself poised, inside, he was trembling, shaking, the fear twisting within his heart, making it nigh impossible to breath, nor think.

"The _people_? Don't make me laugh! I could decimate the entire city of Emeralds, eviscerate all who dared to come near me with a single flick of my wrist before any of them could place one finger on me" snarls Elphaba darkly.

In the background, Galinda weakly manages to crawl over to where the Scarecrow flails around, his cloth hand furiously beating away the flames. A few of the people stand by, each trying to extinguish the fires before his entire body becomes engulfed in a blaze of flames and vengeance.

"Water" whispers Galinda weakly.

Her hand rises, trembles in the air, as she waves it back towards her body. Slowly, a mist appears above Fiyero's arm, and in a blink, small a small downpour of water rains down, extinguishing the flames.

Slowly, Elphaba points a menacing finger at the little farm girl, the woman, the witch responsible for her sister's death.

"_You__**…**_you shall pay for what you did to my sister" growls Elphaba.

"Your…your sister?" gulps the girl.

"Your blood shall spill this night…along with the blood of Oz's citizens…I shall bathe in your blood, watch the bonfires burn, and char your wretched body to dust" snarls Elphaba, darkness floods her eyes, making the young farm girl tremble.

"Your sister had it coming…she was enslaving the people of Munchkinland…she was a monster…like you" snarls Morrible.

Elphaba's head snaps towards her former HeadShiztress. Her eyes narrow, as the blood within her veins boils in unfurled rage. Her lips curl, as her hand slowly lowers back down to her side.

"You _Madame_. Should not be so forward. SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!" roars Elphaba.

"I shall show respect to those who deserve it" sniffs Morrible.

"Careful Madame…your tongue is inching you dangerously close to the encroaching chasm of Death" growls Elphaba.

"How dare you threaten me! I' am Morrible a powerful witch! Strong enough to destroy you and your feeble sister!" roars Morrible.

"What?" snarls Elphaba.

An acidic smile slides across Morrible's lips, seeing the rage burning bright within Elphaba's dark eyes.

"You should have seen it…your sister. She was groveling on the ground, begging…pleading for her life. My guards had a delicious time pounding your sister into the ground, ripping her to shreds…taking what they wanted from her before spitting in her face, pissing on her remains"

His legs tremble before giving beneath him. His mind spun and his eyes stared blankly out into the nothingness surrounding him. He just couldn't believe it, the love of his life, had set him ablaze, without even a flicker of regret. Has the darkness, the horrors of the Gnome King, and the destruction of the baby, finally pushed his love to the edge? Could she have given up, and allowed her soul to plummet into the never-ending abyss, the oubliette of despair?

His mind faded back into the streams of memories forgotten. Of the day he had saved her from the brutality of fellow Shiz students. Together, they sat together, mere inches apart on the hills overlooking Suicide Canal.

_Elphaba sat with her legs curled against her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. Her long raven hair billowed around her and her dark, chocolate eyes stared empty out into the sparkling river._

_Fiyero sat beside her, his dark sapphire eyes drinking in her appearance. Her emerald skin almost seemed to glow in the golden light of the sun. Her raven hair looked almost like silk, as it danced in the wind. She was thin, almost too thin. She had curves, the almost all to perfect hourglass figure, though it would have been hard to tell, what with her frocks and navy jacket._

_Violent bruises drifted across her face, down her arms, and legs. A large gash wound; half healed, split across her forehead. Smaller scratches and scraps half hidden within the valley of bruises were nearly faded beneath the emerald hue of her skin._

_Her eyes looked haunted, lost within the chasm of violence. It was obvious, even to the brainless Prince that this girl, had seen, had lived with too much violence, and abuse._

"_You'll only die from dreams forgotten"_

Those words haunted him still to this day. For such words, echoes only the loneliness, the despair which thundered deep within Elphaba's heart.

_He had heard of the abuse Elphaba had suffered from by the hands of her father. And yet, in his heart, he had hoped that those stories would end up just being that, a rumor. Yet the more he got to know Elphaba, the more those horrors seemed real._

_One time, when he had stumbled across a group of boys beating her, he had come across the most violent of secrets; Elphaba had managed to keep from even Galinda. For it was when he was helping her up, that he had seen it, words carved deep into her back, made by the razor point of a knife._

"_What is that?" asks Fiyero in a faint whisper._

_Tenderly, Elphaba managed to pull up the fabric of her torn blouse over the words, hiding the secret beneath blood torn cloth._

"_Nothing you need to concern yourself with" whispers Elphaba brokenly._

"My men enjoyed tasting your sister, beating her, watching her body twist and thrash. Her screams were like music to their ears" laughs Morrible.

"Morrible" growls Elphaba darkly.

"And…just when she was starting to fight back…the sky broke, a house appeared, falling through the sky, landing on top of our little witch of the East. Oh the sound of her body, being crushed beneath the house, her bones snapping and shattering…her organs splattering…it was a symphony of heaven" laughs Morrible.

A roar rips free from Elphaba's lips. Grabbing her umbrella she points it at Morrible. A rip tide of dark electricity flies from the tip, hitting Morrible squarely in the chest, and knocking her to the ground and writhing in agonizing pain.

Growling, Elphaba throws the umbrella to the ground, and, in a flash, runs over to where Morrible lays trembling. Standing before her, Elphaba's fingers twirl in the air.

Magickally, Morrible's body is lifted up high in the air, suspended by invisible threads of ebony.

A snarl and a flick of her fingers, and Morrible's skin is ripped free from her body. Blood splatters everywhere, covering those unfortunate enough to be standing to close, to be covered in blood.

Galinda and Fiyero stare horrified, at the skinned body of Morrible, writhing helplessly in the air, her entrails exposed for all to see.

"Perhaps _Madame_" snarls Elphaba, as she unceremoniously, bows before Morrible's gutted body "a demonstration of my power"

A cry before Morrible's limbs are ripped away, piece by piece, until there was nothing left, but her bleeding heart.

A dark cackle splits the air, as all stare in utter revulsion at the sight of the emerald witch, bathed in blood, leans down and scoops up Morrible's heart. Holding it up high until the silver rays of the moon shine down upon it, revealing twisted veins still pulsing with life.

"Oh my Oz" whispers Galinda brokenly.

"When will this nightmare end" whispers Fiyero


	24. I' am Thee Chosen

Chapter 24

I' am

Thee

Chosen

Part 1

_AN: Here's the first half of the last chapter to this story. I've decided to make it a two-part ending. So please don't kill me! Lol. Thank you all again for sticking with this story, it's really meant a lot to me. Huge shoutouts to ComingAndGoingByBubble! Thank you so much for your help and encouragement to keep this story going. You don't know how much that means to me. Elphaba WWW you are way too precious! Thank you so much for your review. Ravencurls, I figured you'd like that part with Fiyero. Thank you so much for your review.L8lytwner, thank you so much for your encouraging words! Alright, so here's part I, Part II will be coming soon! Thanks again and enjoy!_

Dorothy stood rooted to the ground, her wide, expressive eyes, once shimmering with the innocence of youth, stared wide in horror and grief. Though she didn't know Madame Morrible, she still grieved for the woman none the less, for no one could have been wicked enough, to have deserved such a violent ending.

The wretched woman's entrails lay in a sea of crimson stained upon the emerald ground surrounding the Palace of Emeralds. The citizens stood frozen, unable to move, too fearful to even blink, and half covered in blood. Their eyes remained trained to the spot where Morrible's mutilated body once hovered; mere feet off the ground, before meeting a very sticky end.

Galinda's legs quivered, her entire body trembled violently, and tears poured from her eyes. Stumbling, Galinda's arms wound tight around her abdomen, before falling to her knees and promptly retching violently.

Fiyero, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion winced, as the Good Witch's stomach violently rid itself of its contents.

Small flickers of smoke and ash twirled towards the ebony night before dissipating within the light of the silver moon. The remaining embers flickered, before fading into the charred remains of straw and cloth.

Wincing, Fiyero slowly rose to his feet. Wobbly, he stumbled his way towards Galinda. And, falling to his knees, he weakly wrapped a loose straw arm around her quivering waist.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero softly.

Trembling, Galinda's head snaps up to stare tear stained, back into soft sapphire. The sight was pitiful, one that Galinda herself would never have allowed anyone, let alone her Prince, see.

Her perfect make-up was ruined. The dark eyeliner ran down her face like raindrops of ebony. Her lackluster curls, stained in blood and vomit, hung limp against her pale shoulders. Even the sparkle within her eyes had faded away by the horrors an innocent soul like hers, should never have to bear witness to.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda, her voice broken and hoarse.

Gently, Fiyero pulls the fragile blonde against his straw chest, and folding his arms around her, held her close. His cloth hand slowly combed through her curls, as the other rubbed soft circles against her back.

Sobs racked her fragile body, as the images of but a few moments before, skip across her memory, making her heart ache in time with each heart wrenching beat of her heart.

"Wake me up…please Lurline wake me up from this nightmare" whispers Galinda brokenly.

Tears sprung to Fiyero's eyes, and his heart lurched within his chest, for never, had he heart the blonde before him, sound so broken, so lost.

"When will this nightmare end?" whispers Galinda.

A wave of fresh tears washed over him, unconsciously, his arms tightened around the blonde's slender waist, as the violent tidal wave crashed against his subconscious, and pounding hard, against the fragile walls of his already broken heart.

"Soon Glin…soon I promise you…this nightmare will end" soothes Fiyero, his voice quivering in heartache.

Movement slips past Fiyero's peripheral vision. Slowly, he turns his head to the side to see Elphaba, stepping with lithe, graceful steps towards the few glistening viscera of what remained of Madame Morrible.

Sneering, Elphaba half turns to face the Wizard. A wicked grin slides across her lips, seeing the man, the fraud, stand rigid before her, his dark chocolate eyes staring horrorstricken at the blood splattered remains of his most loyal servant. His wrinkled fists tremble against his sides, as the rage of what the emerald witch had done, rages through his entire body.

Slowly, his eyes rise up and stare enraged back into ebony mist.

Smirking, Elphaba almost lovingly presses Madame Morrible's still heart, against her cheek; her slender fingers caress the glistening muscles.

"A fitting end, to the heartless" hisses Elphaba.

Cackling, Elphaba allows Madame Morrible's heart to slide down her hand, and splatter to the ground. And, with a snarl, she raises her boot up in the air, before slamming it down onto the heart. A sadistic smile, tugs at the sides of her lips, hearing Madame Morrible's heart, squish beneath her feet.

Galinda's head snaps up, her eye darken as she whips around to glare back at the emerald witch. The tears hung along the edge of her eyes making the dark blue shimmer in the silver moonlight. Slowly, she pulls herself away from Fiyero's gentle embrace.

Gracefully, she rises to her full height. Her hands, once limp against her sides, tighten into fists and tremble with unfurled rage. The soft cerulean fades beneath the raging fires burning deep within her body, turning them dark as ebony.

"How _dare _you"

At hearing the darkness, the rage percolating within the normally calm and sweet blonde snapped Fiyero out of his darkened thoughts. Instantly, his head snapped up towards the blonde, standing rigid before him. His dark, sapphire eyes widen, seeing the rage, the darkness slowly start to creep over the blonde's face, distorting her features.

"No" whispers Fiyero.

"The only one heartless here is you! Like Morrible, your twisted sister deserved her very sticky end!"

Snarling, Elphaba's hand slices through the air.

A cry of pain, and Galinda stumbles back, her own hand flies to her cheek.

"How _dare _you speak so ill of the dead! Her death is just as much on your hands as it is on hers!" roars Elphaba, as she points a menacing finger at a now cowering Dorothy.

Fiyero holds his breath, as Galinda slowly turns back around to face Elphaba. A gasp slips past his lips, seeing the large, hand sized bruise pulsing against the blonde's delicate cheek.

"How in Oz" whispers Fiyero.

"Do not portray your sister as a martyr…she was anything but saintly…and you know it!" snaps Galinda.

"So you're saying she _deserved this_? Does the end justify the means?" snaps Elphaba.

The rage once bubbling within her vanishes, seeing the hurt, the pain sparkle within the green witch's eyes. Though she couldn't fathom the true horrors, the nightmares, the hell to which her emerald friend had been imprisoned within its icy cells of despair, she still believed, deep down within her heart, that the goodness, the light once burning bright within her friends heart, still existed, barely alive, flickering alone within the walls of darkness.

"What's happened to you? Why all this darkness…this chaos?" whispers Galinda.

"Why?...Why!" roars Elphaba.

Her eyes darken as she takes a threatening step towards the blood splattered angel, bathed in Light which had forsaken her since birth. Her eyes narrow as she points a menacing finger at the blonde's heart.

"You want to know _why_?" repeats Elphaba.

Flicking her finger up towards the sky, Galinda's body is magickally lifted high into the air; her slender arms rise up above her head. It was; to the horrors of the Citizens, Fiyero, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion, as if an invisible force had grabbed onto the good witch, lifted her high in the air, and held her there.

Suspended in midair, Elphaba, the Dark Witch of the West, gracefully steps closer to the helpless blonde writhing and thrashing in midair, trying yet failing to break free from her invisible bonds.

Standing but a foot away, Elphaba's dark ebony eyes slowly trail up the length of Galinda's quivering body. A small, acidic smile tugs at the sides of her lips, as her hand slowly starts to finger the ends of the blonde's blood stained dress.

With a roar, Elphaba's fingers curl around the blood soaked material, and rip the garments away in a flourish of blood and silver.

A gasp slips past Galinda's trembling lips as Elphaba's cold fingers slowly start to dance their way up her legs, to her thighs.

"Elphaba!" cries Galinda.

For a moment, Elphaba and Galinda stare silently into each other's eyes. A silent plead, whispers against the breeze between the two former roommates and best friends. A plea, that goes unheard as Elphaba's fingers roughly plunge deep into Galinda's center.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

A cry of pain splits the air. Throwing her head back, Galinda' clenches her eyes against the waves of pleasure, mixed with pain, crash against her body, making her tremble.

"Feel what it's like to have your body violated against your _will_!" roars Elphaba.

Light pants echo across the silent valley, and all those baring witness to this atrocity, stand frozen, unable to move, nor think. For the sight of their Sovereign Witch, writhing, thrashing in midair, as the Emerald Witch of Darkness's fingers plunge deeper within her body.

Slowly, Elphaba leans her face closer to the blonde's, and smiling, forcefully presses her lips against the blonde's, silencing her whimpers of pain, and pleasure.

"Elphaba" whispers Fiyero.

"Feel the pain…the humiliation!" snarls Elphaba, pulling back and glaring back into tear filled cerulean.

"Elphie…please" whimpers Galinda.

Violent trembles cascade over his body like thunderclouds rolling across the sea of an ever changing season. His cloth fist slowly closes into a tight fist, as Galinda's moans echo around him, arousing and disgusting him at the same time. Clenching his teeth, Fiyero turns away from the sight before him, of Elphaba _touching _the Witch of the North, in such fashions, made his stomach twist and his heart ache.

"Elphie" moans Galinda.

Unable to take anymore, Fiyero snaps his attention back to Elphaba and Galinda. His eyes burn with unfurled rage as he wobbly rises back on shaky legs.

"Elphaba stop!" roars Fiyero.

Elphaba's head snaps towards Fiyero, standing before her, fist clenched tight against his side, a raging fire burning bright within his sapphire eyes. His right arm still smoldered with a few flickering embers embedded deep within the charred remains of straw and cloth, the smoke twisted heavenward, before dissipating within the velvety night sky.

An acidic smile tugged at the sides of Elphaba's slender lips, seeing the Prince so enraged. Sighing, Elphaba half turned to face Galinda, her eyes still piercing back into enraged sapphire.

"Did you ever tell her of us…of that night?" asks Elphaba softly, an acidic smile playing on her lips. Gently, Elphaba cups the side of Galinda's cheek, as she continues her ministrations.

"Elphaba" warns Fiyero.

"How we danced within the moonlight with passion…until the early rays of dawns light slowly started to dart, across the horizon?" continues Elphaba.

Seeing the pain flicker within his Fiyero's dead eyes, a small icy smile tugs at the sides of Elphaba lips. Her eyes flash, before turning and pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's bruised cheek.

"The baby created by two lovers enthralled within Loves Duet" continues Elphaba, her lips remain lithely pressed against Galinda's cheek as she speaks.

"The baby?" squeaks Galinda; her voice was low, and husky with lust.

She tried to fight to pleasure pulsing deep from within her abdomen, for she knew it was wrong, and a part of her felt vile, disgusted, and dirty, and though her mind screamed for the agony to stop, her body, just wouldn't listen, for it moved and acted on its own accord.

"The baby once growing within my womb…created by the two of us" smirks Elphaba.

"A…baby" whispers Galinda. Her eyes widen in horror. Her friend, Elphie, is…was pregnant!

A flash of pain flickers across Elphaba's delicate features, as that horrible night, flashes within her mind. Her breath hitches, remembering the infant, the innocent life ripped away by vengeance hands.

Snarling, Elphaba pulls away from Galinda.

Galinda cries out in both pain and pleasure as Elphaba's fingers roughly pull out of her center, leaving her to shiver beneath the icy chill of the Nordic winds, the tails of her ripped dress billow around her, revealing a small stream of clear liquid; sparkling in the light of the silver moon, dancing down her legs.

Growling, Elphaba snaps her fingers up at Galinda's trembling form. Magickally, the invisible bonds holding her captive vanish within the sweeping torrents of the wind. A cry and Galinda falls to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Whimpering, Galinda weakly pushes her head off the ground, her dark cerulean eyes watch, as Elphaba gracefully steps towards Fiyero's crumpled form.

"A life _you _failed to protect!" roars Elphaba.

"I…I'm sorry" whispers Fiyero.

The guilt was overwhelming, squeezing his heart, constricting it to the point where the former Prince, could barely breathe. It was _his _baby too, he was supposed to be there for her, protect her, and their infant child from the horrors of darkness. And yet, he stood there, a coward in the darkness, as the Gnome King viciously ripped the little life from her womb.

"Sorry? You're sorry!" roars Elphaba.

Slicing her hand down towards the ground, Fiyero's body is magickally slammed hard into the emerald pavement. A large fissure splits across the ground, as an unseen force, presses him farther into the pavement.

If he had been made of flesh and bones, he was sure to have heard the bones within his body crack and shatter beneath the ground. Gritting his teeth, Fiyero's cloth hand clutched at the ground above him, hoping, praying that somehow, a small flicker of the Elphaba he once knew and loved still existed, buried deep down and hidden within the folds of darkness, yearning, fighting, clawing to break free from its gilded cage, rise up and strike the Darkness from her heart.

"I…I wanted…to…save you!" growls Fiyero through clenched teeth, as the pressure against his body becomes agonizing.

"Liar!" roars Elphaba.

An animalistic scream rips free from Elphaba's throat as she swings her arm towards the ground.

Galinda watches horrified, as an unseen force slams into Fiyero's body, creating a crater the size of one of her bubbles to split into ground.

Clutching her hand into a fist, Elphaba swings her hand up towards the sky. As she does, Fiyero's body is magickally hurled skyward.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Spinning on her heels, Elphaba twirls her emerald fingers, and magickally, her umbrella once again appears, spinning gracefully between slender emeralds.

Twisting around, Elphaba once again points the end of the umbrella at the Wizards heart. Her eyes narrow as a dark flame ignites at the tip of the umbrella.

"The Book, and the Key…now!" growls Elphaba.

"I'll never surrender the Book of Arycetia to you!" bellows the Wizard.

"The Book and Key…or I decimate your precious city and everyone within its walls" snarls Elphaba.

"You can tear this city apart brick by brick…but believe me when I tell you…that you'll _never _find the Book and Key"  
Roaring in frustration, Elphaba spins on her heels, and pointing the end of her umbrella, she shoots a ball of ebony fire at the Western Tower of the Emerald Palace.

Fiyero, Galinda, the Wizard, and the citizens jump as the Western tower explodes in a blaze of ebony fire. Ash and pieces of charred emerald fall to the ground.

Screams fill the air as the citizens try in vain, to run away from the smoldering rubble. Some, were lucky to escape the chaos, others weren't.

Waving her hand, giant bubbles formed around the citizens who had fallen to the ground, unable to pull themselves up off the ground before the flaming rubble fell upon them. In a flash, the bubbles holding some of the people, bounced out of the way, just before a large piece of the tower crashed to the ground.

"Galinda!"

Galinda and Fiyero both turn to see a child of four, sprawled on the ground, her legs twisted and bloody; broken in the chaos by the crowds trampling over her. Her mother and father lay but a few feet away, their legs bashed beyond recognition, dark cerulean flicker skyward to see the large terrace of the Western Tower crashing down towards them, and engulfed in flames and ash.

"Bubbles!" screams Galinda.

Throwing out her hand, Galinda tries with all her might to summon her bubbles.

"Die!" roars Elphaba.

A rip tide of ebony electricity shoots out of her umbrella, and slams into Galinda, sending her toppling to the ground.

Wincing, Galinda struggles to rise off broken ground of emeralds and ash.

"Galinda!" screams the girl.

"No!" screams Galinda in pain.

She was too late, helplessly, she watches as the large part of the emerald terrace, falls on top of the girl and her family, squishing them beneath the pavement, a large river of crimson bubbles through the street, staining the feet of those standing too close.

Galinda remains paralyzed on the ground, as the river of blood splatters against her body, staining her dress, her hands, and her legs in its crimson gore. Her eyes stare broken at the sight where the girl and her family remained, trapped forever beneath the rubble.

"No!" screams Galinda.

An evil smile slides across Elphaba's lips hearing the good Witch's screams of agony fill the air. Slowly, she turns to face Galinda, trembling within the river of gore. Her eyes narrow, as a cold, arctic breeze sweeps past her, a few raven tresses dance within its silver tide.

Spinning back around, she once again glares at the Wizard, coal fire now burning deep within the symphony of ebony.

"The Book! Or I tear more of your city apart!" snarls Elphaba.

Tears pour from Galinda's eyes, as she lies writhing on the ground. Her small delicate hands clench into tight fists against her chest, furiously beat against her chest as screams of sheer agony, rip free from her throat.

Weakly, Fiyero crawls over to Galinda's side. Folding his arms around her, he gently rests his straw chin against her quivering shoulder.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero.

"No!..No!" screams Galinda. Wildly, Galinda thrashes within Fiyero's arms, fighting desperately to break free from his hold.

Pushing him away, Galinda rises to her full height. Her dark cerulean eyes glare maniacally back at the witch, the woman, whom she once cared deeply for during their days at Shiz.

Her heart hardens, knowing the Light that once shined deep from within Elphaba's soul had long ago been extinguished, stand before her, a murder, a soulless beast hell bent on the destruction of all of Oz.

"You Wretched Beast!" snarls Galinda.

Smiling, Elphaba half turns to face the Good Witch, now standing but a few feet away, trembling in fury.

"Is that the best you can do?" asks Elphaba in a mocking tone. Gracefully, Elphaba turns to completely face the now enraged White Witch of the North. Her ebony umbrella rests against her side, as slender emerald fingers lithely touch the handle. "The Galinda I knew back at Shiz was much shrewder. More devious…and biting with her insults"

Her smug expression changes to one of mock surprise, "or has the time spent here in the Palace of Emeralds…being fucked by the _Noble _Prince of the Western Winkies softened your once blackened heart"

"Bitch!" snarls Galinda.

Fiyero watches, as a ball of white energy bursts out of Galinda's hands, and slamming into Elphaba, hurls her towards the burning remains of the Western Tower.

An acidic smile slides across the bubbly blonde's lips as she watches as Elphaba's body slams into the burning remains, cracking it beneath the weight of her body. An explosion and a part of the veranda tumble down on top of Elphaba, engulfing her in flames.

"Elphaba!" roars Fiyero.

Silence reigns over the crowd, for none dared move, or breathe. Galinda and Fiyero remained frozen to the spot, each watching the dancing flames for a sign, anything that would tell them whether or not the Wicked Witch had perished beneath the flames of vengeance.

Time passed and still not a sign, nor movement from the flames. Slowly Fiyero turned to face Galinda; a dark, sadistic expression marred his face, darkening his appearance, and making the Good Witch almost cower back in fear.

"Why did you do that!" roars Fiyero.

"She had to be stopped Fiyero…for the good of Oz" replies Galinda.

"She could have been saved Galinda! I could have saved her!"

"She was too far gone, to be saved Fiyero…you know that" replies Galinda darkly.

"You know nothing…you haven't a single clue…to the horrors…the pain which she had endured" thunders Fiyero.

"She was evil! Darkness incarnate! She had to be destroyed!"

Suddenly, the ground shook from beneath them, sending the people, Fiyero, Galinda and the Wizard to topple to the ground. Their eyes widen in horror, as the emerald ground beneath them split open.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Fiyero's eyes snap back to where Galinda had fallen. A large fissure cracks towards her. A large piece of emerald had fallen on top of her leg, breaking it, and enabling her to move as the fissure snaked its way closer towards her fallen body.

"Help me please!" cries Galinda.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, as the ground gave on great cry of pain, before splitting in half. Large pools of lava spurt up from the beneath the rubble, setting anything organic aflame.

Screams of agony filled the square as citizens ran around, engulfed in flames, others scrambled, trying yet failing to outrun the landslide of lava rumbling towards them.

"It's the end" whispers Fiyero brokenly

_The world is dark…and selfish…and cruel if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine…it destroys it_

_To Be Continued…_


	25. I' am Broken The Final Chapter

Made From

Broken Parts

Chapter 25

I' am Broken

The Final Chapter

_ AN: Ahhh! The final chapter yeah! It's done this story is officially done yeah! Oh wait, crap, there's more coming…oh man! Lol. Thank you, thank you all for staying with this story and being so patient in waiting for this final update. Wow, I'm really sorry for how long this took to get loaded, but things have been crazy. Huge shout out goes to RavenCurls! Girl, have I told you how much I love you! Lol thank you so much for all your support! It's meant the world to me! ComingandGoingByBubble! Sorry I could not deliver the next part in a timely fashion I hope this chapter makes up for that. I absolutely love your stories and I can't wait to read another chapter of The Main Attraction! Thank you for your reviews, your advice and support! Elphaba-WWW, girl you so rock! Absolutely loving your works and can't wait to read more! Huge hugs to you! L8lzytwner, HUGE HUGS TO YOU! Thank you so much for being here for me, and helping me with this story! You're such a wonderful person! You have a heart of gold. Hugs, thank you! _

_ I wish to also dedicate this last chapter, and this story and its sequels to another very talented writer ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness. She is a writer who is passionate about her work, and a great friend. I know many people here on fandom have gotten to know her, and have been touched by her as well. I've recently been notified of her departure from fandom and though it hurts to see her go, I hope and pray that she may return soon. Please, check out her stories, they are all wonderful, especially Who Comes Calling, whom she's been collaborating with L8lytwner. Fandom will never be the same, with her gone. ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness, this story, and others that follow this, are for you, may you return soon and grace us all again with your wonderful presence. _

_ The continueation to this story will be posted soon. Thank you all again for your wonderful support! You guys rock and God Bless!_

The ground shook and trembled violently beneath the Ozian's feet, houses and building cracked and crumbled, sending plaster and broken boulders of emeralds to plummet to the ground, shattering the cobblestone streets, and denting the once shimmering marble.

One by one the Ozian's fell to the ground, screams of pain, of sheer terror and horror filled the sky, cascading over the loud rumble of the buildings crashing down around them, shattering into crystal fragments of splintered emeralds on the ground below.

Galinda's head snaps back, and her dark cerulean eyes narrow. Weakly, she scans through the haze of smoke and flames for her lover. A great cloud of ebony smoke erupts from the ground beside her, followed by a twister of flames and ash, obscuring her vision.

Screaming, Galinda rolls to the side, just as the lava and ash crash to the ground in a fiery blaze of hell and brimstone.

Wincing, Galinda peers down towards her legs. Her eyes widen in horror and pain at her precious porcelain skin, charred, pieces of her skin dangle from blackened bones, pieces flapping in the wind. Flickers of red, fade to a sickening coal black.

Tears flood her eyes as the pain rips through her body, stealing the very breath from her lungs. Her mind reels, and the world around her spins in a nauseating pinwheel of fiery oranges, crimson and gold.

Her eyes dip to the ground. A haze slowly drifts over her vision, obscuring it. Clenching her eyes closed, she forces her vision to clear. Bubbles of tears, flood her eyes, seeing her delicate hand charred, the tips of her fingers broken, and pieces of flesh ripped away. Blood, covered her hand, staining it a grotesque crimson hue.

Her stomach lurches within her chest. Instantly, her hand flies to her head. Her fingers curl, the broken tips lithely twist within her golden locks, staining the liquid gold red.

Slowly, her fingers trail down her head, padding down her temple, and stops at her cheeks. The tips, press against the tender flesh, and a smear of charcoal, mixed with blood, smears against her porcelain skin.

"Oh Oz" whispers Galinda.

Her body lurches, weakly, she lowers her forehead down till it touches to the shattered ground. The screams around her fade, as pain pulses deep within, making her head pound and her vision to spiral out of control.

Her world fades as darkness falls around her, shutting out the screams of the citizens. All she could feel, all she could focus on, was her own pain, throbbing deep within her legs, and down to her bones. Everything within her body went numb, save for the stabbing pain in her lower regions.

Warmth, like firelight vibrates against her outstretched fingers. Weakly, she turns her head, her soft, cerulean eyes watch as a river of lava, slowly descends towards her.

Gasping for air, Galinda reaches a trembling hand out towards the broken earth beneath her, and curling her fingertips beneath the crumbles of cobblestone pavement, pushes herself up. Grinding her teeth, she bites back an agonizing scream as she forces her body to move against its silent protests, from the river of lava, slowly ascending towards her.

Embers of star fire fall from the sky, plunging the City of Emeralds in a field of flames, igniting the sky in blaze of orange, fiery yellows, and blues, it was, as Galinda professed, like the Heavens themselves were falling, crashing to the land in a blaze of Devils Fire. The silver moon shimmering high above the endless symphony of ebony darkness fades beneath waves of smoldering coal and flames, bathing the world in eternal darkness.

Another rumble and the ground beneath Galinda's body shuddered violently, before lurching skyward. A great thundering crack shatters the chaos, and for a split second, everything became eerily silent.

Slowly, cautiously, Galinda timidly rose on her hands, and palms pressed against the ground, start to bleed out beneath the jagged craters surrounding her.

Looking around, her tear filled eyes drank in her surroundings. With each turn of the head, her blood stained curls to lithely fly around her, before falling gracefully in a cascading waterfall of gold and blood, onto her bruised shoulders. Large cuts and gashes split across porcelain skin, as bubbles of blood, rose to the surface, before dancing down the slender slopes of her shoulders, down her arms, and separating into different trails down her fingertips and pool on the ground.

For the first time since the tidal wave of destruction first spilled upon the City of Emeralds, Galinda could finally take in the full force of Chao's destructive path. It sickened her. Her stomach twisted and her heart ached for the fallen, for the innocent souls lost beneath the waves of destruction.

Bodies, twisted and mangled beneath burning rubble seared her eyes, and the smoldering smoke, singed her lungs, making breathing all the more difficult. Hot tears pooled within her eyes, the smog, making them burn.

Rage, burned within her fractured heart, and ignites into coal fire, spreading like a pfenix's wings within her body. Her hands slowly close into a fist against her sides, and her eyes narrow.

Throwing her head back, a gut wrenching scream ripped through her torn lips, mixing in with the symphony of agonizing screams of horror. This wretched nightmare had to end, for their already has been a price, much, much to high that has already been paid by her ignorance, her own weak attempts at wishing to save the girl, the woman, whom she had grown to love and care for back in their abhorrent youth.

Growling, Galinda pounded her fists onto the broken pavement. Biting her lip, her dark eyes flickered up to the dancing flames consuming the wreckage of what was left, of the Western Tower. Biting her lip, she rose, regally to her full height, her darkened glare, never leaving the twisting flames.

Chao's Destructive Pathway sliced through the city, the people ran, desperate to escape the destruction, blindly screaming for help, while eluding the flames of fury. Many were almost unrecognizable, covered in blood and gore. Other's their bodies were so mangled, it was hard to tell where one person began, and the other ended.

"Galinda!"

Snapping her head towards the voice, the blonde's dark, cerulean eyes widen at the sight of the Scarecrow, stumbling along the broken streets. His right arm was ablaze; his right side sagged from straw spilling out of a huge gaping hole in his chest. His left arm was missing, lost in the chaos.

For a split second, horror filled Galinda's heart, seeing her lover half engulfed in flames, his body falling apart at the seams. He danced around, trying in vain to put out the smolders, the embers eating away at his stray entrails. His screams, pierced the blonde's heart, for it was screams of pure terror.

An explosion and Fiyero is knocked to the ground. A fountain of flames erupts from the ground, and bubbles towards the fallen Scarecrow, to lost in his own panic, to see the danger crashing towards him.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Another thundering crack split the air, silencing the screams of the people, and drowning out all other sounds. Turning, Galinda watches in horror, as the Palace of Emeralds shakes, before crumbling into an explosion of fire and ash.

The Palace had fallen, the City of Emeralds was plunged into chaos, buildings crumbling, slamming into the ground, and cracking the streets. Buildings lurched, before the structure collapsed, burying those foolish enough to hide within its unsteady walls. A sea of bodies lay upon a sea of crimson and debris. Pieces of the buildings cracked, engulfed in flames.

"GALINDA!" roars Fiyero.

Jumping, Galinda's eyes immediately snap towards her lover, Fiyero, writhing on the ground, trying yet failing to put out the fire, slowly eating away at his straw-infested body. His cloth hand burned, the embers sparking and cracking, igniting before shooting high into the air like a shooting star, before flickering back down towards the blood soaked ground.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda. Shooting her hand out towards the writhing Scarecrow a magickal stream of water sprays from her fingertips, dousing the flames.

Weakly, Fiyero lifts his head up from the ground, his sapphire eyes scan his body, drinking in the damage done by the flames of vengeance. His entire body was saturated in water, his suit, burnt and charred, a few pieces of straw still flickered with flames before snuffing out into the darkness. Steam, rose from his chest and arms, and the cloth from his hand, was blackened.

Sighing, he laid his head back down on the ground, and stared up at the endless sea of ebony. Large clouds of smoke and ash covered the midnight sea above, blanketing the stars, and concealing parts of the moon.

The sound of footsteps approach. Slowly, his eyes drifted to the side, and looking up, stared into the tear-stained face of Galinda, kneeling before him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" smiles Galinda.

Giving Galinda her best lopsided smile, he raised the cloth hand not set aflame by the fires destroying the city up towards the Good witches face. Lithely the tips of his cloth fingers brush against her cheek, wiping away the tears sparkling against her ash-stained face.

"I'm fine Galinda…no worries"

"I…I thought I had lost you" cries Galinda.

"It'll take more than a little fire to destroy me" chuckles Fiyero.

Frowning, Galinda places her hands on her hips, and glares down at the former Winkie Prince, "Not funny Tiggular"

"Sorry" apologizes Fiyero sighing.

"Can you stand?" asks Galinda gently.

"I…I don't know"

"Want some help?" asks Galinda softly.

It was hard for the blonde to ask the former Captain of the Guard such a question. After all, Fiyero had never needed help, nor asked for it. He was strong, and independent. A trait, Galinda found endearing, if not incredibly frustrating at the same time.

Not wanting to admit it out loud, Fiyero merely gave the petite blonde a small nod. And lifting up his good arm, waited, his eyes never leaving Galinda's.

Smiling, Galinda reached out towards Fiyero's hand. Curling her fingers around his wrist, she gracefully rose to her full height. Clenching her jaw, she pulled the Scarecrow up on shaky legs along with her.

"Thanks" smirks Fiyero.

"Don't mention it" giggles Galinda.

"Oz I won't" growls Fiyero.

A retort danced along the rim of her lips, about to speak another explosion erupted somewhere within the city, sending burning debris, and large pieces of emerald boulders hurtling through the air.

_In the end!_

Turning as one, both Galinda and Fiyero's eyes widened, as the broken pieces of the Western Tower begins to tremble and quake. The flames rise higher, twisting up towards the Northern lights of the ebony sky; blanketed in ash and soot.

"GET DOWN!" roars Galinda.

Those who heard, hit the deck, throwing their bodies down to the blood soaked ground. Only Fiyero remained, frozen in place as the burning rubble pulsed and throbbed within the twist of the flames. Hidden within the flicker of gold and orange, a small glint of emerald, pulsed.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

His voice was soft, carried off by the breeze. Yet somehow, Galinda had managed to pluck his words out from the air. Her head snaps up, and her eyes stare wide at her lover, standing rigid, frozen in place.

"Fiyero get down!" barks Galinda.

Not moving, Fiyero starts to slowly step towards the pulsing rubble. The flames reflected within his vacant eyes. His shoulders drooped, and his arms sagged. He was entranced and slowly walking towards his doom.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

Getting her feet beneath her, she pushed off the ground. Rising to her full height, she sprinted towards Fiyero. Nearing him, her arms open, and wrap tight around his straw-filled chest. And, in a blink of an eye, she turns and throws Fiyero down to the ground, just as the burning rubble gives one last lurch, before exploding.

The force of the explosion knocks Galinda off her feet. Thrown through the air, the Good Witch slams hard against the ground, before rolling to a stop.

The mist swirling within Fiyero's mind clears, and his thoughts clear. The phantom voice, echoing within his mind, slowly fades back into the darkened precipice of his mind.

Shaking the last remnants of fog from his mind, his head turns towards the heat washing over his body.

The pieces of the Western Tower burn before his eyes, embers flicker around the shattered structure.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"F…Fiyero" came a strangled cry.

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero weakly.

"Fi…Fi"

Weakly, Fiyero tipped his head, and his dark eyes fell upon the crumpled form of Galinda, laying twisted a few feet away. New bruises covered her skin, the ends of her hair were singed, a few flickers of flames, sparked within her golden curls, before snuffing out. Her dress was sheered, and her lips were bleeding. A large scorch mark pulsed against her right cheek.

"Galinda!"

Rising unsteady to his feet, Fiyero wobbly made his way over to the blonde woman, lying crumpled on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her.

Gently, he gathered her in his arms and held her loosely against his chest. Slowly, his cloth hand not burnt by the flames rises up and tangles within her damaged curls. The other, cups her wounded shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asks Fiyero gently.

"It hurts" cries Galinda. Tears flooded her eyes. The pain was agonizing. Her head pounded and her legs felt like they had been eaten away by the flames of Hell.

"I'm so sorry Glinny," whispers Fiyero. Gently, he presses a tender kiss to the blonde's bleeding forehead, "I'm so sorry"

"It's never going to end…is it?" asks Galinda timidly.

"Soon Galinda…soon this nightmare will end" soothes Fiyero.

_Suffer the pain, the agony! Feel what it's like to have your soul ripped to shreds…your heart torn to pieces!_

The screams of the suffering fade away into the darkness of the night. The flames flicker and dance within the midnight sea of ash and smoke. Eerie shadows, splay against the half crumbled buildings, reflected the damage, the destruction, the chaos which has befall the once beautiful City of Emeralds; the pearl of Oz.

The wreckage explodes once more. Smoke rises, billowing around the destruction. Slowly, a dark figures steps through the river of flames. It's dark, raven hair billowed around her.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

The figure steps through the flames, and standing an inch away, levels the blonde and her Scarecrow lover, a deadly glare.

Fiyero's arms tightened around Galinda's waist and his heart twisted within his straw chest. The darkness rippled around her, pulsing in time with her rage.

_See what it's like…to have all your hopes…your dreams shatter beneath your fingertips! To have all you've longed for, hungered for ripped away. To have your body torn apart by vengeance fire…your soul mutilated by those whom you trusted!_

A small tear, crested along the edge of his cloth eyes. His heart, cracked and his soul ached, hearing Elphaba's words, echo around him.

"Why do you let them hurt you?" whispers Fiyero.

Startled, Galinda's eyes snap back to stare wide at Fiyero, a grim expression flashing across his face. Her brow furrows, and tears sparkle within her eyes. He was lost, so lost within the river of his memories, and swept away by the currents pulling him further and further away from her reach.

_When all you've known is pain and hatred…it's kind of hard to think otherwise…or act_

"But" cracks Fiyero's voice.

Galinda watched, fear sparkling within her eyes. It was as if Fiyero was lost in the rivers of the past, imprisoned to relive a life he dared not wish to return back too. A sob slipped past her lips, as she clung to his straw body, willing for him to return back to her.

_It's something that has followed me my entire life Fiyero…I was never meant for the Rose and Pearl of life...this is my life…a green freak like me, can't wish for anything else_

A hard growl, slipped through Elphaba's clenched lips. Her eyes darkened. Her hand snaps down towards the ground. Magickally, her umbrella appears between her clenched fingers.

"Why?" breathes Fiyero.

"FiFi" whispers Galinda, worry etched within her voice.

A flicker of emerald and Galinda shifts her gaze back to the burning rubble. Her eyes widen, seeing Elphaba stand tall against the dancing flames, her umbrella clutched tight within her fingers, the look of madness, shimmering within her eyes. Her head was lowered, darkening her appearance, and her raven hair danced wildly around her, the ends of her skirt, billowed out, twisting within the orange and yellow flickers of embers twirling around her.

_Cause wishing…_

A roar of rage and Elphaba lifts the umbrella up to her chest. Pointing it out towards the two, her eyes narrow, as a dark light, glows eerily around the metal tip, growing stronger and pulsing in time with the emerald witch's rage.

Turning, Galinda's fingers curl tight around Fiyero's arms. Tears shimmer within, spilling down her face, and half smearing the ash, staining her cheeks.

"Fiyero!" cries Galinda.

Entranced, Fiyero mechanically raises a cloth hand out towards the silent air, wisping around him. His fingers curl in midair, the tips curl, yearning to touch, to caress an unseen figure, kneeling before him.

A gasp slipped past Galinda's lips, seeing the emptiness shimmer within Fiyero's eyes. They were cloudy, and distant, and that alone, troubled the White Witch.

_Only wounds the heart_

The air crackles and the dark light dancing around the tip of her umbrella crackles. Pulling the umbrella back against her body, she raises her other hand up to her chest, and fisting it, let's loose a roar of rage, before shooting the umbrella towards the Good Witch and her lover. The dark power, slices through the air.

"Fiyero!" screams Galinda.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

_I'm hated Yero…forever cursed to bring misery and pain to those foolish enough to get close to me_

"You're not alone" cries Fiyero.

The dark energy speeds faster, cracking through the barriers of light and air. Desperation pulled on the blonde's heart. Turning, she grabbed hard onto Fiyero's arms, and started to pull him away.

_An aberration, an abomination of life…should never be given freedom…the love that only the light can provide. I'm destined to walk in the Shadow's..._

His mind was clouded, and his body went completely numb as he stared off into the void of oblivion. He could barely feel soft fingers, grasp at his arm, and tug him away. Though, even if he could, he didn't care, for the only thing Fiyero desired, was to remain locked within the dream mist of his memories, forever trapped, with the love of his life, in his arms.

"You were never alone" whispers Fiyero.

"Fiyero come on!" cries Galinda desperately.

"DIE TRAITORS!" roars Elphaba.

Inches away, the powerful blast of magick was only a whispered breath away from slamming into the two, imprisoning them within a never-ending vortex of pain and misery.

Galinda tried to pull Fiyero away, yet no matter how hard she pulled, Fiyero would not budge. He remained rooted to the spot, a permanent fixture on the broken boulevard of broken dreams.

_Alone…_

"No!" screams Galinda.

"DIE!"

_A murderess like me…doesn't deserve love_

Panting, Galinda's legs give beneath her. Falling to her knees the blonde witch lowers her head toward the ground, her fingers; slowly start to slip through the cloth of Fiyero's shirt.

_Only pain_

Slowly, Galinda's head rises. Her golden curls fall over her bruised shoulders. The air around her stills for a clock tick before rushing past her. She could feel the searing heat, the power, pulsing deep within the ball of dark energy soaring towards her.

_Save him Glin_

_As you fade into the night_

Gasping, Galinda's eyes snap up to stare wide at the Emerald Witch of Darkness, standing a few feet away. She stood tall, her body slightly turned. Her dark ebony eyes glared back at her, and the corner of her lips pulled up into an icy sneer.

"El…Elphie?" whispers Galinda.

_Do not give up please! Help him!_

"Elphie?"

_Please Glin…save…him_

_Who will tell the story of your life!_

Clenching her jaw, Galinda turned back towards Fiyero's rigid form. A new-found determination sparkled within her eyes. Growling, she reached out and curled her fingers around Fiyero's arms.

Closing her eyes, she summoned forth all the strength still vibrating deep, within her weakened body. Feeling her strength pulse within her veins, she opened her eyes and pulled.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

_And loneliness_

"Move!" roars Galinda.

_In the end…_

The two fell in slow motion, the world, fell before her eyes, all sights, all sounds faded away. The sound of her hard breathes rippled within her ears, beating in time to the sound of her blood, pounding behind her ears.

_That's why it's better if you and Galinda…forget about me_

_Elphie_

Galinda and Fiyero's hearts thundered loud within their chests at the sight before them. For standing before the burning wreckage, was Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. Her long raven hair billowed out around her, her dark, ebony eyes glared maniacally back at the screaming crowds. Her once beautiful emerald skin was a battlefield of ash, blackened and charred by the flames. Blood, bubbled to the surface, spilling to the ground. Fields of emerald glowed beneath the chaos of Hell's fire, illuminating every scar, and every gash. Her skin was eviscerated, torn to shred, distorted and grotesque, masticated beyond recognition. The tattered edges of her skirt billowed around her, loose strings twirled and tangled within the ends of her ripped skirt, rising up and twisting within her ebony hair, and falling once more, against her trembling body.

A darkened shadows, crested over her face, darkening her appearance. Her slender lips were torn, and pulled up in the corner, revealing rows of bloodstained teeth. A low growl, vibrated deep within her throat, and her hands, the fingers broken, the skin ripped away, clenched and unclenched in time with unfurled rage, billowing within her blackened heart.

_As my souls laid to rest…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda breathlessly.

Fiyero's heart twisted within his chest, and his breathes came in short, almost desperate gasps, for the Elphaba, Fae, standing before him, was a mere shell of the woman whom he had fallen in love with at Shiz. Her soul had been ripped to shreds, the silken threads eviscerated beyond recognition, tossed in the air like silver ash, and swept away by the raging currents.

Tears brimmed within his eyes, threatening to spill over, and saturate the cloth of his skin. The heart jackhammering within his chest throbbed, threatening to crack at any moment, the fragile skin to split, and shatter, the remains raining down like crimson dust into a field of darkness.

_What is left of my body…_

Elphaba's heart, the one he swore to protect had been shattered, thrown carelessly by the icy hands of Darkness, to obliterate into tiny crimson crystals of dust and ash.

_Or am I just…_

Life, had stolen her heart, ripped it from her chest, and shattered it within the palm of its hand, allowing the Winds of Fury to sweep up the pieces and carry it away on the Nordic Winds of the West.

He turned away, unable to look at the girl, the woman, whom Elphaba had become. The innocence was gone, vanished beneath layers of darkness and hate, of ice and pain, and of rage.

_A shell…_

His eyes flickered closed, as his mind drifted back into the sea of memories, dancing lithely along the rim of his consciousness.

_The light killed the sentient being once known as Elphaba Thropp_

His body trembled, hearing Elphaba's voice, dark and acidic, float through the mists of time, wafting on the gentle breeze, and wrapping around his frozen heart.

_And I have fought…_

_How does it feel? To have all your hopes and dreams shattered…to have your heart ripped out of your chest?_

"Clever little _witch _aren't we" spats Elphaba, her voice was dark, cynical, and acidic, making Galinda shiver in fear and revulsion.

"Elphaba…I" starts Galinda.

"A mistake…I shall not make again!" roars Elphaba.

_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army!_

Snapping her fingers towards the ground, a large roar fills the air, the ground shakes, and rumbles, tumbling those who had risen to their feet to crash once more.

Many of the buildings burning bright in the darkness crumble and fall, pieces of rubble and debris falls to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces, sending burning projectiles out towards the crowd.

Galinda crashes to the ground, her head hitting the pavement. A large gash spreads across her forehead. Her hands scrape against the fractured pieces what once made up the Emerald City streets, making them bleed.

An icy cackle echoes across the destructive pathway of chaos, freezing those fortunate to escape the damage. Galinda, weakly turns her head, her eyes soften seeing the madness, the insanity, bubbling within her friends eyes.

Elphaba stood tall, her body slightly turned away from the Good Witch. The tattered pieces of her skirt billow around her, and small flickers of her emerald legs, flash in the darkness, before fading beneath the tendrils of her dress. Here long raven tresses dance and billow around her, sheered strands of ebony silk, floated within the embers, flickering within the darkness.

_Through it all…I have given my heart_

Clenching his teeth, Fiyero slams his cloth hands down onto the broken pavement. Clenching his eyes, he willed his weakened limbs to rise from the ground. A grunt of pain slips free from his stitched lips, as his arms slowly help push his flattened chest off the ground.

A roar and Fiyero's head snaps up, his dark sapphire eyes stare wide at Elphaba, standing tall before the twister of flames burning bright behind her.

He stared mesmerized, as the gold and orange flickers of light, cascade over her body, bathing her in an ethereal glow of sunsets, kissing her skin, and highlighting each scar, each wound, each gash and bruise; the horrors of the nights, the weeks, the months of torments, silenced in the clock of midnight.

His vision blurs. Hot tears flood his eyes, obscuring his vision beneath a veil of mist. The heart within his chest twists, seeing the insanity, the darkness, vibrating within the emerald witch's shattered heart. The Darkness within her had consumed her whole, blanketing her in an eternal symphony of Ice and Rage. The light once shimmering within her soul fades beneath waves of Darkness.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero, his voice was hoarse, and his throat burned.

A scream, rips free from Galinda's lips as she strains to rise back on her feet. Her entire body was covered in blood and bruises, her beautiful porcelain skin, a meshwork of gruesome scars, gashes slicing deep to the bone, and bruises of dark, violent purples and fading to a kiss of blues.

Her dark cerulean eyes glared back at the Witch of the West, ice and rage, fire and hate, burned deep within the majestic pools of blue and black. Her dark golden curls hung limp against her broken shoulder. Blood, glistened within the flicker of the bonfires, burning throughout the city, and twisted up towards her scalp.

Her eyes narrow and her delicate fingers clench tight around the silver staff, clenched tight against the palm of her hand. Turning to the side, the Good Witch gracefully twirled her crystal staff between her fingers, before slamming it hard against the ground.

"ELPHABA!" roars Galinda.

Slowly, Elphaba turns her head towards the petite blonde. Darkness pools within her eyes, and a glimmer of menace, shimmers within.

Galinda watches, as her slender lips curl into a devilish smile. An emerald hand raises her elegant fingers curls and the tips curl around the rim of her hat.

A smirk and Elphaba pulls the hat lower over her eyes, darkening her appearance.

_I have given my heart for a moment of glory!_

Growling in frustration, Galinda's hand reaches down towards her staff. The tips of her fingers smack the staff, making it twirl up towards the sky. Reaching up, her fingers twist, snatching the staff out of the air, and twirling it once more, aims the crystal snowflake, at Elphaba's blackened heart.

"Die!" roars Galinda.

A beam of white light shoots out of Galinda's staff, ricocheting off the walls, before slicing through the emerald witch's heart. A gush of blood and Elphaba stumbles back.

_In the end_

"Fae!" screams Fiyero, horror flashes across his face, watching as Elphaba's lackluster hand rises up to her severed chest. Blood gushes from the large gaping hole and over her fingers; staining them a rustic red, where Galinda's magick had sliced her through.

Elphaba gasped in pain, her entire body trembled violently against the flames flickering, dancing across her skin. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all her broken mind could think about, was the agonizing pain, ripping through her entire body.

_As we fade into the night_

An evil sneer, slides across the Wizard's slippery lips. His eyes darken and his stance straightens. Rising to his full height, he turns his body half to the side. His one arm rests placid against his hips, the other gracefully rises, and with a graceful flick of the wrist, he gestures grandly towards the cindering remains of the Emerald Palace.

Footsteps rush towards the square, the sound of metal clanking against the broken ground echoes throughout the square. One by one, the heads of those who had escaped the chaos peek over the edge of their protective shields. Their eyes widen, seeing a large contingent of Gale soldiers, entering into the decimated square, their rifles held hard against their chests, the look of death and vengeance, sparkling within their cold, steel eyes.

The thundering clanking of metal and the scorching heat cracks what was left of the Good Witch's stamina. Slowly, every limb goes limp, her legs tremble and her body sways dangerously beneath her feet.

Her bloodstained hand rises, and cups the side of her head, as her vision blurs. A haze of blood, dances before her eyes, obscuring her vision. Her head pounds and the blood throbs behind her ears. She was losing her strength, for the power needed for her last attack against the Wicked Witch, had drained what was left of her power.

Elphaba's eyes widen and tremble, the pain was agonizing, shredding her insides, and eviscerating her organs. She could feel her blood boil, before evaporating into crimson mist, the bones within charring beyond recognition.

It was a powerful spell, one who, foolish enough to try and stand against it, would have been reduced to nothing more than ash, the bones not destroyed, charred, cinders of onyx.

Yet she stood against it, and took the pain. She had her magick to thank for that. Still the pain was excruciating, and even she, the Wicked Witch of the West, the most powerful witch, sorceress in all of Oz, feared Death's grasp, reaching towards her, its bony fingers piercing through her skin, and deep into her wretched body to where her soul resided.

Her mouth falls open, and her entire body trembles, before stiffening. Doubling over, her arms weakly wound around her chest. The blood spilled over her arms, staining her dress and splattering to the ground. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, darkening her appearance, and veiling the pain flickering within her ebony eyes.

Fiyero remains frozen on the ground. His legs were shredded pieces of enchanted straw and cloth spreading like a sea, over the broken boulders of the city. His arms crossed against the ground, holding him up, and his chest heaved against the ground.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

The Gale soldiers surround the Witch, their riffles aimed straight at her, the hammer quivering, and the flames of vengeance dancing across the shimmering metal. Each soldier took a guarded stance, each holding their breath, waiting for the Witch to flinch.

She remained oblivious to the danger surrounding her, for her shattered mind could only focus on the pain, the agony, rippling throughout her wretched body.

The Wizard stood tall, his features darkening, watching, waiting; his fingers trembled in anticipation against his thigh, and an icy smirk, slid across his lips. A dark breeze swept past them, ruffling his silver gray hair.

Silence everyone remained frozen, neither daring to move, or breathe. The Gale Force kneeled before the Witch, their fingers itching against the trigger.

Galinda tried to fight the exhaustion, rippling within her body, for she couldn't falter now, not when victory was so close, that if she dared reach out, she could almost touch it with her fingertips.

Her body lurched, and her legs caved beneath her. A cry of pain, and the Good Witch crumpled to her knees, the skin beneath the broken emerald, breaking against the impact. Her golden curls fall over her shoulders, teasing the broken flesh. Her once elegant gown was a sea of blood and ash, ripped and torn in several places, a few loose threads twirled within the raging breeze of fire.

Her dark cerulean eyes stared lackluster at the figure of her best friend. A gasp and the Good Witch's fingers rise and daintily touch her cheek.

Wetness and warmth, soaks into her fingers. It took her but a moment to realize, that she was crying, crying for the Wretched, for the Forsaken, for the one who fell into Darkness, allowing the rage, the hatred to consume her, blackening her soul, and her heart.

"Elphie" breathes Galinda softly.

Inwardly, she didn't want to hurt her friend, and even though she hated her friend for all she had done, all the wrongs she had committed, the lives stolen by her hands, the destruction, the shattering of Oz, her heart still ached for her, the emerald Witch, born from Innocence, and thrown into the devastation of Chaos.

A part of her, a large part shimmered deep within the recesses of her heart, for the emerald witch. And though she had a reason to, she wept, silently for the friend lost within Chao's symphony.

Her mind slowly drifted back to their days at Shiz, a time when things made sense, there was no darkness, no destruction or death. Her friend was there, smiling her little smiles, and hiding them behind a thick tome, her small nose barely touching the crisp pages, and her emerald fingers curled possessively around the thick leather.

A small smile, crested against her lips, remembering how her friend looked, sitting rigid against a tree, her face buried behind the pages, her thin gold framed glasses shimmering in the light. Secretly, she loved watching Elphaba's long, raven hair billow around her, dancing lithely in the wind. It was like watching a dance of silk and satin, twirling and dipping in the smooth, crisp cusps of sweetened air.

She would say something that would make Elphaba's head rise from the pages, her dark chocolate eyes wide, surprise, shock, sparkling within her eyes and her slender lips, parted, and revealing rows of ivory teeth. The sight alone, would throw the blonde witch into a fit of giggles.

How she longed for those days. The nights, when after the lights would go out, the two would lay there, talking softly, until one or the other fell asleep. Though, often times, it was _she _who had fallen asleep first, before the bubbly blonde.

So many nights, Galinda would lie there, watching the green girl sleep, a small smile tugging on her lips as she drifted along the sweetened currents of dreams. Her long raven hair falling over her slender shoulders, spilling around her in a sea of ebony, one slender arm tucked down her chest, emerald fingers curled loose around the elegant cut of her thigh, the other, curled up, the tips of her fingers just barely touching her slender chin.

She looked so beautiful, so at peace. But now the peace was gone, faded beneath the folds of darkness. Now, what remained was hatred, fire, and rage.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda, as tears stream down her face; like crystal stars shooting through the celestial heavens.

Silence, save for the thundering gasps escaping through Elphaba's mouth. She remained, hunched, doubled over in pain. The icy breeze swept past her, snagging with it, a few loose strands of raven hair to billow and dance around her.

Weakly, Galinda rose to her feet. Wincing, she gingerly wrapped her bruised and bloody arm around her abdomen. The wind swept past her, making her curls dance around her, and kissing away her tears.

Suddenly, Elphaba straightened, her back arched in a sickening position, and throwing her head back, screamed into the stillness of the night.

Her scream was heart wrenching, making the blood flowing within the Good Witch's veins to curdle. She wanted nothing more, than to run to her friend and envelope her in her arms, and hold her close.

Her throat raw, and hurting, Elphaba lowered her head. It was now, that she took notice of the Gale Force surrounding her, rifles at the ready, the hammer of the gun twitching in the firelight.

A low growl, slipped free from her clenched lips. Slowly, her arms lowered to rest placid at her sides. Her fists clenched and she ground her teeth. Her gaze darkened, and in one swift motion, she threw her arms up to rise above her head, a snarl, danced on her lips.

Startled, the Captain stepped back, his arms rose over his face, protecting him from whatever attack was to be thrown in his path. The Wizard, perturbed, took a hard step, and raising a hand, pointed manically at the Green Witch.

"Fire!" roars the Wizard.

The Gale Soldiers didn't even blink. Once the order was given, they all reacted. One by one, their fingers pressed against the trigger. The hammer slammed down on the wick, igniting the gunpowder. Thunder rumbled across the sky, as great plumes of smoke rose from the barrel of the rifle.

Galinda and Fiyero watched in horror, as Elphaba's body seized, and thrashed, as the bullets pierced her skin. Great splatters of blood, crested against the night, before splattering to the ground.

"FAE!" screams Fiyero in horror.

_Who will tell the story of your life!_

Galinda watched horrified. The scene seemed to play out in slow motion, for as one gun fired, another ignited, sending a bullet to ripple through the air, and plunge deep into the Witch's body. Great plumes of smoke rose into the air, veiling any who were too far away to bear witness to the horrifying scene.

With each plunge of the hammer, each thunder of the barrel cracked the Good Witch's heart all the more. Stumbling, she tried to make her way over to her friends side. Weakly, her hand rose, and fingers splayed, reached towards her friend. She was so close she could almost feel the vibrations of her friend's energy, pulse against her fingertips.

A hand reached out, and clasped around the Good Witch's arm. With a hard tug, Galinda cries out, as she's pulled away from her friend.

Crashing to the ground, she winces. Regaining her composure, her head snaps up, the fire within her eyes blazes and her mouth opens ready to let loose the tirade dancing on the tip of her tongue.

The words, fade, as her eyes beheld the man, the person, who had pulled her back down to the ground.

"Boq?" asks Galinda softly.

"What in Oz do you think you're doing!" hisses Boq, the Tin Man.

Rage bubbles once more within her heart his metal hand still remains clenched around her arm, making her shiver, feeling the cool of his tin, press against her skin.

Growling, she angrily pulls her arm free from her arm. The hurt flickering within his eyes did not go unnoticed, and yet the Witch ignored it.

Leveling him her most deadly glare, she slowly rose onto her hunches, allowing her dark cerulean eyes to glare back into dark blue, mixed with liquid silver.

"What business is it of yours you heartless bastard!" shrieks Galinda.

"Keeping you safe" retorts Boq. Angrily, his hands grip tight onto the handle of his axe, as he glares back at Galinda.

"Worry of your own station, and leave me to deal with my own!" roars Galinda.

"Why would you go to her! After all she's done! What she's put you through? Galinda, she nearly killed you!" snarls Boq.

"Elphie would never hurt me!"

"She nearly killed you before or have you forgotten your little "ride" in the crimson bubble" snaps Boq.

Flinching, Galinda slowly lowered herself back down to the ground, defeat, sparkled within her eyes. It was true, no matter how hard the Good Witch wished to deny it.

Her friend had tried to kill her. And to make it worse, there was not a shred of remorse, sparkling within her ebony eyes.

Lowering her eyes, she weakly wrapped her bloody arms around her waist as she shivered.

Seeing the Good Witch so broken, so lost before him, dispels the rage from his tin heart. His face softens, and slowly, he brings a tin hand up and rests it against her slumped shoulders.

"Galinda…I know how you feel. It's hard, but we have to accept the fact that our Elphie is gone" replies Boq, his voice was soft, the anger gone.

Lifting her head up, Galinda stares back into Boq's eyes, surprise and shock, sparkling within her eyes. He remembered, he remembered who Elphaba really was.

Yet that shock, quickly waned, and the anger returned. Clenching her lips, the Good Witch reached up and grabbed hard onto Boq's tin fingers. Crushing them, she threw his hand away from her personage.

"Don't…don't you _dare! _You have no right, no right at all! Who the hell do you think you are!" snarls Galinda.

"I" stammers Boq, shocked by the sudden change.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU HAVEN'T THE FOGGIEST OF IDEAS TO WHAT ME AND FIYERO HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH…WHAT _SHE _HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH!" roars Galinda.

Shocked, Boq stumbles back. Losing his balance, he falls with a clatter, to the ground. His legs were bent, and his feet planted firm on the ground, his tin arms spread behind him, holding his weight.

_And who will remember…your last goodbye?_

Galinda shuddered, remembering that day in the Palace of Emeralds, when Elphaba disappeared in a plume of smoke and ash, the look of innocence, of pain, sparkling within her chocolate eyes.

At that time, the Darkness had not fully consumed her, her spirit was not yet broken, and her heart had not yet been shattered. A small fragment of that Elphaba, still remained, but that was before…

Lowering her gaze, the Good Witch continued, "You know nothing of the atrocities she's bared, the horrors she's endured, she's suffered from…the abuse" Galinda whispers the last part to herself, yet Boq still managed to pick up her words.

His eyes softened. Slowly, he rose back up to stare into Galinda's tear-filled eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asks Boq.

"She's suffered horrors that you and I could only imagine…nightmares that destroyed her, tore her to pieces, casting the fragments down into the endless sea of despair…she's broken Boq…she's broken and lost"

He sat there an uncomfortable silence surrounded the two former Shiz students. Guilt pulsed deep within his tin body, guilt of the unknown, guilt for the injustices placed upon the emerald woman who had been denied heavens touch since birth.

Sighing, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes lowered to the ground.

"How can you still defend her after all she's done?" asks Boq, the question, screamed back into his mind, berating him for allowing such words to slip from his mouth. He knew he shouldn't ask such, but he just couldn't help himself, he had to know.

_Cause it's the end…and I'm not afraid…_

Smiling, Galinda raised her eyes up to stare teary-eyed, back at the Tin Man, trembling before her.

_I'm not afraid…_

Her face softened, the heartache, shimmered within her eyes, breaking the none-existent heart within the Tin Man's chest.

"I love her" was her soft reply.

_To die!_


End file.
